


Our Kind Of Evolution (Drago x Helios yaoi)

by BlackieDeathheart



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Bakugan New Vestroia - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragonoid drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Love Triangle, M/M, One hella story, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 135,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackieDeathheart/pseuds/BlackieDeathheart
Summary: Drago has become the new core of new Vestroia, but the peace won't last long. Now he and Dan have a new enemy to face, Spectra and Helios. But things take an interesting turn, when the two rivals slowly are turning to fight together along side, rather than agaist one another...
Relationships: Ace/Shun, Dan/Keith, Drago/Helios, Drago/Percival, Mylene/Shadow, Preyas/Elfin
Comments: 72
Kudos: 32





	1. Wellcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, or the characters! Only the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: This is a Yaoi (boyxboy) Fanfic. If you don't like, don't read! 
> 
> This story is going to start out slow, so I apologise, but I'm trying to update as fast as I can.
> 
> Enjoy!

Prologue:

"Good bye, Drago…I'll never forget you." Dan Kuso said to his partner that was about to jump in to the gate that leaded to New Vestroia. "I won't either, Daniel." He's partner said back, holding the tears from falling. After that, all of them threw their partners at once into the portal hole yelling one last time, Bakugan brawl! They watched as their partners changed into their big form and got sucked in. The thought of jumping after with him soon vanished from Dan's mind, after he heard the last words from his brawling partner:

"Soon, we will all be safe home again…" 

After thinking how hard they had fought for all of their brighter futures, the young teen let it go. If Drago's destiny was to became the core of Vestroia, than he surely wouldn't need any more trouble by Dan jumping in after him in the Bakugan world again. He had already enough in his plate to store the balance between dimensions. So with tears in his eyes and smile on his face, he parted with his best friend, possibly forever.

Chapter 1. ~ Welcome Home ~

"Ooh boyh! Were gonna be home again soon! What are you gonna do, Tigrerra?" Preyas asked of his striped feline friend. "To see how the Haos is doing… Assuming Drago is able to restore it that is…" She said turning her emerald eyes on him. "I won't know if they can be perfectly separated from one another anymore, but I'm sure Drago will find a solution, to whatever that is waiting for us..." Skyrus said looking at the dragonoid flying in front. "Whatever has become of our home, the importance is that we're together, and so are the other Bakugan's." Gorom reassured. "If you need our help-" "Don't hesitate to ask," "We stand with you, Drago." Said each of hydranoids heads in turn. Drago's mind cleared from fear after hearing all his companions words. "Thankyou, friends. That means everything to me… " 

After they had safely passed through the gate, they saw their home just as they left it. The Ventus and Aquas had merced, just like Haos and Subterra, and Darkus and Pyrus. Just the same as before. But Drago felt the silent - and infinity core respond from within him. It felt like the cores knew they were close to getting to where they belonged to. But, this part really wasn't easy… He had to say goodbye to his comrades. 

Just when they had finally put a stop to Naga's concurring plan's and saved their home, they couldn't even enjoy the peace together. It didn't seem fair at all. Drago didn't even know what would happen to him after he had completed his request. What would become of him? Or to his body? The scary thoughts were running through his mind. 

But he also knew, that he was the only one able to do this. The cores had merged with in him, so there really was no other way around this. It had to be him. For the sake of his friends, his world and all the other Bakugan's, he had to do it. 

"Are you ready, Drago?" Tigrerra asked. "Yes- *sigh*... I guess this is it, everyone. It was an honour to battle alongside you all." Drago said with an respectful tone, but he was fooling no one. 

"Oh don't try that, Dragi! This is just as hard on us as it is on you! If I wouldn't had met you all when I first came here, I bet I would probably be some backstreet Bakugan who nobody knows of!" Preyas yelled, not being able to maintain his cool.

"You were the first Bakugan who I really got to know here on earth after I met Runo. You didn't look much at the time, but I always knew there was a great solder sleeping with in you! Together, we were unstoppable! The fire within you got me to rise up and help you to safe Vestroia...before that, it seemed so impossible, but you lifted my battle spirit up. I am forever grateful for that." Tigrerra said respectfully and touched Drago's shoulder supportively. 

"When I first met you, I remember how unsure I was. Would I be strong enough for Julie, but you convinced me that it was going to be alright. That it was the greatest feeling ever, to have someone there to back you up and give power to you. And you were right, now I protect Julie with all I have. You convinced me to listen to my heart, Drago, and now I wouldn't change a second with Julie on nothing else." Gorom said as well. 

"Drago, you and Dan were grate partners and always will continue to be. You and Dan didn't give up on Shun when trying to get him to join up with the battle brawlers again after he quit. But in the end, you ended up convincing me that I should speak up to him. To tell how I feel about it, and I did… Thanks to you." Skyrus said in her turn and looked at her fighting conrade gratefully.

"After I met Masquerade, he said that his dream was to find The Ultimate Bakugan. I was his dream at the time. But, not being able to defeat you after so many times, that dream begun to crumble. Still he drove me to the limit, that he could make it happen. It was his obsession. I lost myself in powerthirst…Then, the final battle begun. I had to face it. I was never gonna be better than you. It was enough that I was the best that I could be. Thankyou, for making me realize that, Drago." Said Hydranoid's middle head. 

Drago looked at all of his companions as their words sunk deep in his heart. He had never felt so thankful, appreciated and truly important before. He couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up. 

"Without all of you by my side… I feel so broken, so lost… I-I need you all, by my side. I feel so helpless and alone. I thought I was used to this by now, but that just a lie that I'm trying to choke myself with…!" Drago said and lowered his head, as all the emotions were too hard to keep him up. Than, his body began to glow and he felt something pulling him away. His body started to fade in the center of Vestroia.  
"I-I'm-! "

"Drago, we will always be with you-" Skyrus begun "To carry us on-" Tigrerra continued "In your heart-" Gorem added " till the very end!" Preyas said. "Don't you-" said Hydranoids left head " ever forget that,-" continued the middle one "Friend." Finished the right head. 

And Drago saw their fading faces, till it was blurred by his own tears. His chest begun to hurt unlike never before, as the world begun to darken around him. "Everyone…Farewell."

To be continued...


	2. What will become of me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: this is yaoi (boyxboy) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read!

Drago didn't know how long had he been passed out. Hours, weeks, months? He had lost all track of time and space. Where was he? Had he just slowly been drifting at the edge of Vestroia and now he was ancients knows where? Maybe it was meant to be like this. This was the price to pay for all those times he was about to give in everything and be selfish enough to let it all go. To admit that he couldn't possibly save everyone. Or was this to be his infinite nightmare? He felt Shattered… Abandoned…Lost. Separating from the others felt like a distant star in far away galaxy now. He just wish he could talk to someone, have some guidance. And see light again… 

Not too long after, Drago heard a voice calling out to him:

"Drago… Drago! Wake up! Can you hear me?" 

"Aahg.. W-Who's that… Calling out to me? I feel like I know that voice, but I can't recall from where…?" He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. All he saw was some strange lights, and an intensive aura around him. But he felt that he was no longer in vestroia. He must had made it then. 

"Drago! Do you recognize my voice?" 

Then like a lightning struck it came to him who that voice belonged to!  
"Apollonir!?" Then a bright hot flame appeared before him and took a form of one of the six ancient Bakugan warriors, known as Apollonir, who had passed on the Pyrus warrier powers to Drago. That had allowed him to evolve further, into Pyrus ultimate Dragonoid after beating the chalenge of the ancient warriors. 

"Yes Drago, it has been a while. You found your way back here, I'm glad you and your fellow warriors are back home safe and sound." He said with relief, after the war back in the human world. Drago was thankful to whatever forces of the universe to feel other Bakugan's presence again, even better by an old friend. Being the same attribute, the younger dragon was able to feel the sweet warmth of the other all around him, like an embrace. Drago didn't want to admit it to himself, but he didn't like being alone. After he got used to always having friends or even Dan by his side, it was difficult of reversing back to being by himself again. "Yes, we did. Everyone is safe finally…" 

"Everyone except her… " He finished in his mind. He lowered his head and couldn't stop thinking if there indeed would had been another way that could safed Wawern too. He still couldn't believe she was gone. Everytime he closed his eyes he could still see her looking at him, with believing eyes, that everything would turn for the better. After promising to keep her safe, and letting nothing happen to her, it was even more heartbreaking that he ended up taking her life. Wanting nothing more then piece, she had made the ultimate sacrifice, and entrusted the infinity core in Drago's care. In exchange for her own life. The plan to defeat Naga and get the silent core in Drago as well had worked. And now here he was, putting both of the cores back to where they belonged. He couldn't still believe that he had made it this far. And he most certainly wouldn't had if it wasn't for the others fighting by his side. 

Drago's sudden quietness didn't go unnoticed by Apollonir as he continued: "But not quite the home you were expecting to come, huh?" Drago's head jerked back up to face the other dragonoid's gaze, kind of glad he didn't say it strate. He didn't want to be reminded of it right now, wanting to be able to concentrate on the task at hand. "No, the New Vestroia is still in bad shape. It won't be back to normal till I return the Silent- and the Infinity core back to where they belong." He said trying to keep the brave face. 

"Yes, but are you aware of what do you need to do in order to accomplish that?" The ancient warrior asked the young pyrus warrior, not being around the bush any longer. Drago swallowed but continued strongly:"... Yes." Apollonir's strong gaze never left him as he continued: "And you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the better future of Vestroia?" 

Man, he knew how to hit right under the belt didn't he? "*sigh* It's not an easy decision, but there is no one else to do it. I have to do this, for the sake of everyone… I'm willing to do anything for my friends, my brothers and sisters. This is why we fought so hard, to gain a new beginning, in a new safe home. A fresh start for all of us. If this is the only thing standing between it anymore, then I'm ready! I didn't come this far just to back down now!" Drago said with pure heart, speaking the truth. Apollonir saw this trough Drago's emerald green eyes, that same look he had when he first fallen to the doom dimension. An unbreakable courtage and desire for the well being of others before his.  
He gently smiled for Drago's purity and said: "It sounds like you have made up your mind..." But then the undeniable truth was raised to the light once more: "Your friends however didn't seem too keen on your fate. They put up a brave face, but you know they mourn on the inside.." The ancient remarked. 

"I'm aware of the pain they're in, but-" Drago was about to say, but suddenly, another question popped in his mind. "What are you trying to tell me? What's with all these questions? Sounds like your trying to make me not wanna do this…?" 

Apollonir was quiet for a moment, and merely observed the young dragonoid. The atmosphere felt intense. Almost crushing. After a while he bursted to smile widely and softly laughed.

"Could I, Drago? Talk you out of this, that is?" Drago blinked his eyes in confusion. "Now I'm truly confused…" "Hahahah! I am sorry, my young friend! I just had to see the look on your face! You were so committed this task, but now…! It's just way too amusing!" And the ancient bursted in to another giggling seizure. "What?! Please, explain! Are you merely teasing me, or are you serious? Please tell me!" Drago demanded and felt like little kid being tricked by his parent. 

After Apollonir had calmed down, he started: "Yes, actually. There is alternative way to solve this: If we are able to separate you from the two cores after you have fully restored them, you may be able to live like a normal Bakugan again." 

"Could it really be done?!" The simple question fell from his lips. Drago's mind slowly went into a shock, as his brain was processing all the information he heard, or at least he thought he was hearring still strate.  
"We may not find out until we try it, but, should it fail, you know what awaits you." Apollonir warned, still keeping the "or you could die" possibility in the air. 

Drago couldn't believe his ears. All this time he had been so ready to throw his life away for the utopia for all his kind, and now a full freedom after still going through with it had slight chance in his life? 

"I understand, and I'm willing to take the risk. It's not like I have nothing to lose." he finally said and took a heavy inhale and pushed his head down. "So, are you ready to begin?" 

"Yes, let's do this!" 

And suddenly all around him the other five warrior bakugan appeared. "Don't be afraid, Drago." Frosch said. "Let the ancient fire from your heart guide you." Clayf continued. "We are trying to be as gentle as possible, but like said before, we can't guarantee what is going to happen to you." Lars Lion said. "The best of luck, and be brave." Exedra finished. 

Than, without any warning, the ancients all at once raised their hands and surrounded Drago with their power. The pyrus dragonoid just wanted it to be over with as soon as possible, but his body was resisting the process. He felt like his body was torn in half, like hes bakugan self was being pulled out and turned into something entirely else. He lost his senses for a second, but not too long after, he heard Apollonir's soothing voice again:

"Drago, are you with us? Speak if you can hear this!" "Ghhh… I-I think soh…Did it… Work??" The young pyrus dragonoid asked holding his breath. After too long of a silence for Drago's liking, Apollonir answered: "It did indeed. You are now the new core of Vestroia." "I-Incredible… I-I feel like, everything is connected to me and my mind. I feel all my sisters and brothers around me…! The power is flowing inside me… Its incredible! " "That is the world you have created for them. You successfully became to core of New Vestroia." He announced. 

Drago couldn't put it to words of how he felt exactly. But, he did feel all the different emotions going through all the different bakugan's in the new Vestroia. The joyness, happiness and relief that floated through Drago, it almost made him wanna cry. It made it feel like worth the sacrifice they had made.  
"I feel everyone's happiness in me… " 

But then, heard particular voices that did catch his interest. "I wish Drago would be here too enjoying this with us." "He would love this! And especially the desert!" "And like I, he would tell you two to stop stuffing so much! You gonna get a stomachache again!" "We can't help it! We get hungry when we're sad…" "Ouuh, I wish I could just give this to him! What if he gets hungry?! Do cores even get hungry??" "Well Drago does! No matter what he becomes he's still that lil fiery know it all who has no limits! Whos always there for us! B-but now…rrhhg!!" "Calm down, Preyas, were all worried about him." "I wish there was away-" "-to communicate-" "With him…" "Drago, wherever you are, we wish you're alright." 

"I hear… Tigrerra, and the others..!" Drago's heart sunk as he heard them again, what felt like eternity. "Even if they have the piece they desired, they're still more concerned about you." Clayf said. "You truly have friends for life." Lars Lion added.

"Who are urging to see if I'm ok… Apollonir, please! You promised to try it…!" Drago urged as that same unexpected heart touching feeling consumed him once more. "Yes-" "Wait! I'm not sure if this is such a good idea…" Exedra said. "What do you mean?" "If we would proceed and separate Drago from the perfect core right away, wouldn't that make the core unstable?" "Hmm… I see what you mean… Drago! I don't think it's time quite yet." "Huh? What, why?" "Your body cannot take such amount of energy chance so soon! The cores need to settle first so they are stable enough to leave your body. I'm sorry, but we have to wait." 

Drago sighed after hearing the unfortunate news. Of course it was too good to be true. "And how long would I have to wait?" He asked. "I think 24 hours should do it. Do you think you can wait till that?" 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> See you in the next one.


	3. Vision's from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (boyxboy) If you don't like, don't read! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Drago had waited to be reunited with his companions for an eternity. One day more wasn't going to break him. Unless the plan failed, and he would remain here, in the center of all the fun he couldn't be apart off. 

"*sigh* Fine… I'll wait till then." Apollonir could feel the young pyrus warriors aching, so he thought of something that mind make him feel a bit better: "You do realize that even if you cannot yet be with your friends, you can still feel them?" Drago lifted his head back up. "Huh?" "You are able to see them in your mind, you only need to feel them around you." He hinted, knowing Drago of his sharpness. 

After a while Drago got it, and did as told. Focusing all the energy and thoughts for those five voices he had heard earlier.   
"Please, let me see that you're alright…!" First it seemed so unbelievable, traveling through the time and space to the present day in new Vestroia, and soon landing to see all the five once more. 

He was standing behind them, but even though he was calling and tapping them, they were unable to see him. "Unfortunately, You are but a ghost to them, my young friend…" Drago's hand could still feel the energy and attributes of the others, so it was so bizzare for them not not feel his presence at all. "Well, at least they seem to be doing fine…" 

Just when Drago was about to leave, Hydranoids left head turned directly to him. Looking right into his eyes, not even blinking. "Hydra...?!" Drago suddenly got a vision:

Back when he and Dan were still battling Masquerade, Drago had just launched ultimate dragon, and Hydranoid his Death Trident at each other. Both were exhausted already for battling so long, but neither one wasn't going to give in. Both were so sure of their victory…But in the end, after Drago gathered all his remaining energy and shot his final blow, Hydra had looked him dead in the eye, but this time Drago heard his thoughts:  
"That's one amazing battle you put up. Welldone."   
Drago was able to see how admirable his eyes were as he closed them and was consumed by the fire. 

Drago was victorious, but only barely. He would had like to called it a draw. But somehow he felt like Hydranoid had been trived to his limit for this… But Hydra knew Drago wasn't after power. He did this for the sake of putting a stop to Masquerade, and eventually to Naga. Than saving their precious home. 

Drago snapped back from it, and met eyes with Apollonir. "Is it time?" Apollonir smiled warmly and said the long awaited words to him: "Yes Drago, it is time." 

Drago saw all the ancients around him once more, and they raised their hands. Drago wanted to close his eyes, not from out of fear, but for the surprise of what he would see. He wished nothing more than to get into the vision where his friends were all around him, talking and having fun… 

Suddenly, he opened them. He looked over and saw the same view than as he before he had closed them. The young pyrus warrior lowered his head heavily and said: "I'm stuck here, huh?" The ancients looked each other and then their leader who confirmed the truth. "Were deeply sorry, Drago." The young dragonoid shook his head and said: "No, it's alright. In fact I don't mind staying here after all. I can watch over my friends, to see that they're alright. And I know one day, We'll meet again. I gotta keep my hopes up. I just gotta…!" Drago said pulling his hand into a fist. It wasn't always easy, trying to keep a positive side up, when everything seemed totally helpless and lost. But now, it felt extra hard. 

Apollonir came by Drago's side and wrapped his hand over the other dragonoids, sending warmth jolts through the younger ones body. "Your courage is giving all of us a new chance. After saving all of us, I can't even describe our gratitude. I'm so proud of you, Drago." 

"Do not worry, we will watch over you, young Dragonoid." Exedra explained. "You are the heart of Vestroia." Frosh commented. "You are keeping them all safe." Lars Lion said. Drago lowered his head, feeling a wave of exhaustion washing over him like the calm after the storm. 

"It's a tough job, but I promise you all, that I'll do my best." He said and closed his eyes and tried to drift into that happy place again, where all his companions were. Than a familiar and even greatly missed face flashed in his mind, and the promise they had made before Drago and the others had left in new Vestroia. "Dan…I promise no matter how long or what I takes… I'll remember you. Always, partner." 

But, what Drago and the others didn't know that in fev years, there would be a whole new danger to face:The Vexoes army.   
Soon after everyone got captured, Drago was separated from the perfect core with success, and was able to go and reunite with his old friend, Dan. And together they headed against a whole new chapter… 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading this little Battle brawlers part of the story. Now we get to the actual New Vestroia part. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> See you in the next chaper!


	4. How do I defeat you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, or the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning:This is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read!
> 
> This chapter is finally a bit longer (sorry for the shorties at the begining) and finally get into the actual heart of the story. Sorry for the deley, and let the shiping begin! >;) 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Grrhh…I won't give up that easily…!" Growled the heated pyrus dragonoid whose body was now half robotic half Bakugan. He had given up his Bakugan body for more destructive powers. "Helios…" Drago had seen first handedly that Helios could not been stopped without a fight. He's element was way too accrued to his character. Fiery and fierce. He wasn't sure who Helios was trying to prove himself to. To his Master Spectra or Drago? Even though Drago had said millions of times that he didn't need to prove anything for him. One thing was for sure, he couldn't been talked out of battling him. Helios had from the day one after meeting the pyrus dragonoid made sure that beating Drago was to be his one step closer to his dream. Power and glory were not in Drago's interest list, but that didn't seem to make Helios any less pissed off. Actually, quite the opposite… 

"You don't need to get worked up about it like this...What do you need me to say? That you're stronger than me? Is that what this is all about? A dominance over me?! That's just silly!" Drago tried to reason with the out of control dragonoid who had fully loaded guns on his hands and legs, even in his tail. "Silence! I don't need your lectures! I just want you under my feet! I am stronger than you and that's a fact! I am the Ultimate Bakugan!"  
Helios was more angry than ever about hearring of Dragon's every victory so far. Not even the great Masquerade had defeated him, even though Hydranoid had evolved twice, it hadn't faced him. Nor had Naga who had swallowed the Silent core with it's full power and made a Bakugan army against him. Drago always seemed to gain the upper hand in a battle, no matter how many strong opponents he faced or how at disatwantache he was. He always won…He could have had the world on his knees for him, but all he kept saying that he wanted to protect his loved ones, his brothers and sisters. To bring the world with its bright and peaceful future for all of them. Helios couldn't understand such naive motives. Sure he and his master had their own reasons for what they were doing too, but why try to safe the race of humans when they had brought nothing but trouble and sorrow over them? Of course he would fight for Spectra, Vestal or not, but more than anything, for himself. 

Helios sure packed a punch, unlike those 'all talk, no action' Bakugans. That much Drago had learned in the passing months about him. "Why do you insist on being the best? Who are you trying to prove yourself to? Besides, this isn't your true power!" Drago said as blocked all of Helios's attacks. "What? Are you trying to stall so you would have few more seconds to think of backup strategy to save yourself from imminent demise?! I never imaginatined you for a coward, Drago! And now put up-" and he raised his heated fist in the air as he was about to launch it on his target "-OR SHUT UP AND FIGHT!!!" And Drago took Helios's flaming fist right in the face. Drago flew for good 100 meters before a mountain stopped him from going further. 

" Ghh... thats gonna hurt tomorrow… "  
His rival landed right in front of him, as the other dragonoid struggled to get back up and resist all the dust getting into his lungs.  
Helios couldn't understand why or what Drago was truly saying. Or maybe he did, but he decided to ignore it. He didn't need anyone else worrying about him, Spectra was enough for him. And keeping him safe was the only thing that counted.  
*coughing* "W-What about when I'm finished? Who are you gonna beat up then, huh? What's after that?" This remark made Helios stop for a second.  
"If I'm the greatest, than surely there won't be anyone with as much challenge as me, right?" He added when he thought that he mind had finally gotten through him. But the sound of Spectra's voice snapped him out of it.  
"Ability Card activate: Ultimate Flame!" And Helios blasted Drago's words right out of the air that had just seemed to calm down. "I'll just have to beat you first to see, don't I? Now burn to ash!" But now it was time dor Dan yo wake up and help his partner out. "Drago! Ability activated: Firewall!" And just in the nick of time, the red dragon put a wall of fire around him that managed to stop Helios' attack, and drop his geezes back down. Than, with a great force he pushed the other back down as well. 

"If you won't listen for reason, then I guess I'll have to make you listen!" Drago dodged the rapidfire from the newly modeled spider fencer, and flew high up in the air. Helios tried to blast him down, but without success. Drago was using the perfect core again. The powerful glow that surrounded the red dragonoid made Helios's blood boil with anger. It wasn't fair, him getting all the great powers and not even using them properly! Helios took after him like a sniper's bullet. "I'm not finished with you yet, Dragooh! Take defeat, delivered by me and me alone! GENERAL QUASAR!" 

And Helios's throat was glowing by fire that was ready to surface, all it building up as he closed in on his target. Every defeat, every humiliation so far had been caused by this single pathetic excuse of a perfect dragonoid…! Now it was time to teach him some manners! 

DRAGON STRIKE!" And Drago was burning with energy from the perfect core, glowing like a first sunray in the horizon, lighting up the whole sky. "This is it, Helios!" Drago's power overpowered Helios's and soon pushed him back, like bird being shot down by a strong gust of wind. To be honest, Drago felt quite sorry for him. You gotta admit the guy was pretty committed. How many times had he challenged him and threatened to kill him off? Most would had given up already but not this persistent one. He had passion as well as nerves. No matter how many times he fell, he always came back for more. And that made Helios especially dangerous. 

"Helios, No!" Spectra shouted as Helios's tired eyes closed as he fell down hard, dust flying all around him. "Grrh, Forgive me, Spectrah…" He muttered and turned back to ball form and rollin on his masters feet. Spectra's life gade was out. Drago turned back in his baku ball as well and flew back in Dan's warm hand. "It's over, Spectra. But you put up a good show again! That newly upgraded Spider fencer packed one heck of a firepower!" 

Spectra picked Helios up and squeezed him gently in his palm, as a sign of that it was alright. "Hmh! This ain't over, Dan Kuso. I'll be back, just you wait and see… " And the blond turned around and was about to teleport into another direction. 

"Wait, hold on-!" The brunet yelled but Spectra had vanished into another place already. *sigh* "I don't know how long will I be able to go on like this…" Dan went in a shock after first hearing this from his partner. "WHAAT?! You can't be serious! Don't you dare give up battling now!! We are so close, I can feel it!" Dan yelled fear leaking through his voice. "No, no! With Helios, I mean…" Drago quickly corrected. How Dan-like it was just to jump in first conclusion. 

"Ouh, right…Heheh, sorry 'bout that!" He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. *phew* "I thought you wanted an early retirement. I feared I've been overtraining ya!" Dan smiled, relieved about that it was only a misunderstanding. But Drago turned back facing Dan and didn't seem to be in a mood for jokes. 

"There's gotta be a way to reason with him, I don't want to waste the potential of someone that could be our greatest ally! He already went too far with this ultimate mechanical Bakugan nonsense when he give permission to wire up his own body! Why Helios, why?!" Drago asked in frustration as he lowered his head. He was tired both physically and mentally. He didn't want to hurt Helios just because of some thought that was possessing him to defend himself. He wish that the other pyrus dragonoid had simply just been brainwashed, but it wasn't that simple. There had to be another strong motive behind all of it, why otherwise would he go to such lengths for mere power? Of course that was the Bakugan spirit to be most powerful one there was, but something must had happened in the past that had made him this obsessed about showing everyone he was the strongest and beating him. Drago just wished from the bottom if his heart that he could tell him what. 

Dan stopped everything and simply listened his partners words. Drago's voice was usually so strong and kind, but everytime he talked about Helios, something chainced, completely. His voice sounded so caring and believing. Fragile was the right word. Drago was exhausted, not from the battle today, but about thinking it over and over so many times. It was eating him inside. The thought of actually finishing Helios off was definitely out of question. Drago had killed before, but that had been too heavy burden form him to carry again. He believed all Bakugan had some good in them, or at least that everyone had a meaning…He's hope for helping Helios to snap out of it was slowly slipping away. He had tried countless times, but it always ended up to him eating the dust and tasting the bitter taste of blood in his mouth. He couldn't live with the thought that he had given up on someone when he could had still done something for them. And this time, he had this strong feeling that that something still could be done. It wasn't too late for him, right? Drago almost didn't hear his partners voice when he snapped him out of it with his own voice:

"I don't neither, buddy. I just wish there was a way convince them to drop this stupid obsession of ultimate power and work alongside us, not against us!" Dan thought out loud while curling his hand into a fist. "The thirst for power can be malevolent force, which we have seen first handedly countless of times." Drago answered. "Mm'm. We have gotta find a way to snap them out of it! He can still end this if I could make him see… " 

Drago was able to feel Helios' struggling from inside. He felt a certain connection with him because of it. He wanted to help him, but how do you help a bad tempered killer machine who has a thirst for your blood? Every time he tried to talk some reason to him, next thing he knew his teeth were in his throat. Drago felt so lost and tired. "Ghh… What should I do??!" 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading! Leave a comment to let me know how did you like it.
> 
> Hopefully you will continue reading, how is Drago gonna handle all this! :'D
> 
> See you in the next one!


	5. Taste of defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning:This is yaoi (boyxboy) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Gus had picked Spectra and Helios up after the battle in his ship. "Master Spectra, are you alright?" Gus came asking when the former leader of the Vexoes walked down the hallway. "Don't worry about me. Just make sure the portal disappears completely and we weren't followed." He ordered. "Yes, sir." After the blue head was out of an earshot, Spectra turned to look in his palm at his once again beaten partner. "Helios, are you alright?" He was able to see the electric sparks flying over his ball form. "Ghrr.. Blast that dragonoid..! I'll pulverise him when I see him next time!!!" 

"The tempt is, but capability… ?" Spectra commented in his mind as he looked his partner over. 

Helios was talking big, but Spectra knew he was not in any shape to go near a battlefield anytime soon. "First we need to fix up Spider fencer, and do some repairs on you as well. Let Gus take a look at you-" Spectra said but unexpectedly, Helios cut in between: "No, I want you to do it." Surprised by the sudden demand, Gus shared a look with Spectra, but decided to go with it. He was tired from not having to get sleep a wink last night, but he wasn't about to admit it outloud. "Alright then. Come on, you know the way..." Spectra said and Helios jumped onto his master's shoulder, still feeling the burning rage of fire from his partner. 

In no time, Spectra was in front of a huge keyboard, tapping away as the big metal claws below moved Helios's metallic chest plates and small crabbers worked the wires back in order. Helios was still able to feel some of the pain if he was being damaged, but mostly, the system took care of all of his protection and attacks. So it wasn't like everything was painless to him, just some parts. Where he had blood going through his veins and not electricity. 

As he was putting all the cyborg bakugan's battle systems online, he was deep in a thought: "Helios's repair ability saves him from a lot of energy loss, but is there a way to improve it? Or should we put heat seeking missiles on his mechanical Bakugan trap? Damn it, what went wrong?! We were so close, but again…!" Spectra bit his lip in frustration, drawing blood out of it. The blond started to feel his migraine kicking in again. One skipped night from sleep, and the battle had drained quite much out of him. 

"Grrh..!" Helios suddenly cried of pain, as one of the electric cables burned his actual skin. He shot a glare at his partner, who had completely dozed off. "Oh, sorry, I lost focus for a second..." 

"Your usually not this out of it. Didn't you sleep last night?" Helios questioned with tone, that someone mind had said in much colder tone then was actually meant, but the vestal knew his partner through and through already. To him, it was the concerned growl. 

"None, I'm afraid. I'll take a nap afterwards. You should too. It takes a while to load you up." Helios narrowed his eyes. "I'll make sure you do that. I don't want you fainting in a mid-sentence again! That would be embarrassing!" The pyrus dragonoid huffed while turning his head to the otherway, like playing it as unconserned as posible, but the blond young vestal knew otherwise. 

"Hmh. As you wish." It was weird, to have someone that was concerned about him. After his and Mira's mother died, their father had had barely enough time to bring them any food from his busy work. He was a lab assistant at the time, trying to make his own breakthrough. To rise up beyond everyone else. He had night and day shifts, that took a toll on him. Such toll that he was too tired to even look after his own kids… Despite the efforts, Mira had died soon after Keith had turned ten years old. That's when he had runned away from home, to survive on his own. 

"Were your guns loading properly, or did you snooze off too during the battle?" Spectra asked, remembering how he had stopped completely in front of the laying Dragonoid. Helios instantly turned his head sharply towards his partner and snapped: "No way! I'm always battling in 100 %!" The pyrus brawler seemed to think otherwise as he kept his cool ice blue eyes on him and continued after a moment of silence: 

"Did he say something in particular to you?" 

It was no use of trying to throw Spectra off the topic. He was as sharp as they come. Especially when he needed new data. But Helios really wasn't in the mood to discuss it right now. He was tired and wanted to get off from the cables and get to sleep in some peace and quiet as soon as possible. More than anything, to get his thoughts on something else. 

"Why would I get bothered by anything that pathetic salamander says? He's a fool thinking he could so easily distract me! Next time will be so quickly over that he doesn't even have time to make a move nor sound!" He growled turning his head to the other direction, making a point that this conversation was over. 

With a heavy sigh, Spectra decided to drop it. Helios was just as stubborn as he was. By continuing this, he was going to get himself nothing more but an very irritated flaming Bakugan. 

"Very well then. I'm almost done. Just try to keep awake for ten minutes more." The pyrus brawler said and continued to repair his angry overheated oven. Helios simply huffed and growled back a simple answer. 

"No promises." 

After three so to say: ten minutes, Spectra was finally done. He took Helios out of the electric cables and he returned to his ball form.  
How are we feeling?" Spectra asked and opened his palm so he's partner could unroll himself. He had definitely cooled down by the feeling of it. "Better. Thankyou, master." He heard his gratitude coming back, so Helios was definitely in a better mood. "Glad to hear it." Helios had to had read his mind because the next thing he asked was: "Now could we go and get some shuteye?" 

But right as Spectra was about to answer, a familiar hyena like laugh interrupted his sentence, that sadly Helios had been waiting to hear all afternoon. 

"Hygeheheh, Oou? Is the midy all favored Spectra sleeping on a job? Not cool, you know! And while you have your beauty sleep, who's gonna take the trashing of your failure? Huh, huh?!" Said none other than another of the Vexoes, Shadow Prove. 

Helios was boiling once again, but Spectra was cool as ever. He turned smirking to his underling, and said in scary calm tone: "No one but me, I assure you, Shadow. I'm a man of my word, after all." "Hmh, good! Aand what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Asked the darkus brawler, flipping Hades's bakuball up in his palm.  
Spectra smiled calmly and turned to the other direction while saying: "What you do best. Brawl. If any of those earthlings come close to the alfa city, thrash them like insects!" 

The Vestal hoped he could shake him of by walking down the hole way, but instead Shadow followed him right up, still flipping Hades while walking. Helios watched this and wondered how much more could the mechanical bakugan take. Even he would had trown up by now. But than again what would a mechanical bakugan trow up anyway? Bunch of bults and wire bits? "Hehehe! You don't seem too mad about losing, don't you? Or are you gonna invent some fun new toys again for us?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends if you behave and do your job well." Spectra answered while calling the elevator and went in long red coat flowing majestically behind him. "Uhuhuu, I'll do my part alright. But that lil weisel Lync has been quite much out recently… Ii wondeer~ Maybe he's up to something no good again." He said while leaning on Spectra's furry shoulder, but in a mid throw, Hades unrolled himself and went on his masters shoulder instead. Apparently he had had enough roller coasters for one day.

"Who knows. We have more important things to focus on anyway…" Spectra murmured and pushed the elevator up, but the white head kept following. "Yeah yeah yeah! I know! Like keeping those dimension controllers up and trashing any hopes for victory for those tweebs!" He smiled and still kept following Spectra after he got up the elevator to the fifteenth floor. Spectra knew the real reason why the white headed psycho was following him. 

"Mylene is going to be gone for another three weeks. it seems she is needed at the aquas facility..." Spectra informed as the beautiful and calm view from Vestroia was spreading beyond them. 

"Grrh… that stinks!! Besides why didn't the rest of us get called in?! That so unfair man!! And do I even get a one visit time? NO! That totally blows!" Shadow snarled and kicked a footprint on the re-painted wall, which he had already kicked plenty of times in the past. Seemed like a habit at this point. *sigh*" Another pointless bickering from Prince Hydron…" The blond sighted and put a hand on his forehead for a moment as the purple caped vexo kept groaning. 

But it was rather sweet to see how attached someone like Shadow was to Mylene. Not that the idea wasn't funny the other way too. Spectra had wondered, was all that piled up frustration before Mylene joined them a fit from not having someone to tease? But now since she had been called back to the Vestal, he was all over Spectra instead. But even the Vexoes leader lost his cool easier when he was tired.

"How about you try and call her then? The generator should be working just fine, so why don't you try calling her again?" He asked. "Ou yeeah, Profesor Clay should had had it fixed by now anyway! But where did he move it to??" Shadow asked scratching his head. "Why don't you go and find out? If you have enough energy to blabber with me, then you should have enough energy to do that much on your own." Spectra said and was finally in front of his bedroom door. "Why don't you give me a hint? I know you know! Or do you wanna plaay a guessing game?" He said sticking his long tongue out and made a shadow like face.

But before he was about to shut him up, Helios cut in front before the white haired freak was about to walk in the only private place Spectra had left and said: "If you wont shut up and turn around right now I'll bring the whole facility on you!!!" And the little fiery bakuball's impact was enough to knock Shadow to the floor. And Spectra saw the cue and closed the door in front of him locking it tight. He heard angry shouting behind him but ignored it, instead he bursted to chuckle by Helios's behaviour. Helios turned to Spectra and decided to ask after the Vexoes leader had calmed down:

"Too far?" Spectra shook his head. "Necessary to make him shut up." 

The blond took a deep breath and closed his tired heavy eyelids for a moment. Than he looked at the big open room, with a grand view off the New Vestroia's beautiful galaxy night sky. Then, he took his mask and heavy coat off and kicked his boots off to the floor, and dived right on the bed with a soft bounce. 

"Aah, Finally…My own bed." Helios rolled next to Spectra's head onto the soft velvet red pillow. "And some quiet." He sighed and took a deep breath an as comftrable spot as a baku-ball podibly could, and relaxed completely after yet another exhausted day. He tried to not think about it, but Drago's words kwot echoing in his mind. The sorrowful emerald eyes sinking into him... Why? Why was he wasting his pity on him? What did the other dragonoid know about true power that he didn't? Why did he care so much in the firat plase? Helios bit his lip and grunted. "So stupid... Like I don't have sonwthing better to think about!" 

The pyrus brawler creaked his eyes open to look at his partner, who didn't seen to realize he was talking outloud. In that moment, Spectra had his own thoughts as to why that could had been so, but he desided to pretend like he was sleeping, and had heard nothing about his partner's murmuring. The soundproof was the best next thing along with Spectra's starlight sky, that made his room extra cozy. The small fireplace heated the room just nicely, so it felt like and embrace to come in every time. Heat was a thing for pyrus brawlers after all. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading! Let me know did nail Spectra's and Helios' characters at all xD
> 
> This one was fun to write, espesially the Shadow part of it. Personally my two favorite Vexoes.
> 
> And with out furter 'repairment's,' we will see in the next chapter! Piece out~


	6. Intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the characters, only the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning:This is yaoi (male x male) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Bakugan's did get tired, but they didn't necessarily need as much sleep as humans did. Being in a ball form, they restored their stamina and recharged after a battle. If they however couldn't for some reason get into that state when their G-points were dangerously low, they would die.  
It was often asked, did Bakugans see dreams? Did their unconscious minds go to this 'resting state' as well? Perhaps. 

Helios didn't have as simple dreams as he would had wished to. What Drago said had indeed got in his mind, especially one thing. 

"Besides, this isn't your true power!" 

He wasn't sure did the other dragonoid try and throw him off, or was he onto something. Anyhow this irritated Helios to the max. Not knowing how, but desperately wanting to become even stronger…

He saw a very scary dream that night. One of those that felt unfomftrably real for some reason... He's usual dream of crushing Drago to the ground was replaced with a dragonoid that made shivers run down his spine. The powerful aura was as stronger than anything Helios had faced of before, and all he saw was how the blackness was trying to consume him. He tried to look for his partner, but saw how Spectra was consumed by this as well. Throwing fear aside, Helios tried to fire at the creature, and go shield his partner, from it, that he wasn't sure was it even a Bakugan. It seemed otherworldly, almost like from the depths of the underworld. The flaming hit however did not affect it, as it shot even more darkness on his way. Helios couldn't move and the choking darkness consumed him. All he saw were soul piercing red and black eyes looking dead at him. Lastly, he heard that chilling voice saying something to him, as he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore:

"There's always someone stronger than you." 

The pyrus dragonoid was soon wide awake, and snapped back in the real world by his master Spectra. "Helios! Wake up! What's wrong?" Helios unrolled himself in a half panic, and looked right at his concerned light blue eyes. "Spectra! W-what's wrong?" "You were yelling, and your burning hot! What's the matter?" He questioned gently taking Helios to his palm. The pure corsern in his eyes just made Helios feel more angry with himself. 

"I just had a bad dream, but don't worry. I'm alright now." 

Spectra looked him right in the ruby eyes doubtingly. What could had caused Helios to scream like that? He was determined to find out eventually. 

"Must had been some nightmare…" 

Helios wondered should he ask about it from Spectra, like was there even a such Bakugan in the whole world? He couldn't hold his curiosity. 

"Do you know something about a black Bakugan?"

Spectra blinked couple of times in confusion and said: "No?" 

"Hm. Fine." Shortly after Helios turned away from facing his master. "Sorry for waking you for no reason. Night..." And his partner went back to a complete ball form and rolled back to his little hole on the pillow. The blond slowly went to lay besides him, but not to sleep. He could only now imagination what kind of dream had his Bakugan had...  
Helios was very honest with his words. He never really sugarcoated of what he was thinking. Nor was he a good liar. Then again, that's why it had been so easy to connect with him in the first place. 

It took him back how Helios hasn't changed a bit since he had met him for the first time. 

~Flashback~

When Spectra had first met Helios in the battle tournament in Vestal, was one if the fierce Vexoes, and their leader. The look in his eyes when he had met Helios was pure amazement and respect. How fierce he's strong gaze was though he's mask, how determined his opponent was… Helios had taken one look at the selfish boy who had threw him into the arena, and the turned to Spectra, making the decision of his own. 

"He's the one who can grant me what I want!" 

"He's the one who I've been searching for!" 

The strong Bakugan, who Spectra could make his Ultimate Bakugan… He was the one. He needed this pyrus dragonoid for himself. It was one of those rare moments in life, that had "this was meant to be" vibe all around it. Helios knew how he could switch sides to get himself on that white clover where all the desirable power was radiating to him. He would have to lose this round and in the next his power level 500G below his opponents as he lost. His pride would suffer a bit by losing on purpose, but he was ready to do anything to get to him… Spectra was pulling Helios to him. But so was Spectra, because after the first match was over, he announced to his opponent:

"I'll be taking your Pyrus Viper Helios as a victory trophy! Seems such a waste in scrawny hands like yourself. You can't even seem to bring out his true potential in the battle field…how sad." The words stung his opponents pride like needles. "How dare you mock me!? I'll show you whos the best pyrus brawler in this city! Bakugan brawl!" The green haired boy yelled and threw his pyrus Bakugan at the gatecard. 

"Hmh! Well see about that! Bakugan brawl!" 

And in the end, Spectra was victorious. With over 500 geeze. Helios was his to be taken. When hes ball form floated in his palms, he felt like two powerful flames just joined in one. 

"I've been waiting for someone like you…" The red and black baku ball said. "I could say the same about you. I've been looking for someone as strong and determined as you to join with me to make my dream reality…" 

Helios now unrolled himself from being complete ball, to show that he was confident to speak face to face with his new partner. There even seemed to be power within the way he spoke. "If it is pure destruction and brute force you seek, you found the right Bakugan! I'll burn anyone to a pile of ash that dares to challenge me!" Helios growled with his deep menacing voice. Hearing this made Spectra smirk. "Than were exactly in the same page! I show no mercy, I am like no other brawler you've ever seen before!" He described, catching Helios's interest even further. From what he had seen already got him convinced. He had made up his mind for sure. It was his gut that told him this, and this time, he decided to obey it without regrets. 

"All the others have been weak! But you can make even the weakest of Bakugan burn with power! Make me one of them, Spectra!" The fire that burned in Helios's eyes was unmistakable. The amount of confidence was admirable, just what Spectra wanted from strong partner. "I will make you my only one, Helios." He whispered smirking and brought the dragonoid close to him, feeling through his nose tip the heat from Helios's forehorn as they made contact. They instantly had bonded, with the same goal in mind to work towards to. 

~End of flashback~

Spectra…? What are you thinking?" Helios asked his battling partner who had been at this 'staring into nothingness' state for awhile. After Helios's nightmare, Spectra hadn't been able to fall asleep again after Helios' question. "Is it the brawler's? After that last battle with Dan and Drago, you have been really out of it…" The pyrus dragonoid tried again, but nothing. A heavy sigh fell filled the dark room. Helios was not the patient type, and Spectra knew this. 

He floated closer to sit on his shoulder from the table behind him. Outside the window a beautiful star filled sky light up the night sky. The light tap on his shoulder from Helios's landing finally made Spectra snap out of it. He tilted his head towards his partner. "Helios, I've been thinking-" "I can see that, and the silent treatment is pissing me off!" Cut in front the clearly impatient cyborg Bakugan. Spectra mentally snickered at this. 

"What if you and Drago are simply just even?" Landed the question or a statement, that put the hot headed dragonoid even more off. 

"WHAT?!?" 

"It was the sixty ninth time you two have faced off and he always seems to get the upper hand, or you pull through and over power him. But so far, my counting is that you seem to go back and forth. And I'm seriously getting sicken tired of it. I'm out of ideas how to make you even more powerful than you already are! Everything we throw at them either lands or fails, and were getting nowhere- fast! Don't you ever get a feeling that isn't there something else we can do?" Spectra asked. 

"Like what? Besides, Drago has come over every strong opponent so far! He's the only one not being defeated yet, and I'm gonna be the one to do just that!" Helios growled, but was a bit thrown off by where was this all coming from...

Spectra had never seen his partner so obsessed with anyone before… Sure they had had their fair share of troublesome opponents, but Helios hadn't get this stuck with none of them like this. But at the same time seeing his partner so troubled, made him want to be there besides him and help him any way he could. Helios had been the only right Bakugan for him, and he surely was dedicated enough to see it till the bitter end. 

Fighting against one another wasn't just training for Bakugan. It was about gaining more experience with stronger and wiser opponents, re-memorising some of their battle tactics and fusion abilities and such. The more they battled the more stronger they would grow both mentally and psychically. Losing was almost more winful option, if you lived through it that is… Each time you have a chance to know what exactly went wrong or if you should use more time in defence or offence. The possibilities are endless. But of course some Bakugan made those rare choices of not to brawl anymore, and simply stay with their partners as companions, or just retire from battling in general. 

"Instead of focusing on Drago, how about we go and find another strong Bakugan, someone that he wouldn't even have a chance against?" Spectra said and spun around, with a plan ready face. 

"And that would be…?" Helios questioned, no idea in mind what he's partner was getting at.  
"I've heard rumors about one exceptional brawler, who supposedly uses an unknown Bakugan. He battles with frightening style, which supposedly has some challenges drop the fight before they even begin." Spectra explained, cleary intrigued by such rumors. He also thought this would be a good chance to maybe get Helios to bring it to the next level. He had been thinking a while already that the reason for Helios's unimproving skills was that he had been battling the same opponent for so long, that they were basically just redoing each battle over and over. Same attacks with pretty much same strategies. No wonder Helios couldn't evolve! 

"Hah! Sounds like some cowards who are all talk, no action! I would never back down from a fight, where's the fun in that?! I bet he would drop his gauntlet after seeing me in action!" Helios pragged as he tried to imagination it in action. He felt quite proud of himself. 

"You sound quite sure of that, Helios. Shall we hunt him down and see if he's truly as terrifying as the rumours claim him to be?" Spectra countered, pleased to see his partner so exited from the new challenge. 

"Let me at him!" 

"Hmh! It's settled then. Now by this time next week, our young Dan Kuso and Drago won't even know what hit them!" The blond boy smirked and squeezed his partner in his hand, feeling the heat in battle already.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> Kinda have two story's on how Spectra and Helios mind had met, but in this one I'm gonna go with the shorter one.
> 
> Please leave a comment, and see you then! 
> 
> Piece out and stay healthy~


	7. Into the eye of the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: this is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but the next one is gonna be longer. Also I said in previous chapter that in this I would introduce an OC, sorry meant the next one! My bad! ^^`
> 
> Anyways without furter do, hope you enjoy!

How much more, Gus?" Asked the impatient Vexoes brawler as he was pacing around the room, heels clapping against the metal floor. "Just a few more tweaks, master. It's almost done." Spectra's loyal servant Gus said as he was repairing a rather large looking computer. "Can you hurry it up? My guts are starting to burn up!" The eager pyrus Bakugan said as he was starting to visibly vibrate from heat on his partners palm. "Patients, my dear warmachine. If the coordinates aren't right and were sent to the wrong brawler, the battle mind end sooner than your temper." Spectra grinned playfully and threw Helios's bakuball with his signature style. 

"He's right. Even with Vestal's technology you barely give me enough time to put this thing together. Lucky for you, I went through the dimension gate and got what you needed with in few hours. Otherwise you mind hadn't been able to make the trip till next week." Gus noted. "Hmp! That's why he called you, not the Prof! You get things done, without unnecessary questions. If only you would be half the brawler than you are of technician, I could warm up with you while I wait." Helios teased, but Gus didn't take the bait. 

"Unfortunately Master Spectra's skills are at whole another level. I am not worthy of comparison over him. But I will do my very best with each of my skills to bring him victory." Gus bowed, as a smile appeared on Spectra's lips. "Hmph! We won't settle in nothing less than the best! And so war, you haven't let us down. He favors you for a reason, after all." Helios knew how to throw the bluehead off, and he just loved to see how Gus lost his cool over Spectra so easily. If he wouldn't had known better, he mind had said that they had an affair. At this Gus couldn't help but to turn face the teasing Bakugan as blush krept on his cheeks. "W-What did you say!?" Spectra hide his light giggles behind his white glove. Helios was so amusing time to time. 

But just when Gus was about to chaice down Helios, the system let out aloud buzz. "Warping system fully operational. Please set the coordinates to the wanted destination." "Finally!!" "Hmh. About time. Gus, set the coordinates. We're going to a little adventure…" Spectra smirked and Helios was right behind him. After they went to stand on the dimensional gate, Gus turned to them from the panel. "Alright, everything is set. You two ready?"

"More than ever!" Helios said in determination and Spectra smirked at this. "Teleport us, Gus. It's time!" "Very well. Safe journey!" And Gus pushed the big red button, and a bright light took the two to another place in total. Little did they know, they were gonna have the most unreal experience of their lives... 

Meanwhile in Dan Kuso's house: 

"Aahg…!!" "Ouh, sorry, buddy! Man, you did take a few too hard hits didn't ya?" The brunette asked and tried to brush his partner as gently as possible as he was in the bath.

"Ghh...I guess I shouldn't take him that lightly…" The pyrus dragonoid exhaled, and tried not to worry his partner with too concerning grunts and cries. But he couldn't fake the burning pain that the wounds made by Helios inflicted. He had taken a number of off Helios' attacks, even though the perfect core had recovered his injuries pretty well. Still, it couldn't repair a broken bone or mental illness. 

Drago wondered what would happen if he deliberately would let Helios win. But that idea was soon replaced with a thought of him not buying it. Drago always put up a serious fight. He didn't want to die, after all. But still if he could make it convincing enough, and fall after a great performance… Would Helios be satisfied? Drago doubted that. Maybe with him, but he would just go after another opponent, most likely one of the six ancient warriors. That would be a death wish for sure. Drago and Dan had barely overpowered Apollonir way back then, but Drago learned way after that the ancient had been holding back on him.

Speaking of Apollonir, Drago wondered how he always was there to answer to his call when he was in a though spot. How did he knew where to find him in the most desperate situation? Maybe as an ancient he had some sort of a detector for young pyrus Bakugans in need of help. But hasn't he retraised Drago before by connecting with the perfect core? But that didn't explain how he still knew what was in Drago's mind. He was thankful for his appearances nonetheless. He had helped him more than he could ever repay. Drago felt a bit guilty for that.

"Hey, buddy! I asked you something! Can you hear?" The brunet said waving his hand back and forth in front of his partners little ship that Dan had made out of soap holder. "Wha-? Oh, sorry Daniel. You mind repeating that?" "Is just that you have been dozing off way more since you came back. If there is something that's giving you a hard time, I wanna help. Partners tell each other everything, remember? So c'mon, talk to me, buddy."

Dan sounded worried, and Drago just hated that it was caused by him. This wasn't time to think things like that. There was no point making Dan worry even more than he was. And what was he actually thinking? Drago shook his head and said: "It's not like that. I'm just worn off from the battle. The truth is… I'm not as powerful as I used to be. I'm worried that… I mind let you down…" 

Dan gasped in and grabbed his partner to his arms. "No way! You could never let me down. Infact, it's me that should be saying that. It's just... I often think that there something way bigger things in your mind. You worry so often… Of so big things… I sometimes think that you're trying to protect me from them, but its not working. Your just making me even more worried. If we go down, then we go down together, got it? So chin up, and worries away! You stress too much anyway. You should relax. Besides, you kicked Helios's butt, so he's gonna go lick his wounds for awhile. Spectra is not gonna come back anytime soon!" Dan reassured his partner and shot one of those relaxing smiles that made Drago drop his head and breath in heavily. 

"Yes, you're probably right." He said nodding his golden horned head. "I am right, and you better believe it buddy! Now then, let's get something to eat and get some sleep, 'kay?" Dan said winking and got out from the tub to dry himself up. "Dan, thank you. I'm truly lucky to have a partner like you by my side." Drago said quietly, but the burnet was able to catch it. That instantly put a new smile to his face and turned his cheeks in a light shade of pink. "Me too, Drago. Me too… " 

His partner floated onto Dan's now warm shampoo scented shoulder, as they went down to the kitchen to grab something up with them. Dan ended up taking some ham filled sandwiches and chocolate pudding. It was his new favorite, since Shun had tried to bake it. And of course it was the heavenliest. It had been worth seeing his face, when Ace tried it first. On that moment he had demanded him to make him his birthday cake. Of course the emo ninja had agreed after a bit of persuading. 

Marucho had somehow made them a portal through to earth, so of course they wento say hi to their family's and fill them in on why the sudden disappearances. But somehow, they had guessed it had something to do with the Bakugan's. 

Putting a bit of wipecream on top of his desert with strawberry pieces, Dan had offered some for Drago too, who seemed to take ever so small licks of off it. Dan had yet to figure out how in the world did he eat in that form. 

Dan fully enjoyed his snack, and Drago had his eyes on the starlit sky above the city. For some reason a cold shiver run through his body. He got a bad feeling from something... Than someone's face appeared for a split second in his mind. They had seemed like they were in pain. Growling, sounding awfully familiar. Orange spikes, dark warm grey scales, red eyes, full of anger and pain…

"Helios!" 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for reading!
> 
> In the next one we will see who Spectra and Helios are gonna go up against... :0
> 
> Se you in next one!


	8. My Worst Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, or any of the character's just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you don't like, dont read!
> 
> Please enjoy~!

When Spectra and Helios had materialized again, they were standing in the middle of a rock formatted field. The weather was cold and it seemed rather heavy to breath. The soil smelled odd and unknown. The unreal silence surrounded them. It almost seemed like a deadworld. 

"Ghh… What… Is this placeh..?" Helios asked. He sure felt like throwing up in no time. It was just as effective on Spectra as it was on Helios. He tried to locate their whereabouts, but the gps system was going crazy. *cough cough* "I have no idea. Not earth or vestal, that's for sure." Spectra observed out loud. "Whatever it is, I don't wanna stay long. Can we hurry it up before I hurl?" The dragonoid asked. "Yeah. Let's look for him. He can't be far now, I can just feel it..!" 

The wind got worse by every step they took. The temperature was dropping like no ones business, and the rock solid unsteady ground made it hard to travel. Spectra tried to use his gauntlet to track down another gauntlet, but so far, nothing. And they had been walking at least good hour or two. Thought it felt longer than that.  
The small rock dust flew right into their eyes and the air was so moistless, that it felt like they were trying to breath in space. So they decided to try and find shelter instead. Like a miracle, a small crevices in the rock formation appeared. They went inside to gather more strength, and Spectra was once again deep in a thought. 

"We mind not have another choice but to lure him to us." The pyrus brawler admitted. "Hmp! We are the only ones here and he dares to ignore us?! I'll bite his head off when he shows it!" Helios threatened. "Don't worry. I think we mind face off sooner than expected.." Spectra answered and did something with his gauntlet and smiled. "Wanna share?" His partner questioned and hopped onto his partners shoulder. "I send a little message to our opponent. He should be following that right to us..." 

"Hmh. He better be, because otherwise, I just mind do something about to this cave myself." Helios growled. But for some reason, Helios wasn't feeling any better. But still he didn't want to say anything to Spectra. He just wanted to battle this mystery man and get out of here as soon as possible. And hopefully, as strong as possible. 

"Hmhm! Keep your cool, Helios. He'll be here…" Even though Spectra had his strategy and everything planned out already, he couldn't help but to feel nervous. The rumours he had heard from that one brawler were not even guaranteed to be true. But the place where they had been transferred sure wasn't and illusion. But if their opponent was going to be in these conditions, he couldn't help but feel a bit stressed out. Just what kinda opponent were they up against? 

Before he had time to think it furter, he heard someone approaching. Helios got up and floated close to his master. The blond's lips turned into a curve. His body tensed up. 

There was a dark figure standing further in the middle of the sandstorm. The figure was walking closer to the cave and the closer he got, the more ready the pyrus brawler got. 

"You called me. Odd, lately many of your kind have come to me… How peculiar." He said in a deep but smooth tone. He was clearly much taller and older than Spectra, but the sound of his voice he mind had been 20 or 50 years old. He was wearing a black cloak, which seemed to have scale formations. A definition of mysterious. 

"So you are the dark brawler that everyone has been talking about. Supposedly they either got scared or became never to be heard from after. I had to meet you face to face to see for myself, if indeed such a brawler exists." Spectra said and bowed. After all the first three seconds counted the most in appearances. 

Under the hood could be seen a slight sharp jaw, with a pale skin. Fev ash black hair strands were falling along to his chest under the hood as well. "So you came after the rumors as well. *sigh* What are you trying to accomplish in your short miserable lives? A tyrannia over others? To show off for a couple of years, get on top of the world, until your done by assasin? What a colossal waste of time..." He questioned with cold tone.

Spectra was a little ticked off by how much he had scanned from just 10 seconds of starting and opening his mouth once. "Well you should know, right? That is if what I've heard is true. No one has beaten you. So me and Helios would love to bring you down for good!" Spectra said pulling his hand into a fist. "That is if you have the guts to face us!" The dragonoid growled. 

"Hmm… What do you say? Wanna show them the cruel reality once more?" A black Bakugan appeared and opened in front of him. "Hm. I'd love to get a snack out of him. Lately, the food practily come's right under my nose." He said with snake like hissing tone. The man grabbed his Bakugan and so did Spectra. "I never catched your name?" The blond asked as he redied his gauntlet. "It doesn't matter...Your not gonna live to remember it. "

For some reason, he's tone made chills run down Spectra's spine, but he wanted to blame the odd weather. "We will see about that! Gate card, set!" And both of them shot down a card, but the dark man's card send out dark vibrations that didn't seem normal. Spectra noticed this, but continued to brall regardless. He was so sure of himself and Helios, how far they had come together…Too far to turn tail and run! 

"Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Cyborg Helios, stand!"  
And now the repaired Helios was in front of him. He hadn't made too many differences on him, but he's guns had double shots now and FARBAS had been updated. 

"Hm, never seen an android dragonoid before…" His opponent murmured. "He's been mutated by hand. A fake evolution!" his baku partner hissed. "You'll see all kinds of things when you live long. If you live through them that is..." He's cloaked partner said as his Bakugan partner floated onto his hand. "You ready? We haven't had an honour like this before I believe. This mind be a bit tricky..." "Don't worry. I didn't return to you from the depths of the underworld just to cower behind you. I came back because your the only person I can tolerate as a battling partner. You know exactly what kind of blood I need..." The young man smiled faintly as his partner rolled up ready to be thrown on to the gatecard. "I'll make sure that you do." He whispered and grabbed him elegantly but he's throwing form was stronger and more accurate than it looked. 

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Deathdranoid, stand!" And suddenly something hit Helios onto his knees. Hes mechanical parts started sparkling from malfunction and there was a dark cloud in front of him. As the orchid lightning hit it, something came out in the middle of it. A black dragonoid, that seemed to resemble like a serpent, was standing in front of Helios. He's attribute was darkus for sure, but his power felt dangerous. No, deadly, even... Helios was just as surprised and confused as Spectra. 

"I've never heard or seen of that Bakugan…" Than the pyrus brawler lowered his gaze to his gauntlet. 

Darkus Deathdranoid 1800 Gs. No other data available.  
The robotic voice from the gauntlet said. 

Spectra's pupils smallened. He had never seen a base level that high on any Bakugan. "Grrh, you must have some powers to pack it up, but it's no match to me! Spectra, unleash me alreadyh!! If I can destroy him, just imagition how powerful I'll be...!" Helios said and tried to bring his master back from the shock he seemed to be in. "Maybe even evolve on my own..." He thought in his mind, and got his inner fire burn with passion. This brought the blond back to his sences as well, and he choose to play hard from the start. This was gonna be thought a fight! 

"Ability activate! Nova blazer X!" And the metallic cable looking wires started surrounding Helios's entire body, not holding his powers back one bit. Helios spredded his hands wide while pulling them into a tight fists, as the fire builded up his throat to his mouth: "GENERAL QUASAR!" And the huge fireball came at his opponent and bullet speed, melting everything from its path. 

His opponent shot a quick glance and his brawler and he nodded. A direct hit, followed by massive explosion. Spectra smiled and couldn't wait till the dust cleared off to see the damage. Neither could Helios so he flew above him to see if there was anything left. Hes wings blew the dirt out of the way, and there he was. Not in pile of ashes, but to both vestals shock, still standing perfectly unharmed.

"WHAT!?"

"Hrh! Fire again!!" Hes partner did as told and Deathdranoid took it once more without even blinking, and not a single mark on his body. "How can that be..?" Keith questioned, having never seen someone just taking on Helios's blasts like it was nothing more but a wind blowing. Meanwhile Helios tried a bit of a different tactic. He went directly up to him and tried to land his fist into his face. If a long ranged attacks had no effect, than a hand to hand combat should have at least some effect on the stranger. But before he realised it, an electric shock went through his entire body, making him unable to continue. "System malfunctioning. FARBAS unable repair damage." His body system informed and he went back to ball form, smocking. 

"Helios! What happened?!" The pyrus brawler was unable to admit what just happened. The blond brawler took Helios onto his palm, but got a small electric shock in the process. "Kkh, I don't know...!" Helios admited irretatedly. He had never went down so fast. Deathranoid let out a smirk and said: "You have no idea who your dealing with." And he went back to his brawlers hand. "The Darkus Drain Deflect card… You like it?" he asked his partner who unrolled himself to answer properly. "Hm! You always have new cards up your sleeve." "I won't bore you with same old tricks, would I?" He asked smirking. "No, otherwise I wouldn't question whatta hell do you do on those century trips!" 

Spectra turned to look at him and asked: "That's an ability card..?" The now full on heating pyrus bakuball was steaming from rage. "Grrh, lucky shot! I can still fight! Spectra, let's go!" "No wait, he must had used some kind of deflecting ability…All we gotta do is to shatter it!" Spectra knew what he was gonna try next and did his signature lil' up throw with Helios before re-catching him, and throwing back onto the gatecard. 

"Bakugan brawl! Cyborg Helios stand!" After Helios was back on the field, he felt like his stomach got ripped from inside out. A burning pain made him crouch a bit and he on instingtht put his arms around his middle torso. A black smoke emerged all around him from the ground. "Grrhh!! Not now…come on, body…Work!!!"

Deathdranoid got thrown back in as well and he was right in front of him just as still and ominous looking. "Your flames are bright, but blowing to a whole other direction..." He said while looking at him dead in the eyes with his own soul piercing deep crimson ones. "Grrh.. What are you babbling on about?!" The cyborg dragonoid growled and hoped that he could push the pain away, and slowly tried to get back up. This was a first time that they had yet to face and enemy like this before! 

"Your anger is driven from deep confusion with in you. You don't know how to express it, so your trying to extinguish it..." He said which made Helios even more pissed off. For some reason the way he looked at him remained him if how Drago would stare at him. Those emerald green eyes, full of so many words to say, yet unheard by the one he wants them to hear...

"Grrrh, stop looking down on me! I'll put you under my feet even if its the last thing I'll do! That will wipe that annoying look off of your face for good!!" Right at the moment Spectra threw the battle gear on him and Helios's now 30 meter long guns had a whole new kinds of bullets loaded on them. He's left mechanical eye took aim at his opponent ready to fire away. "Now Helios, destroy him! TWIN DESTRUCTOR, ACTIVATED!!!" 

"Take thiis!" He roarred and fired ten red glowing missiles on him, but this time finally Deathdranoid moved. About a step to the right. The furthest bullet just about scratched his shoulder and they all made a sharp turn behind him. "You cannot shake these ones, not before they have pierced your flesh!" Spectra smiled. "Say goodnight! Graaah!" 

"Your deadlyness…? " Hes partner said and looked his way. "*sigh* Not a new trick, but rather rarely used by Bakugans. Gate card open: Darkened!" And after that, Deathdranoid disappeared completely. The darkness spreaded from the gate card and the bullets entered in. After few seconds, a twist happened in the two vexoes perfect plan: The bullets came back and haven't hit the target they were meant for and landed right on Helios, destroying his battle gear completely. "Graaahh!" Helios was onto his knees, and he's back felt like it was on fire. "Noo! Gghh.. Aah!" The wave from the blast blew Spectra back, and he got a face full of dirt. 

Spectra life cage: 29% left. "How can that be..? What kind of a Bakugan are you...?!" The blond asked in confusion and a bit out of fear. 

"The kind you'll never going to see anymore. I don't know where you came from, but no mortal weapons can even harm us." Was all he answered and he threw down the third and final gate card. Deathdranoid emerged once more and looked towards Spectra, hissing like a snake, as he spread his dark wings that had a chilling dragon skull formation in the middle. "This is your last chance. I'm feeling merciful, so I'm giving you a chance to walk away while your still alive. But if you feel like you have no reason to live, do continue to your death. It's up to you." 

He held Helios onto his palm and his white cloved hand was visibly shaking. He tried to speak, but all came out was a cough attack. Spectra had never felt this tired at a mid battle. He felt light headed and sick to his stomach. It must had been this place…Where in the hell had they arrived on?

"H-Helios… Can you still fight?" Spectra asked after getting his voice to pass through his throat, although he already guessed the answer. "Don't ask stupid questions! Now throw me in before I burst! I'm gonna shred him to a million pieces… No mercy! Give me one more shot, Spectra! I can do it this time!! I know I can!" His partner hissed in rage, trying his everything to convince him. This was the most humiliating battle yet, and his opponent had barely taken a step or two at the most. Still, the pain in his body got worse by the second, and Helios wasn't going to call it quits in the middle of the battle. So he wanted to channel his pain into power and go full on out while he still was able to stand.

For the first time, Spectra had a bad feeling of a how this battle would end... His gut told him that something bad was looming all over the battlefield...Earlier he had seen Helios crouching down from some reason, wondering was it the weird gate card that the dark man had thrown down. But Helios didn't say a word about it. He was worried that his Bakugan was trying too hard and that would be the end of him...Still, they had one more chance to turn things around. What was really scary was that their opponent had not fired a single attack yet. Keeping the battle up much longer, and they would both faint for sure.

In half panic Spectra bit his lip and muttered: "One last time, Helios… Let him have it! All of your power! Bakugan brawl!" But just after letting go of Helios, Spectra felt like someone had dipped him into ice water. A mad cold shiver ran through his body, and he felt his stomach twisting. 

But it was too late to stop anymore. Helios stood on his gate card but didn't wait a second and charged full on towards Deathdranoid and threw him through a rockwall after a rockwall. His body was radiating heat, and there was a blood red aura surrounding him. His eyes were a frightening sight, like a cold blooded murderers. 

"So you wish me to seal your fate? Very well." Deathdranoid said licking his lips with his pink tongue. "No one's gonna seal my fate but ME! All I have to do is to defeat you and I gain more power! That will teach them all not to mess with me! After that, no one stands a chance against me! I will become the Ultimate Bakugan! Than finally, Drago can kiss my ass for all I care! HAHAHAH!" Helios laughed off, but his body felt like it was getting heavier by the second. Still he blasted right to the darkus dragonoid, firing a read laser at him. He blocked it with his bare wing, and was with in second in front of him, giving him a cold painful headbutt. Helios kissed the dirt plenty, after sliding about 20 meters away. Next thing that hit him even harder were his words:

"Your a lousy liar. Even a child could see through you, no matter how much you keep choking yourself with that crap." 

Helios got on his knees and raised his head up: "Huh-? Ggrrrrh!!" Instead, he got a sharp spike through his jaw from Deathdranoid's tail, drawing blood from it. He wiped him high on to the air and he's opponent flew besides him while continuing:

"Your wasting your time on a completely wrong things... If I would have someone like that, I wouldn't waste a second on anything else. I'm surprised he hasn't yet spoke up. Or maybe he has, but you have done what you always have: turn your back and continued to a dead end. It would be just so much easier on you to just let it go and focus on what you have, before it's gone." 

And after that Helios got a harsh tail slap on his back, sending him right through a mountain his way down. Somehow he's back didn't snap in half, but it hurt like hell nonetheless. He couldn't breath for a while since the mountain he had crashed in had knocked the air out if his lungs. He did everything with the power he had left to get some oxygen going into his brain before he would pass out. But it hurt to breathe, it hurt so bad, that he even considered to just give in the tiredness and let the pain go and finish him off. This had been the biggest mistake of their lives... 

"Helioos!!" Spectra run at his partner's side, but tripped to a rock that was from the blown mountain. When the small rock dust cleared up, he saw how stiff he's partner was and it made his heart sunk. From the metallic parts of his body was flying electric sparks, he was bleeding from various cuts in his face, and he was a lot paler than he should had been. He had never seen him this beat up, and he wondered was it too late to recover him. 

"Gghhr… S-Spectrah…" Helios barely got his scarred eyelid to open. "Helios… Y-Youre…! Come on, you have to get up!" Spectra tried to push him, but no effect. Helios coughed blood, but turned his head after hearing footsteps. "Spectrah, you have toh-...make a run for it…" He's partner whispered with shaky breaths. "Huh? What Are you saying...? To me to run away and leave you?! Stop talking nonsense and get up!" He said shaking his head and tried to pull him once more from his forehorn. "I cannot move…" 

"Then turn back to ball form, hurry up!!" He urged. "T-The system is malfunctioning, I can't- *chough* turn back…!" He said and saw Deathdranoid and the dark man looking at them. 

"Let's finish this." "...Yes." And the darkus brawler pulled an ability card out. Deathdranoid looked Helios one more time and heard in his head: 

"You shouldn't had come here..." 

"Keith, you gotta run, NOW!" Helios said and pushed him further with his nose. Saying his real name meant that Helios was serious, but that only brought the tears out of the blonds eyes. "NOO HELIOOS!!!" And Spectra tried run back, just when Deathdragnoid closed his wings around himself and the ground started vibrating. His red eyes turned white as he said with bloodstopping tone:

"Soul eraser."

Spectra looked Helios strait in his eyes. If he's partner was about to die, then he was going to die there besides him! Helios was the closest thing to a family he had left, and it was because of him who he was now. He wasn't going to part from him, even in death. 

Helios looked Spectra's tears running under the mask he was wearing, only to realise this was the first and only time he'd seen them. With his last strength he had left in him in the last second, he reached to pull Spectra against his chest to shield him with his body. 

Just when Helios felt the overwhelming pain hit his body and ripping it apart, he heard someone shouting his name, someone familiar. 

"HELIOOS!!!" 

But after that, it was lights out for him.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, cliff hanger it iis...xd
> 
> Also little announcenent: I'm gonna upload pic's from this fic on my devianart, BlackieDeathheart. There's gonna be a lot Bakugan content in the future, espesially from the ship. So if you want, go check my little gallery out. And tell me I'm not the only one shipping these two :'D
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you on the next one~ <3


	9. The Guessing Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read!
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Has he woken up yet?"  
"Nope, but we'll keep a positive attitude, right?" "...I'll go check on him once more."  
"You do that, buddy. And make sure he stays warm." "Of course." 

Drago walked under the lavafall where the one he had been watching over was. He carefully tried his forehead with his own and sighed. "Still way too cold…" 

The red dragonoid shot few fire blasts around them, warming the rock bed they were laying on and lifted a big leaf that had water on it, and tried to get it in to its destination. "C'mon Helios, drink. There you go…" Helios's mouth was able to analyse it as fluid, so he automatically swallowed it. Drago fed him slowly and ever so carefully, not wanting to choke the other dragonoid.

Helios had been out cold just like Spectra since they had rescued them. But they were alive. He and Dan had thought that the closest place was New Vestroia, so they had brought them there to heal up. Spectra had survived with few scratches and bruises, but Helios looked like he had been in a war against thousands all by himself. 

Not long after Drago had had the first vision, Dan had seen a vision as well. Only that Spectra was in it, and he was yelling and crying, trying to get to someone. It made no sense, but when they both had a same vision at the same time, that's when Drago had somehow warped the two of them in a completely different universe. They had felt the same life draining aura and coldness as Spectra and Helios did. Not after long, Drago had spotted below them a horrifying site: A massive dark dragonoid, who was about to blast out another dragonoid, that was curled up, and looked like he had already accepted death. Except he knew this dragonoid. He and Dan had moved faster than lighting it self to rescue them. Luckily just in the nick of time, they had made it out in one piece. 

But now, recovering the two Vestals was a completely different story. Taking in Helios' cyborg body, either of them had no idea how the Vestal technology worked. And for some reason after visiting the other dark dimension, Dan's gauntlet had short circuited and wouldn't turn back up. So they were cut from calling help to the other brawlers. The same seemed to had happened to Spectra's gauntlet as well. But that didn't stop them from trying to do whatever they could for them, with what they had. 

"How mad do you think the others are gonna be when they find out what we're doing?" Dan asked his partner while scratching the back of his head. "You can say it was my idea. Either way, I would had done it. No matter where we were…" Drago said looking at Helios worriedly. "Yeah, I know. Because that's who we are. Be it our arch enemy or a total stranger, we would save them!" Dan said and did his signature nose wipe and wink. 

"What I can't shake was the feeling I had while were in that place…The coldness and darkness in there… It almost felt like-" Drago said but Dan cut in between reading his partners mind: "The doom dimension!" 

"Yes..." "But it can't be, right? I mean, there weren't even any other Bakugans in site! Nor anyone or anything for that matter… It looked like the whole planet was… Dead." Dan said getting chills. "No, it was something else… But what in the name of Vestroia were they doing there? And why were they alone? Have the Vexoes begun to conquer some other planets as well?" All the unanswered questions played on in the pyrus Bakugan's mind. "All good questions buddy, that I unfortunately don't have the answers to. And what on earth can do that much damage to Helios, for crying out loud! Look at him! He's been out cold for three days!!" 

Drago took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I don't know, Dan. I wish I did…What I'm hoping now the most is that they are able to recover..." He's partner answered and turned to look at his direction. "Yeah! So we can get some answers for one. " Dan said and crossed his hands over his chest. Drago lifted his head and asked: "Has Spectra shown any marks of awakening?" "Noope. Still sleeping like a Princess. Speaking of, It's getting way too hot in here for me. Soo I'll go keep him company!" The brunet brawler said pointing to the other direction while walking backwards towards the exit. "You do that." "Hmhm! And Drago?" He's partner turned to face him. "If anyone can survive through anything, its him. After all, he has a shorda obsession with ya!" Drago could help but to get a warm vibration through his body. He just was thankful it was enough dark in the cave for it not to show how red his cheeks were. "I know… These two are tougher than they look." "Ou they're hard to chew alright! See ya in a bit!" He said and went out of sight. 

Drago let out a heavy sigh, and turned his head back towards his rival. His feet moved closer to him with their own will, close enough so he was able to go scale to scale on him. Helios was shaking, and his body temperature was way too low. He had tried to make a dragon curl to protect himself from the cold, but it wasn't enough. 

Drago gently wrapped his hands over the other pyrus dragonoid's back and his tail over to his. The metal plates on the underside felt cold, but that didn't stop him from pushing just a bit closer. He was still able to feel the fire attribute energy from deep within him, that was driving him closer to the other dragonoid. Drago looked the big open cut on the half cyborgs chin, and carefully tried to lick it clean. Helios however turned his head out of nowhere, making Drago freeze on the spot. To his surprise, he turned hes head closer to Drago, and nuzzled him slowly, like asking him to go on with what he was doing. Drago automatically let out a deep rumble, almost like purring. He ever so carefully nuzzled the other dragonoid back, getting a warm shiver and a missing feeling inside. The missing of another dragonoid besides him. Eyes closed, Helios looked so calm and peaceful, even handsome in a way. But when they were open, all Drago was able to see was the need for violence and boiling rage that he wanted go unleash upon anything that came across. 

"I wish we could do this instead always fight…*sigh* But… how can I make you understand? If you only would listen to me for a second, I could tell you that there's more than power and fighting over it in life… But would you ever understand? Would you even believe me? Could you… Ever possibly accept it and try and just… see that you already got everything to be the most ultimate you wanto to be? That your perfect just the way you areh..."

Drago didn't know exactly when he had started to develop feelings towards the other dragonoid, but he couldn't help the fact that Helios, despite his attitude towards him, was indeed attractive. Something in his stubbornness made Drago held a kind of respect towards him. He didn't bend, no matter how many times he got pushed down. It made Drago feel stronger on the inside, motivating him to try to keep going forward too. As crazy as it sounded in his head.  
Wawern was gone and there was no other way around it. Still, she had wanted Drago to keep on living, and use his powers to protect those who needed it. Or him to show those who had lost hope that there still was something to believe in. A future worth fighting. Drago wanted to see that future, not without Helios, but besides him. To them to put a stop to this war, and live together in harmony. It sounded like a fairy tail, just a bedtime story. But the pyrus dragonoid wanted to make that dream come to a reality. He wanted the old days back: For him to be able to fly freely over the new Vestroia, his friends by his side. But now, there was a certain dragonoid making their way beside him, and slowly filling that emptiness in Drago's heart... 

Meanwhile Dan got back to Spectra's side, and sat down next to him. He had put his hoodie as a pillow for the other boy, so he would be at least a bit more comfortable laying on the hard cave floor. Dan put some more wood onto their little fire in the middle. The blond brawler didn't have any major physical wounds like he's partner, but Spectra was looking paler than usual, and his body felt extremely cold. The closest guess was that he had catched a fever. It was weird for Dan to see the all high and mighty Vexoes leader lying all helpless and weak in front of him. It always seemed that the blond had a plan for what ever happened, but clearly this time that someone had got the upper hand on them. Dan saw a trail of blood running down the pyrus brawlers cheak. It was coming under the mask. 

Dan just casually lifted it like from any other person, and took a washcloth and soaked it. After that he carefully run it through his face, and cleaned the dirt and blood up. Now that the brunet looked at him, he had to admit, Spectra was quite beautiful underneath. Dan run his fingertips across his cheek once, and felt how soft it was. It was like touching that finest piece of silk in the store. Dan really had to wonder, why was he wearing the mask? He certainly didn't have anything need to be hidden by the looks of it...

Spectra's head jerked from the continuing caressing and it looked for a second that he mind wake up. Dan immediately stopped everything he was doing. How ever had he's brain functioned to even proceed with this? The blond just chanced positions and continued to slumber. The brunet let out a sigh of relief and stared at the outside of the lava floors. 

"Daam, I hate this waiting around business! I wish he would just wake up and say what happened!" Dan yelled his mind and crossed his hands over his chest. Had the Vexoes turned against him, or had Helios' temper finally burned completely out and he had just attacked his own partner? But that didn't explain the damage on Helios. Dan could only guess what had happened.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a bit sort again, life is busy! - - '
> 
> See you in the next one!


	10. Listen With Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan or the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read!
> 
> Enjoy~!

Drago wasn't sure at what point had he fallen asleep but he had. However what he felt was very strange. He felt hot from his neck and cold from his middle torso. He couldn't really move because something soft was blocking him. He tried to open his eyes only to find out that someone was pushing him under them. Two muscular hands, and hot breathing to his neck, and something a bit cold and hard on his backside, but like legs that one was pushing itself between his own. 

Drago might had thought that this felt nice and comfortable, being cuddled like this. How ever, he remembered that there wasn't too many options of who could be causing the warm breathing on his neck. 

He slowly turned and peaked to look, and of course the source was Helios. But for one, when during the night had they gotten in this kind of position? And two, how had Drago just fallen asleep with him like that? Dan had supposedly come and get him after he had took care of Spectra! But now the pressing issue was, how was he going to get out? Helios didn't have such impressive muscles just for good looks, he sure knew how to use them. 

So the pyrus dragonoid carefully tried to squeeze his body lower and get out of this dominating hold of his. It mind had worked, if he's tail wasn't in a way of his legs. "Gghhr.. Damn, if I just could revert back to ball form…!" but that wasn't an option. They were in part of New Vestroia that the dimension controller did not reach. It felt useless… Just how long was he going to have to wait???

Till finally, some movement happened. Helios let out a low growl and turned his side, freeing Drago in the process.  
Thanking the ancients, the red dragonoid got up as quietly as possible, and went out to find where was Dan being hold up. He had a pretty good guess though… 

Coming back to the other cave, Drago really wasn't surprised by what he saw. Dan was snoozing besides Spectra, having his coat as a blanket for him. But somehow Dan had slipped to fell asleep on the blond brawler, while the blond himself was leaning back to Dan's chest. Drago couldn't help but to mentally laugh at the irony of it. 

The two vestals were so similar, that it had to be fate that choose them to be partners…  
Awake, fierce and brutal brawlers, in their sleep, cuddle machines. He almost felt bad for having to wake Dan up, they seemed so natural with how they were positioned now. Unfortunately the pyrus Bakugan had no choice. 

"Krhm. Daan?" Drago said and gently tapped his small partner with his claw tip. The brunet turned and chanced positions a bit. "Mmhh, is it time for breakfast yet..?" He mumbled half asleep, thi king it was his mom. "No, but going out to find it wouldn't be a bad idea." The dragonoid replied with a hint of sarcasm and Dan just opened his eyes fully and blushed like mad. He quickly removed himself so close the leader of the Vexoes, and stood up. "Aa! Drago! I-I was just- Uuh, about to come to you, but uh.. I-I…!" The brunet struggled while nervously scarced the back of his head and Drago sighed. "It's fine Dan. Let's just go find something to eat." The pyrus dragonoid replied calmly, with thought of how surprised he was by how similar he and Dan actual were. 

Dan hoped his partner wasn't thinking anything because of what he saw, but Drago didn't say a word about it. The brunet climbed on top of his head and they ventured out to find more food sources for both. But as they were flying across New Vestroia, Dan couldn't help but wonder where had his partner gotten hold up. He did seem like hes head was a bit else where than food scanning. He did have couple of guesses, and all of them put a light smirk on his face. 

When they came back, Drago broad some more water for Helios. He was kinda hoping he would had awoken already. It was exhausting to just wait day after day for him to wake up, or at least it felt like more than four days already. He sometimes tried to call out to him, but that didn't seem to do it. Anyhow just like on cue, something unexpected happened. "Grrhh...Aahg..!" Drago instantly lifted his head towards the growling. "Helios?" 

And at long last, the other pyrus Bakugan opened his eyes slowly, but he seemed very stiff. Helios saw a blur of something red but when his vision became back to focus, his eyes snapped wide open. "Deathdranoid!" "Huh?!" And Helios didn't ask anymore questions and charged at Drago, clawing him in the cheek. "No, it's me, Drago! Come back, Helios!" But before he could even stand up properly, Helios soon went back down. "Graaahh..! Hrrg…!" After that his focus came back and he finally saw who was really in front of him. "Dragoh…?" "Yes, It's just me. Calm down." He nodded looking at his largening pupils. "... Where's Spectrah?" 

"I'll tell you, but you need to go and lay back down first." The red dragon insisted. "I don't take orders from you!" And with another futile attempt, Helios tried stand up once more only to fall down again. He's mechanical body parts had all stopped working, which was closest to the feeling of sore and stiff muscles. 

Drago tried to hold him down and to get him to listen, although no one knew how pointless it felt for him. "Your body was badly damaged when we found you. What happened? Did someone attack you?" He tried, not raising his voice. "Hmp! Just try and think. Now if you don't tell me where Spectra is, I can still blow your head of from where I lay!!" Helios growled menacingly. "*sigh* Keep your threats, Helios. He's safe. Don't worry." Helios breathed heavily, and he opened his eyes and growled: "I wanna see him! But if your trying to fool me, I'm gonna rip you apart!" 

"Of course, wait here. And don't try to move a muscle!" Drago ordered and stood up. "Hah! that's very rich, Dragoh! But you better hurry it up. You know I'm not famous for my patience!!" He growled and kept eyeing the pyrus dragonoid as he went outside the lava fall.  
"Duly noted." 

After he left the lava cave, the picture of how calmly and peacefully Helios had been laying over him returned to Drago's mind. The speed of how fast Helios's moods chanced was just unbelievable at this point. "If only you could see yourself just about an hour ago…" Of course he would deny it instantly, trying to make an excuse like that he was asleep and couldn't control his actions back than. But still, that didn't explain why had he pushed closer after feeling Drago responding by coming closer to him? Drago begun to believe that even Helios had a soft side in him. It was just buried somewhere so deep in him, that it was hard to dig out. But the dragonoid wanted to see more of that kind of Helios. He only wish he knew how to make it happen… 

Suddenly he blushed by where his mind was going, and he tried to shook his head. "What am I thinking!? He wants nothing more than to beat me out of the way so he could rule new Vestroia with Spectra!" The question right now in anyone's mind must be why were they helping them in the first place? Because that's what heroes do. 

Drago went to Dan who was trying to cool down the Vexoes leader's fever, but turned his attention when hearing his partner calling: "Dan, Helios… He's up. He wants to see that Spectra is alright. Otherwise he thinks that I ate him or something along those lines…" Drago said looking the blond next to the brunet. "Oh, of course! Come on, help me to get him out and not to actually burn him! If he would see a pile of ash in my hands, he would bring the whole cave down I'm sure." Dan said while he scooped him in his arms and carried him over to Drago's big claws. 

"Wou, I thought Spectra would weight more than that.. Guess I'm just too strong!" He said in his mind and smiled to himself. He actually wondered was there a way to give Spectra a biggypag sometimes? He doubted that, but the idea sure made hin giggle a bit.  
Drago carefully took him and carried him and Dan safely over the lavafall in front of them. Helios had fallen asleep again, not to Drago's surprise. He carefully set the vestal to lay down besides his partner. Then, as in instinct, Helios jerked his head back and sniffed the familiar scent besides him. He puffed some warm air over to Spectra, and cracked his eyelids open. "Spectrah?" It was almost like a wispear, regardless how odd it was for the two brawlers standing beside to hear the ultimate fighting machine Helios sounding so… gentle. 

"He has been sleeping, just like you. He didn't have any major injuries, mostly just cuts and bruises and a lil fever. His face is unharmed, so he gets to keep his pretty side at least!" Dan smirked, trying to ease the atmosphere.  
But Helios sensed some other smell from his master aside his own. Then the mechanical dragonoid sharply turned his head to Dan pupils smallening and he growled menacingly. 

"Keep your human hands off of him, or I'll roast you alive, you hear?! Graah!" And Helios shot a melting magma blast towards him. "Dan!" But luckily Drago was quick enough to block the deadly attack by covering his wing around his partner. "That's enough, Helios! I kept my promise, he's right there in front of your eyes, in one piece! Now please tell us, what was it you were fighting against?" Drago asked and tried to maintain his cool, although he was in the edge of his patience already with Helios. If he would try and fire at Dan again, he mind had gone and made it very hard for Helios to do anything ever again. 

"I don't need to tell squat to you two losers! Now get out of my way!!" Helios tried to stood up again, this time actually making it all the way up on his own, and he took his partner onto his other hand. "Helioos…" Something vibrated through Dan's insides as he heard his partner's voice go that deep. He looked in his eyes and had never seen an expression like that. For some reason Dan's instinct told him to back off as far as he could, almost like a volcano was about to erupt. 

"I'm not going to stay here and be further humiliated by you, Drago! Now either you move, or I'll make you move!" Helios' eyes were reddening from the blood veins that were pulsing in them. He's lips unfolded up, and he's blade sharp teeth were pointing right towards Drago. "Helios!!" Drago growled and his toenails were carving through the ground. Helios didn't wait a second longer and charged right to Drago, who only got pushed back like two feet, although the air pressure made Dan all really hit the cave wall. Drago pushed Helios back from his shoulders, but Helios raised his one free hand and tried to punch Drago in the face. Drago's eyes met Helios's. 

Once again, Helios reacted with only emotion he knew how to truly express: Anger. 

"Dragoh!!" Dan shouted, concerned should he interfere. In half panic he prepared his gauntlet, but did not make it to set the ability card in before Drago answered: "No Dan! Let me handle this…On my own!" Drago said and pushed Helios back. "Oh.. Ok..! If you say so… " Dan was just going to have to trust in his partner on this one. He was more worried of the fact would Spectra turn to toothpaste in Helios's hand at this rate. 

"We have done nothing more than help you and for what? To be thrown around like it was us who did this to you?! Do you have any idea how many times you have beaten us to exhaustion, and do we come back and take our lost on whatever by passers?! Where, ou where In Vestroia did this begin from? That first time when I overpowered you? If you can't take defeat like a real man, than you have even more to learn than I thought! Sure, there's the need for revenge, but after 69 revenges…Even I'm starting to lose my common sense! I've tried and tried to empathize with you, for god knows how many times, but I just can't find the reason-… By the ancients themselves tell me, WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!?" 

Drago yelled from the top of his lungs, eyes watering and breathing unsteadily. Drago had met his limit. Helios had bended them over and broken them completely. No other Bakugan ever in whole New Vestroia had gotten him more fired up before his life, then the one that was in front of him, now looking rather amazed. 

"You… You keep constantly getting stronger, like your some sort of a god! But your not! That is my place and mine alone! Why do you gain so much power anyway?! You don't even use it properly! I'm done watching you sad excuse of a ruler! That place is mine to take, and mine alone!! It's my calling, my destiny..!" Helios growled, that sounded to Drago just like a broken record. So he stopped his rage that he had let out just now, and chanced his anger to calmness rather fast. "Who are you trying to rule over? All Bakugan, or the universe… Or is it something entirely else?" 

The way Drago looked at him now, the sound of his words… Why did that make Helios stop? Something wasn't right… Why was his heart feel like it was hurting? Drago never had let go of his shoulders. Now he was able to feel them shaking underneath. But before he got to answer, he felt that Spectra who was still somehow in one piece was twitching in his hand. 

"Mmhg… Ahg, whereh.. Am I?" The blond asked with more raspy voice than usual for not having to speak in few days. "Spectrah!" His partner lifted him to see him at eye level, and Spectra's hand grabbed Helios's thumb. "Helios??" The pyrus dragonoid's ears perked up and looked at him. "How are you feeling?" He's partner asked and stopped paying attention to Drago and turned it all on his now awaken brawler. "Ghh.. I-I feel sick.." He said holding his head that was just pounding. 

"That mind be because you haven't eaten anything for a couple of days now." Dan said from the back. Spectra was to dazed to recognize the owner of the voice right away. "Hmh? What happened? And where are we?" He questioned. "How about first we get you two some food, and then we catch up?" Spectra was blinking for a moment before processing who was in front of him. "Dan?"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> Rip Drago's nerves. XD
> 
> See you in the next one!


	11. Some Form Of Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of the Characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (boyxboy) Fanfic. If you don't like, don't read! 
> 
> Please enjoy~!

"There. I hope you don't mind the texture. Is the best we got for now." Dan said as he handed him the bowl with what seemed to be soup in it over to Spectra. Drago tried to bring some red fruits to Helios who was lying besides his master. He sniffed them once and then looked at Drago. "What are these?" "Dragon fruits. They taste sweet, but pack a lot of vitamins. They'll help you recover." Drago looked Helios, hoping that he would atleast take a bite. And surprise surprise, he took a piece of it. A quick lick on his lips happened. Than, his stomach finally made some noise and he started to devour all the fruits before him. After there wasn't any left, he turned to look to the other dragonoid. 

"That good?" Drago couldn't hide his amused tone in his voice. "Grrh, do you have more or not?" The other dragonoid asked. "I can go look?" Drago asked. "Hmp. Suit yourself." Than Drago shared a look with Dan and said: "I won't be long." "Ok buddy." And his partner flew out of the lava cave while the brunet sifted his look to Spectra who tried to swallow very painfully the substance that was being offered to him, but he was thankful to whatever food given in this condition. He's stomach was practically eating it self. He needed to get his strength back. 

"So, now that you're awake, can you remember anything that happened?" Spectra stared blankly ahead of him and seemed to be processing the question. Dan waited patiently, but he already thought the possibility that he had forgotten. "You were battling someone when we found you two...Do you remember that?" 

Suddenly the blonds head jerked back and he opened his mouth. "It was that cloaked man and…?" "Deathranoid." Helios growled behind him, still burning with hatred towards this particular Bakugan. How easily he had overpowered him, even read his mind like he was an open book. Not to mention how his words echoed in his mind:

"Your rage is coming from the deep confusion within you. If I would have someone like him, I wouldn't waste my time on anything else." 

Helios still couldn't understand those words true meaning. What had he meant by that? Or maybe he had just tried to trick him. Who knew honestly? He thought about Drago for a moment. The voice he had heard just before passing out, It had been Drago's! But how in the name of Vestroia had they found them? Helios made a mental note to ask about that later. Cold shiver ran through him. He had never yet faced someone so powerful. And he thought Drago was the strongest…Oh boy, did the cyborg bakugan have a new parable of that now!

"A dark guy and Deathdranoid? I haven't heard of that bakugan before…" Dan said and meanwhile Drago came back with more dragon fruits. "Supposedly there were rumours going on back in vestal about the most unbeatable Bakugan and his dark brawler. We went to see if they were true…" Spectra explained. "Alone? Now that sure was foolish." Drago scolded. 

"We won't get better if the others take care of everything for us! This was our little private mission." Spectra said. "That almost got you both killed! Why did you even go after such rumors? That's not like you…" Dan questioned and Drago kept looking Helios observingly. Gladly he ate all the fruits and he's stomach didn't seem to be complaining any further. 

"Even more stupid was to come and save us, your own enemy." Spectra snarled back. "And I'm telling you that we should be on the same side! You said that your self a while back, didn't you?" Spectra was quiet for a moment and turned his head. 

"You said prince Hydron was really behind all of this, and that we need to take him down together. Now I'm all about that, but you have got to tell me the whole big picture first. If we would join forces, how would we proceed?" The brunet brawler asked trying to search Spectra's actual eyes through the mask but it was impossible. After a while the blond turned to Dan and was wearing serious expression. "If you would, than first I would have to show you what I found out in the Kings laboratory. But I would first need to get us to vestal destroyer. And to do that I would need my gauntlet working. Which brings us to our next and foremost dilemma..." The Vexoes leader said.  
"Which iss…?" Dan asked and waited for him to answer after Spectra had eyed him about 10 seconds strait. The blond sighted heavily. 

"We need to ficks one of our gauntlet's so we can get back to our own world again." He finally answered after signing heavily. "Oaah, of course! But don't look at me, I'm not the techwise here!" Dan yelped and raised his hands up defensively. "I thought as much so I'll be doing the work. But I would need parts from yours." Dan thought for a moment. That would had meant that if they were going to get under attack, he wouldn't be able to help Drago. He looked at his partner and asked: "What do you think bud?"

"The faster we get them to work, the faster Helios and Spectra can get back to vestal to recover. There's nothing more I can do for him now…" He said and Helios looked him deep in the eyes and blurred: "You didn't need to do anything in the first place, yet you still did…" 

"That's what friends do." The ruby red dragonoid said. Helios turned his head and growled: "Were not friends!" Drago sighed heavily. "I'd appreciate if we could try to be…The truth is I don't wanna continue this pointless resteling with you. We should be on the same side. Your a Bakugan too, no matter what did you to do your body..." Drago said, and Helios lowered his gaze and fell deep in a thought. 

What was Drago trying to say to him? That he wanted to forget all effort he had put in battling with him and team up with him? That he had gone all this suffering for nothing? No way! "Grh! You think your so clever, trying to slither sweet words in order to trick me in dropping this? I don't think so!" The cyborg dragonoid protested, but Drago maintained his calm form and turned to meet his eyes. 

"I'm telling the truth. If I'm lying, than explain why haven't I attacked you yet?" Drago countered. But Helios turned his head and continued: "Because you think that your so much better, that you don't even have to make a move!" Helios growled back. "-Or than I don't wish to in the first place. Come on, what do I gotta say to make you believe me?! I just wish you could see how much you mean to- ghh..!!" Drago asked more quietly and pulled his hand into a fist, his shoulders slightly shaking and he lowered his head to hide his suffering expression. No, he just couldn't get it out of his chest. What was the point? He didn't even wanna try to listen. It was pointless to continue this conversation. 

Helios glanced at Drago after catching the last part. It was hard to explain, but for some impulse Helios really wanted to first hug Drago then punch the air out of him. Drago really didn't want to engage Helios in a battle, but Helios wanted the prove that he was the stronger Dragonoid. Hes gut needed it! There really isn't better way to explain it. But as soon as he told that to himself, it was like someone had punched him in the guts right back. He looked at the other wearing a painful expression and for some reason, that hurt Helios. 

"... Am I… Lying to myself after all?" 

Meanwhile as the two dragonoid's had their little moment going on, Dan and Spectra were trying to fix the gauntlets. Or more like Dan was just sitting next to him wondering what the heck was he doing. The gauntlets had been Vestal technology in the first place, so it made sense that the vexoes leader had a fixing kit with him. He glanced at his partner and Helios, than the other pyrus brawler. 

"Why is Helios so dead set on being the strongest? I think he's powerful enough already as he is…Has he said anything to you?" He asked from the other boy. Spectra never left his gaze from his work.  
"He has his reasons...Could you hand me the screwdriver?" He asked quietly from the brunet. Dan looked through the small leather holder and handed him the small sized item in question.

"Liike..?" Dan tried again leaning in closer, trying to still read the blond's facial expressions through his mask. He was just as persistent as Spectra. 

*sigh* "Is there a limit to that curiosity of yours? If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to concentrate on something here." The blond tried to make him drop it, starting to get irritated of all the questioning and not getting to work in piece. 

Dan let out a heavy sigh and pulled his hands behind his head and leaned to the cave wall. Maybe it was better to let the blond have the peace he requiered, before he desided to order Helios to shut him up. He sure didn't want another magma blast to his face. So he desided to piecefully do exactly what his partner was: Rest up. 

The time passing by felt like hours and soon the brunet fell asleep. Spectra noticed this after way past noon and the night had already settled in. When the blond lifted his gaze after wondering how it had been so quiet so long, he noticed that Helios was sleeping besides Drago, heads nuzzling against each other. He was surprised at first, but the site was too melting for him to question it furter. 

"Perhaps…He was more tired than I imagined…" Spectra wondered. Seeing Helios drop his guard completely was a very odd site for him. Than he's attention sighted to Dan, who was curdled up against the wall. He was visibly shaking and decided to do something about it. He took off his coat over the younger boy but then something even more unexpected happened.

"Spectrah…" The brunet whispered as he was leaning in close to him. 

Spectra had to wonder had he heard right, but he knew he had when he hear it the second time: 

"Spectra, don't- goh…" After hearing this, the blond had to wonder, HOW was he in Dan's dreams by any means and WHY? 

"I'm not going anywhere..?" He quietly answered, despite the fact if the brunet was able to hear him or not. Nor could he really. They were both stuck on for god knows which side on New Vestroia. Had Dan actually been worried about him? No, he needed to get back to his work! He was few adjustment away from contacting Gus. 

As perfect time as it would had to take down Dan and Drago now that they were completely blacked out, to Spectra it felt like cheating. He wanted to crush them with his devastating powers, and not just take them out while they were sleeping. He looked at the brunets sun brown skin and light flush on his cheeks and couldn't stop the train of his thoughts. "He's kind of cute up close like this...but so naive. That usually causes so much trouble to you…"  
He thought as he looked at the other sleeping pyrus brawler, and decided to simply sit there a bit longer. Helios and Drago were same species and even same attributes, so it was only natural that they so easily relaxed with each other while unconscious. But Spectra was a Vestal and Dan was Earthling. He had been in their world once and he had to admit, it was quite interesting, despite the technical disadvantage. He had only seen a quarter of his city, so it was hard to judge just from that. Vestal wasn't all about pointy skyscrapers and fancy cities either, but it had a unique ego system and nature as well. He wondered which were earth's most beautiful places, and what's sort of history it had… He almost wished to ask about this from the other brawler, but he dropped the intriguing idea. But then the same thing Dan had asked already many times crossed his mind:

"C'mon! join us, Spectra!" 

The blonde pinned his eyes shut, and clenched his fist. Why would he ask that? Spectra couldn't understand what could either of them gain by joining forces, nor why would they? 

He decided to stop about that sort of nonsense and concentrated on the one true dream.  
"You will be begging to join me, Dan! Once I'm the Ultimate ruler, not vestal nor earth can resist my power! I just hope your still around to see it with your own eyes…!" 

In the early morning, Drago slowly started to wake up from he's dreamy state. He was still able to smell a scent that he easily couldn't forget. He slowly opened them to look next to him, but he didn't feel the warmth from last night any longer at his side. Nor did he see the dark grey blur when he opened his eye slowly. "Helios..?" But he didn't see a single trade of him, with immediately got him up to scan the whole cave, nor Spectra.

"Dan! Dan, wake up! They're gone..!" The brunet slowly opened his eyes and re questioned from his partner still in half sleep: "W-Who's goneh..?" 

"Spectra and Helios. They must had left while we slept-...Huh?" Drago said, but stopped to look next to his hand when it hit something other than a rock. There were few Dragon fruits. But hadn't Helios eat all of them last night? Dan rubbed his eyes and noticed something too. Spectra had left his red black feathered coat over to Dan for extra warmth as he had slept. 

Both of them turned to look at each other. "Did they…?" Dan's gauntlet was lying besides him but it was in working order once more. "Hahaa! Oh yeah, it working! Hm?" But there was a message for him.

"Well look who decided to wake up? Now you should pay attention because I'm only gonna say this once. For whatever reason, you two decided to come save us, and were grateful for that. I don't know was it your snoring or something you said, that made me not to leave you sooner. But now that your watching this, I'm most likely far gone already...Let this be our little secret. Just be ready for the next round, Dan Kuso! Because Helios and I, will be more fierce that ever! Until then, it's farewell."

The two battle brawlers watched the little video left by the two. Drago noticed that Helios was somehow nailing to look right into him through the whole recording, not saying a single word. How ever, his eyes weren't pulsing red from blood veins this time but were looking at him with rather thankfully. 

Dan bursted to smile and said: "Drago buddy, I don't know about you, but I feel like a winner!" He parter nodded. "Hmh. Nothing faces you, Dan. Except probably him…" "Hmhmh! Yeaah. Just you wait, Spectra! Next time, we'll make sure to be ready for you! And now, back to home!" "Wait Dan!" Drago said and turned around. "Hmm?" He's partner picked the tree fruits up and took a nice little bite from it. He got warm chills running down his spine from the taste. For some reason, these one's had extra sweet tasting shells. "Oh c'moon, I don't even get breakfast and there your munching on some red looking fruits! How about giving be at least a nibble!" "No Dan, they're not meant for-!" But too late was Drago's warning, and Dan was jumping up and down holding his tongue. "Hot hot hot hooot!!!" 

Drago sweatdropped and sighed heavily, and let out his favorite thing to say: "-humans…" 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	12. Truth vs. Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning:This is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read! 
> 
> PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING:
> 
> In this chapter when the bakugan's get their attribute energies, I choose not to chance Drago's form. So he's gonna be Neo Drago throughout the whole rest of the story. He can use the same attacks and his powerlevel has risen from the atribute boost like the others, just not his form. Mainly because it's my favorite form of his and he's constant evolutions went kinda overboard in the series in my opinion :'D
> 
> Also this chapter has a part of the 38 episode, since the dialog and fight between Drago and Helios was so perfect. But if you have watched the series till the end, witch you should, you know what part is canon and what not. Xd 
> 
> Without furter do, lets go!

A week had passed since Spectra and Dan had safely returned back on their own dimensions. Things with the Vexoes had escalated rather quickly, since the Bakugan battle brawlers resistance had destroyed the last dimensional controller. They had retreated back on vestal, but just before, Spectra had launched his own little plan. He had created with the help from his father a six mechanical Bakugan who were able to merge with Helios, in order to make him a Bakugan who was able to use the power of all the six attributes. The ultimate formation, Maxus Helios. 

Dan and Drago had been just as shocked when they saw what were they up against, but than Dan had asked Drago to try the six mechanical Bakugan as well, to even the playing field. Eventually Drago had bended, and now they had the two most dangerous combination Bakugan going head to head. 

The battle had gone on for so long, that the planet itself had become unstable from all the released energy. But if it was the only way to safe New Vestroia, than Drago was ready to do anything to safe it! 

Meanwhile the Vexoes and prince Hydron had pulled the plug on them, and activated the self destruct on Vestal palace before the battle was over. Meanwhile Shun and the others had succeeded in rescuing their old partners from the pron statues. They had started to worry when they saw the gigantic explosion, and no sign of their leaders. Till Preyas noticed them flying towards them through the smoke cloud. "Look everyone! It's Dan and Drago!!" 

They joined their group and Drago looked at his old teammates around him. "Drago…" Tigrerra said stepping closer and the two couldn't help but to hug him, while the others wanted to take a good look at him as well. "Y-You have no ideah…How much We have missed ya!" Preyas cried and jumped behind him. "Uaahg!! Calm down, Preyas!" "CALM DOWN?! Don't you have any idea how worried we were?? Last time we met was before you turned into the heart of Vestroia!" He yelled. "He speaks for all of us, Drago." Gorem nodded. "I'm just glad to see you. We knew deep down that we would see eachother again." Skyrus said smiling. "You seem to always look different-" "But we know you no matter how your outside appearances change, " "Your still our Drago. And will always be." All Hydranoids heads said in turn. 

After that Drago couldn't keep his cool any longer. Feeling the familiar Bakugan he trusted his life to were around him once more. Tears started falling from his emerald eyes as he felt everyone's warmth. 

"Now this calls for a victory party! What do you say we crash one here in Vestroia?!" Elfin asked excitedly. "No, I think it's too early for that." Ace interrupted. "There's still things to do." "Yes, we need to get back and tell the truth in all Vestal." Shun said. "But we're gonna need the help of our Bakugans to do that. Can they come with Drago?" Baron asked. "Of course. If that's what they wish." "Yes, we can't rest easily knowing that back in vestal people are still holding the Bakugan as some kind of circus freaks." Nemus said. 

"I'll go too, Drago…" Percival said and he came to take Drago's hand and held it warmly for a moment before lowering his head and gazing his red eyes on Drago's: "It has been a great honour to battle alongside as great and powerful warrior such as you." And he give a light kiss on his warm hand, while few gasps could be heard from behind him. Drago blushed madly and turned his head. "T-The honour is mine, Percival…" Drago's heart was going million miles in hour and he took his hand from the warm embrace and turned around holding his hand. Percival grinned and said: "We still haven't settled with one of us is more mighty in battle. Till the next time we meet, I'll show you a whole lot of something new." Percival said with quite mysterious tone, and Drago turned his attention back to him and answered: "I'll be waiting, Percival."

"Woouh, did you see that?" Preyas whispered. "My, I certainly did." Skyrus grinned. "I guess Drago never stays single too long!" Tigrerra smiled. "I can see why…" Gorem nodded grinning.  
"Yeah, now that he's on the loose again!" Preyas grinned making them all have little giggling seizure. Drago turned to look at his friends and was blushing madly all the way and shouted: "OK, enough!! Let's get going alreadyh!!" 

Meanwhile Percival couldn't help but to love how shy Drago seemed to be, and how extremely adorable he looked when he blushed. It almost made him wish to do such thing again, perhaps just if he could get a bit more private time with him. Ingram looked at the situation and saw right away that his darkus friend had a crush on the pyrus dragonoid. He desided to keep it to himself for now, but couldn't help but to wonder had Drago even fully gotten over his prewious lover, as tragic as her fate had been. Drago was extremely good keeping his personal feelings in check after all, so it was quite hard to tell what was going trough his mind. He had been sighing a lot lately, and they said it was the first sign of love. Or a mental breakdown. Ingram surely hoped that they could finally catch a small break, because clearly Drago was going through something. He just hoped he was able to figure it out, and if necesary, talk about it with someone. Making a mental note to keep an bit of an eye out for the young dragonoids condition, he desided to stay silent and oberve the situation for the time being. 

After everyone got settled in each world, they soon learned that they had a new threat. The BT system that was being repaired needed the six different attribute energies that the ancient warriors had entrusted to the new generation warrios. 

The battle brawlers came together and started hatching plans for how to save their entire Bakugan raze from this horryfying fate. So far the Vexoes had haos, subterra, aquos and ventus energies. Only Percival's darkus and Drago's pyrus were left. 

Dan was only thinking how he should try once more and get Spectra and them to join forces on this fight. The others didn't trust the idea one bit, nor did they trust Spectra. Yet it somehow just happened to be that an hour later he was transferred into the Vestal destroyer. 

"Wha-?? Where am I?" Dan asked looking around in panic, but he soon heard a familiar voice behind him. "Don't I get a hello? Where are your manners? I expected better from the leader of the brawlers." Spectra voice echoed as he walked down the hallway. "Sorry for the smash and grab but I didn't think you'd come willingly..." "I trust the transport was painless. I did my best to be gentle." Said none other than his loyal assistant by his side. 

"Gus, Spectra!" Dand almost wanted to jump and then laugh it up. The irony was just too sweet. Although Drago didn't seem to be as humoured by all this as he was. "You've got nerve taking us against our will! What do you want?!" He asked looking around to already thinking possible traps or a way out if it came to that. Spectra was as foxy as they come. 

"Silence! How dare you speak to Master Spectra like-" But Spectra raised his hand to prevent him from continuing and stepped closer to them. "Either we get you here or we'll come through the roof! Either way works for us!" Helios growled floating out from Spectra's sleeve. No questions asked what he was doing there anyway. "Just relax. Why get hung up on manners, when we should be discussing the real reason they're here. The perfect core energy, that Drago possesses.." And Helios floated closer to his prey. "He means the perfect core energy that's about to become mine!" 

"Try it, Helios…!" Drago said and tried to maintain his cool. He couldn't keep up anymore how many times had Helios changed his ways to gain power. But this… This was just insanity at this point!

"Heh, it's actually kinda funny we should meet like this. We were all just talking about you guys…!" Dan grinned. "Ouh?" Spectra smiled underneath the mask. "We need you to tell us where the mother palace is! Takes us there and we'll fight King Zenoheld and the Vexos together!" He said glancing his hand into a fist. "Us work with you?! Are you crazy?!" Gus questioned not believing his ears. This had got to be the most ridiculous thing he ever heard! "They're just stalling because their too afraid to battle us!!" Helios countered. 

"Be quiet Helios. Let him speak." Drago commanded, hitting Helios's last nerve. "What did you sayy??!" But the blond cut in between once more before Helios wouldn't over boil his kettle. "In case you haven't noticed, Dan. I don't exactly play well with others...And the brawler's would be the last people I'd partner with." The ex-leader if the vexoes said.  
"Lync told me about you! You wanna destroy Zenoheld!" Dan countered back. "Haah, did he now? It's a little more… Complicated than my fellow teammate thinks, I'm afraid." Spectra revealed, leaving Dan confused. "Huh?" 

"My one true goal is to create a completely evolved living organism, unlike ANYTHING the world has seen! My dream, my mission is the Ultimate Bakugan!" Spectra said raising his hands up high into the air visualising his dream.  
Now Dan felt confused. "Say what?!" 

"It's true. The ultimate being will be more powerful and glorious than anything that has come before! I will be the Ultimate Bakugan and all will bow down to me! The only thing left for me to do in order to refill my destiny, is to take the perfect core energy from you, Drago!" Helios said, having it all figured out. One thing between these two was for sure, they're goal aligned perfectly. It was no wonder why these two were partners. "Soo there you have it. My little plan." Spectra humned.

"Can that mighty Bakugan exist? Do you think that's even possible Drago?" Dan asked, trying to imagination such being. "I don't know. But meddling with the natural order of things can never end well. Spectra's actions will have consequences…" Drago responded not liking the idea one bit. The truth was that he thought it mind as well be a suicide for the half cyborg dragonoid. Even he couldn't sustain such power.  
"Just heng on a second… "  
Dan whispered to Drago after thinking a moment. There had just gotta be a way for them to make them work together on this. And he just mid had Idea on how to make them convinced! 

"This ultimate creation of yours that you have been talking about… At the end of the day, it's still a Bakugan, right? If that's true than...When the BT system is activated it will be just as deadly to him as all the other Bakugan, so there!!" Dan figured. 

This seemed to surprise Spectra and the calm look on his face changed to almost concerned one. "Huuh…! " 

"Come oon! You can't just stand by and let it happen! It would be horrible…!" Dan thought if all the Bakugan's dying into extinction one wave from a gigantic machine after another. 

"Help us, together we can stop the Vexoes!" Dan pleased. "Together…" Drago added looking Helios in the eyes. He could only imagine how it would be… 

"You may have a valid point, but I'm not just going to roll over for you, Dan. We both have something the other wants. So why not put it to a duel?" Spectra asked intrigued. Of course he wasn't going to leave Spectra's own ship without a fight.

"A duel?" 

"Helios versus Drago! If we lose I will take you to the palace without delay!" Spectra promised. "Huh, for real?" Dan asked all ears now. "Sure, but if I win then you will surrender the perfect core energy to me!" He demanded setting his gantlet. "Are you serious!?" "Dan!" No, anything but that! Drago felt his gut twisting to knot from stress. 

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll lose, Drago?" Helios teased, but there sure was strong wish for that to happen.  
"What do you say, Daan?" Spectra waited, but he knew the answer already. Dan wasn't hard to read. 

Dan smirked and put his gauntlet on. "I say let's get it done!" Drago went closer to Dan but kept his gaze on his opponent. "Your going down, Helios!" 

"I've been waiting for long time for this, Dragooh!!" Helios said gazing on him.  
"I'm ready for you, Helios." Drago said with low voice. 

They started the battle and Spectra opened and threw Helios in. "Graahh! I'm ready to destroy you Dragoh!" Helios was so fired up that the ground was burning. Gus was about to take out the six mechanical Bakugans, but Helios said: "We won't be needing the canister. I'm going to destroy him to pieces all by myself!" "Don't be crazy!" Gus gasped. "Stay out of my way, Gus! This victory will be mine alone!" 

"Are you still yapping?! Drago stand!" Dan said and threw Drago onto the battle as well.  
But Drago didn't have much time to react when Helios was already landing his metal fists on his cheeks. 

Power Level Helios 1400G. Drago 100 G. 

"I'm gonna savor every moment of this! Do you hear mee!??" And Helios punched Drago painfully to the ground, making him slide through the metal floor. "Gaah..!" "Get up! I'm not done with you yet!" And Helios took Drago by the throat and raised him up to his level. "Rrhh.. -!" "Smile!" And punched him multiple times. Drago didn't even have time to react, before his face was all bruised up. He's head was pounding and his wision was blurry. Spectra was watching this in amazement. Helios… Was so determined. He was able to feel his rage in the whole room. It wasn't hatred against Drago, but a hated of his damn perfect luck 24/7.

"Man, he's so powerful..!" And Dan was about to use an ability card but Drago interrupted: "Dan, wait. Not yet!"  
And Drago stopped Helios's fist and looked his eyes: "Didn't you hear what Dan said earlier? If the BT system goes fully operational, than it will mean death for all Bakugan!" For a second it looked like Helios' eyes concentrated fully on him, like it was getting through to him. "How can you stand here and continue to fight me, when you know the horrible truth?!" For a moment Helios was silent. He thought that this time he mind had actually gotten true to him, until he opened his mouth again, but they weren't the words Drago was so desperately hoping to hear:  
"That has nothing to do with me!"  
"What?" Drago asked purely amazed. "Of course it does..! Don't you care what happens to you?!" He questioned pushing Helios back. He couldn't be so blind, couldn't he?  
He searched the truth from his eyes but all he saw was anger, blinding everything else in him. "All I care about right now, is destroying you, Drago!" And Helios took the upper hand, and punched Drago back and re attacked him. "I won't rest until your finished!" Drago slided through the floor and Helios gazed on his partner: "Now Spectra!" The blond had been ready and waiting for him to say that. "Ability activated: Ragnarok canon!" 

And Helios's metallic chest plates opened and the purple laser light shined, powering up the canon inside it. "Open wiideeh!!" 

Helios 1400G Drago 100G. 

"Ability activated: Imperior shield!" And Helios' attack was stopped by Drago's red powerful new shield. "He blocked the canon!" Spectra gasped. "Grrrhh..!" Helios was just as displeased as the blond but not all that surprised. 

Helios 800G Drago 900G. 

Helios clenched his fists and body tensed up. "You may think you've got me, but our wrong! Graahh!" Helios growled and charged towards the red dragon.  
Dan decided to take action to make the battle go on already. "Gate card open!" But Spectra had been quicker. 

Drago 700G.

"Why is my power level gone back down?" Drago asked feeling his power draining.  
"The command card flat power returns all Bakugan's back to their base levels! Let's go Helios! Show Drago no mercy!!"  
Helios attacked the other Dragonoid letting his fists do the talking, but Drago kept up perfectly.  
"They appear to be equally powerful..." Gus observed. 

"It seems that the Bakugan's powerful will to survive has allowed them the evolve infinitely. Constantly bettering themselves which means that the only way Helios is able to beat Drago is.." And Spectra watched Helios' strong fighting spirit, and he thought of the last battles they had had. "Interesting…!" 

But now Dan decided to do something about it and landed his support to his partner by activating an ability. "Alright ability activated: Burning Dragon!" And with one blow, Helios rolled back to Spectra's feet. 

"Dragoh, I'm not done with you yet! Spectra, let's brawl again right away!" He said and the blond looked at his determined partner. "... I don't know Helios, if you lose again..." The Vexoes ex-leader never dared to finish the sentence, but the chances of that were more than real. "I will not lose! I altered my own biology so I would evolve to such rate that I cannot lose!" His partner remarked and Spectra raised his look and pulled Helios tightly to his palm. "This is true." And Dan was the first to throw down a new gatecard and they threw once more. 

Helios 800G. Drago 700G.

"Dragoon!!" And Helios's ear piercing roar echoed through the whole ship, telling everyone that he was serious. "This ends right here, right now! Prepare to be annihilated!" And Spectra activated blackout canon once more, and Helios shot two missiles in the air, that divided into smaller shots that came crashing down all over Drago. "I am the one!"

Helios powerlevel rising to 1200G. Drago 300G

"There are no words to describe how much I'm going to enjoy destroying you, just like there will be no words to describe the pain you will feel!" 

"Ability activated: Dragon shield!" 

Helios 800G Drago 1000G

"Ability activated: Chaos Boost Canon!" Spectra activated Helios' most powerful attack. "Say goodbye Drago!" But no matter how hard Drago tried to keep his defence up, this one pierced the shield. Sending Drago flying to the back wall, he felt like someone had just stepped on his back spine. It hurt, but not nearly as much as some other final blows he had felt in the past. If this truly was all Helios' fury agaist him, than it was far from murder atempt. Helios wouldn't give him all these opportunities and trash talk if he just wasted to shit him in to heart and rip his insides to his outsides. It missed that hating edge. That much this battle had proven to him already. But than why and where was this heat coming towards him spesificly? It was like he saw no other bakugan's other than Drago. Drago could only guess that he wanted to desperately prove something to him... But what?  


"Drago!" Dan yelled trying to see the damage inflicted by the powerful attack.

"Hahahah! Do you finally see that I am the most powerful, that I am the Ultimate Bakugan! Hahahah-"

"Once again, you speak too soon." And Drago walked right out if the fire tornado like nothing. Helios couldn't believe it! He had give all his anger and manifested into pure power, yet Drago was standing infront of him, like it was just a bit of rain. Helios just than realised something, that Drago let out his mouth next. 

"You are far from the ultimate!" He growled and head butted Helios back fev steps and kept going: "You say that the others will bow before you and your infinite power, but why would they do such a thing, when you only fight for yourself? You are not the one!" And Drago landed a punch to Helios' left cheek, "I will fight not only for myself but for all Bakugan, -" and to the right cheek, "-and I will do anything to protect new Vestroia!" And one final blow right to his jaw making him fly up words in agony. Helios went down to his knees and lifter his head to look at his rival. He could feel the bitter taste of blood in his mouth. 

"It cannot be you, I was supposed to be the one! Grrhh.. I don't understand..!" 

And with one final Dragon strike, Helios was down, and Spectra's lifegate was out. "Ah… It cannot be! Helios, no!" Gus said and went on his knees and Spectra sighed inwardly.

Despite the crushing lost once again, this was a valid point indeed. He took Helios in his hand and was able to feel through that how frustrated he was. But there was something else on his mind right now, and Spectra was just able to feel it. 

Yet again, another defeat. But now the only way for Helios to surpass Drago was to surpass his rate evolution! Spectra smirked after figuring something out and turned as he give orders to his loyal servant: "Set the coordinates to mother palace, Gus." "Right away, sir." He bowed and went after him. 

"Thanks for showing me the way, Dan." "Huh?" "I own it all to you, my friend." Spectra said as we walked off to the control bridge. 

"What is he talking about?" Drago asked, but his question went unanswered for now. To be continued... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for reading, and see you in the next one!


	13. A Payback!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of the characters, only the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read! 
> 
> This chapter, like the last one, has a parts from the 39 episode, but again, I chanced it a bit. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

When the brawlers had gotten in to the mother palace, things didn't go the way Dan would had thought they'd go. 

"Hey Spectra, how about a little help? Taking down Zenoheld is a good thing for both of us!" Dan asked in singsong manner. "The bet we made was to show you the location of the palace, Dan. Not to do your dirty work for you." "Whaat?" Dan asked tilting his head. "C'mon Spectra what's with the attitude? You in a bad mood or something?" Marucho questioned. "It appears that you think were partners, but let me assure you, we not." He said. "Master Spectra has honored his end of the bargain. Now get lost. We owe you nothing more!" Gus added.

Dan was a little disappointed. Well actually a whole lot more than that. He thought they finally would have a mission together. "Huuh? I don't understand you guys. We should be united on this!" 

"Your a fool to think we could ever be united in anything. Let's go, Gus." And the two ex-Vexoes disappeared. 

"Welp, you can't win them all! But we have gotta get going!" Dan said and the group agreed. 

Meanwhile in the throne room, Gus and Spectra appeared from nowhere in front of the vexoes. Their ghasps and bewildered faces said it all and Spectra asked: "Is that anyway to treat you former leader? Oh that's right, you left me for dead." All the other five gasped, untill Mylene just had to make a smart ass comment: "Well should had stayed that way!" 

But the King was just as pleased as to see that someone had brought him a criminal to be beheaded. "Spectra, what an unexpected surprise this is. I see you did me a favour and broud the brawler's right to me. From what do I get the nice gift?" "Bringing them here was a gift to them, not for you. But I must ask that you leave them be, if you know what's good for you." Spectra said with a sharp icy tone and the King was most amused by this and after getting his wits back he asked: "Is that all you came here to say? In that case I think you should be on your way." Spectra didn't listen anymore his or his son's winning so he turned heel and left with his master, but Gus wasn't just going to leave it there. 

Now meanwhile below the palace, Dan and the others were making an escape after their little split up. "Are we even going the right way?" Marucho asked. "Yeah, let just keep going straight!" Ace said but soon a door closed just ahead of him but Shun used his quick ninja reflexes to push him out of they from crushing. "Shuun!!" "Ace!!" Baron and Marucho yelled in panic. 

"Percival, Ingram!!" Drago yelled but there was no answer. "Guyys! Say something if you can hear us!" Dan said trying to hit the hard door. It wasn't going to budge. "Were ok, Dan! You guys go ahead! Well think another way around!" Shun yelled. "B-But..!" "Drago! Be careful! You must protect the Pyrus energy! Don't worry about us, we'll meet up with you later!" Percival yelled. "... Alright! Just stay together, ok?!" Drago asked, and Percival grinned even though Drago wasn't able to see it. "Just can't drop it, can you?" Drago stopped for a moment and Percival answered: "You know me and Ingram are gonna be fine! You have to carry on with the mission! Our entire race is depending on you!" 

"Presure me a bit more, why don't you?" Drago had no arguments left to give and he just had to admit to it. "Kh... Fine! We'll see again soon!" Drago said and the three others went on.

"Are you alright?" Shun asked looking Ace with his light brown eyes. "Yeah. I guess, there's more worse people to get stuck with…" Ace blurred out, and Shun simply blushed a bit and turned his gaze from him. "Hmh. Like Dan?" "Or Baron." Acw countered. 

They both let out a small giggle and Shun reached his hand to Ace so he could get up from laying in front of the door. But Shun heard something from his right and the guards came welling after them. Shun leaded Ace around the corners, and the mint haired boy had to admit, Shun was pretty damn fast. And his backside looked good too...Than he noticed he was still holding his hand. But as soon as he even thought about bringing it up, Shun like on cue turned to him and said: "I think it's better to keep holding on. You never know when trouble mid pull you in." Ace certainly didn't want decline this sweet offer and said smiling a bit: "Hmh. Well then, you better hold me tight!" And Ace in turn tightened his own grip. "Trust me. I will." 

Meanwhile Spectra had tried to convince Professor Clay to come join him, but he had declined. Even though he had offered him the whole Bakugan DNA sequel. As Spectra was walking through the hallways, he remembered something that Dan said:

"If the BT system is activated it will be just as deadly to him… to Helios as any other Bakugan!" 

Spectra stopped. He had no choice but to admit that Dan was right. The first priority was to take down king Zenoheld. Otherwise he's dreams of any Bakugan would be blown to ashes. But for some reason, something in the back of Spectra's head was telling him that it was pointless. Pointless to continue this goal. There really wasn't anything more he could do to make Helios anymore powerful. Even the plan to take down the scary mystery brawler had nearly taken his own life, as well as Helios's. Why did he keep putting his partner in danger like that? He loved Helios and wanted nothing more but to make sure that he was happy and healthy above anything. But wasn't he already strong enough and satisfied with things being as they were? If he kept putting him in front of even more powerful Drago, he knew it was almost like a suicide. The blond opened his eyes and looked down, mind made up. 

He activated his gauntlet and located Dan's gauntlet signal, that he had been able to put a small tracker on right to it. This way no matter where he was, Spectra would always find him. 

"Helios, we need to swallow our pride on this battle." His partner unrolled himself. "Hrh, are you kidding? Why can't we just blast everyone in here to smithereens?!" Once again, Helios was letting his temper get the best of him. "Just think of the time when they came and saved us. This is our repay, for that..." Spectra said and Helios' eye twitched, suddenly he remembered how he had sensed something overwhelmingly sweet, and being pulled towards it. He curled his tail and entire body over Drago in the middle of the night. How warm and good that had felt, how much he wanted to held the dragonoid again… And never to let go. 

"-ios.. Helios?!" Spectra's voice brought him back to this world. "Hmf, fine. Let's do it!!" He said and rolled himself into a ball. Spectra was surprised at first but didn't question the random space out he's partner had just had. Than he transported himself to the source of the signal. "I'm coming, Dan!" He whispered and an actual pure smile from excitement flashed on his face.  
It was time to make it mence between them. 

Dan was in the middle of a standoff with Prince Hydron. Baron and Marucho had gotten caught up with a brawl with the other Vexoes, leaving Dan and Drago to the prince himself. "What do you want?!" Dan asked the overly calm looking boy. "Well, the pyrus energy would be nice!" He said and played with one of his hair strands. "Thats never going to happen!!" "Hah! And What can you do alone?" But before Dan had time to counter away that smart comment, another fairly familiar voice said: "I'd say two thorches make a bigger flame than one!" And just than Spectra appeared behind him. 

"Spectra?!" Dan shouted. He could had cried, and the small panic vanished right as Spectra so calmly walked beside him. "I thought I'd drop by and help you out a bit." It looked like the blond was wearing a genuine smile himself under the mask. "B-but I thought you said you were done helping us?" Dan couldn't even say it with full confusion, more like he had just hoped that he'd heard wrong. "What can I say? You made a convincing argument." Spectra said and added: "Think this as a pay back." 

Dan looked at the blond, and felt wave of safety and warmth washing over him. Hearing Spectra's words and actually seeing him standing next to him...It was all too unbelievable. "Than what are we waiting for? more the merrier, I always say!" He smiled and put his gauntlet next to Spectra's. "You ready?" "Hmh! Always!" He grinned. 

"Gauntlet, POWER STRIKE!"  
The two boys said together and Hydron was first to throw in his subterra Dryoid.  
"Let's add pyrus to the party! Go Drago!" And Drago emerged elegantly through the tornado of fire.  
"Helios let's show them the ultimate power!!" Spectra said and threw Helios next to Drago with a powerful chest opening.  
Hydron bit his lips and murmured: "Show off…!" 

"He's looking good…Not a single scatch. He's healed perfectly since the last battle." Drago thought in his mind releaved, as he watched him standing few feet higher than him. "Helios, are we on the same side, or do I have to watch my back?" "Hmh. I won't attack you, but you have no one else to blame if you get in my way!" He said glancing at him. Drago thought it was better than: "I have no allies on this battlefield!" This was going to be interesting for sure. 

Helios 800G  
Drago 700G  
Dryoid 800G

"Alright Dryoid, Murasame Blade, shoo dragonfly!" And Hydron's Bakugan drew a big katana from his back, and the blade chained color to purple suddenly. 

Dryoid 1000G

"Drago! Ability activated: Burning Dragon!" And Drago opened his signature attack and dodged up to air and went through the clouds, only to make the sky set on fire. "Huh?" 

Drago 1200G.

"What?! That attack wasn't nearly as powerful as professors data showed!" Hydron panicked as the flaming Dragon hit the stiff Dryoid, knocking his powers down to 500G. 

"Ah yeah, that would be the power boost of the attribute energy Drago retrieved!" Dan grinned thumbs up. "Your seeing a whole new Drago now!" 

Helios watched the red dragonoid as he took the first strike and landed perfectly next to him. Drago kept his wings open and roared majestically, as the galaxy around them made his scales shine like rubies. Helios couldn't help but to admit that he was a glorious scene. He murmured quietly to himself: "Not bad."

"Hrrh, you'll pay for that!!" The short tempered prince said. "You most certainly will! Helios, explosion blanda!" And Helios generated a strong blast in front of him and shot it straight to Dryoid. He couldn't sustain the double attack and he went back to ball form.

Hydron life gade at 10 %

"I mind be down, but I'm not out yet!" He said and took his partner once more and was ready to throw him once more but a voice interrupted him. "I think you should leave this one to me!" "Father!?" "Hah! Daddy come to clean your mess?" Dan teased. "Gate card set!" The King said and threw Farbros in. 

Farbros at 900G. 

"Lets go again, Helios! Bakugan brawl! Helios stand!" Spectra said and unleashed Helios. "Let's brawl, Drago buddy! Ha!" And Drago stood besides him and they were side by side. 

"Let's go. Ability activated!" And Farbros shot his twin horn pulsar ability. 

Drago 350G  
Helios 400G 

"And that's not all! Ability activated: Garland Claw!" And both of the pyrus dragonoids energies started to decrease. "Ability activated! Fire wall!" And Drago flapped the flames from his wings around him and Helios to protect them from losing all of their G points. 

"Ghh.. Enough of this..! Are you ready kick it up a notch, Helios?!" Spectra said flinging his hand into a fist. "Spectra, I'm itching to destroy something! Lets try it out already!" Helios said eagerly. "You two wanna fill us in too?" Dan asked and looked at the two. "You'll see, the ultimate power!" 

Activate twindestructer.

"Battle gear boost!" Spectra said and threw something on Helios's back, and his wings disappeared and in their place became a pair of massive machine guns. The power from them took his whole appearance to new level off intimidating. 

"Helios, it's… Incredible." Drago just could find the words to describe it. Seeing Helios standing next to him with such badass equipment, somehow Drago felt a whole lot safer now than few seconds ago. And warmer… He sure could had admired Helios for the rest of the life time with that, but unfortunately, the show must go on! 

"Krr… So is that how you wanna play this? Fine!"

Than the King activated something horrible. An attack that was not coming from Farbros! A canon behind the mechanical Bakugan came up and the pipe seemed to be ratiating. "BT canon, engage!" The brawlers went in shock! 

"BT canon?!" 

"Yes, it a prototype of the original BT system! Now to test run it on your dragonoid! Hahahah!" The King laughed but the comand card prevented him from moving nor activating any defensive abilities. "Dragoo!!" Dan could only yell in horror as the green blast went right for him. "Dan! Get away..!" Drago said as the canon fired. "Noooo!!" 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading! 
> 
> The next one woun't tie with the canon anymore, so there on out, is all me.
> 
> Se you in the next one!


	14. I Know Where I Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: this is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you don't like don't read! 
> 
> Please enjoy~!

The pyrus dragonoid was in shock. He didn't dare to keep his eyes open. All he saw just before closing them, was a dark blur that went in front of the dragonoid. Then a familiar grunt. "Your a fool if you think you can just drop dead on me, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" 

Drago slowly opened his eyes, his first thought proses was that he was alive. Second, that Helios had shielded him behind him, but he was fine too. The smoke from the blast proved that the attack had happened and hit them. But once Drago's first train of thoughts was handled: The second came in. "Helios, you…Protected me.. !"

That's how he was fine. The answer was in Spectra's hand. "The ability card! It nullifies all the opponent's attack in short period of time!" "What an irony! The very same data that created the BT system is the one that allowed me to make this gatecard! Looks like you have not only wasted precious resources, but a colossal amount of time in this! Some Profesor you are!" Spectra grinned.

On the other side of the monitor, professor Clay was losing his glasses. A perfect test run, wasted! Spectra had been just a bit quicker on this one, and more clever. 

"Oh man! Thanks Spectra! Without you and Helios… Drago would had been toast!" Dan smiled with full gratitude. The blond brawler smirked under the mask and couldn't even had guessed how good a simple sincere thank you felt. Well, probably more like who it was coming from. 

"Hrrr… Don't celebrate yet! Professor?" "Yes, we shall try it now! Concentrate all the power from the trap field in Farbros!" 

"Whatta?!" Dan yelled and saw how Farbros started observing energy on the floor below. How had he not seen that? The symbols were running all around them and when he checked his gauntlet data, he saw what had happened. Both Helios and Drago's power levels went back to their base levels. Now the two pyrus brawlers needed fast ideas! 

"Spectra!!" Dan said and the masked brawler nodded and looked his dragonoid in the eyes. "Ggrr..! Right!" He said and took in to air and flew above the gatecard. "Chaos boost canon, FIRE!" And Helios' cheek pipes pushes inward abit, his eyes shined and he opened his mouth widely and a deep red melting attack was aimed right at the huge messing mechanical Bakugan. 

"Give it to him, Drago!! Ability activated: Burning Dragon!!" And just after Helios' burst, the other dragonoid shot his most powerful attack, doubling their attack power against the 2500 G attack.

Drago couldn't process it well enough in that moment but he felt the actual heart of their united strike. He felt their very dragoncores joining in to one. Drago could only imagination, if one day...Somehow they could join forces, just how powerful they would be. It send shivers down to his spine. Not for them to conquer and enslave all other Bakugans, but to fight anyone or anything who dared to come in their way. 

The two attacks collided, releasing a giant amount of energy in to the atmosphere. But, it wasn't good enough. The discharged smaller shots flew right for them, just as powerful as the bigger one. 

Farbros 1600G  
Helios 700G  
Drago 50G

"Oh no..!" Dan knew he couldn't make it in time to activate an ability card. Drago was 1550G behind! Drago was already exhausted from releasing all that power, he was on his knees, looking his demise coming at him. "I-I dont have the strength to shield my self…!"

In that moment, by a pure instinct, Helios thought something he thought he'd never think. If that hit, Drago was going to be in agony for weeks...possibly moths. Get a wound so fatal that he couldn't ever battle again…Or even worse, this would be the end and he wouldn't turn into ball form quick enough…! 

Helios wings acted on their own he charged before the blast to Drago. Their eyes locked on eachother. Helios saw tears welling up on Drago's, they seemed almost questioning to him. Helios' eyes left no questions. He was determined to block the attack and safe him. 

Drago tried to make him turn the other way. It was meant for him, why was Helios cutting in front of it? He's strong gaze said it all. He didn't want him to die! It almost felt like they were having an conversation just between them in those few seconds. 

Spectra looked in horror and amazement what he's partner was about to do. That made his focus shift to the other pyrus brawler. He noticed that Dan standing way too close to the blast zone and the blonds legs made a run for it to shield him from the pressure wave. Dan reacted with his other hand for Drago who was already down barely on his knees. He saw the tears and the heat rising as the attack closened. 

All Zenoheld got to see was the blast was a atomic bomb like explosion and a mushroom smoke cloud rising up.

"Hahahahahahah! Now fools, do you understand what you're up against? Now that you're gone up as a pile of ashes, I shall move on to the rest of the foolish Bakugans! Hahahahah!" 

It took awhile, but slowly Spectra's focus came back. Waking up to King Zenoheld's ugly chuckling wasn't the best wake up call. He cracked his eyelids open and felt a beat under his palm. It was on Dan's chest. Thankfully he was alive just knocked out cold. The blond slowly tried to get up, coughing some of the rockdust out. He was amazed that they hadn't been crushed. Somehow all the bigger rocks had landed few centimeters to their left. Then he saw the reason for this.  
Helios was just on the right side, on top of the red dragon. His body was letting out electric sparks, telling Spectra that the FARBAS was malfunctioning, probably by the amount of damage that attack had inflicted.

"Helios..? Is Drago alright?" Helios slowly opened his eyes and put his hand gently on the smaller dragonoids chest. He felt the strong heart beating. "He's fine." Spectra smiled. "Good reflexes as always…Or were you just waiting the right moment?" The blond teased. "Pf! Fool! What are you saying, that I somehow KNEW that THIS would happen?!" Helios growled back. This confirmed to Spectra that his partner was fine too. 

But the blond needed to think fast. Helios had still lost a great amount of G points by protecting them. So had Spectra his life points.  
Retreating seemed like the best option, so Spectra teleported them all back to his ship. Their partners returned automatically to their ball form. Spectra took Dan in his arms and carried him to the end of the hallway. They couldn't just had left them there. And besides, Dan was a human. Spectra could had bet that Dan had at least something broken, since his own head was still bounding and his body felt like it had been under a truck. 

He set him down onto a soft bed and put a device over his body, which scanned broken bones and other injuries. Luckily Dan had none. Spectra was relieved. He himself took a painkiller for his head-and back ache and took his heavy coat off. "You neither have a remackeable streak of luck or your just really that tough of a cookie…" Spectra murmured to no one in particular, as he sat on to the bed, and run his hand over his pooffy hair. 

"Or.. Because I have such good people around me that are willing to lend a hand." Dan said and opened his eyes. Spectra turned instantly to look over his shoulder to the brunet. "Well well, that didn't take as long as expected. Not three days, but still. A safe is a safe, no matter what." The blond said smirking back. "Ou… Yeah, Heheh! Thankyou, Spectra!" The brunet laughed locked the eye contact with him now, and his voice changed in more deep serious one. "But, that's not all. I've have gotta say this to you before I miss my chance again!" Dan said pulling his hands into fists. 

"I know you want to create the ultimate Bakugan, but I'm willing to bet that's only because you wanna be the ultimate brawler. And from my point of view you have already accomplished that. Your such an amazing battler… Which is why we need you to beat Zenoheld with us! Please Spectra! It wouldn't make sense for us to battle in opposite sides anymore! We would be unstoppable together…Just think about it!" Dan could only imagination, how superior team the two of them would make. Spectra locked eyes with the other pyrus brawler as well, but his mask was hiding it. There was a intense silence in the room. 

Meanwhile Drago and Helios were recovering in the laboratory area, where Helios was usually loading himself up. 

"Hmpf! See what happens when you try and play the hero all the time? You get nothing but bruises!" The other pyrus Bakugan scolced, and looked Drago's torn scratched up body. He had this voice in the back of his head telling him to clean them. Helios' hands were shaking. He turned his head huffing hoping he could wipe the thought from his head. 

"Why would I ever…?" 

Yet, three seconds later he was doing it anyway. He carefully run his maroon colored long tongue over Drago's wounds to stop them from bleeding. That felt oddly addictive for some reason. He wondered what would happen if he licked him somewhere more sensitive…Like his lower neck. So, he checked did Drago show any sign of awakening but no. He proceeded with his little plan, and earned a soft purring sound, which just made the bigger male get a warm sensation.

The all powerful independent warrior Drago was softly purring in surprisingly high note! Helios didn't know should he be more amazed or amused…Watching this sure was addicting though. 

But that emotion got cut short, since Drago creaked his eyelids open. "Mmhh… Uhg, whereh am I?" He asked and slowly lifted his head. "In Vestal destroyer. Don't ask why or how." Helios tried to chill again and bring his cool back. The drop of fev octaves in Drago's voice sure helped a lot. 

"Where's Dan?" He asked looking around slowly. "Upstairs talking with Spectra." He aswered.  
"What about Zenoheld? The others..! I gotta go back!!" Drago said but he soon found out why he was laying on his back. His stomach area felt like an asteroid had been launched on it. "Afraid not. You're staying right here, or I'm drilling you through the ground!" Helios growled back. Drago looked at the Bakugan besides him, who wrapped his long tail around Drago, as to mark his space. Drago was about to protest, but Helios cut ahead of him with a fact. "You can't do anything if you can't even move. Just give up and rest. The quicker you heal, the better." And surprisingly, Helios rolled something in his direction. "A Dragon fruit?" Than he tried to look Helios in the eyes. "Did you save it? For me…?" "Grrh, Stop the questions and just eat already! Before I decide to have it myself!" He groaned and turned to the other way besides him. But oh boy, was he curious to see what kind of expression Drago was wearing! Blushing adorably, no doubt… He's tail tip and the metal claw at the end of it was waving back and forth, almost like tigers and he's long pointy ears twitched towards Drago now and then.

Drago blinked couple of times, but then the ripped few of the spiky layers of to get the sweet juicy insides. He didn't even remember when he had eaten last time. Suddenly a small metal barrel (In their perspective) was given to him with sparkling cold water inside. Helios didn't even look at him just said noted: "You can have the rest."

The red dragonoid blinked once but after a long silence Drago asked: "I'd like to say thank you to your face, not you back, Helios." The dragon in question tried to keep his poker face and rotated his head 180 degrees. "Thankyou Helios. Without you, I would have been a goner. I'm grateful for what you did for me." Drago said lowering his head as to bow to him. To Helios, it was such a big deal. 

But, he had to process how to answer to it. Should he just throw him off again? But this was the first time he had heard such tone when Drago spoke to him. It was so sincere and thankful. Helios give up. It was so tiring to keep up the 'cool guy' act…Besides, Drago's gaze didn't seem to leave his eyes. In fact they only seemed to become closer. Those beautifully sparkling emerald eyes, that looked right into his very soul… 

"Hm. Couldn't let you die yet. We have something to finish up! We need to destroy the BT system before anything..." Helios calmly let the words out. 

Drago had to open his eyes to see that he hadn't just imagined that. "Helios..! Does this mean that you'll help me?!" Drago chirped. Had he finally came to his senses? Could it really be so, after so many tries... A success!? He held his breath from excitement without noticing. 

"Can't do much fighting if I'm non existent now can I? Besides, that Farbros had gotta pay! I won't rest until he's in million pieces in un disposable scrap metal can!!"

Drago couldn't believe this, he's tail tip begun waving behind him. He somehow held himself from embracing the other dragonoid, but he physically relaxed next to him, knowing that for now, Helios wasn't up to any surprise attacks. 

The red pyrus dragonoid sounded so happy. And his smile was the loveliest thing to watch. Had Helios just been the source for that happiness? The bigger dragon just then noticed that Drago's shoulder was bleeding but it was rather hard place for him to get all by himself. Helios than did something even more unexpected, but very welcome. Helios licked his wound clean, to witch Drago couldn't keep it in but to blush and discreetly scoot closer to the other male dragon. Helios' eyes closed automatically. Drago's purring was like a drug to him already. After hearing it once, he couldn't stop but to wanto hear more of it. The sound was so pleasant and relaxing, not to mention addicting. 

Drago meanwhile tried to look over the other pyrus dragonoid for any possible wounds but the FARBAS must had taken care of those. Drago swallowed hard before carefully having the courage to ask: "Would it be completely impossible for you treat me more like… this?"  
A long silence fell, that almost made Drago wanto disappear. Too soon, too close. 

"...That depends what happens after the war is over." Helios said quietly, facing the other way. "But if it was… Up to you?" Drago carefully pressed. He wanted to know, more like make sure that this whatever drama was over between them. He needed it like fish needs water. Helios stopped for a moment, and had to admit even he's stiff muscles were relaxing. Drago had this weird power of making him feel secured and desired. "...Maybe, If your not as annoying or run off to save someone else." And ever so small like smirk on he others lips. 

Drago's entire body twitched. There was magic in the air around them now. Drago wanted nothing more but to keep talking with Helios, and stay close to him. This moment, the fights, the anger Helios had always shown towards him, had all completely vanished. Or had there ever even been any true hate, but an act for all around him? Drago didn't know why, nor did he actually care. He just wanted to know would this last till the morning, and perhaps till the end of it all... 

Drago than fully leaned onto the other and closed his eyes. This wave of exhaustion washed over him like a tsunami wave, washing away the intensity and stress. Knowing that things between them seemed to be alright now, eased Drago's mind by 100 times. After so many tries to get this far, had exhausted him psychically. He didn't remember even having this kind of a struggle with someone before. Until Helios, that is. What an emotional journey this had been…he needed a good nap to fully process all of it, and that was just what he planned to do. 

Helios couldn't help but to feel odd excitement bubbling inside of him. As crazy as it was, he couldn't bring himself to harm Drago anymore. Looking his ruby red smooth most beautiful scaling, he didn't dare to even bite him. His slowly up and down rising chest, with the turquoise gem on the middle. He's softly curving body. Describing him with one word: courageous. He inhaled his sweet scent, and let a deep low purring from his throat, and pushed his head against the other ones. This felt right, and more good than anything he had ever experienced before. He had never let another bakugan so close to himself, but Drago just easily pushed all his gates open and leaned right onto him. 

Than he randomly remembered Deathrdanoid's words. Now they made sense to him all of a sudden. He never had mean to push Drago away, but to prevent himself from getting close to anyone ever again. After his past…He had swore never to trust any bakugan again. Maybe that's why he had had such easy time connecting with Spectra... But soon, Helios couldn't fight it, but to let the tiredness consume him and fall asleep with the perfect dragonoid. Who he secretly now wished to make his.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> Finally some progress! 'xD kinda... Well here's where it starts, I promise! ;)
> 
> See you in the next one!


	15. The New Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Bakugan or any if the characters, just the story and ny OC's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you fon't like don't read!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Meanwhile few floors above the two Dragonoids, Dan had to ask if he'd heard right. Could this be true? Spectra said he was joining to the Battle brawlers?! He wished he could had someone slap him on the cheek. 

"C-Could you repeat that?!" 

The blond took a deep breath and said:  
"I realized something that I should had a long time ago. The real reason why we couldn't beat you was because you two have such a strong bond. Not only because of your friends… But with each other. What truly gives Bakugan strength, is the bond between him and his brawler. Believing the same power, and channeling that to pure energy…But Helios and I… I feel like I've broken him. Bended him more than I should had. I kept pushing him more and more, without really looking ahead. There is always consequences… We went too far. Too far to even remember why were we doing this in the first place. In all my thirst for power and glory, I forgot, what truly got me into brawling. To search and find the perfect partner. And just… To have someone that understood me. Yet he did more than that. He protected me when I was defenceless, pulled me up when I didn't know should I keep going... My childhood wasn't much of anything, so it often happens that I didn't have time for anything else but to look after my younger sister before she passed away. I felt like someone had trapped me in sorrow. But after I met Helios, I dared to let go. To start to life for myself. To climb up my own stairs. But, instead of being the best I could, I tried to be better than anyone else. But then I met someone, that knocked me back to my own stairs. So now, I think it's time for me to work with the best instead of against him." Spectra said taking his mask of and looked Dan with his ice blue eyes. They were showing a purely good intentioned and true look on them. 

Dan didn't know should he cry or laugh. Maybe first cry then laugh? At the moment he felt like doing both at the same time, but instead he smiled with a relief. Than the brunet jumped out the bed to hug the poofy haired blond. "Thankyou fo telling all this. I can't even imagition how hard that must have been...But let me asure you, you'll never be alone again or have to deal with anything alone. Brawlers are there for eachother, always. So, Welcome to the family, Keith!" He said holding him gently while he couldn't hold back his tears of joy. Keith had not received such friendly gesture in a long while, but he had forgotten how good they felt. 

"Thankyou, Dan…For not stop believing in me. And accepting me." He said and gently hugged him back. "Of course I wouldn't give up on you! I just hope that Helios and Drago are able to make up too…" Dan said, while Keith let go of him. "I wounldn't worry about it." Keith smiled, almost like he knew something. 

"Meanwhile we should be thinking of our strategy." "Oh yeah! Well the good news is we still have Drago's pyrus energy. And his perfect core energy!" Dan said. "Aand with Helios' battle gear… We're gonna be unstoppable!" Keith added determinedly.  
"Dan, I mind have an idea…" The blond grinned with a plan ready face. "I'm all ears, buddy!" 

Meanwhile in some corner of the galaxy: 

"Hahahaha! They are fool if they think they can win! We have the perfect weapon for battle gear, the Alternative! Most heavily fortified arsenal of weapons system that will not only destroy planets, but entire galaxies! And there's nothing these kids can do to stop it!" The king laughed but then a sudden explosion happened. 

"Whatta..?!" The whole throne room was shaking. And the alarms went off. "Sir, it seems that there had been an attack on the main hall!" One of the techniquic men's said. "All safety protocols have been activated, but it seems that they are losing power fast!" The other said and tried to keep activating the safety systems. "What is the meaning of this?! Get it back in working order immediately!" The old royalty said and looked the monitors, that had something red flashed over it. "Hmh?! What was that?"  
The rest of the vexoes went to check it out but as soon as they stepped one step outside, they got a face full if missiles.  
"Choke on this! Ability activated: Twin destructor level 3!" The shots from Helios' battle gear were raining down, not holding back by any shield. "Get some, GET SOME!! Hah!"

Mylene and the others were somehow hiding themselves behind the heavy doors that hadn't veen blown of yet.  
"Ghh...Where did he get that kind of gear from!?" Mylene asked. "He's crazy strong!! We can't even get our Bakugan's out!" Shadow said as a blast exploited their wall off. "Well I'm not gonna get killed like this..!" Mylene said and threw a ball of somesort. When it hit the ground, a portal opened up. Than he looked at Helios. The bullets did not stop from coming. There was a strange determination in Spectra's ice cold eyes. Such strong form said even to someone as persistent as Mylene that she had no chance to win this battle. After Spectra's disappearances, the Aquos brawler had thought that something serious must had chanced to make the Vexoes ex-leader just to up and leave without a word like that. It wasn't surprised that Gus was gone though… He always followed the blond everywhere. No matter what. So why wasn't he there now? Had Spectra come up with this suicide mission on his own? She doubted it. Even the pyrus brawler wasnt that stupid.

Whatever the case, Mylene knew when she was outmatched. He and Shadow alone had no chance, after Hydron had taken care of Volt and Link. She wanted no part of this! So she was gonna disappear on some other dimension where ever the death ball took her, out of the grasp of King Zenoheld hopefully.  
"Hey, don't think you can just leave me behind!" The white head said and put his hand on top of hers. "Huh? But Shadow..!" "Try relax, just take your lost puppy and go! Hyeheheheh!" He said and took her hand as she was about to jump. She felt an odd wave of warmth from this, but desided not to argue agaist the weirdo, that she cared for more then she had dared to admit.  
"...Hmp. Suit yourself!" And with that, the two final members were gone. 

Meanwhile Helios had used up he's first round of bullets and he needed to recharge. "Ggrr…What a bore. They're not even fighting back!!" Helios said disappointedly. "We just surprised them. Let see how surprised they are after part two!" Spectra smiled sneakily behind his mask. 

The King himself opened a hatch and went into Farbross that was connected to the alternative. "Now you will learn the true meaning of pain! Firee!!" And the huge system was activated and all the missiles we loading. "That's quite many canons! You ready like we planned, Helios?" "Yes, I can't wait to try it!" He answered to his partner. "I can't wait to see Zenohelds face after this!" 

Spectra took a ability card but this one he had just recently developed. "Ability activated: Deflect Defence!" And a wide red plasma wall manifested in front of Helios, and after all the alternatives plast had touched it, they immediately got reflected back! "No way..!" Was all the shocked King could say as he saw the attacks coming closer and closer. "Yes way, you old fool! Say bye to all those little canons that you must have used weeks to build!" Spectra grinned and the destruction was devastating indeed. Spectra had single handedly destroyed most of the canon's by using one ability. He was force to be reckoned with! 

"Professor Clay..!" The King yelled to the little microphone in his ear. "All the first and second line canons… Have completely been destroyed, Sir …!" He confirmed through the monitor. "Hrr…. Blast that traitor…!" The King hissed under his breath. "But however there is an solution…We test run the FARBAS V.1.2." Clay said and the Kings eyes narrowed. "We have no choice! Ability Activated:Farbas V. 1.2!"  
And the huge war machine seemed to be recraging something on its core. Than the computers seemed to be speaking again:  
"Activating multi repair system. Canon damage 78%, preparing…" 

And all the damage Helios had done disappeared and got prepared in no time. "Grrrh…you damn copycats!!" Helios growled and Spectra made a fall back and retreated behind a planet. "Now, it's time to eliminate you two cockroaches! Ability activated: Demolition canon!" A gigantic canon on top of the huge machinery was rotating towards Helios and made three red concentration circles around it self and shot at the half cyborg Bakugan. "Graaaahh!!" "Helios!!" 

Just at the nick of time a red flash went by Farbros it self. Just when the King thought that he had this under control, he recognized the brawlers leader Dan Kuso with his partner Bakugan, Drago!  
"Ability activated: Burning Dragon!" And Drago's flaming form pierced the Alternative's main shield system and took out three of the big canons. Than he went to cut Farbros in half. "Zenoheld! This is it!" And then Helios shot his chaos canon as a finishing touch. The explosion covered all of the huge ship, and Dan flew closer to Spectra.  
"Wohooh! Now that what I'm talking about!" Dan said snapping his fingers while swinging his hand. 

After the dust cleared, the machinery beeped red as Clay was trying to get the machinery in working order. "Sir, it seemed that the FARBAS is unable to repair damage...We have about 53% power left!" The King bit his lip as he observed the two Bakugans. "It would seem that Spectra has joined forces with the brawlers!" 

"Heheey Keith, how was that for a surprise attack? We took them right out of the park!" Dan asked broadly from the boy behind him. "Okay I'll admit, not bad! But, we can do even better!" He said smirking. "Helios, you alright?" The emerald eyed dragon asked the fully loaded cyborg dragonoid. "Don't worry about me, Drago. I'm fine! You just worry about yourself!" Helios said back, holding back the feeling of how happy he actually was to see him. "I am, but I'll watch your back too while I'm at it! Don't worry, I got you." Drago said locking eyes with Helios'. Helios felt a warm tug on his heart string from that and went side by side with the other. "Than someone should got you as well, right?" He grinned. "Hmh. Thankyou." Drago said smiling, but felt suddenly a lot more safer and warmer again. He couldn't stop his golden tail tip from wagging back and forth. 

"I'm not done yet, you arrogant punks! Fusion Ability activated: "Garland Magma Claw!" And without warning the huge claws from Farbas grabbed onto Helios and Drago trapping them from activating any abilities. "Now, grisp them like breakfast toast!" And an electric sparks connected through the claws and sapped the two Bakugan's bodies as well as bringing their G levels down fast. "Hang oon, Helioos!" "Ghh…! All the timeeh, Dragooh!" The two youngsters tried to think of something but by the looks of it they didn't have much time.  
"Face it, you have lost. Resisting the avoidable is futile! Just as it is futile to try and stop me from conquering all worlds! Hahahah!! Professor Clay, increase the power to 100%! Let's get rid if these annoying cockroaches for once and for all!" "Yes, Increase power..!" 

And the sap power just raised till they were shining like far away stars in the galaxy. "We can't give up! We have to stop them or it means the end for all of us!" Drago said but despite his words his power was almost all gone. He turned to look the other Dragonoid. 

"N-noh… I wanted to…make things right with you! I won't rest until I have! For our futures… Together!" 

And Drago tried to reach out to Helios' arm. "H-Helioos..! Don't give in..! We not gonna go out like this..! I won't let youh..!" Drago said and didn't give up on reaching to him and Helios' eyes looked into Drago's determined ones. "Dragoh...You don't need to try for me. Just save yourself! You have the perfect core after all! Y-you can't…let them have it!" 

That just give Drago the answer he needed. How could he had forgotten? The perfect core wasn't an ability card so he was still able to use it! "That's it..! Helios, give me strength to do this..! I need youh!" Drago asked and tried to connect with him. Helios locked eyes with him. He instantly felt like time stopped. Their G levels were as low as 49, but Drago drew the power of the perfect core through his and Helios's bodies. That's when Helios' pupils widened. He felt a whole different kind of energy pulsing through his veins. It wasn't like a power from the ability card or gate card, but a power so warm and pure, that it made Helios wanting to embrace it and never end the flow. It felt like he had all the Vestroia's power guarding him. The power was more than the core energy. Drago with his last remaining powers tried to give some of his own to Helios. At the same time, Helios had to wonder how was the other dragonoid able to maintain all that energy without exploding. 

"Don't give up! Together, with your iron, and my flames, we have a power so mighty that no one can destroy!" 

And then something incredible happened in front of the two brawlers. Farbroses claws melted from around them and in between the two pyrus dragonoids hands, formed a flaming sword.

" N-No.. I-It can't be… The Ignish sword…!" Spectra gasped. "Huh???"

The two Bakugan looked at eachother but desided to ask the questions later, and lifted it together above their heads, and looked their opponents with flaming eyes. 

"King Zenoheld, you tried to completely wipe out a race that did absolutely nothing to you! Than you tried to destroy the peace in this galaxy that we fought so hard to obtain in the first place! Not only were you trying to destroy the world around you, but all the alike from close and far… That is unforgivable. And for that, we punish you with the sword of purest flame! Flames of Fury!!" They said in unison and wielded the legendary sword to light up the whole galaxy. The Alternatives metal plates and canons started to melt from the heat of the blast. The King could only slowly watch as his death was coming at him with 1000 degrees of heat. From far away, it may had looked like a huge sun rise. 

It was quick death thought. Many would had captured them and tortured for all the things he had done. They just want to make him disappear from the universe. To try and forget. As hard as it was… it was finally over. 

After that, the sword disappeared and the explosion faded into the multi coloured galaxy sky. Drago lost his consciousness, and collapsed from the powerdrain. But thankfully, Helios was right there to catch him. "Drago!" 

"Oah, Drag-ghh!" Dan's pupils closed too and Spectra took the brunet in his arms so that he wouldn't float over to the next star system. "Hmpf. Why do WE always end up as pick up guys?!" Helios questioned rolling his eyes. "Hmhmh. Well, for these two anyway. Seems that there's a lot more looking after than we thought." Spectra sighed and looked Dan's now so innocent tired face while laying in his arms. "Come on Helios, we gotta pick up the rest of our teammates!"

"That won't be necessary!" Said a voice behind them, but the blond recognized it anywhere. "Gus?!" Spectra had to believe it once he saw the blue haired vestal with orange and brown coat on, riding on Volcan's shoulder. "I brought the rest of the Brawler's to the vestal destroyer, master." He said while bowing to him. "Well than, that explains the last 10 minutes, but after the rest of the entire week, where have you been? Surely not just curling your hair?" The blond smirked keeping a bit of sarcasm in the air not wanting to let his worries show.  
"My apologies. I was a bit tied up. I see you made a huge decision while I was absent…" Gus said eyeing the unconscious Dan in Spectra's arms and couldn't help but to blush. When had this human got so close to his master? And the same seemed to be with Helios and Drago. Spectra noticed the blue head eyeing him and his partner and he let out a small snicker. "I'll tell you everything later, let's just go and have well deserved rest. Its finally over..." The Vexoes ex-leader said looking at the beautiful galaxy horizon, while taking a deep breath and his body relaxed. 

"It's finally over." 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> And so finally end for Zenoheld!  
> Yeeah so quite different end from the original, I know. But, this is these two's story, so lets just say that the others were busy in trying to find the exit from the mother palace -w-'
> 
> Thankyou for commenting, it always motivates me to write more, so pls, keep it coming! ^^
> 
> See ya in the next one where we can fully start to consentrate on relationships 😈  
> so gooffness by pyrus pair coming up! x,D
> 
> Hopefully your still enjoy reading my poor english :'D
> 
> See you in the next one! ;)


	16. Secret's In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any if the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you dont like, don't read!
> 
> Soooh... So far the longest chapter I think... xd Hooly crap.... but that's just what you guys want, right? :'D Anyways a loot of dialog, so you know im prepairing you for something.  
> .. 😏
> 
> Soo anyways, enjoy this lil rollercoaster! xD

When everyone warped back to Vestal destroyer, it was time to finally relax. Dan wanted to see his friends of course to make sure that everyone had made it out alright. 

"Guyyys! You all ok?!" "Yes Dan, were fine!" Marucho waved. "Master Daan! Did you do it? Is this war finally over?" Baron cried taking the brunet by his shoulders, but Dan knew how dramatic Baron could be sometimes. Or more like sensitive. But that was just one of the qualities that made him such a good friend. "Yes, it's over now. The Vexoes and that old man are gone. We won!" 

"I see you had some help with that…" Ace pointed out looking over Dan shoulder to Spectra. "Heheh, ou yeah! Ace, Keith is the newest member of the battle brawlers!" Dan announced and went next to the blond and hugged him. 

Keith was surprised yet again, and looked at the others staring them. "Does he do this to all the new ones?" "Hmhm, I think your getting a bit special treatment!" Shun grinned and looked at Ace, secretly taking his hand under his big sleeve. Ace jerked a bit but didn't pull away, and was actually pleased by the affection. "Are you gonna continue doing this? Because I think I would learn to like it." He whispered to the black haired boy. "Well I'm glad you approve of my habits than." He said back and pushed his cheek against the others soft blushed one. "It's a habit?" "It is now. When I'm around you anyway." 

Keith blushed a bit and looked on the side. "I understand if you can't trust me after all I did, but know that everything I do from here on out, is for the brawlers. I swear it on my life. I found my answer, and that is why I'm here now. And Dan of course..." He said lowering his head. "We know. And we welcome you and Gus to the team with open arms! It time for us all to have a piece!" Marucho said and leaned to Baron who smiled and ruffled his blond hair and lifted him up. "Yeeah! Vestals, Bakugans, and Earthlings! Everyone as a big family!" He added.

Keith looked at Gus, who looked at him and blushed a bit, but lowered his head. "I'm happy to follow you on any side, Master." "Than I guess… We are part of the brawlers, Helios." He's partner came out of his pocket to infront of him to have a proper conversation. "Than I guess it's over, huh…"  
Dan's baku partner floated closer to him and spoke with gentleness in his to usually strong and serious voice: "Helios, in my eyes, you are no less weaker than I am, nor any bakugan for that matter. I think you as equal, so I deeply wish you could let go of the past and move on as a part of us and our family! Let us bury the previous incidents and move forward with new peaceful and joyful times, together. What do you say?" Drago asked, not being able to say all he mind had wanted right there, because of everyone. But every word of it, he truly meant it. Everyone's Bakugans came around him. Helios lowered his head. He had never experienced such warmth in his life from other Bakugan's, so it was a very sensitive moment for him. "Dragoh..! Thankyou…you all." 

"Oow, is he crying?" Elfin asked concerned. "N-No, just had dust in my eye!!" He quickly growled back and hided his face. "He iis!!" She insisted. "Am not!!" He growled. "Aaaww, he totally iis!!" "Grrh.. You'll be crying in a minute if you wont stop annoying me!!" He said and looked her with red flaming eyes. "Aah, that threatening growl sends shivers down to my heart!!" Elfin geeked and spun around. "Ggrrh.. I'll never understand girls..." He growled and let his head drop. Everyone had a good laugh and the atmosphere eased up a whole lot. It felt funny, but it was like they always had been a part of them. 

"But could I ask, what was that sword that appeared to Helios and Drago during that battle?" Shun asked bringing the seriousness back. "Yeah I've never seen anything like it!" Ace added. 

"The legendary Ignish sword. It's an ancient weapon wielded by a powerful pyrus warrior way back. Apparently he was in love with a certain bakugan, but because they were on opposite sides, they could never truly be together. Still on the battlefield, even he saw his special one in danger, he rushed to save them. For his unfortunate destiny he took the hit and died in their arms, but with the last powers, he cut out their own heart and give it with his personal sword to them and said:"Take my heart that will always beat for you. My sword has the blood from my fiery passion for you, that will always protect you, even after I'm gone." And it is said that the sword ever since has had a special power to appear or only the chosen ones, if needed." Ingram said. 

"Yeah but what I can't understand why did it appear to us?" Drago questioned. "Hmph. Because you have the power over all doohickey's in the world! It's just more simple to believe in that! What matter's is that we won and got rid of the old fool for good!" Helios growled.  
"Heheheh! His right Drago! Let's just celebrate for now! For whatever reason it happened, I'm glad it did!" Dan said. But of course, Drago again wasn't saying everything. He actually just remembered the legend Ingram told, and suddenly it all made sense to him. He blushed inwardly of how much the legend reminded him of the present time and situation... 

Finally, after the war with the King and Vexoes was over, the Bakugan were finally freed. The Vestals wanted to throw a big party for the new union of two species. This way the new different kinds of Bakugans were able to meet. Some of the Vestal scientist who had resigned from under working of King Zenoheld decided to start working on different medicines and cures for them. Drago approved the idea, and the word spread out all the way to Vestal too. 

Spectra re-contacted Dan through internet, after he and Marucho had put their brains together on how to get Keith in the chatroom through his own planet. It was nice to facetime like this, and to be honest, Dan really missed him and would had like to spend some more time with his new long wanted friend. So one night, he and Dan made a private call. 

"What? Me coming to earth to have a weekend over there?" "Yeah dude! That would be so cool! Dad just rented my room so there's plenty of space to crash in now!" Dan said spinning in his chair. "C'mon you need to cut yourself some slack! I know you research some stuff, but it would be already arranged! My parents are away and all! We would just have good ol' boy time!" He winked and Keith looked over his left to Helios who rolled closer and opened in front of him: "He's right. You have been overworking. Besides, Gus keeps whining to me how you fall asleep at dinner table and keep making noises in the garage at midnight! I'm gonna lose it if I have to listen to that anymore!!" Helios yelled and glimpsed Drago through the web camera. "Besides, I'd like to go and tease the red goofball again." Drago blushed and knew what he meant and pulled his head lower while pulling his wings in. "I'd like to see you as well, Heli." 

"Heheeh, you're blushihiing!" Dan teased taking advantage of the situation and Drago went into a complete ball. "Grrh, stop it Danieel!" And his partner flew away from his reach. "Yeah, that's my job, human!" Helios remarked. Keith sighted and smiled beautifully and innerupted the two: "Ok, we'll come. So when do I log in the innerspace?" "Ah! I have school tomorrow to three pm, but I'll give you a ring as soon as my class is over, 'kay?" The brunet said while rolling back in front of the camera with his chair. "Sounds like a plan. I'll better start packing than…" The blond murmured and was already scanning for his suitcase. "Heheh, yeah! Ou maan, this is gonna be the best week end in my life!!" Dan geeked and threw his hands up.

"Oh, And Helios?" Drago said wanting to get the other dragonoids attention. "Hm?"  
"There's a ball being held in New Vestroia in celebration for the new piece. I was hoping that you could come-...?" Drago said, but swallowed the rest that almost came out:  
"-with me." 

"Phf. I'll think about it." He blurred and wasn't able to answer with full honesty neither. Drago looked at his secret crush and was glad that he was in ball form so he's shaking wasn't so visible. "I'd greatly appreciate it..." He added quietly. 

Helios was quiet after that and turned around like he was trying to hide something. "Welp, if you don't have anything else, I guess it's see ya tomorrow.. ?" Dan asked and struggled to keep something still in him while looking at Keith. "Guess it's decided then. Well… good night." He said and the brunet raised his head and had a small blush on his cheeks. He smiled to him back cutely: "Nighty night!" 

Dan closed the computer and turned to his partner while stretching his back. "What do you say, wanna have a refreshing bath so were all fresh and good tomorrow?" He's partner jumped onto his shoulder. "Just what I was thinking." Drago nodded. "Hahah! I read you like a book!" He bragged and tickled his stomach area. "Hahah! That's my line!" 

In the bathroom after while: 

"Drago, has Keith seem any more charming to you?" Dan asked while soaking himself in the tub, while having a hazy expression in his face. "Perhaps, to you he seems to be smiling a whole lot more. And of course you two have had a blast in the innerspace..." He's partner commented. Dan made a whining sound and went under the water to let some bubbles into the surfice. "Ghh…! I CAN'T WAIT!!! I-I… I just gotta tell him!! I just gotta..! I can't waste anymore hours with him, like this, when I know I mind have a chance to something more…But how, just how? Is it too soon? We have only been friends like a three months..!" He panicked.

"I don't think it matters if you have been friends or not for how long, it about what has happened in those two months. The memories and feelings are more precious than the time span in making them." He's baku partner said. Dan looked at him, and smiled gladly. "Thanks, Drago. I just hope for whatever happens, that he won't tell Helios to scorch me alive! That would be horrible way to go!" He sweatdropped. "Hmhmhm! I doubt that. If I've learned something from this time, is that Keith is quite understanding. He was more pissed of that time, when Elfin messed his hair up!" The dragonoid grinned, and remembered how he hadn't let anyone even touch him after that. "Heheh, yeah.." "Except you. Didn't he even lift you once you won a tag team battle against Ace and Shun?" Drago asked. "Oh yeah! Heh, he's a lot stronger than he looks! But of course he's hot, and pretty, and cool, and funny. And-... Everything in the world I could desire…" He said and blushed all over his sun browned face. 

Drago smiled to his partner warmly. "You two seem meant for eachother." "I know! But-... Can we even be together?" The brunette questioned. "Why couldn't you?" He's partner countered. Drago also just then realised that they hadn't never had this kind of topic before. It was rather intriguing. 

"Well.. W-were both guys for one, a-and his a Vestal! What if he wants nothing to do with me after I..?" The teenager panicked. "He won't, Dan. Your just stressing yourself out with all this guessing. Just tell him the truth, and I promise you'll feel better already." "Ghh...Easy for you to say…" He said and looked at his partner, and grinned evilly. 

"Buut, is there something going on with you and Helios? It seems he has changed his tone towards ya! Seems rather teasing, if you know what I mean! Heheh!" Dan grinned and poked his partner on the wing, like shoulder nudge. Drago blushed and flapped his wings in protest: "Okay, enough love talk! Let's change the subject!" He said while landing onto Dan's shoulder. The brunet looked his purys partner and grinned slyly. "You haven't told him yet, have ya?" "Rrhhh just-... Drop it Dan!!!" "Drop you on him? Heheh, that can be arranged! That won't leave second guessing on what you want from him! Hihihih!" He kept teasing and his partner sighed heavily and lowered his head in defeat. "Grhhhh… This is gonna be a loong night…" But after Dan had calmed down, he looked his partner and said: "And buddy, just one thing…You don't always need fancy words and deep speeches to make a point. Sometimes, just going and doing it is the best way." Dan said winking. He knew Drago offen over thought things and stressed himself out. Drago listened and seemed to fall into his little bubble of thoughts and said quietly: "Just do what feel right…?" He summed up. "Exactly." Dan nodded smiling. 

Meanwhile back on Vestal:

"Why can't you just admit that you like him?"  
Helios asked out of nowhere while his partner was picking some clothes. "What are you talking about Helios?" "Quit pretending! I somehow held myself from saying the truth. Either you say it, or I'll say it for ya!" Keith just blinked like he had something in his eye and kept eyeing Helios bewilderedly. ".. H-how do you know?" "Ou please! Your not fooling me when you're awake, but even less in your sleep! Just how many times have you called his name already?! And the way you always follow him everywhere and keep teasing and worrying of him… Don't think I don't know just because I'm not out to watch all the time!" He's baku partner said. The blond brawler kept watching straight ahead with a empty look. Then he let out a deep inhale. "I will. I'm just waiting the right moment. I just hope he'll be able to look at me after that…" He said looking down. 

He didn't know when his feelings for Dan had actually bloomed, but they had completely taken over for him. The worst spot was that he didn't know how earthlings dealt with the same sex falling in love. He just loved the brunet goof who always found the upsides on everything. Dan had already learned that Keith didn't seem to know when his body just was too tired although his mind would had wanted to keep going. He was ready to brawl with him, anyplace anytime no matter what! Dan truly had a fire inside of him. A fire that had managed to melt a layer of Spectra's ice cold heart. 

"Than what about you and Drago? Seems to me like teasing him this way comes more naturally from you than trash talking…" But Helios turned around, not wanting to face the blond. "He's just overly friendly fool! Even if he's greatest enemy would be in danger he would blindly save him without questions!" He said and a image of Drago's warm kind smile flashed through his mind.

"He's… so strong and kind…and beautiful when the flames absorb his whole body in the fire tornado…And he nails the cuteness card with perfection." He murmured and saw everyday more and more how gracious and smooth Drago's every move was. How pure good he was from inside...Drago didn't only look perfect, he was perfect. The red dragon made Helios' inner fire reach whole new temperatures…  
It was like ever since that battle against Zenoheld had just unlocked something within the cyborg Dragonoid. Everytime he was close to Drago. He just felt like he wanted all his attention to himself, to win that sweet smile, or make his ruby cheeks blush even harder shade of red than they already were. 

His partner smiled and took him to his hand. "It seems that we have a bit of different kind of battle to win with them, doesn't it?" He asked and Helios turned to face him. "Yes." He's partner nodded his orange horned head. "For the first time… I'm this nervous about something…"

In the next afternoon, Dan hardly keep himself in one piece in class. He's friends seemed concerned and were asking was everything okay. He just said that he was gonna have the weekend of his life. Everytime the teacher would speak, Dan only heard Keith's name or something related to the blond. He even drew few notes on his textbooks corner, pretty much confirming that he was in love. 

Drago's actions were not too far behind, only that he was on his way to somewhere entirely else than fysics class right now. He was headed to Marucho's house and from there through the dimension gate, to new Vestroia. He tried to find ingredients for a very special scale scrub. He needed few very rare flowers, and silver star dust from the very far corner of vestroia, but since his scale color, Drago decided to add some red dust instead. Than he went to the moon lagune, under a spring and mixed all the ingredients together. "Here we go...now I must wait couple of hours. It will cut close thought…I only hope it works." 

When the clock hit three, Dan was the first to jump out and storm through the school hallways. He had a destination, and it was calling to him hard! The Bakugan interspace.

After trying to choose the perfect outfit after half an hour, Dan was satisfied. "Ok, we all set to go Drago?" He's partner jumped onto his shoulder. "Yes. Your looking fresh." "Thanks, dude! Hm? *sniff sniff* Something smells extra good. Wait, is it-" Than Dan's nose rotated on his partner. "Its you! What did you do man, did you go to the makeup store or something? Why look at you! Your whole body is sparkling!" He asked while the sweet exotic kind sent lingered from his partner. 

"I-I uh.. Let's just say that I did some scores on my own…" He babeled and turned his gaze a bit. "I can see that! Man, I never guessed that I'd have an air refreshing Bakugan! Nice one buddy!" Dan snickered. "Hygiene is important Dan! Just the same as you humans, Bakugan sweat and make other kinds of smells!" Drago protested, blushing all over again. "Of course and It's gonna make a impression on Helios I'm sure! I bet even Keith notices! With his perfectly styled hair… And sweet smelling shampoo…" The brunet grinned and fell into daydreaming again. "Daan, the clock!" He's partner reminded jumping up and down. "Oh yeah! Let's roll Drago!" "Literally!" 

Dan was speeding down the sidewalks and would had make it before the red lights, but he run into someone on his way, making them fall. "Oouch, maan! I'm so sor-Shun??!" "Dan?" The black haired boy exclaimed while rubbing his head. Talk about coincidence! "Where are you too rushing like a shooting star?" Ingram asked. "Uh, on a da- meeting! We gotta go meet someone important!" He said and looked at the other boy's hand. There was a bag and a beautifully wrapped gift inside with a purple ribbon. "Soo where are you rushing at? A birthday party?" "Yeah something like that…" He murmured blushing a bit. "Hmm? You're not possibly meeting wi-" "Anyway gotta go! Catch you later!" The black haired boy said and speeded off before Dan got to say another word. The brunet was staring a bit of after him. "Hey Drago, do you think that there's anyway that Ace could teleport back as well?" "Can't see why not. Maybe they were having the same idea…" Drago said. "Huh… And gift? Man, now I'm really curious!!" Dan yelled in frustration. "Hey we don't have time for this!" "Ou your right, we gotta go!" And the brunet speeded in the same direction as the ninja boy, but he had been far faster. 

Meanwhile in the interspace Helios and Keith had just materialized in the so called waiting room of the battle arena. The blond had a large red and black suitcase and he looked around but didn't see a sign of Dan anywhere. But what he did see was Ace however, and he sneaked around the corner with ful bag. Spectra turned his head surprised by this.  
"Huh.. Now that's weird. I don't recall to saying nobody that were coming to earth…" 

"Grrh… where are they? They weren't traveling from half way of the galaxy yet their later than us?!" The pyrus bakugan growled. "It's way past three o'clock..." Keith wondered while looking at the digital clock on the wall. Just like on cue, there were running steps behind him. "Sorryyy! We got a few holdbacks!" Dan yelled from war and runned towards the person he had been waiting to see all day. Dan couldn't stop himself from jumping staite to his arms and hugging him tightly. The impact almost made Keith fall backwards, but how was he supposed to hold back? It had been so long! In the interspace, they were just digital clones. It couldn't beat a real actual hug like this now. Keith hugged him back as well, having been missing the brunet as well. More than he even knew yet… 

"It's ok. We did only wait like 8 seconds. Make it 10, I would had turned back and left." The blond grinned playfully. He wouldn't have dared. He would wait for Dan till the end of times if necessary. "Buut you didn't, so you gonna stay the full 48 hours riight?" The brunet winked. "Hmh. Guess I promised something like that, didn't I?" Keith without noticing didn't let go of Dan's sides but kept holding him, in fact a bit more softer every second. "Oh I got video evidence of that! Don't even try to say otherwise!" Dan grinned back and poked him on the chest.

Drago came out from Dan's pocket as well and so did Helios. "Hello. It's been a while hasn't it?" Drago said and floated a bit closer to the other baku ball. "Hmh. You seem to be doing just fine without me, gurganoid." Helios said and watched the little red adorableness in front of him. Now that he was close to him, he could actually sence how good he smelled. Helios could had sweared that Drago had never looked so shiny and refreshing before. He couldn't stop from inhaling the sweet scent and went and tiny bit closer. This reaction obviously made Drago blush in light shade of red. "I-Is there something wrong?" 

"Hrrrh… You…" Aand silence. Too damn long silence. Drago couldn't hold it so he asked:  
"... Yees?" Drago tried and hoped for the best. He heart was beating excitedly. He curled his toenails from excitement.  
"Did Runo and the others spray something on you? You freak of something…weird."

Drago's head dropped in defeat. He mentally face palmed. He didn't know should he had just give him a description to read how to say simple compliments. Helios couldn't had been that blind, could he? The long pause suggested to Drago that he had not been honest with his wording right now. Still it was better than "You stink!" Or not noticing at all. Than Drago would had questioned his sense of smell already. Even Dan had noticed and humans had a lot weaker sense of smell than dogs, let alone dragonoids!

*siiigh* "No, I just used some scale repairing lotions. They smell like that…" It was a half lie, half truth, because mainly he had tried to make and impression on Helios.  
"There's scale lotions for dragonoids? I've never heard of them." Helios said turning his head. "Of course not ready in a store or something like that, you have to make them by mixing the correct ingredients and let it blend and all that." He explained.

Helios had to admit he was a bit surprised by not knowing this side of Drago. Of course he wasn't just going to admit that in all honesty, Drago's own sent already made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. If he could have his way, all he wanted to do would be just cuddle with the lovely dragonoid… And never to let go of that soft curving body of his. The idea already had made the ultimate cyborg slip into a dreamy state, while Drago shifted his gaze back to him and trying to get his attention. "Earth to Helioos? Helloou?" 

"Hm? What?!" Keith sighed and Dan sweatdropped. "Do we just keep blabbering in here, or do we actually go to my house too?" Dan asked and Helios noticed that everyone was looking at him and he slowly backed off behind the blond vestal. "Grr..! Why are you asking me? Your the ones that know the way, so hurry up already!" "Hmhmhm! Ok, the first stop: The Kuso residence!" 

In front of Dan's home, Spectra didn't look all that surprised. The two story house he saw in front of him wasn't too small nor too big. It was bigger than Spectra's family's house had been back in Vestal. was pretty much as he had expected. "I believe this is the first time you have been here, so I'll give you a quick tour!" He said and unlocked the door. 

"Hi we came!" He yelled, and waited to see if there was an answer. Keith was still and looked around curiosity getting the better of him. He placed his high sleeved boots with the other ones and took his suitcase. Dan heard the noise from it and said: "Oh, dude you can take it up to in my room. It's up stairs. Seems like they left already!" 

Keith looked at the wooden stairs over to his right. He and Helios looked at eachother. He wasn't used of being so free in someones else's home or really visiting them in general. "Come on, they're not full of oil or mouse traps, no worries!" Drago said and floated ahead, trying to encourage the two obviously nervous guests. Keith the took one careful step as in testing would the wood hold. It did with ease. And so did the 16 others. Dan was highly amused, having never seen Keith act this way. He thought that in first minute he would be looking the snacks or the tv room. 

"Could it be that he's just as nervous as I am?" 

Dan thought in his head. It was a high possibility. When Dan brought some juice and couple of breads with him, he found the blond from step away from his rooms door. Dan looked at him and grinned: "You do know how to use earth's doors don't you?" Keith looked at him narrowing his eyes. "It more like I don't just want to go in someones room without permission." He said. Dan just let out a giggle. "Heh, vampire much…! But you do have a permission, dude! I told you be like in you own home! So go on, open any door you want!" Dan said warmly.

Convinced, Keith got his curiosity back and he turned the knob. He wasn't all that surprised when he saw that most of the color used was red. The room had been well organized and looked like it had just been cleaned up. There was couple of band and anime posters on the walls, and a shelf filled with different types of video games. There also was a electric guitar on the corner, and few photographs over by his bed. It even looked like one of them was a picture taken when they held the welcoming party for him and Helios. The very same when Dan had hugged him so closely. It had been one of the best nights Keith had had in the past… 

"Okay, just put your stuff down there. If you need to take a shower or something before we go, just say!" But Keith turned to look at the brunet, raising an eyebrow. "Go where?"

"To the mall of course! We have gotta get to the Little Dragon to try some chinese, and how does a Hot Topic sound?" Keith had no idea what any of these names ment, but it sounded interesting enough to go check out. "Sounds...Interesting." "Sweet! Than, buckle up, snack up and let's go!" The brunet said excitedly. 

When Dan and Keith had gotten ready, it was already sunset. The city was light up beautifully and like could be expected it was packed. Keith had never thought that he'd see so many earthlings. It was funny to look at some city as its size and than think that there wasn't that many people living in it, until rush hour… Oh boy, did that thought chance fast!  
The second visit here with Dan now felt a whole lot of different the the first time. But Keith had not hated this place as Gus had. After all this place had a lot that they didn't back on Vestal. 

"Okay, so what would you like to go see first?" Dan asked spinning to face the other pyrus brawler. "Some new cloths would be nice. I planned to get some from here." He said and looked the brunet. "Alrighty, so Hot Topic it is!" 

They went to the elevator which went up all the way to the third floor. From there Dan leaded Keith to a rather interesting looking shop. There was pretty much all alternative unique styled cloths, and that was just how the blond brawler liked it. "What do you call these?" "Attitude clothes! I think you could easily rock these! In fact, I mind get new jeans while were here!" Dan grinned and looked around. But when he turned back, Keith had already taken some clothes and asked next: "Where can I try these?" "Damn he's fast!" Dan thought while sweat dropping. "Uuhm..There! Just leave your bag to me! You don't wanna get familiar with the mall cop unlike I did!" Dan said brushing the back of his head awkwardly. Keith wasn't all that surprised and said smiling: "Your just a born troublemaker aren't you?" "You could say that. He has gotten banned twice in this year alone." He's baku partner said from Dan's chest pocket. "Shhh, Dragoh!!" But the blond let a out a small chuckle and said with a very interesting tone: "I don't mind getting in trouble with you." And he walked of smirking and left Dan blushing and waiting behind wondering what the blond had actually meant by that. 

And after few, minutes, the Vexoes ex-leader already came out with brand new clothes. He had black leathered shoes, and tight ripped grey jeans with long rivet belt going around the waist, and some greyish t-shirt and red and black collar shirt over it. "I like how these fit." He said while posing through the mirror. Dan couldn't find the words as to describe how good he looked. "Woouh… Y-you look like you could lit a just ended party back on fire, dude!" Keith liked Dan's choice of wording as usual. He always had an interesting way of describing things. And of course that fact that Dan approved his outlook was all Keith needed to make his decision. "Thanks! Is there some chains here?" "Oh dude, there's a whole section of those! And a whoole lot of else!" Dan announced. 

After the chosen cloths he and Dan went to the accessory side. There was a whole lot else Keith ended up taking too. Like a cute black and red cap, and a black collar that had spiked studs on it. On top if that few metal rings, one had tribal fire going around it, and the other had a dragon roaring on it, with small red gems as eyes. "It reminds me of you.." He smiled to his partner. 

Helios felt touched after that. Hes partner had wanted something to remind him of him? "T-Thankyou…?" He said blushing and wasn't actually sure how to reach. Dan had not only made Spectra a lot less blood thirsty but Keith also more open and honest with those close to him. Not that the pyrus dragonoid had a bad saying about those improvements, but he sometimes felt like he was getting to know the blond all over again. But it wasn't like bakugans were just squares neither. Helios had not only noticed that he kept looking his surroundings, but keeping and eye out for Drago too, just incase there mind be an uninvited guest entering his privacy. The feelings to care for someone totally else were new to him. But he couldn't help that he kept thinking Drago's well being and safety more and more by every passing day. It almost was impossible let him out of his sight already as it was. Not only was he an eye candy but something far more precious, that he still kept bottled up inside. 

"How does it look? Too much?" Keith asked after he got every piece on him just the way he wanted. Dan just wanted to squeeze the breath out of him. He had never thought he'd see anyone more cute than the blond he was staring right now. "Youh…It's like you were born with it! It's perfect..! Now your hair really goes your style! Who knew earth fashion could fit you so well? Simply loving it! "  
"-like I love you." Dan finished in his mind. He didn't know he was blushing but Keith noticed for sure. He just wanted to give a kiss to that pink area to make it even more red and wrap his arms around the shorter one while whispering all kinds of secrets to his perfect shaped earlobe. 

"Hmh. They're not bad, I'll admit." Helios said coming out of his pocket, snapping Keith out of his little day dream. "Good then. And there is an extra pocket in here for you. It's rather cold outside but you can just hop in here." "Hmh?! Are you saying I get cold and need to be crushed onto your chest when you two decide to start cuddling for warmth?" That comment made Dan blush even more madly. "W-Why would we do that, huh? We can just get inside some shop if that were to ever happen, unless were in the middle of a somewhere else where there's no shops or buildings around and there's minus 30 degrees outside and raining glass sharp ice on us with a tornado and everything, I guess!! Eheh…!" Dan let out all at once blushing even more madly and was now panting for air. "Calm down, Dan! Your gonna get a heart attack!" Drago said floating next to him. 

Spectra turned to look at Helios sharply. "You said that on purpose, didn't you?" "Don't tell me you didn't wanna see that!" Helios grinned as Dan was on his knees, all reddened from his face and sweating a bit, trying to get his breathing to steady. Keith closer his eyes and said ever so icely: "I'll have to deal with you later." 

"Heh, well my clothes are nothing like yours… But you totally rock the rock/punk look!" Dan said once he had calmed down a bit.  
"Even I must admit, they do fit you. Now Dan is gonna be left behind by Keith's coolness!" Drago joked. "Hey, I'm still the number one pyrus brawler in this town!" The brunet said but in no time fev girls were all over Keith by his eye catching appearances. At that, Dan felt weird. No because he would had liked to have all those girls to himself, but rather by the feeling of him not wanting anyone so close to his Keith. Well, technically he wasn't his yet… but he had been well on his way first! So he was about to go shoo them off, but just after one of the chicks asked: "Hey wanna hang out with us the rest of the night?" "Sorry, but I've already got someone to company with, privately." And he took Dan by his arm and leaned surprisingly close to say: "Why don't we go and purchase these and get to somewhere more peaceful, babe?" 

Dan's heart skipped a beat. He blushed like tomato and it was a struggle not to lose his compose, again. He watched Keith and his smooth moves. No other guy had ever done that to him…And had hes mind just made that last part up or had he just called him his babe? 

"Y-Yeah... T-This wayh…!" He said and looked at the blond totally in hazy state. He almost walked into a clothing pole on their way out, but Keith was there to see his face from being smashed like a volleyball. Their partners looked at each other smirking and floated after them. They knew what was up already, and we're totally fine with it. Needless to say that if their partners were gonna end up in a dating eachother, it only meant that they would be seeing each other a lot more and either of the two dragonoid's had a problem with that. 

Keith, the whole way to the waiting in line didn't let go of Dan's arm. He kept holding him till it was his turn. Nor did Dan let go either. He didn't want to. Now that got him thinking that maybe, Just maybe… this love may not had been so one sided after all! 

But how could he respond to that? What could he do? Keeping the compliments coming was a plus, but was that all he could do? 

They exited the clothing shop with bags in hands. Of course Keith had two now after all he had purchased. "So where to next?" He asked looking around. "Well I tho-" *grrrr* Dan's stomach made it very obvious. "Actually I was thinking of eating. Should we? I know the best restaurant here!" He said. "Lead the way." Keith smiled back. "I never said you have to let go of my hand.." Dan grinned. "Hmh. Was that just a statement or a request?" Keith teased back. "Hahahah! Just give it here!" He said and took it blushing a bit while they walked towards the stairs to the Little Dragon. 

After getting the dinner from the buffet table, they went to sit in front of a window, while the sun was setting upon them, making the whole restaurant shine in gold. "Its beautiful…" Keith said while looking over the city view below them. His partner was sitting next to his plate, close to the tables edge. "It looks different than back on Vestal…" Helios said waving his wings calmly. "Yeah. It's so much more... Brighter. The redness of it I mean…" Keith nodded. "Why do you think that is?" Helios questioned. "Perhaps it because back in our galaxy, the planets orbit and distance is far greater than in here. We do get a red sun at 16:00 pm, but only for a short period of time." Keith said. 

"Hm. Whatever the case, I like this one better. It's much warmer and stays up much longer." The pyrus dragonoid said. "At summer there's a whole week when it doesn't even set." Drago said getting the other dragonoid to turn around. "Really? It must be warm a week then…" "The warmest. Even I need to cool down once in awhile. Don't wanna overheat, you know." Drago said floating next to Helios. "I'd like to experience it once to know for sure. Than we can have a competition who can stand it the longest!" Drago let out a small laugh. "That would be interesting for sure! You have so much heat of your own bottled up that it should be no problem to win!" 

Helios huffed in the process, but the idea of spending the hot beautiful summer time with Drago sounded like a perfect fantasy for him. Them flying over the sunny blue sky, watching sunsets over the sea, enjoying sunbathing at the afternoon laying warmly on top of eachother… The idea made Helios lowly purr without him noticing. Drago heard it for sure, and secretly schouched a bit closer. Helios looked so handsome as the red rays painted his scales to look warm and soft, almost like was covered in chocolate. He wouldn't had just loved to push his head over his and give him a neck hug right now.

But then a horrible flashback stopped him. He didn't wanna take the risk of getting too close to someone again, and end up losing them. He couldn't bare it. He had to turn his head away. Even this, standing by his side as an ally was enough for him. Or was it…? The past kept hunting him, no matter how badly he wanted to find someone to lean on fully again, and he already realised that his feelings for this teaseful strong and funny dragonoid only kept developing as more time passed by. He knew where this was heading… But the question was, would he be able to deal with it? 

Dan's concentration was completely somewhere else. He simply watched Keith with admiring and dozed of look on his face. After a while the blond shifted his focus back to the brunet and asked: "Everything ok?" Dan snapped back to the world of living and he's head jerked back as his brain progressed that Keith had his full attention to him. "Ah, ou yeah! I'm fine! Just filled up with food got to me! Heheheh!" He grinned and scratched the back of his head nervously. Keith sighed and took a deep breath. "I can't help but to notice that you have zoned out quite much today. I think something is going on. You can tell me Dan. I'm not that blind…" 

Aand Busted. Dan took a deep breath. He knew something was up with him. But, wouldn't this, with a holy sunset and everything be the golden opportunity to confess? There wasn't even that many people around. He decided to go for it. 

"Yes, actually-"

Just than, Dan noticed something to his horror. Runo and Julie were walking in the same restaurant as them! 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I haven't thrown the girls in this yet, but this is going to be hilarius(i hope? ) xD
> 
> You know the drill, comment what you think or favorite part actually, I'm curious.
> 
> And with that, chapter 17 coming out soon! ;)


	17. There, I Said It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of the characters, just my OC's and the story.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi(boyxboy) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Dan's heart started beating fast. They were mere seconds from noticing them! So with the swifest of reflexes, the brunet leaped under the table pushing Keith under with him. The blond was just as surprised as their partners. 

"What's wrong?!" He asked but Dan shushed him to keep his voice down. "Look!" And he pointed to the counter where a waitress was just about to escort them to the near table. Keith's pupils smallened. 

"Ou." 

"Yeah Ou, no kidding! Damnit! Why now, of all the times for them to be out!? And here no less…Grrh, man this bites!" Dan hissed and lowered his head in defeat. "But if they see us, than so what?" Keith asked, having no clue what was the problem. "Uuh, Runo will flip, first of and second, Julie will start snooping about why is it just the two of us, that's what! And I'm really not in a mood for Runo's guessing game right now! That will totally ruin our private night together too! I bet they wanna tag along with us and that only ends up with me having an empty wallet!" Dan explained keeping his gaze on them as they approached. 

The two female brawlers went to sit just one table in between them. To make Dan feel a bit safer, at least there was a structure pole in between as well. 

Keith observerved them as well, but wasn't as convinced about the theory as Dan seemed to make it. First of, today it seemed already strange to see Ace coming to earth as well, and not saying anything about it in their chatroom.  
What the blond didn't know however, was that Ace had went to meet up with Shun as well in private. Was there something new going on that they should know about? 

"Dan, did Shun say anything weird to you recently?" He whispered and the brunet seemed to be taking his gaze of the two females. "Huh? Weird as in ninja-weird or just in general?" He asked tilting his head to the side cutely. "No, what I mean that did he say that he had somewhere to go today?" The blond specified. Dan turned his head a bit. How did that have anything to do with Julie and Runo? 

"Now that you mention it, I actually ran into him on my way here. He had a gift bag and everything! It was totally weird coincidence!" He said. "Well not so. Because I saw Ace coming through the portal to the interspace just after me." The blond revealed. 

"Are you kidding? Whatta heck is he going on around here?!" But just as soon as he finished, Dan realised something. He looked at the mall that was full of couples holding hands and heart themed things in the stores. Everything was all lovey dovey. 

"Valentine's day! Man, of course!" 

"A What?" Keith and Helios said at the same time. 

"It's a special day here on earth where everyone is with their loved ones and family to show how much they care of eachother. Oh, that's why my folks when to the trip today!" The brunet exhaled and facepalmed. And it was the very day to have the best luck to confess to your crush, as the saying went. Dan must had really been out of his mind since Keith arrived. He had forgotten all about it, even though they had been walking half way through town with all the obvious hints around them. Dan just had shut out everything else from outside and concentrated completely on the beautiful blond brawler. 

Keith watched Dan and processed this. Yes, it made sense all of a sudden. It must had been on purpose that Dan invited him over right on this specific friday. Maybe… He had a confession of his own? Keith didn't dare to think any further. He didn't wanna be really disappointed later. He already knew what he was gonna say, he just needed the opportunity. He hadn't been rehearsing this all the way to midnight yesterday for nothing! 

"Well are we just gonna stay here hiding for the rest of the night, or are we gonna go back to your place?" Keith asked. "Yeah, but quietly, please!" The other pleaned. "Fine, I'll play along with your superstitions for now!" He whispered back rolling his ice blue eyes. "Hey, you'll thank me later for not getting mixed up in all that! We have the whole friday night and I don't wanna spoil it!" He hissed back as the started crawling out. 

So the two teen's sneaked out and circled their way out of the restaurant back in to the darkening city. They sure got weird looks crawling under the tables on their way out. Some must had thought that they tried to get away from their girlfriends from emptying their wallets. 

Helios was glad they didn't get together with the two female brawlers, because he definitely wasn't in a mood to be center of all their attention and play thing for the rest of the evening. The only one who's attention he was after was floating right in front of him. Now that he had time to admire him, Drago looked quite good on the backside as well. No matter which form it was. The bakugan in question however felt that he was being under heavy eye contact, so he turned around and asked: "Everything ok back there?" Helios didn't notice Drago stopping so he bumped right onto he's behind, but was quickly floating in front of him and huffed: "Hmf! Couldn't look-...be more better at going?!" He said heartbeat fastening a bit and the red dragon tilted his head a bit. "Riiiight…" 

Helios went on in his thoughts and couldn't help but to blush while thinking: "I wouldn't mind crash landing into him again…" And now he's sweet scent was all over him, at least a little while. Drago blinked couple of times but floated next him and asked: "Look, if there's something thats bothering you, talk to me. I'm here for you, Helios…" Drago carefully tried and Helios seemed to be thinking about it for a second. Regardless after a small pause he lowered his little head and said with a surprisingly calm tone: "Thanks, but it's nothing really. I'm alright." He swallowed the words that wanted to come to the surface and put a face again for him. He was frustrated, but he didn't have the courage to say anything yet. Instead now he had made the other all worried of him. So he quickly head butted him like to punch the worry out of him and growled: "Your getting annoyingly worried of others instead of yourself! You really need to learn how to be more selfish, salamander!"

"Ack! Ghh-... But I care that you have everything fine here! Your our guest this weekend! Don't forget that! I have to see that you have everything you need, including good time! And that won't work if you have something else in your mind!" He said and pushed back at him. "Grrhh, would you just drop it already?!" "Dream on! Your not fooling me, Helios!" Drago pressed and they ended up pushing each other through their heads while Dan turned around to see and hissed: "Heyh, are you two coming or not?" The two baku balls turned around and broke the contact, and floated after them but before that, Drago saw how Helios looked at him and like something fell from his lips: 

"Your too sweet for your own good." 

Drago didn't know why, but that sentence made his whole day. His heart jumped to his throat and he blushed madly. Than with a speed of a bullet, he balled up and speeded in Dan's chest pocket. "Wohoou dude, you're gonna get a speed ticket from that! Hm?" Then he turned to look Keith who looked onto his shoulder, where Helios had landed and was just silently sitting. Then the two teen's looked at eachother and Keith smiled awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders as to what was going on. Dan sighed heavily and scared the back of his fluffy hair. "Heh, Guess it's just in the air today…"  
Keith smirked a bit and said: "Aparently…" 

After making it home, the two boys just wanted to relax. And of course they had to make Keith's bed on the expendable part in Dan's bed. But before that, the brunet asked while stretching his arms: "How does watching a movie sound? Would you like more action or scary?" Dan asked, but Keith took him by his hand and said: "I think before that, there's something else I need to discuss with you." And he patted him to sit down with him. Dan did as requested but he was more nervous that he had ever been. 

"What I'm about to say… I have waited an awfully long time say to you. And I swear, that every bit of it it's true. Dan, you were the first one who woke me up to what was really around me. You were the one that made me see light again. And it's thanks to you, that I can stand here, in your own home. You opened your heart to me… And that I will never be able to repay for you. I'm thankful that you didn't give up on me. Not even back then… First of all this: Thank you. For everything you've done to me." 

Dan just listened and tried not to tear up. Hearing ALL THIS from the ex-leader of the Vexoes, sure had some impact on him. But by this point Dan leaned a bit closer to take the blond's hand and look him in the eyes sincerely: "Of course, and I don't regret a second that I've spend, with Spectra nor you. Your both important to me, all the way. And hey, no paybacks. It's enough for me that your happy and came to your senses before something truly irreversible happened. The best part was when you said that you would join the brawlers, I got to admit, I shed some tears of joy that night." The brunet admitted. "Dan… I'm glad to hear that. But, here comes the real reason for this… "

"Hmh?" Dan was beyond anxious. Nervous had a whole new level to him now. Keith slowly took the brunets hand while breathing in heavily. He held it like it was the most delicate thing in the universe. 

"Brawling with you already makes me feel alive but simply being with you, even more so. I've thought about you a lot recently...This isn't just because of what you did to me, but because who you are. The cheerful, strong and humorous leader, who I think I've fallen for…" 

There it was. Out in the open. Keith raised his gaze to meet with Dan's. He had never seen him pay so much attention before, and he's cheeks looked like they were on fire. He's lovely brown red eyes glittered like stars. He was speechless. There was no way… No absolute way that this had gone so sweetly! Dan was just waiting to get his voice to go again so he could speak up to tell him that how similar he felt. Or say something at all quick before the blond wouldn't think he had fallen into a coma.

"Keith, I-I've never hear anyone say anything like that to me… You really feel like that, well so I..! I-I love you, Keith! I just… Didn't know how- or were you…ok with it. I mean… We're both guys and all…" Dan blurred out and tightened his hold but Keith put his other hand on top of his and said: "That's the least thing I'm worried about. What I am is that am I worth of your time and attention. . . After all I did… I-I hurt you so badly…" The blond wandered of eyed getting grey, but Dan didn't let him continue that path anymore. "Nonsense! I'm honoured to get to be with you! Well, honoured. I mean glad! As happy as I'll ever be…!! Listen, that Spectra's crazy thing, is all water under the bridge. Your one of us! And there's nothing that can change that." Dan said holding him close and tightly. The blond raised his gaze and observed him eyes glittering and said: "If that's the case, than… It's a yes? You would start dating with me?" "Oh you bet! But I'll warn you, I've never had a boyfriend before…" Dan said blushing and scratched his chin a bit. "Well neither have I." Keith grinned right back. "Have you ever kissed one?" He asked the brunet leaned in closer to him with a most seducing smile Dan had ever seen.

"Mm-..! N-no.." He said blushing but before he could do anything about it, Keith gently took Dan's chin and kissed him on lips softly. Dan felt his whole world spinning now. He locked his lips around the others and pushed forward slowly. Keith did the same and hold still for a moment before letting the shorter one breath. He looked him hazily and cracked his eyelids open all reddened.

Keith took a hold of Dan's back and kissed him on the cheek and petted his soft messy hair. "You have the sweetest lips…" Dan had never heard someone say that and he blushed a bit once more while whispering: "If that was your first, then you a pro kisser." Dan admitted. Keith smiled to this comment and held him tightly in his arms. "I'd love to repeat it though…" The brunet smirked. "Hmhm. Just what I was thinking…" The blond smiled leaning back and took his plaid shirt off. 

As they're clothes were dropping on the floor, inside the pockets their partners whispered to each other: "I think we should get out of here.." "Agreed. But Quietlyh…" "Follow me." And the red one rolled along the carpet thought the door creak and out to the hallway while blushing as he heard moaning. "Guess they really went at it huh…" "Hmh. Yeah. He was so nervous last night…" Helios said remembering the little talk they had. "Hm. He wasn't the only one, even though I tried to tell him not to worry about it." Drago said remembering the little talk he and Dan had had. "Hmh. They stress too much of the obvious things. They have been all around each other for months now and either says a thing?! If everyone around you notices than it should be OBVIOUS by that point!" He sighed, but listening all this Drago blushed and couldn't help but to let the small awkwardness build up. It was like there was something to be said to that... But still, all he couldn't murmur was:

" Yeeah…"

Helios had totally gotten into his own little moment there, and just now noticed how Drago was just hovering there next to him. He couldn't tell that well, but his body language said like there was something he desperately wanted to say. "That's all? You have been quieter than usual…" 

Drago was in fact thinking hard. Of all the things he wanted to say to the other pyrus bakugan. But this wasn't the moment. There was just something in Drago's intuition telling him that now wasn't yet the time. So starting with something that he was able to let the other dragonoid know: "I just can't believe how smoothly everything's been going. I can't help but to feel this odd feeling that there's something big coming..." 

"Hmh. Sounds to me more like you just can't deal with piece, more than a week!" The other grunted but secretly, that send shivers down his spine. Drago's sences were on point most of the time. Just another reason why the cyborg dragonoid admired him in such high degree. 

"No, it's not that… I just have a bad feeling, Helios…" The other said sounding almost afraid. Helios' every defensiveness turned on and he slowly floated next to the other. "Whatever comes next, we'll be here to face it. Together. If you feel like your in danger, I can stay here longer. Just to make sure you won't do something stupid again on your own!" That offer sounded most comforting to the red dragon. He couldn't help but to lean on to him a bit and say with the softest of voices: "Thankyou. That would make me feel a whole lot better… You always do…" 

At this point Helios wasn't sure had he heard right or had he just imagined the last part of that sentence. But the other's sudden closeness indicated that he had just said what he thought the other had said. He blushed but didn't want to move, nor did he dare. This felt too good to be true. It was like no extra words were needed at the moment. So for once, he shut his yap and just enjoyed this special night of privacy. The one thing he murmured after a while was:

"I'll keep you safe. No matter what…" 

Drago had warm shivers from the words he heard. Now he was strong on his own, yes. That has been proved plenty of times. But still the idea being protected by Helios just made Drago wanna curl up. But still he said back to him:" Thankyou. I'll be sure to do the same." 

Now Helios got warm shivers instead, as he heard the other say this to him. But he couldn't help but feel something growing in between them. He automatically nuzzled his head to the other baku balls head, and let the warm moment go on between them. Drago felt like he was in heaven by this alone already. He could feel like some outside force was slowly creating barrier around them to be safe in, from all the darkness around the otherwise empty house. As much as he tried to fight it, he couldn't. Being close to Helios like this was where he wanted to be. In his warm and safe embrace, and never let go. Never as long as he lived... 

After the two teens had a small and slowly heated makeout session at the night, they actually were too tired to even do anything else so they fastly fell asleep. The bed was nicely warmed up already, and it seemed to be big enough for the two clingy teens. 

Their partners went on a soft small pillow on Dan's window shelf, that was made for the two Bakugan's. "Try and not push me off while you sleep, Dry-gold!" The darker one growled. "Ou I think your the more restless one, Figlio." Drago grinned and set himself right next to his secret special dragonoid. "Grrh, we'll see which one of us wakes up at the floor first! I bet you'll roll right under the bed where he never vacuums and choke in dust!" The darker one joked. "Hey, at least you can have a free snack from all the chip crumbs under there!" Drago grinned while the other sighed and rolled his eyes. Than he let out a yawn before closing up to a completely ball. "Ok, enough bedtime stories for me!" The other grunted. "Hmmhm! Good night, Helios." "... Good night, Drago."

Drago was barely too excited to lay next to Helios for some reason now. Feeling his warmth as they both pushed through the pillow together, made him think that he mind of not had been able to sleep tonight. But he was fizzling already, when Helios was still rotating to find the good position. But it didn't take him too long either to find the perfect spot, and the two bakuballs fell right asleep along with their partners, after all the building up excitement in all of them. What a valentine's day! 

But in the mid slumper, something slipped through the window. Something small went through Dan's room and creeped on the walls. It went past the bed, towards the window frame where their partners were sleeping. The small intruder went first behind Helios without making a sound and did something to him. Like it had drilled something in to him. Unfortunately he didn't wake up from it, and next, it did the same for Drago. After that it beeped and send the data to somewhere far away corner of New Vestroia. 

"Professor Exel, I think you should take a look at this Sir!" A short haired and bearded Vestal looked at his underling and the screen in question. "I believe we found him, Sir. The data that D365 send is from Earth." "Put it on the big screen. I'm gonna need my reading classes for this!" He ordered and in the middle of the big screen appeared a Bakugans DNA sequence and a blood type as well as its G level. 

"A pyrus Dragonoid, ey? Interesting…" The lab coated man kept tapping and scanning more data. "He is the one in possession of the Perfect core? As well as the pyrus energy?" "Yes Sir. According to these readings, It appears this dragonoid has somehow managed to harness their power." The lab assistant said. "Hmm… I'd have to see for myself. Who knows what kinds of other secrets he's hiding. He could be the one we have been searching for our Kroverg..." He thought eyes glittering. "Bring me this Dragonoid at once! And prepare the main lab!" 

Soon, the little device made some beeping noises and seemed to be calculating something, like coordinates. But this time, the high pitch sounds were enough to make Helios wake up. "Ghhrr… turn off the alarm, Keith-... Whatta-?!" Helios looked at the other pyrus Bakugan next to him and the small device next to him. It seemed like it was scanning him. Suddenly Drago started fading from in front of his eyes. "Drago! Wake up! DRAGO!!" He yelled trying to reach to him, but it was too late. He was gone to who knows where, in the middle of the night!

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> Cliff can be hang on, and I hope you will till I'm done with the next part!
> 
> See you on the next one!


	18. Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the characters, just the striry and my OC's. 
> 
> Warning:This is yaoi (malexmake) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read! 
> 
> Now this is the chapter where things get graphic, so I'm giving and extra heads up! If you cannot handle subject 'rape' and it isn't too personal or sensitive subject for you, please skip to the next one. If you think you can proceed, go on. You have been warned. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Drago had completely vanished into thin air. Helios could sense his presence, but only very faintly. It was disappearing more and more by the second. There was no time to lose! 

He speeded to the bed where their partners were cuddling. He went to Keith's ear yelling: "Wake up! Wake up! Keeith!" While pulling him from under the blanket. The blond turned to his side and murmured something. "I'll strangle you if you touched it…" He's partner had no clue what sort of dreams he was having, but he didn't care. He roared loudly from the top of his lungs and that finally awoke his master. 

"Huh? Helios, what's wrong?" The blond asked as Dan creaked his eyelids open. "Mm…? What, is it morning already?" The brunet murmured in his sleep. "Drago… he just... disappeared!" The worried dragonoid said in a lack of better explanation. "Huh?" Dan questioned rubbing his eyes, while Keith got up to sit on the bed. "What do you mean, disappeared?" 

Meanwhile somewhere deep underground:

Drago didn't have any idea of what had happened, accept that he had peacefully fallen asleep next to Helios. With his warm body next to his, when he suddenly couldn't feel it anymore. He became alarmed and he tried to roll himself closer to where he had supposedly laid but instead, he didnt roll at all. He had somehow transformed back to his original big form! 

The next thing he noticed was that he was the smell. It wasn't the familiar smell of Dan's room anymore around him, but a different and strong… Sickening in fact. It reminded him of the smell in the hospital when Dan and the rest of the gang had visited Joe the first time. It was a stench that made Drago's head spin and make him want to pass out for him not to feel it.  
The smell of drugs..! 

Realising this, he definitely wanted to be awake! He could had been served as an offering to some god almighty for all he knew! Drago slowly opened his eyes. All he saw was darkness around him. But when his eyes started to adjust to it, he was able to see metal walls and some odd shapes in them. When he moved his head a bit, he was able to see wires going across the floor. In the high up were darkened glass windows, almost like an observatory to down below. "Wait a second…! I'm not in a…?!" Drago was paralysed when he noticed that he was restrained on a platform in the middle of a table. He's arm felt numb and he soon found out why. There was a transfusion cable and it was sucking out his blood! 

"Gghh, curses…! How did I end up here?!"  
Where ever here was… He tried his hardest not to fall in the chaos of panic, but it was very hard not to, when you awoke in a place where you have no idea when or how you have ended up, from the safety of you familiar home and family!  
Drago tried to call out by roaring loudly, but to his unluck, hes mouth had a metallic muzzle on it. And even if he was able to call out, the walls in the containment hall were soundproof. On top of that they were 1000 miles below the ground. 

"Well well, it seems that our Core Holder has awoken. What are the test results?" "He seems to weight 2500 kg and length from nose tip to tail is 26,5 meters. Young healthy male, blood type Vxl, sir." "Now that's rare… Very rare. He seems a bit under weighted, feed him well after the process. He mind need a bit bigger doze. Even under the drug, he seems to have quite much strength left in him." The Professor said while pushing his glasses up with his middle finger. "This Dragonoid… Sure is beautiful…Lets hope the otherd agree as well."  
"Yes Sir!" 

Drago wouldn't know what sort of horrible transaction he has in, nor could he had known how powerless he was right now. He was too tired to do more than raise his head and half of his tail. Any attempts of moving his legs or hands were futile. Especially when your arms where drained from in the other one and out the second one. He couldn't even see where it was going since the tubed ends was beyond the floor. But he couldn't just let all his blood get sucked out and die here. No way!  
He needed a plan, NOW! 

But before he had the time to even start thinking of one, a door opened and few suited and masked humans walked in. "W-Who are you? What do you want from me? Answer me!" But all that came out was muffling and they didn't say a word and started to walk towards him slowly. Drago instantly wanted to back of, but he couldn't even fire at them. He was too exhausted, with the pounding headache. The muzzle that seemed to been made from a super strong metal. Even he couldn't open his jaws from it, even though dragonoids tended to have high bite force. 

Two of the men went on both sides of him and other took of the needle from his hand and put it upwards with a stand from the ceiling. The only thing Drago was going to be grateful of. After that, the two men on his sides started to wipe something on him. The closest way to describe it was oil. It smelled familiar though…It made Drago's head spin even more. He's vision became blurry and cluded. "It is done sir." "Good. Now let it affect a while. Meanwhile prepare the three dragonoids. I can also find out who is in the leading position of them." "At once sir." And after that the platform in with Drago was begun falling down through the floor slowly. 

"W-What now? And what is this odd smell? And why do I have this horrible feeling..?" He thought and felt this weird tingling all over his body. 

"Sir the Pyrus, Aquos- and Darkus dragonoids are ready!" the assistant announced. "Excellent work. Now, close the hatch and release the hormone gass!" And when Drago was laid down, the hatch closed and the stains opened. He's muzzle dropped as well, so he was able to open his mouth. All he saw was pretty much red and like some mist that made that tingly feeling even worse. Drago shivered coldly and just wanted something warm around him. But not before long, something moved in front of him in the mist. It seemed like a another Dragonoid by the silhouette. Drago looked at it and wanted to call out for help, but for some reason, this voice had much more seducing sound rather than seriously in trouble. 

The dark blue dragonoid immediately came closer. He seemed to be mutated somehow, by his outlook. But when Drago was able to make it out, he saw that this Bakugan had no idea of his surroundings either. His pupils were expanding and thinning each second, indicating that he was drugged too. "Heyh… Y-you gotta snap out of it..! Were in danger! Let's get out of here while we can! Hey, can you hear me?" Drago tried but the other dragonoid just moved closer, close enough get onto him and rub his head against his. He purred deeply and licked Drago's neck.

Automatically shivering from the contact, Drago was more dumfolded than anything. He was so used of getting attacked that had almost forgot how it felt to be pleased, instead of threatened to fight for your life. Still the pyrus dragonoid couldn't help but to ask: "W-What are you doing?" And the other Dragonoid just kept on licking and rubbing his head against Drago's. 

"Ghhh..! W-what... A-Are youh-?!" He questioned again, but soon there was no question what the other wanted. He tried to come on to Drago and push him below him. To Drago's horror, he felt a vibrating organ against his ass. This send mad shivers through the other dragonoid, making the situation automatically much worse! Drago felt the panic rushing over his forcefully relaxing body. 

"N-no! You have gotta snap out of it! Wake uup, please!!" Drago managed to fly on the other side of the hall, but that didn't keep the other too long away from him. He was soon after him and trying to dominate the poor drugged pyrus dragonoid. Drago didn't wanna hurt him, since he knew he wasn't himself right now, but he didn't want to be forced to mate either. On top of that, he really hadn't never been mated this way before. He shot the other with a lowest amount of energy, murmuring apologies at the same time. He needed to get out of here! 

"He was next to me and then he just… Disappeared!" Helios said and floated over to the spot where Drago had last layed. The pillow was still a bit warm. This made Helios' nerves slowly burn up with frustration in him. "And your saying some random robot looking thing just... up and took him!?" Dan asked trying to be as awake as possible, as sweet and deep sleep as he had been in. But if something happened to Drago, he could had been swimming in a pool of mini Keith's and have an endless life meter to brawl for all he desired, but he would throw all all that away for Drago. He was always Dan's number one concern. 

"That's what I said! He didn't even get to wake up before it was too late…!" Helios grunted in frustration. He was beyond mad at this point. Someone had just took Drago even without a fight from him, in the middle of best dream of his life! He was gonna barbecue whoever was behind this for sure. And even worse, Drago had said last night that he had a bad feeling about something, and Helios had swore to protect him. Helios couldn't help but to feel the panic trying to take over his mind. 

Spectra was quiet and had that 'deep in a thought' look on his face. He pulled his hand up and looked at Helios asking: "Could you let me to take a look at you for moment?" Helios did not argue back, and let his brawler check him over with his gauntlet. Although he didn't understand why he was being examined. Should they be more worried of the absent Bakugan right now? 

"What are you doing Keith?" Dan questioned before the cyborg bakugan had the chance. "Is odd to me, why did they took only Drago and not both of them? If they were the Bakugan dealers, they would take all they can get their hands on.." The blond murmured while Dan turned his head to the side looking confused. "Bakugan dealers? What are those?" 

"In Vestal, there was a organisation that hunt down the most rarest and powerful Bakugans, only to sell them for the highest bidder. Since dragonoids are the most powerful species, they are likely to get targeted." Dan had never heard of such thing, but it made him mad. Bakugan's weren't some sold off toys for collection and to be displayed in glass cabinets, just as less as for some personal weapons! It seemed like the evil people never ran out of this world. "Grrh, that's so messed up! Than it's almost like human slavement! Makes me sick to my core..!" He grunted pulling his hand in to a tight fist. He was definitely awake now. 

"Hmm..Wait, what's this..?" Keith stopped everything while looking at the screen, surprised by what it was revealing to him. "Found something?" Dan asked trying to peek, but all he saw was vestal numbers that he wasn't quite able to read. "It seems someone has taken a DNA sample out of him recently…Then by the sound of your description of this little robot… There's a high possibility that whoever is behind this is as highly technically advanced as us Vestals…" Keith thought out loud.

"Than what shots down the possibility of it actually being one of the Vestals new scientist?!" Dan exhaled. This was exactly what the blond had in mind as well. "Nothing, Dan. I heard the leading Professor was falsely accused and got replaced under odd circumstances…" Keith said. "Ok, but why would they be behind this? Didn't the vestals make up with the Bakugan? Why would they start to collect their DNA's randomly right now? And in secrecy for that matter?" Dan asked. "I say we go and ask from the front door! They're scheming up something bad again, I can feel it! And if the wrong people have Drago, the perfect core in their hands, just imagination what they'll do with him…! We have to go get him, NOW!" Helios said and looked at the others determined and clearly worried. "I'm with Helios!! But how are we supposed to find him..?" Dan questioned. 

"We could try the Bakugan parnical tracker. That way, if were quick enough we may be able to use it to get to Drago's location." Keith said and turned to push button on his gauntlet and a small object appeared from it. "What's that?" "This should track down his exact location with molecules and he's current location. If he hasn't gone too far yet…" Keith said. The other two decided not to question how did he had such device in the first place. But he was crafty after all…Nothing was impossible for Keith to build, and the two had witnessed this from both sides. "Than what are we staling? Let's move already!" Helios said. "Yeah! We need to get to him FAST! He could be anywhere, in any situation..! Dragoh… Damn it!" and the brunet bit his lip and curled his hand into a fist. But the blond landed his hand gently on top of the shaking shoulder and said in soft tone: "Don't worry, Dan. We'll find him, I promise. " The brunet raised his head to meet him on the eye level. "Keith… Thankyou." The blond give a small kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and smiled to him. "Anytime, anywhere…" 

"As cute a you two are, could you two make out AFTER we rescued him, please?!" Helios said and Dan shook his head while trying to get his focus back. "Yeah yeah, right! Sorryh..!" "Alright, hold on to me." Dan give his hand to the blond brawler and Helios tapped onto Keith's shoulder as he pushed few buttons and they got transported to a place they all least expected. 

To New Vestroia! Now that the dimension controllers were ancient history, Helios returned to his original huge dragon form. They appeared to be in the middle of the sand dymes, but there wasn't any sign of the red dragon. "Soo, Keith, is there anyway to be more accurate with that device of yours?" The other purus brawler looked at the small device and said voice most unsure: "It seems… That he's underground?" Than out of nowhere Helios's head and pointy long ears jerked up. He sniffed the air and heard a familiar cry.

"I hear him..!" The two looked at the cyborg dragonoid next to them and he out of nowhere, with a speed of light, scooped them in his arms and released a melting magma attack in the sand. The two boys covered their eyes from the sand blowing everywhere, but Helios dived right in it. Surprisingly, it didn't swallow and drown the reckless Bakugan, but let him pass. The two teens were shocked just for few seconds, before the mystery uncovered it self for them. They weren't just diving in a sand, but a base that was inside the sand! Huge metal walls raised up all sides of them and it looked like they were on a elevator shoot with the wires going in the middle. "Where the hell are we?!" 

"This must be built by the vestal scientist! I guess we were right!" Keith said. "Helios, are you saying you can hear Drago?" Dan questioned of the dragon beneath him. "Loud and clear!" He confirmed, but what the two brawlers weren't able to understand, was how panicked and painful Drago's cries were. Helios almost didn't even wanto guess what could possibly make Drago of all the Bakugan's shout out panic calls. All that mattered to him was getting to him! "Hold on Drago, I'm coming!" 

In much deeper: 

"Hmm.. He seems to be able to resist still. Increase the hormone level..! And why not let the two others at him as well… Foursome sounds like perfect activity for him…!" The mad scientist grinned. "Yes sir! Releasing the Darkus and Pyrus subjects!" And something got targeted to Dragos leg, and it fed more hormones into his already over drugged body. "Gaaarrh! N-NNNGGGHH..!" And as he didn't have his hands full fighting off of the Aquos dragonoid, now inside came Darkus and Pyrus as well. Same drugged and horny look in their eyes, Drago felt now beyond uncomfortable. There was no way he could let himself be violated like this..! But his body didn't respond that well any longer, getting messed up by the drugs that were being injected into him. This had gone out of hand and fast! While he was backing up to corner, the three others surrounded him. He's sore hand tried to find a way out, hoping a magic door would open and save him, but no such luck. Tears welled up in his emerald eyes as he knew what was about to come next. "Noh.. Please, anything but this…!"

The Aquos one, that had fought with him, had sprained Drago's ankle and he's chest and neck were burning with pain. The Aquos dragonoid got him and pulled him against him, frapping his strong tail crushingly against Drago. The Pyrus one went behind him and sunked his watering mouth on Dragos side neck. The darkus one crawled from the left side trying to get his tongue to connect with Drago's but with with his last powers to resist he tried to turn his head away. The three were too strongly on him to be able to move anywhere. Six hands, three tails and three tongues all over his forcefully exited body, he had no fight left in him. He moaned and cried, and his small wiggling only seemed to make the other three more excited. Than he felt one of the hands raising his tail and touching his untouched hole. He jerked violently and only heard no no no bouncing in his mind. 

But the drugged dragonoids weren't able to hear it, or if they were, it only twisted to them as a pleaning. So one of the claws entered inside of his unprepared ass, and Drago's throat dried up. He only was able to cough, but soon he couldn't even scream, because the next one wanted a piece of his lips and tried to bite his tongue. He felt how the painfully long nail wiggled inside him, opening him up from the inside. The pain was miserably cruel. When his crawler finally pulled out of him, Drago thought is was over. He was already bleeding and shaking. But what came next unwarned, had only started his nightmares. He felt pulsing wet member enter him and start ramming in and out way too soon, way too quick. It felt like someone was stucking a roll of sandpaper in his anal. And that wasn't all, apparently one of the other two tried to rub their cock against Drago's vibrating member. The third one suddenly decided to pull them all against the cold hard floor and pull his own member inside Drago's mouth so he would give him a blow job. Drago's hormone filled mind worked like on instinct and he licked the tip of it before start sucking the actual organ with his shaking head. 

The dragonoid moaned pleasingly and pushed it only deeper making Drago gag. While on his rear side the other two tried both entering in him at the same time! That was way too much for him and he cried his eyes out while trying to wiggle away without success. The other two bite each other, clearly realizing this won't work and tried to decide which one was to rape this poor dragonoid first. The darkus one won and he pushed the aquos one out and put his claws on Drago's hips and pulled him closer while starting to trust in him heavily. 

Drago couldn't even see clearly anymore. He once tried to call out for help with his voice, and pretty much all hope, already gone. There was no one coming. He had disappeared in mid sleep and had already been here for ancients knew how long… Maybe he should just face facts. There always wasn't a hero coming to safe someone…Before the damage was done. Here he had done nothing but to help others with good intentions and pure thoughts and now the evil karma had come and fucked him right in the ass. It was like the cruel world showing its middle finger to him. He was so much in pain and drugs that he thought already for just to close his eyes and let it all go…maybe in the morning Dan would finally notice that he was gone, but it was too late already. Why not let them just abuse the life out of him and accept that no matter how hard he tried, there was always someone, who would just come after him next with the same evil and harmful intentions. He was never going to find peace and his happy ever after…

"It seems they finally got to him…" One of the assisting doctors said while observing the monitor. "Good. Seems that Darka is the one… Let's see how his body will react…" The evil man just looked through the glass Drago's agony and the others passion for mating with him. He had an evil grin, with most sick mind. 

"Alright, he released, Sir." "Do we let Aqua and Fire seed him too?" "Why not. Oh, hmhm! Seems like they're going for it anyhow!" "T-Then should we remove Darka?" The assistant asked. The doctor turned to look at him with the creepiest of looks: "You wanna get in a cage full of horny agressive dragonoids? Be my guest, but that sounds a bit of a death wish. No, we leave them be, until their done. After that, separate the core dragon. I need to scan him immediately!" "Yes sir!" 

Drago was panting like he had flew and run at the same time. He thought for sure he would get a heart attack. But just after he felt a warm substance spraying on his insides, he felt the pain as well as the wrong pleasure. Unfortunately he didn't get to rest nearly long enough when the next one stated repeating what the first one had done. 

"NNNNGGHHHHJJ!!! M-Makeh.. I-ith stoooophh..!!" And he closed his eyes while the pyrus one ravished his already torn up body. Drago looked up and for some reason, Helios' face appeared for a second in his vision. "Heli-oos… ! P-Pleaseh… He-Help meh…!" Drago muttered struggling to keep awake. 

"How long is this!? We'll be at New Vestroia's center at this rate!" Dan said. "Can't be long anymore! Just hold on!" Keith said fluffy hair flowing everywhere but Dan didn't mind in fact. "Hah! Not long at all!" And Helios' flew right through the heavy metal doors, halting for a second as he saw a big loading hall ground. When their eyed had adjusted, they realised they were looking at cages and containment terrariums. But not just small lizards sides one's, big ones, like for Bakugans. That's when their horrors were confirmed. "So it's true then…! They didn't stop the kidnappings!" Keith said while observing them. Surprisingly good luck there didn't seem to be anyone at the docks right now. So they landed to take a closer look. "This isn't abandoned, but quite rarely used it seems." Dan turned to look towards the halls end where there were double sided metal doors locked up. "They must be taking them through there…!" And his hand glanced on to fist. "Helios can't sneak around in this form, so there's only one way to get through this place!" Spectra said and hoped back on to Helios, "Even better! Let's make them a new hallway!" He grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for, invitation? Come on Dan! We got a Bakugan to rescue!" The blond smiled and the brunet jumped aboard as well. "Yeah!" 

After the last dragon was done with already over exhausted Drago, the Professor separated them, before the over horny dragonoids could go for a round two. He put the bruised, abused, and drugged dragon in a examination table and took the sample of Drago's every fluid that had been released while analysing it. "The others didn't even last this well. He sure has potential… Perhaps we could use his seemen to make the Superior dragonoid…" The doctor murmured as his hand was flying across the keyboard. Drago was barely conscious and looked at the white ceiling with tear blurred eyes." H-He-li-os…" He whimpered, and just before passing out he heard from a long distance a familiar roar. 

The Professor would had loved nothing more than to almost unfold all the juicy secrets in Drago's mysterious body, but a loud rumble and wall collapsing put an end to that peaceful night. "DRAGOOOH!!" Everything stopped in the laboratory as Helios simply crashed through the concrete wall among the confused scientist. In the sea of hundreds of white jackets, Helios only saw a blur of red from far back side of the huge facility and charged at it. "Drago!!" 

"Whatta?! How did that Bakugan get loose?! Stop it immediately!" "But sir, it's not one of our subjects! It came from outside the facility!" "Well don't just stand there, do something! Shoot it down!" He ordered while the scientist tried to shoot Helios with the small doses of the stunning substance. Helios just slapped them sway with his tail and burned to the ground beneath him making the machinery explode.  
"It's no use! Our weapons are useless against him!" The professor looked fist clenching how this Bakugan destroyed everything he flew over to where Drago was. But then he saw the two boys on top of him. "They must have come to rescue their partner…" He thought and since they didn't have such good defencing ability inside the facility it would had been pointless to waist resurses on that and concentrate on not losing the most important stuff. 

"What do we do now?" One of the helping doctors asked. "I don't know how this could had happened, but evacuate for now! Safe all the data and make your way to the emergency exits! Quick!" He ordered and his men worked like said. He turned to look the red dragon as the darker one landed to take him into his arms, ripping all the tubes of his skin." I'll come back for you later. I still have some use for you, Core Holder…You cannot ever escape from me." The Professor's whispered grinning evilly before disappearing. 

"Dragoh! Drago can you hear me?!" Drago was out cold but all that it mattered was that they had found him, but he was a horrifying site. But the gas leaks were a whole different concern, and Keith thought better examine him later in safety. All the doctor's were already gone and there was nothing but gas filling up the laboratory. "Let's get out of here, Helios!" He said hopping back on to him. "Gladly! This stench is making me feel nauseous!" Helios growled and shook his head. "Double ability activated: Maximum Quasar + Lacuna lock canon! FIRE!!!" And Helios made a double shot to blow the roof as they flew up and out, sinking the lab in sand behind them. 

"Let's take him back to Vestal destroyer! We and check him over in my lab!" Keith said.  
"Okay…" Dan said completely distracted while looking at his partner who had been badly beaten up. He had never seen Drago like this and it made him feel even worse for not getting a good look at the one who had been behind his after all.

Helios felt the same, but the thought of going back vanished when he felt how Drago body was shaking and he pushed his face against the cyborg dragonoids metal chest. He was gripping hard on Helios' shoulders. Drago was in shock what ever had been done to him, but he seemed to recognize that who was carrying him nonetheless. "Don't worry Drago. This time, I got you 100%." He whispered quietly and with surprisingly soft tone.

Spectra noticed this and smiled. "He must sense your sent. That's good. Hopefully he will stay calm till we get him to the ship." Despite the situation, Helios blushed from the thought. Drago knew his sent and analysed it to be safety? That send a whole new train of thoughts into his mind while they flew across the sand dymes. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> Looks like there's a new Profesor in town... And a threat unlike any other.
> 
> See you in next one!


	19. New Threat And New Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Bakugan or the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read.
> 
> Please enjoy~!

After Helios had flewed Spectra, Dan and Drago out of the facility, the blond teleported them right onto Vestal Destroyer. Drago was in fatal state, and they needed to act fast!  
Thankfully he and Gus had made some major improvements on the laboratory, and thanks to the fast improving Vestal science, it now was a possibility for even them to operate alive Bakugan without hurting them. Helios carried Drago to a well known examine room and Spectra summoned Gus to the bridge as well.  
"Master Spectra! What's the emergency? Ah..! Is that…Drago? What in the world happened to him!?" The blue head questioned as he saw the usually so strong and independent dragonoid curled up in Helios' arms shaking and bleeding badly. "That's what we're trying to find out! Now assist me to load up the scanning device!" The blond said to his right arm man. "Right away, sir!" And Gus when to the other huge computer on the other side of the room, while Dan was looking through the glass below to his stiff barely breathing partner. "Dragoh…!"

"Spectra, should we clean him first?" Helios asked while looking at the poor dragonoid who seemed to have all kinds of weird smells and fluids on him. Plus, the hormone smell was so strong what it even got Helios effected, and his body began to warm up on its own already.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Lets clean him up first and then see what can we find." He said and Helios took this as a cue and carried the dragonoid through the huge bathroom, with a pool in it. The two Vestals opened the faucets and the hot refreshing water poured on them. Helios tried to gently wash Drago's bruised body, and get the blood and odd drug smell off of him. Going lower, he saw the proof of the sexual violation, and that just made his blood boiled to the max. Rape was the most humiliating and brutalest torture he knew, and on top of that the traumas caused by it, run deep in the mind. Possibly through out all lifetime... 

And Drago with his focus being on helping and supporting others in need, had never really had a proper time to just keep on going out with someone dear to him. Wawern had been his first and only mate so far, but the distance had been so great between them and since Wawern hadn't been able to leave from between the dimension's, it was Drago who had to always come and see her. As much as he would had wanted to take her out in the big world and have a happy ever after, destiny had interfered crusely with that dream. But all the time he had spend with her had been the sweetest time of Drago's life. He had always been the polite and respectful gentleman, who would always ask before laying a hand on her. She used to nag about it as time passed that he didn't always need to show green light to him before approaching her physically. But Drago couldn't help it. Only after long time had passed, he knew what she was most comfortable and what not.

But now after all the tragedy had passed and facing the new threat, Drago had hardened himself for not to get distracted so easily. Until Helios had came to the picture, that is… Somewhere along the way, Drago realised that he wasn't pitying him, but actually wanted to show him the beautiful things in life, and that there was so much more to it than just power and glory. The least thing Drago wanted was to be an obstacle in someone's way… He still had no idea what had driven Helios to that suption, but just as easily and unexpectedly as it had started, it had also ended. 

Now they were allies, friends even. But after dreaming of Helios so many times, he had begun to question what he truly felt towards him. He just wanted to be with him 24/7. But he admitted he was scared to try and start another intimate relationship… He didn't want in some twisted way to end his lovers life again. He couldn't bare it. He felt that he didn't deserve to have another lover after what he had done to his last one…

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny his growing feelings towards this short tempered control freakish dragonoid. How the hell has he fallen for someone like that again? Perhaps he wanted to feel how it would had be to be dominated by another male dragonoid... No. Even he realised by now that it was much more than that. He leveled with Helios in so many ways. He wanted to be the center of his attention, receive all those loving words from him, be the one that would make him smile and laugh... And of course there was the fact that he couldn't deny that in his eyes, Helios just was too damn attractive of a dragonoid. Strong as hell, with those red determined eyes gazing straight at him, wantingly. And being under that muscular exiting body, feeling his long tail slowly wrapping itself around his, and slowly climbing higher up to his thighs… as his hands worked their way through his chest and sides, their curious tongues dancing around one another... going deeper and deeper into the ecstacy. 

Drago had decided that if he would ever find that special guy, it would be someone he could trust 100%. Who could handle himself, and have that special something that Drago just couldn't resist. And recently, the signature to sign all those criteria was Helios. But now, the least he wanted was to think anything sexual, after his rights being ripped from him by the other three dragonoids, he just wanted to hide in darkness for now. 

Helios looked at the still unconscious dragon, using his every willpower not to take off and make sure they all were dead. No, he had to be here when Drago woke up. The way he had clinged on him after flying back, and what Spectra had said about the scent, made sense. After getting him cleaned he turned the water off and let the cold air get to them. Drago's body shivered and he got flashbacks from laying in the cold floor on to the laboratory, making him only push himself closer to Helios's warm body while shaking a murmuring: "Noh… No no…don't..!" Helios automatically without realising purred lowly and licked Drago's bruised cheek as gently as possible. "Don't worry goofball. Your safe now." 

After that the cyborg Bakugan carried the other through the examination room, where Spectra and Gus were waiting. "He's body reacts even though his mind is unconscious." Helios said. "That would suggest that he mind have some stunning substance shots in him…" Spectra said and motioned Helios to carry him onto the table. Dan went by him immediately. "Drago..! Drago can you hear me? Its me Dan! Remember me, buddy?" Dan asked and put his hand over to his head and nose and leaned against him. Drago's body jerked a bit and tried to sniff towards him. Dan smiled and Drago pushed towards him and he's tail tip was waving slowly. 

"Yeah, that's it! You're safe now I promise... " After seeing your dear partner in that kind of condition, Dan couldn't help but to blame himself. "I should had released earlier…! This is all my fault..!" "Dan, you and I both know it's no one's fault. It's useless to keep blaming yourself. Let focus on bringing him back to this world, ok? Did you call the others?" The blond asked calmly. *sniisk* "N-Noh.." "Then you go and do that and meanwhile I read the scanner, alright?" Spectra asked hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek gently. Dan covered his face and tried to pull himself together. "Yeah, sounds good…" 

After calling the other to let know what had happened last night, Keith was loading up the ultra and made fev calls. While waiting, Helios layed besides Drago keeping him warm, and nuzzled him whenever he started shaking and crying, to let him know that he wasn't alone. Thankfully, it worked every time and the red dragon pulled his head back to his lap. 

"Alright, the sensors finally warmed up. We can start." Keith said. "Then I suppose you could use some help with that, Master?" Gus asked as Keith smiled back to him. "Yes. Thankyou." "Of course. Sounds like your calm weekend took a turn for the worst…" Gus sighed.  
"Unfortunately…" Keith sighed back looking at Dan who was now with Marucho, Shun, Ace and Baron. They tried to calm him down it seemed. Helios returned back to ball form and flew back to Spectra's side when the others arrived. "Too shy, romeo?" "Grrh, zip it, will ya?!" "Hmhm! I would had needed to call you back anyway so we can begin. Was there anything you noticed outside besides the cuts and bruises?" 

Helios landed to his partner's shoulder with a heavy sigh. There was no way of sugarcoating this: "He's…been forced to have sex with multiple Bakugan." Helios said voice cracking from trying to keep himself together. Keith and Gus froze and looked horrified. They both looked at each other and then Dan. "Call them up here. Let's take it one step at a time. First we need to get all that poison out of him." Keith started analysing him and found some proof of Helios' words already. Inside his mouth besides blood was some seemen. His neck had multiple violent bite marks and his arms had the proof of huge amount of blood taken from him. Dan and the other got in front of the screen too. "So, how it's it looking?" 

"... I don't even wanna say it…" Keith murmured getting bad vibes from all of this and slowly by the symptoms he realised purely why Drago had been kidnapped. Dan looked at him confused and Marucho, realizing the technology already, was able to see as well as the light of the day to what the shorts were from. "... A-are you…Your not making this up…? There isn't any error with these, right?" "Come on, tell me already what did they do to him? It is more than just some stupid analyze collecting isn't it?!" Dan yelled hating to be the only one didn't know what was happening.

"It would seem that-... They tried to get some kind of reproduce to happen…" Dan's brain tried to keep up but still no real answer in his opinion. The scanner went lower and Spectra noticed something horrifying. Drago's pulse had been dropping all this time and he just now realised why. The overdose by the nerve calming drug was spreading and threatened to stop his heart! 

"Hurry Gus! Activate the blood transfusion, now! We have to stop the scan and focus on not losing him!" "On it sir!" Dan pushed himself to the glass and watched the heart rate monitor to slow down with every pulse. "Dragoh!! Ghh…! Don't you give up on me! Don't let it get to you! You can pull through this. I know you can! You always have..!" Everyone was on the edge, and felt so helpless. Gus and Spectra did everything they could to get the poisons out of the dragonoid. Of course than there was the same blood type problem. 

"We need another pyrus dragonoids blood…!" But Keith barely had time to finish his sentence, when his partner answered: "Take mine!" Helios said without hesitation but Spectra looked at him concerned. "Are you sure?" "You don't have time to worry how it affects me! So quit stalling and do it! We're gonna lose him if we don't do it! And I won't have that!" He said changing in his true form and showed his hand. Spectra than did as his partner wished and connected the needle and tube to Drago's arm, as with the other hand he let out another needle to get the drugs out as soon as possible. Realising that it must had been what the scientist were doing, there was some prewious needle markings all over his arm. 

"Marucho, how is it looking?" Keith asked and the smaller blond went behind the keyboard to look at Drago's heart rate. And like a miracle, it started to beat faster again. "Hes stabilizing..." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Shun went behind Dan and tapped his shoulder. "It's alright now, breath Dan." Dan felt like he had just been crying the whole night but he couldn't help it. This night felt like a nightmare to him.  
"Alright, now all we can do is wait." 

The brawlers Bakugan partners watched close by as Drago's situation fried from 0 to 100 in a matter of seconds. They all knew that if there was someone to overcome pretty much anything, it was him. But even more, it was with his friends by his side. Percival pressed his hand into a fist and watched Drago's pale beautiful face. "Dragoh…" Ingram watched him and knew why he was so worried of him. "Don't worry. He has always pulled through. So there's no reason for him to not be able to pull it of this time as well." He said reassuringly. "I wanna believe that, but his is unlike any previous situation he has been in. What I'm worried is how has it affected his mind…" Ingram hadn't even thought about that but saw the point right away. "Then we'll be here for him, when he comes to. He always believes in us so now it's the time for us to believe in him! In his strength…" He reassured. "Yeah, he's like a big brother for all of us, but even they need support now and then!" Elffin said. 

"So about this, mysterious professor, who is he actually?" Baron questioned. "If he had a secret laboratory under New Vestroia, and so far from the officinal Bakugan laboratory, that suggest that mind not even be a real Professor. But from what we saw down there, they definitely are Vestals for one." Keith said. "Yeah no question!" "Wait, who's the leading Vestal professor at the moment?" Marucho asked. "Doctor Malcom. You have seen him in the hospital many times." Gus said. "The old bearded guy sure is chill! I'm telling ya, one dental work you get the heavenlies of candys!" Preyas said. "Perhaps we should go ask him for some answers of who this guy mind be..!" "It certainly wouldn't be the worst idea. Perhaps we can also find out is the other suspicious docs working with him. Plus, they're the professional's so we should take Drago there as well. We can only do so much for him here with the limited eqipment we have... " Keith said and everyone nodded in agreement. 

He turned his look over to Dan who didn't leave the glass which he watched his partner struggling to survive. He had dark rings over his eyes and it looked like he was about to fall asleep while standing. Keith went behind him as pulled one hand to his waist. "Do you wanna sleep here?" A slow nod. The blond smiled and hugged him as whispered: "I'll go and get you a blanket." But before he was able to turn, Dan launched at his arms and prevented him from going anywhere. He buried his face to his hood and murmured: "Thankyou… For everything you've done for us..!" The blond hugged him and caressed Dan's back gently and whispered: "I'd do anything for you, Dan… Anything in the world…" Dan teared up and held the blond's shirt tighter. Shun smiled and said: "I think none of us is going anywhere today besides here." Ace nodded in agreement and looked at Baron and Marucho. "Then I guess we should just make beds up here." Shun said. "Yeah, I'll come and help you carrying!" Baron said. "Mee too!" Marusho said. "Me three!" Ace said. "I'll go and make snacks for all of you. Unless Hydron ate everything already… "Gus said going towards the downstairs, leaving the two teens alone for a moment. 

Meanwhile down below them, Helios watched how he's blood got transferred to the other Bakugan next to him. Drago was shaking and whining again. He must had felt the blood transfusion and connected that to what had happened to him in the lab. Helios reached for his arm and took a gentle hold of it while pressing it with his fingers. "Don't worry. My blood is not gonna make your heart stop." He said and surprisingly the unconscious dragonoid calmed down. His hand slowly took hold of Helios', and he ever so quietly breathed out:" H-Helios… " "Yes I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere." He said and looked at the sleeping dragon determinedly. It still played in his mind how Drago had just up and vanished in the middle of everything. That had been the most scared Helios had ever been. He thought back and forth that he had lost him for good. But now feeling and hearing him breathing right next to him, thankfully allowed the worried dragonoid to fall into sleep, after the most horrible night. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> See you in the next one!


	20. Loosening Knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any of the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read!
> 
> And it is during Drago's critical state a new OC introduction time! 
> 
> Please enjoy~!

In the early morning, Helios creaked his eyelids open to look at the red blur besides him. Hes arm felt like mountain had been dropped on it. Then he remembered why he was feeling so nauseous. The tube was still taking blood from him, just as he remembered. He wondered was it already enough and started looking if he could see Spectra around. And just like from order, he came down to the lab and came to greet his partner. 

"Good morning. You haven't start shrinking into a raisin yet I hope?" And unable to deny it, this would had been hilarious site to see. 

"I will soon, unless you came to tell me that this is enough already!" He grunted. "Yes that's quite enough. But he'll live, thanks to you." But the blond halted as he saw the fierce look in his partner's eyes. "You should take a break. You lost a huge amount of blood-" 

"I'm fine, Keith… But the one responsible for all of this… I won't rest, until I have gotten my own justice against him!" Hes partner growled. "Worry not. We going to go and find some answers today for the main Bakugan research facility." He said and looked at Drago's slowly but steadily rising chest. "It looks like he'll live. Let's hope he wakes up soon, so we could feed him." He sighed. "I'll keep my eyes open." Helios said and looked at him. "Don't you wanna take a break? I could take over for you…" "I told you, I'm fine!" He repeated and kept his eyes on Drago while firmly tapping his tail to the ground. He didn't want to rest until he opened his emerald eyes to him once more. Keith sighed and knew he couldn't talk his partner around this. "Than, let me atleast bring you something to eat, ok?" "Fineh..." The pyrus Bakugan said and the blond turned around satisfied with this for now. 

Just after Keith had exited the hall, Helios turned his eyes on Drago while saying with a low voice: "C'mon on, Drago…! How long are you going to be in lala-land?! Stop playing dead already and come back to us!" And Drago's finger was shaking and he like from a command responded and cracked his eyelid open. Unfortunately for Helios, Drago was too hazed to recognize him right away, and he just saw Helios' silhouette as one of the Bakugans who had taken advantage of him and hes natural instincts kicked in. He sunk his teeth in his neck. Helios was too surprised to even block. He clawed him and growled menacingly. "Noh!! Get away from me! Go awayyh!!" 

"Ggrr, Drago, snap out of it! It's me, Helios! Don't you dare say you forgot me! Now cut the paranoia and look closely, you crazy draginoid!" Helios chose not to fight back and simply try and use his words for once. It seemed to have a much better effect, and slowly Helios' voice brought him back to focus. What the dark grey dragonoid didn't know was that the three others hadn't spoken a single word to Drago during the scarring incident. They had just completely followed their instinct. What Helios also didn't know yet, was that he's words would have the most matter in their future as well. 

Drago let go of Helios' neck and slowly turned to look up, but his body wouldn't stop shaking. "H-Heli-os..?" "Yes, it me! Oh don't tell me you have become deaf as well?" He groaned in familiar tone and looked at Drago's emerald eyes that started to well up with tears. Drago jumped in his arms and couldn't hold the tears from falling. He pinned himself against him like they were surrounded by acid and the ground was burning around them. Helios was shocked to see Drago in such state. He was visibly shaking and he could see his fear, but it just made him slowly wrap his arms around him.

"I-Is it…. T-Truly youh? Not just an.. I-Ilusion?" He asked with shaky breath. "Hmh. Take a good look, Gurgaon. Or did you lost your site too?" Drago looked up to the other and his steady red pupils looked at him, with sick of worry. The sent was familiar to him and finally he relaxed a bit. He inhaled it his lungs full and murmured: "I-I thought…You would never come…" "Hmh. Wrong thought! We came as soon as we could figure out where you had gone of to! It wasn't as easy as you mind had thought. But your safe now." He added and slowly caressed the other. He didn't like how vulnerable and afraid Drago was now. Even less he liked to see him cry, so he licked his tears away and purred lowly, shooing to calm him down. It had effect on Drago, but maybe not the kind that Helios would had guessed. Drago's legs give in and he collapsed onto the bigger drqgonoid's lap, screaming from agony. 

"Drago!! Whats wrong?" The red one went straight down and hugged his middle torso: "Gaahh.. Myh bodys… Hurting!" Helios didn't want to waste anytime and said: "Come on, let's get you to bed asap!" But when Helios tried to lay Drago of his arms, Drago wrapped his arms around his neck and glued onto the other dragonoid for dear life. "Noh! Don't let me goh..! They will get meh…they want me exposed..! S-So they can-…!" Helios had no idea what to do with the hallucinating Bakugan and just then at perfect timing, Keith came back. "Helios?! What is-Huh? Is he ok?!" "Yes, he's awake, but I think he's not all there…" He said slowly and still a bit confusedly and worriedly. The blond looked at the red dragonoid who seemed to be shaking like last leaf in a tree after fall. "I'll go get Dan. Hopefully that would calm him down." "Yes please, before he tries to rip my throat open again!" Helios groaned, as Keith run back to upstairs. He felt bad having to wake Dan up, since just an hour ago he had finally gotten him to fall asleep. But this needed to be updated to him, and hopefully after sorting things out, he could finally help Helios to chill out a bit. Why did he feel like a single parent right now? 

"Dragoh? Buddy, it's me, Dan! Remember me, pal?" The brunet asked from the door, as Helios had tried to get him off from him. The most familiar voice sure made Drago's head turn slowly. His eyes were red from crying so badly. "D-Daniel?" Drago repeated. "Yeah buddy! It's me!" And he reached his hand to him and the pyrus dragonoid carefully reached his hand towards his partner. The warm connection made Drago calm down and Dan jumped onto his hand and Drago pulled him closer to inhale another safe and friendly sent. "Dan… It is youh.." "Yeah.. Your gonna be alright buddy! We're all here…" "I'm… Fi-Finally out of there? A-Are you sure?" "Sure as the light of day! But, you were badly hurt. Would you let us take you to the Bakugan Hospital for a check over?" 

Drago was the type that felt a great uneasiness in hospitals already, but now in this shape, he knew there would be professionals to help him. And actually HELP HIM. So he slowly nodded.  
"O-okayh...if you can come with me?" The red dragonoid asked. "I'll be by your side the whole time!" The brunet assured. "Promise?" "I swear it only life!" 

Drago was satisfied with this but then Helios asked: "Do you think you can fly over there on your own?" Drago wasn't too sure his body felt like it was in million pieces. He had barely been able to stand up but he didn't want the other to think that he was in much worse shape than they thought. Just Drago being Drago. Always putting others before himself. "I can try… " But when he was about to get on his feet from Helios' lap, he instantly fell down. He's left ankle must had been broken. One movement and he was in a wold of hurt. 

Helios tried to catch him, but he too seemed to reel, but Percival cut in between to support him from the other side. "Helios, I think you really should rest as well. You have done more than enough already. You're gonna collapse at this rate." "Grrr. Stop the nonsense! I know my limits and they're not even close to being breeched yet! I can take him there even with my eyes closed!" He huffed. "Don't be ridiculous! If you keep pushing yourself your gonna faint and drop him!" Percival continued. "Like hell I will!" "We know it and you know it your yourself!" "Shut it! My body is engineered to take on a whole an army, and you think I can't do a one little carrying job?!" He asked in frustration. Why did everyone doubt his strength? 

"That's not what I mean!" The darkus bakugan protested. "Then why don't you show me what you mean?!" Helios growled and was about to start something he mind had regret later, but Dan cut in between: "Guyys enough! Drago's low on time! If we don't get him to Doctor Malcom right away, he's condition mind get worse!" Dan yelled between the arguing Bakugan. "I'll carry him." Ingram said and took Drago onto his arms before there were anymore delays. "Alright, let's go than!" Percival said speeding after them and Helios flew after them as well, but kept glancing at Percival murderously.

And finally after whe whole awkward way of silence between Percival an Helios, In the doctor's office the kind souled old Vestal took Drago right away in for a scan. They told the whole horrifying story of what they had seen.  
"I'm ashamed to hear that, brawler's. You didn't have any evidences on your time in there?" "Unfortunately we didn't have time for full on house tour, Doc. Finding Drago was our primary mission…And stench in there, you should had smelled it! Even an adult would had passed out in those chemicals!" Dan said shaking his head in disgust. He had had to take three showers after so the stench wouldn't get out of his hair.

"Actually, I managed to snatch one of their loading documents. I haven't had time to examine it yet." Keith said pulling a tablet out of his pocket. It did have a crack in the middle but it was still in working order. "Excellent. Perhaps we can scan it later and find out some answers! Idutiana, could you put this data in working order?" The bearded man asked from a Haos Cat Bakugan. "Of course, Sir." The Bakugan put the data in connection with the big computer and the bakuball pushed the buttons in right order. It showed a loading screen and repairing data symbol. "Alright this mind take from 10 seconds to 10 minutes depending how much is in there." She said. 

"Alright, then how is our guest of honour doing?" He questioned turning to the monitor. "It would seem that he ate at least a bit…" She answered. "And how's the scanner? Has it warmed up yet?" He asked. "I'll go see!" She said and flew from a small tube down to the lab where Drago was prepared to go through the ultrascan. Once she got out of the tube, she automatically changed into her original form. She went behind the monitor and showed thumbs up: "All good to go!" "Okay, let's see it then.." He said and swicked the monitor. 

The big machine made it's way with a violet light over Drago's body. The cuts and bites had gotten ticks and treatment already but as the scanner went lower, it showed the fraction in Drago's rib cage. He had a what seemed like internal bleeding in his lugs. Secondly his ankle had the same problem and it had swollen from the blood patching inside of it. His tail had several fibrilars and lastly but not leastly, she found that his hole had even been forced to spread. It was a miracle that Drago hadn't passed out from the pain and blood loss. 

"Uuh...Doc, we need multiple surgeons here, NOW!" "Yes just ready all you can for now, my dear." "At once Sir!" The cat said and notice even now the bed sheets were soaking from his blood. Dan watched the blood drop all the way to the floor at the same time as his tear. "Dragooh!!!" "Calm down, Dan. They're gonna save him.." Keith said holding his boyfriend. "It must had opened them when he woke up…" Dan glued on the the taller boy's chest and held him tightly. "Let's hope we didn't come second too late…" 

"Uuhhg..! I-It hurts… So badlyh…make it stoph… pl-leaseh..!" The ruby red dragonoid whispered and curled up from pain. Dan came beside him and leaned against his nose. "Dragoh! You gotta hold on! Don't give in, I'm here for you!" "Daan...aahhg…!" Drago groaned and pushed his head closer to him. He was hissing because even taking the smallest inhale burned his lungs, and no matter how deep breaths he tried to take, it felt as though he was inhaling nothing. "Come oon, buddy! We have been in lot worse situations than this! You can pull through, I know you can! Pleaseh… You have toh..!" But the Haos cat tapped Dan's shoulder and said: "Excuse me, but we need to put him in sleep now..." And moved a bit as few more Bakugans came in to put a tubed mask on him so he would inhale the medicine. Next to him came a heart monitor that had his pulse and blood pressure. It was dangerously low. "Drago! Ghh..!" "Dan…! Ghhh… I'm soh...sorryh…" The red dragonoid said and he could barely keep his eyelids open anymore, as the tears poured out of them. 

"Sir please, you have to leave." She carefully asked again but Drago's eyes opened immediately and he cut in between and said: "No…! Let him stay. At least till I ...Fall asleep?" He pleaded and the cat couldn't dare to say no. Since Dan's presence had such calming effect on Drago, she allowed it. "Alright… Since I know so much about you two, I guess It wouldn't hurt. But you can't distract us while we work, ok?" "I promise you don't even notice I'm here, ma'am!" Dan said saluting to her. "Hmhm, Ok! Let's start boys! We have a legend to safe!"

Most of the legures were nervous to see who they were cutting. Everyone in New Vestroia knew Drago through and through by now. They knew how much was at stake here, but they really couldn't let the nervousness cost them Drago's life. He had saved them with the risk of his own life and now it was time for them to do the same for him. And this was really as good as it was going to get. They hadn't really had that many patients yet, so they didn't have that much experience yet either. But they couldn't let that stop them from trying their 100%. Each started from all the pressing places like steadying the building up pressure in Drago's lungs. Thanks to Vestal science, they were able to prepare pretty much any broken bone no matter how small. 

The surgery seemed to go just fine, till it had already been close to four hours, one blood vein couldn't hold and it snapped. The leak made Drago's blood pressure drop quickly as did his heart beat. "C'mon we need to re connect it quick! Give me a plex!" And the haos cat didn't freeze for a second as Dan bite his lip and hugged Drago's head tightly. "28 and dropping…!" The cat was still reaching to the other end but she couldn't see anything because of the blood, so she had to feel it. But Drago's heart monitor than beeped in one steady frequency. Dan felt his heart stopping as he couldn't feel his partners pulse. The most horrifying 3 seconds in his life. All kinds of thoughts bounced in his head in that time but a voice snapped his thoughts back. "Idutiana!!?" "Got it!" They all darted their look on the monitor. The strand started rising again. The wind from their united sigh of relief could had blown a tower of papers down. 

"Allright, lets patch him nice and carefully and hope he's luck won't run out aftertime, either!" "Thank You… All of you…!" Dan said watching all the Bakugan's with doctor coats. "It's really all thanks to him. If the war would had gone the other way, we would had never met and got to study such amazing things!" "Yeah, thanks to you and and the brawlers, we truly have a new beginning now!" They said and looked at Dan thankfully. "Aaaw, thanks guys! We would saved this planet thousand times for bakugan's like you!" Dan smiled and looked at Drago. "Don't worry, you're gonna be just fine, buddy…!" He said to his peacefully sleeping partner, who did not have any idea how close to heavens door he had been. 

After the five houred surgery was over, it was well over three o'clock in the afternoon. Dan's stomach was complaining but he didn't want to budge from besides Drago. The Haos Bakugan wrote something down and closed the tablet. *sigh* "Now all we can really do is to wait till he wakes up. You should get to eat something." Dan looked sleepy but just nodded. "Yeah…" But then Keith came behind him and tapped him in his shoulder. "So it went well?" And sat down next to the blond. "Yeah, the doc said that well see better in the morning. Or when he opens his eyes…" He said looking at his full on bandaged up partner in the huge bakugan sized medical bed. 

Helios unrolled himself from his ball form to look at him. "He hasn't eaten in forever..." "Your right. That's the first thing he'll do when he wakes up." Dan said. They both nodded. "When he wakes up…" Dan said a bit more wistfully and Keith leaned against him. 

Helios decided to use the hospitals good sides and turn to full on dragon from and he carefully landed on the bed and circled behind the red dragonoid. He smelled like plastic gloves and strong drugs. He was carefully breathing at the tube went in his mouth and the other was on his shoulder. The ties run all over his body that was visibly shaking. He made almost hissing sounds and Helios released right away that he was seeing a nightmare. The more buff pyrus dragonoid went in lying position right side to side with Drago and licked and carefully nuzzled his cheek. "I'm right here Drago. Right besides you. And I'll make sure no one lays a nail tip on you! Got that, you crazy dragon?" He groaned but it seemed had worked because he stopped shaking, winched a bit and then pushed his head towards the warm, familiar sensing, grumpy sound, that he knew even in his dreams. He's muscles visibly relaxed and he whispered in his sleep: "Helios…your myh…saviour." 

Not expecting to hear something like this even in his wildest of dreams, the other dragon shook his head and pushed it carefully over Drago's while murmuring: "Hph! Now I even have to rescue you in your sleep? You really are a troublemaker!" But added in his mind with a grin: "-But a cute one." 

"He'll be fine now that he's been treated properly. He just need the time to heal now…" The blond said wrapping his arm around the brunet's shoulder, so the other brawler was able to lean on him. Keith saw that no matter how optimistic and cheerful Dan truly was, that could easily get buried under a lot amount of stress and worry. He knew how helpless he felt inside, just having to watch his partner suffer and hope with every will power in you that they were able to pull through. But what Dan was really mad was that just when they seemed to beat another enemy down and get a break, something always came up and crashed those dreams to dust. Alone, he wasn't sure if he could had kept his head straight, but now, he had someone to lean on. He turned to look at the ice blue eyed blond next to him and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He kissed the other warmly and like reading his mind, Keith pulled the other closer to his warm chest and deepened the kiss. It felt like magic, how perfect of a kisser Keith was. Maybe it was those snow pale lips of his, or the way he knew how much exactly to tilt his head witch ever way to make the position feel perfect. Whatever the case, it made Dan feel a lot better in no time. Because both boys needed oxygen, they broke the special moment and the blond asked the brunet grinning: "Did that help at all?" "Mmh… Yeah. Now if you only could solve my hunger problem, we would be golden…" He grinned blushing. "Give me five minutes and I bet my gauntlet you'll be in heaven." He smiled and gave one final kiss to his forehead and was gone downstairs for a second. Keith was so good to him...Dan made a mental note that after this was over, he would do something special to the blond. 

It seemed that the light of the day was finally shining to them when Drago creaked his eye lid open. "Huuh…Uuhhg.. W-Whereh..?" "Don't you move another muscle or I'll make Keith throw the enemy freeze gatecard!! You just had four surgerys at the same time!" Helios yelled and prevented him from moving more than his head. "Aah..! The hospital… Now I remember…" He said but he's stomach complained loudly. "Hmh. Thanks for saving the trouble of asking!" Helios said and brought a delicious smelling stake in front of him. "Aah.. I-is all for me?" "Of course! Now stop questioning and eat! Before I change my mind and have an early snack!" He said and Drago tried to shred small pieces out of it. Carefully he at small bites and the two brawlers hugged each other. He was gonna pull through. 

"So I guess our sweat and tears were not for nothing!" said the cat Bakugan. "Welcome back to the land of living, Drago!" She said clapping her paws together. "Thankyou..I didn't know I was out of it..?" Drago said raising an eyebrow. "Hmhm! Well the main thing is that you are with us now! How are you feeling?" She asked and adjusted the drip bag. "The world is a bit cloudy but otherwise, I can breathe just fine now and there's no pain just soreness." "That's just the morphine still doing its job. But just tell me when the pain gets too unbearable. For now you need to rest and wait for you bones to fix themselves." She said. "Thankyou. I never got your name?" "Ah, damn! Right, Sorry, I guess we didn't really have time for a proper introduced! My name is Idutiana, but just call me Iitu." She said smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I understand that you were the leading surgeon. Thankyou for everything you have done. I'll never forget this! If there's anyway for me to repay you, please say!" He said and bowed deeply. 

The cat sweat dropped and raised her paws. "Oh no no, sir! It's a honour for us to get a real dragonoid as a patient! Not of course that we wish there would be a mass accident or anything, but-" She blabbered but Drago grinned and said: "Yes I understand. Thankyou nonetheless. I'm forever grateful to you and you team, miss." He said. "You truly are a gentleman as they say! Oh yeah, I came here for a reason! Preyas and his partner Marucho said something like you humans perform a blood transfusion on Drago?" She asked the two brawlers. 

"Yes, there was a massive amount of different chemicals put in his veins. So we drained it all out as best as we could." Keith said. "I see… Well, I should take a small blood sample just to be sure! Is that ok?" "Absolutely. If its small one?" Drago asked having to had enough of blood transfusions for one day. "Yeah just this tiny lil bottle! nothing more. Hm! Are you his personal blanket or something?" She asked grinning when she saw Helios wrapped all around Drago. Helios blushed and growled back: "Am not! But since you don't even seem to have blankets here, I guess it's up to me to keep him warm! Some hospital this is.." He murmured but Iitu just giggled. "Suure Mr. Grumpy! You're looking rather pale, should I give you a dose of something that's gonna spike up your blood level a bit?" She said and showed him a huge long needle that he wasn't too excited to see. He hissed and growled: "Just try and get that through me, fur ball!! I'll spike up your blood level so good that you'll be on your fours for a month!!" 

"Hahahah-!" *coughing* A small laugh fell even from Drago's lips but soon his lung protected of him not pushing it yet. "You alright?" She asked and too a clean spot and took the sample. "Yeah, I'll be fine…" He said and drinked a bit as well. "You just better take it easy for now." The cyborg dragonoid said next to him. "Don't worry. I planned to." He said to Helios and ate as much as he could and licked his lips while yawning. "I think I'm gonna be out for couple of hours." "Okay. Well all come to see you a bit later, ok buddy?" The brunet said looking how well Helios was already looking after him, and trusted to leave him in the other dragonoid's care. It was crazy how fast things had chanced between them. Dan wasn't even sure the two of them had noticed that just few months ago they were punching eachothers faces in, and now they were practicly cuddling next to eachother. But he rather have things much more this way, and was sure the two of them agreed. 

"Yeah.. Sounds good…" He said. Helios looked at him as carefully asked: "I guess… You don't mind me here? I can move too-" "No. I need my warming blanket after all.." He grinned and Helios blushed but got the point and was more than happy to nap with him again. He almost wished it would be a habit but never in million years would he admit it out loud to him. But something told him that Drago knew this already.

As they waited for Drago to get better during the week, Marucho and Keith with the help of the professor Malcom tried to investigate the bizarre professors background. The disk had been filled with pretty much just what kind of Bakugan had they captured and from which date. There didn't seem to be too much else useful on the matter till by the end there was a company name. Reboot. "Huh? Could that be the organization?" Ace asked. "It could be. Only one way to find out thought…" Shun said. "Right. Let's start searching!" Marucho said and his fingers flew across the keyboard. 

Almost immediately there popped a reviewing website, that was supposedly a lost and found Bakugan. Only that they knew the truth already. "This is terrible! It's really popular and somehow the new owners haven't been able to catch up to what these guys are up to!" Marucho announced as he read the website furter. "That's just pure evil!" Preyas growled. "We have to stop this! They have no right to go on kidnapping Bakugans!" Dan said hitting his fits together. "We feel the same Dan, but we can't just snap and go demand them to stop! We need a serious plan!" Keith said. "A company with this big projects must have huge insuresce…" Shun thought out loud. 

"They capture Bakugan's and sells them and so on, but, why would they have a research facility with it?" Percival questioned. "I can only imagination that they're trying to find something while getting their hands on thousands of different Bakugan's all the time…" The doctor pointed out while listening this. "They had taken Drago's blood, so that would suggest, that is either trying to find something to do with DNA, or with the spesies it self…" Keith thought out loud. "They took Drago's and Helios' blood, which would suggest that it must be dragonoids…!" Marucho noticed. "Excellent observation!" The old man said.

"Whatever the case, we must consider the possibility that they are gonna come after him again. They didn't get to sold him out nor was he in any or the new capture list." Spectra thought while watching over the glass where he and Helios were resting together. "The person in charge of the research must be a somewhat high leveled doctor. But none of the just graduated were fitting on the description." 

"Graahh! Why can't things be easy for once?!" The brunet asked in frustration and tugged his hair. "Calm down, goofball. I just had a thought…" Keith said and rolled the digital pictures on the screen. "The one's that graduated from DNA this research are 50 in total. And about half of them is back on Vestal. So we have about their 25 to go through." He said showing everyone's files.  
"Well that helps out a bit…But there's still so many to go through…"  
"We can confirm much more quickly and efficiently." Shun said as everyone got his attention. "If we bait him out, we can find out who the real mastermind is much quicker." 

"With.. Drago as a bait?!" "It's really risky, but if they could had done it in the cover of night, then why not now in the middle of the day?" Marucho asked a bit alarmed. 

"Because the hospital has a barrier that blocks transport signals, unless they are one of our own. No one can't enter unless they come from the front door. And similarly, they can't see which Bakugan's are in here." Iitu said. "Woaah.. That's handy..!" Dan exhaled. "Indeed. So Drago and every else Bakugan's in here are 100% safe." Ace said out loud. "Well that's good news." Percival agreed. *phew* "I wasn't about to make a tin fortress, btw!" Preyas said and jumped away from aluminium foil package. "What, were you yhinking they would come sap uou next? Are you a dragonoid?" Elfin asked. "Well I'm a strong uniquely handsome bakugan! What If they would want pretty lil old me next?" He asked. "As if! If they would, they would get annoyed from your non stop blabbering if anything!" She teased back. 

"But Shun, what did you have in mind? That we would put Drago out in the open and see who of the vestals is going to approach him?" Keith asked. "Yes, but what they don't realise is that we have surrounded them already!" He grinned cleverly. 

"Hahaa! Simple and efficient! I like it!" Ace grinned crossing his big sleeved arms over his chest. "I was thinking.. That ball in new Vestroia in the upcoming week end, wouldn't that be a perfect place to execute it?" Ingram asked turning to face the others. "Hey yeaah, we can all be on the sharp lookout there without it even looking suspicious!" Elfin said. "Then it's settled. Lets just hope Drago can pull thought till then…" Percival said. "He's ankle and rib cage need a little more time, while his tail is already healed up." Iitu said. 

"Oww, I think he will be fine all the way soon! After all, he has someone to help him heal..! Hmhmh!" Elfin giggled while few blossom colored spots emerged from her cheeks.

Iitu smiled along faintly, but looking at Drago's scan pictures, it didn't look good for his future. He had several bone damages all over his body from near and far past, that most likely would never fully heal up. They were that kind of fractions that couldn't be fix or fully healed on their own time, but to keep getting worse slowly. If Drago were to fully on keep battling and wearing his body out like this, it didn't know a long lifespan for the pyrus dragonoid…One day he's body would just start breaking apart, piece by piece. Even hes cells couldn't keep up with every single wound. The Haos Cat was sure to have a conversation about this with the pyrus dragonoid when the time was right. Now for the time being, his condition was stable, and they had a new enemy to battle. But one too sudden drain out, and too much too soon, mind had caused him his last bit of health. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> Now me aproaching this a bit more realisticly, that the even the perfect core can't repair every single wound in Drago, as it is the planets heart after all, not Drago's healing gem. xd From my point of view, in though spots it mind lend him the extra power needed, but it still drains Drago's own power just the same, maybe even more. But he still had quite the impressive immunity and healing will of his own.
> 
> But we will see in the next, part as they begun executeing the plan to try and smoke these slipery scientists out... 😈


	21. The Baku Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the characters, just the story and my OC's
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read.
> 
> Please enjoy!

After just few days, things were like the little aquos girl had suspected. Drago was able to walk and fly just fine now, and he was even able to shot few fires without it hurting his lungs too much. Of course his friends support and company had helped a bunch through the boring painfully slow days of bed rest. As fun as it had been to watch Percival and Helios practically raise who was able to fetch him more pain killers or blankets, Drago felt a bit awkward about the situation. Never had anyone acted this way around him. The two raising Bakugans almost didn't even leave room to anyone else to ask if the dragonoid even needed something, or wanted to even associate with his other companions. Barely even Drago's own doctor got through to perform the daily check ups with him.

"Ok, your heart is beating just like it should and your blood pressure is normal. Would you be up to go walk with the wands a bit?" Iitu asked after taking the telescope from his chest. "Yes-" but before he had time to do anything else, Percival said: "I'll go get them for you." "Not if I get them first!" Helios growled back. "But I already said I would-Hey!" And the two ended up both grabbing them. "Here you are." But Drago said instead: "Actually, I want to try and walk on my own. I'm feeling a whole lot better already, I think I'm up for it." He said and took support from the bed's rail and sat up. However Iitu's pupils widened and she held him. "Wooah, wooah, hold it, are you sure?!" "Phf! As if! Your just desperate to get out of here don't you?!" Helios grunted back but Drago took a breath and answered in calm tone: "Yes, I would like to get back to planning with you all. I can't just keep lying here while they're kidnapping and separating more partners from each other by the day! And besides, I will never get better If I don't try and push for it. I have to… The New Vestroia is depending on us..! I can't just sit by and do nothing!" The pyrus dragonoid said determinedly. Everyone knew fully well that Drago wasn't the type to sit out battles. He always was the one to risk it all and go first before the others. He was a true warrior, like Apollonir had claimed him to be.

"Alright, let's do it! And remember, slooowly…" Iitu said as the darkus and pyrus bakugans looked horrified how Drago rised up. He first tapped his three claws on the floor and toed it first. Seemed good so far, so he put half of the foot down. Then the whole foot. Nothing. No pain. Everyone had a priceless face as they looked at him getting up slowly and walked with the left one. "I-Its healed…!" "Haah! Grate! Amazing! Wouh…!" Percival exhaled in relief. "Heh! I knew it wouldn't take long..!" Helios smiled and grinned knowingly. "Now you can go for a frustration flight!" The dark dragonoid added. "Yes I'd love to!" He said constantly locking gazes with Helios and they both held a smile towards each other.

Helios liked already seeing Drago's cute red chins up, but this one told him something more. Like when he had constantly shifted his gaze towards Helios as he had finished his sentence. He almost could had heard a voice whispering something to the end of it but he wasn't sure. Maybe he wanted to add to it the last part after all… They really hadn't had much private time at the weekend, unlike their partners. Well in ball form, they could only do limited things…But it wouldn't stop him from going just a bit closer to the other dragonoid. And maybe… Just maybe… Peaking his neck up and reaching it towards the others head… and finally k-

"So I can leave?" The red dragonoid broke the atmosphere before anything happened. "Yes you can. Your in walking order, so go for it! But if anything happens, call me immediately! Or us, whatever you prefer!" She said. "Actually, can I ask you, Is there any way you could become my personal doctor?" Drago asked out of the blue. 

Iitu was stunned at the question and her eyes locked at the dragonoid. She blinked couple of times before slowly answering: "Iii can print out the papers and ask your info and… We should be done… ? If your serious, I mean- Holy cow!" She blabbered on and started to push the buttons on her mini laptop. "Sure I'm serious. You treated me so well and I can say I trust your skills. And it was just a question, but if it's possible get done right away, then why not!" Drago said. "Y-yeah of course it is! Like I said I'll just go and get the papers and have you sign up few things then were golden!" She said and went to get at least 20 page document and handed it to his to be read. Wouh, well actually that would be quite handy in fact! If you ever get wounds worse then today, we have a Doc just call away!" Dan said while observing the list. "And who knows Bakugan anatomy better than a Bakugan itself?" The brunet grinned and Keith nodded. "True that." 

"Well that is what we here on this institution would like to think. Why shouldn't Bakugans be allowed to study science as well if they have the interest and potential? I see no problem with it! They're intelligent beings who should be able to use it for their own world's well being! It's not just ones, but everyone's responsibility to keep this planet with its peace at float. Not one person can alone make a change, but he can make a start that everyone continues." The Doctor hymned caressing his beard. 

"Well said, dude! You really have the wise kinda skull!" Preyas said. "True words indeed. We must remember them. Were in this together after all." Percival said. "Yeah, and we're gonna make new Vestroia whole again." Nemus said. "Yes, I think this upcoming party is a perfect start for that!" Elfin chirped. The brawlers united yeah echoed through the hallway and Dan turned around and said: "So Drago, what do you say, ready to go home?" Dan asked looking his big scaley partner. "Yes, sounds just perfect to me."

Keith had decided to stay at Dan's a bit longer, since he would had had to come back today since it was sunday. Of course Dan was fine with it more than anyone and he's folks were eager to meet him too, so they certainly paid no mind to it. They were just happy that Dan had more close friends now. 

Drago and Helios had even less of a problem with it, but just incase, Keith's partner kept following the other dragonoid everywhere, making sure he wouldn't tire himself out or incase his wounds would re-open and he would need immediately flight to the hospital. They had the most fun week ever and since it was a vacation week, it was just perfect that Keith happened to stay here with them this specific week over. Must had been the universe smiling to them for once. They were as close as teens could be, going to movies, arcades, Dan's favorite spots that now became Keith's favored ones as well. 

Than finally, the ball weekend arrived. It was time for them to get ready for the plan. It was no surprise to anyone that the two dragonoid's were secretly just more excited to be with themselves more than anything.

Drago had waited so long to have a private moment with Helios and now it was finally within reach. He wish he could had have at least a moment with him in privacy, before they had to go with the others. He had eagerly wanted to share a moment with the other one so he could talk to him. In private. He had decided that he couldn't wait any longer! No matter what the answer or reaction may had been, he was going to do it! 

Helios secretly had waited just as eagerly since he finally knew his true feelings towards the dragonoid. But now, the harder part was to say it. Or even more harder job, how to say it. This wasn't just a thing that you say by passing someone, it was a confession, followed by question how did Drago feel, and could he feel the sameway. How deeply he's roots really ran for him? It mind of just ended to a simple sentence like: "Oh that's really sweet but I was hoping we could just stay friends!" Or even worse, Drago would be officially creeped out and fly off never to be seen again. After what had he gone through not too long ago, Helios had to think really carefully what moves was he going to make. One night in the infirmary he and Keith had talked about how after a rape took a part in one's life, the person would suffer huge dramas and some even possibly could never even consider another in more intimate way. He dearly hope that Drago had been able to completely pull through them. But he couldn't be sure until he tried. The thought of Drago's soft ruby colored body under him was more than enough to make him purr and get excited. 

"Alright Helios, you ready to do this?" That sentence made the darker dragonoid's ears perk up and his daydream was shattered. "Huh? Y-yeah sure…!" He said and the boys opened up the dimension gate. "Ok dudes, we'll come in later with professor Malcom!" "Have fun, and don't eat too much sweets before the action, ok?" Keith said eyeing his partner, but Drago grinned: "Don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye out for his mouth!" "Grr, I can take care of my own mouth just fine! You better take it easy on that dancing after just recovering a week!" The other Dragonoid huffed and went through the portal. "Well, see you soon!" Drago waved off and jumped after as well. The two brawlers were left standing in front of the now disappeared portal and looked at each other. "We still have time till we need to go…" "A warm erotic shower for two?" Keith grinned grabbing Dans waist. "Hmhmh, sounds just the kind of fire I need!" The brunet blushed and kissed the blond beauty in front of him. 

After Drago and Helios had teleported to new Vestroia, they went back to their original forms. Since Drago had not been able to be with Helios freely like this in so long, he was nervous to turn around and look at his way. But the familiar scent made him spun heel and look the hot mess behind him. He was just as buff as he remembered, dark and badass looking. Hes low growls send warm shivers down to his whole body. He's red eyes were looking staite at Drago's own and he could feel something in them… He desperately wanted to know what it was that drove him crazy from looking at this dragonoid. Drago had never spent so much time staring a Bakugans form. He's eyes catched every curving muscle, the shiny, metallic chest plates, as well as on his arms and legs, as well as all that muscle on him… Drago had no idea he was attracted to something like that, till now that is. Or maybe it was just because it was Helios he laid his eye upon? Whatever the case, the red dragonoid just couldn't get enough and his tail begin to wave secretly behind him. 

But surprisingly, Helios seemed to be checking Drago out as well. He was one beauty in a mix of soft caring bow of cuteness. But this time something was off. Helios went closer to double sniff to make sure. It wasn't any flower or other thing causing it. It wasn't any random sent in the area, he was sure of it. The sweet, candy like sent was coming from Drago!

Drago couldn't help but to blush faintly and celebrate inside. It seemed to have worked! Helios was practically breathing him like cocaine. "What… Is this sent?" 

His deep and hazed voice made Drago responde in a way he'd never thought he would. "You wan't some more? Than come and get it!" And he opened his wings and took off to the air and circled couple of times above him. Almost like making a parfyme tornado on Helios, who seemed to purr below and opened his mechanical wings to took after him with a determined look. "Playing hard to get now are we? I know your games all too well, Drago!" But the ruby red dragonoid smirked and flew towards the mountains while looking behind him. "You sure about that? I doubt we have played quite like this yet…" Drago smiled and looked below where Helios circeled past him and above his head. He pushed his head close to Drago, and inhaled once more the lovely sent. Even Spectra had not used quite something this good smelling before. 

The scent made Helios' own natural instincts kick in, and he's body acted on its own. He went just above Drago and bite him from his upper neck that was known to be a sensitive spot for dragonoids. It made shivers of pleasure run through Drago's whole body. He cried pleasantly but suddenly tried to pull further from the other dragonoid. He looked at Helios and tried to process what had happened. Had he just tried to come on him?

"Helios..?" But his voice seemed to snap Helios' pupils back to focus and he stopped. Drago turned around and looked at the other Dragonoid patiently. Helios seemed to be struggling what expression to make, but he turned to look at him all blushed and blurred out: "Y-Your making me crazyh!! Just… f-forget that it happened, okayh?!" The bigger male growled quickly and turned his head. He couldn't just say it! He cursed his own weakness inwardly. How could he ever even hope to have someone like him? He blushed hard and he realised that his fourth stomach scale was feeling pressure from below. 

Drago sighted and looked aside faintly blushing. "... Fineh." Drago cursed as well, because he still couldn't say it. Helios made something dead in him sprung back to live. That little moment had made him feel so light and like something bigger had a meaning again with in him. But then he realised that they didn't even have time for this at the moment. 

"Should we get going? The others are probably waiting." The red dragonoid asked. "Sure…" The other answered slowly and a bit disappointedly.

Was that it? The private time he had waited for a full week, the golden opportunity, that he had waited literally all this time? Yes, and he had had him, but again just when he thought he was ready, he let Drago slip by again. How long was he going to keep this up? If he never brought it up, how could he had ever hoped to get an answer? What made it hard was that he had no experience whatsoever of love or such. He was Helios, the horrible monstrosity that destroys everything in his path! When on New Vestroia had he had even time to think about relationships? Never, that's when.  
But after all this time with Drago, he knew that he was his special one. He was so different, so beautiful, so sweet… And Helios just couldn't resist someone like him. Keith had once said that opposites attract. Perhaps there's some truth to that… But Helios wasn't exactly the most poetic type of dragonoids, so he had the hardest time of his life to figure out what to say to Drago without misunderstanding or hurting his feelings somehow. Offending him even before getting the chance to say the real deal… That would had been the fail of his life. The whole drama between them had started from misunderstood feelings, now Helios didn't want to start another one just because he didn't know how to romance! No, he had to pull himself together, and just speak up his heart clean! A new chance, that he wouldn't miss! He just hoped he wouldn't have to wait terribly much longer, because it felt like the more he waited, the more hard it was becoming to say it… 

And on that thought, he flew after him and they took of to the place they were supposed to out tonight's plan in action. 

"There they are! Down here!!" Preyas yelled and waved for them. The two pyrus Bakugan landed next to the group where there were Preyas, Elfin, Nemus, Ingram, Percival and Tigrerra. "Good evening everyone. Sorry we are a little late!" Drago apologized. "Not at all! We just got here ourselfs!" Nemus said. "Is everything ready? You all know the plan?" Drago asked. "Of course! It's all been arranged, Dragi! We keep a lookout and you and Percival are the main attraction! Peace of cake!" Preyas said. "No, this is very risky and serious, but this was the only way for us to do this. We don't know when we could have a chance like this again." The red Dragonoid said. "Drago's right. But we think our actions carefully. There's a castle filled with Bakugans in there, but they all know the plan as well." Ingram said seriously. "Not to mention innocent Vestals who are just trying to get their lives back on track." Tigrerra added. 

"But you two must make a really good entrance! And Percival, keep him actually safe, 'kay?" Preyas asked. "I always have and I always will. That's a promise." The darkus knight said and smiled to Drago. "Yes you have… And for that, I thank you, Percival." 

Helios watched how close Percival got to Drago, how Drago's firm but deep tone changed completely when he spoke to him and how Percival eyes would gaze onto Drago's and never leave them. That made Helios' blood pack up to his head and his hands form to fists. He didn't recognize the feeling, but it was similar to when he got an anger burst. But for some reason he's chest felt like it was on fire, and his stomach was twisting itself. He just didn't want the other bakugan next to his Drago and he wanted to separate them with his long tail as far as posible, and pull Drago to his arms to safety. He didn't recognize it as jealousy yet, as he made quiet hissing sound. 

"Alright, lets requip into something more eye catching, shall we?" Percival smirked and held a small item with an Amethyst attached on it. "Yes, let's do this!" Drago said taking a similar item with a ruby attached on it. 

"Phoenix Prince, requip!" And the small red and orange item opened up and the warm shining fire from it wrapped itself around Drago's body. He had a courageous flaming like armour on him and a crown with rubies attached to it, all the way to his golden flaming horns. His wings had extended flames on them, and rubies also decorating it like his whole body from neck to tail. 

Meanwhile Percival launched his own kind of surprise box and said: "King of darkness, Amaderus, requip!" And Percival got similar armor, witch made his cape change color and his armour chanced as well into a vampiric kind of look but the crown was similar to Drago's except with amethyst. 

"Wooouwiie! Aren't you two a sight!" Preyas said admiring his two friends together. "That should get those guys attention, no problem!" Tigrerra said. "How did you two get a hold of these two?" Ingram asked. "By one of my old friends. They let us keep these, incase we ever needed a little element boost." Drago said. "So, were all set, huh?" "Yup! Let's move! It about to start!" Preyas said and the whole group got up and moved out towards the big building in the distance. 

The palace that the ball was held at was in human eyes so to say, massive. The decorations were pure amazement, as different lighted flames flickered in the ceilings. The up floors had three leveled balconies and side rooms. The hallway from which you were able to come in was lit up with torches and serpentines. The music was beautiful and they had to admit that the humans weren't too bad musical players. And like supposedly, there were different Bakugans as well as Vestals all around New Vestroia and Vestal. 

"Ookay… there are so many Vestals and Bakugans that it could be anyone!" Preyas said already exhausted. "Hold on, we remember the five doctors faces that got invaded including doctor Malcom. Just keep an eye out for all of them!" Ingram reminded. "Okay so first is just the introduction of all and the dance, and at midnight, is the holding ceremony and fireworks?" Elfin made sure she remembered correctly. "Yes, and Drago and Percival present the Brawlers in the peace agreement." Tigrerra said. 

"Hmf. I still can't understand why I couldn't be his escorter..! Why did it have to be him?" Helios growled disappointedly. "Because first, they have seen your face, second, you would distract each other so well that both of you will be on the floor making out, and three, If were correct on this, they're trying most likely send a Bakugan in and to separate Drago from Percival, and he has he best powers to make an tailing mission! And we need to keep an eye on many different targets, so this is how this will go with this! Can we count on you, Helios?" Tigrerra countered, not holding back the slightest, while Drago had to turn around from embarrassment, and he just got a cough attack. Helios was about to yell something deniable to the haos warriors sumption, but the fierce look in her eyes made the cyborg dragonoid just swallow it back down, not wanting to cause another scene, while lowly growling back:" W-Whatever..." 

Elfin couldn't help but to pat him on the shoulder and say: "Oww, Don't worry! You'll get to be with your precious Drago soon enough! Or you can just roar at him with that sexy voice of yours, that'll get his attention for sure in all the right ways, I'm positive! Hmhmhm!" Helios blushed and turned face read to glare at the aquos girl and say: "Are you kidding me?? W-Why would I do that!?" "Oh come oon, we all know you just want to make him notice you! But let me assure you, he for sure has now! You taking care of him, not budging from his healing bed...Even bringing him food all the way to the bed, following him everywhere, making sure he won't trip with his still healing ankle-! Oh you've got him for sure, hotstuff! A beefcake like you, he can't decline! I sure wouldn't! Just go and get him! You got nothing to lose!" She tried to encourage him. "Yeah, except my dignity..." He mumbled ears pinning down wards while making a side look. "And virginity, hihihih!" She giggled and Helios was about to lose it with her for good, but thankfully Nemus poked then both the shoulders. "Focus, please! It beginning..!" 

And right on schedule, the violins begun to play with the piano, and every dancer cleared a pathway in the middle of the hall where there was a red carpet all the way to the middle platform. Then out from the huge microphone came announcement: "Good evening, everyone! We are all happy to welcome you all in to this special day, of the two species. Vestals and Bakugans! And now the presentables of New Vestroia, Drago and Percival shall meet with the head of the Vestal scientist, Professor Malcom, and the Vestal councilist Hilem Coutesan!" And as the applauses filled the room, from both sides the two presentables walked towards the middle. The two Vestals got a ride from Iitu since it otherwise would had taken way too long. 

Drago and Percival were quite the scene, both having the attribute boost on, making them look like a royal couple. Few of the Bakugan guests seemed to be whispering something as they looked at the baku duo and thanks to Percival's sharp bat like hearing, he was able to catch some of it: "Wou, do you see that?" "Why yes, they must had really used some time and effort to look this magnificent!" "Hmhm, they almost look like a couple!" "But haven't they been brawling on a same team for quite awhile now?" "Do you think Drago has made his choice then and retired?" "Well certainly a Bakugan as handsome and kind as him would have a lot of suitors!" 

Percival blushed from what he was hearing, but he knew full well that it was never meant to happen for them. It was obvious at this point who Drago was head over heels about. Who was murderously glaring them even now. Percival was able to feel his pressuring look on his back. Drago held his hand and felt numerous looks on them. Well, no one said that the mission was easy. To locate a Bakugan with his tiny human master that was supposed to keep a very sharp eye on them. But part of the plan had been to catch everyone's eyes, so at least that much was accomplished. Seriously, how could you miss them with the spotlights a red long carpet? 

"Why does this feel like what Dan was showing me about..?" Drago mumbled and Percival turned his head to his way. "Huh?" "When had a long deep relationship, humans do this ritual and have a big party where the relatives come to celebrate...what was it called again?" Drago wondered tilting his head. "A wedding?" Percival hinted. "Yeah, that! " "Hmh, you are right thought…Vestals have them too. Even twice." "Really? Huh, didn't know that.." Drago murmured. "But I do must admit, you look stunning, my friend." He admired. "Hmhm. You as well." He smiled but was still looking worriedly around him. "I'll assure you, no harm will come to you as long as we're here. Were all in this, and got your back one hundred percent." He assured tightening his hold just a bit, as a wave of calmness washed over Drago's mind. "I greatly appreciate to have all of you by my side." He whispered as they were now where he should had been. In the altair. Everyone settled down and concentrated to listen as the old man started a speech:

"Everyone, about an year ago, my college along with Professor Clay landed here on New Vestroia. We had given and order to get out three cities implanted here along with 5000 vestals looking for a new home. A new start. We had been assured, by the King himself that this new land was uninhabited, uncivilized before us, but we were wrong. Instead we were the invaders disturbing a life that was already here way before us and even worse, we used those innocent lives for our own personal amusement. Who knows how long this could had carried out. But thankfully, there were still youngsters, who listened to the voices of these magnificent creatures. They had choose to battle alongside them, and fought so hard to make us all see that our own king had fooled all of us. And it is now thanks to them, that we were able to realise our own errors and set all the Bakugans free. And now, I'm happy to announce that all the vestals remaining here will work with every bakugan and do everything with their power to make New Vestroia better and safer for the future generation. As will the bond between a brawler and his partner. Thankyou!" And after such a speech everyone clapped full heartedly and whistled even. Then Percival looked at Drago and nodded encouragingly. He stepped up and tried to calm himself and let the words come out. 

"I am more than glad to hear this, Sir Malcom. I truly am. We must all work together towards this goal, every human, every Bakugan. One person alone can't change the world, but if we act as one, we maybe looking towards a different tomorrow. I'm also aware of the feeling of being betrayed. It must be hard to trust mankind after giving them nothing more but your honesty, and then being taken advantage by the very same person. But we can't let that take away your trust, simply because of one bad man and his actions. Again, no one had idea about King Zenoheld's true plans. Not even the Vestals themselves. And I won't hold it against you: that much I can say. And in time, I dearly hope everyone can let the past go and open up a new relationship with all of you." Drago said looking at the crowd. "It is not too late to fixs this. This is what we risked our life to save, don't let our sacrifice be for nothing! For the ones that we have lost, and the ones to come, we have to keep going forward! I wanna hear your all opinions, I'm not the one making the decision for all of you, simply because I was selected to be here presenting all of you. Please, I want to hear your voices… sitting in silence is no more, so what do you say?!" Drago roared and pretty much soon after one aquos serpenoid said: "I'm with you!" And his brother said next to him: "We are with you!"

And soon, the hall was shouting unitedly the very same. Drago was able to feel it in his core. How everyone was moved and leveled with him on this. The perfect core with was now red thanks to his transformation, but shining just as brightly as it original pastel blue color. A simple tear fell from Drago's cheek and he smiled and bowed. "Thankyou all… Well, you heard our answer. What is Vestal's?" He asked and the elder Professor turned to the other side of the hall and asked raising his hands: "What do we Vestals say?!"

"Yeeeah!" And the whole other side was filled with that word giving an obvious answer. 

"Alright then, let's get to celebrating already! Not that I'm concerned when the cake gets here that is…" Preyas said rubbing his head and everyone had a good small laugh, although Drago face palmed in embaresson. "Yes, as would we all. Alright, let's continue the music!" 

And without further ado, the four standing in the middle weren't the centers of the attention any longer, and had time to chat privately awhile. But someone's eyes were still glued on Drago. Helios glared at the dark hooded guy, who slowly made his way closer to Drago and Percival, but he was covered in cloak, so there was no way of recognizing him. "Keith..!" "Hm?" He's partner turned to look eyes widening and he took his gauntlet. "Someone's approaching them. A Bakugan in a dark cloak!" "We got our eyes on him!" Ace said next to Dan. "Let's move!" "Yeah just like we planned!" It was beginning! 

Meanwhile down at the dancefloor: "You learned a simple waltz rather quick. I'm impressed here!" Percival complimented as he fully enjoyed spinning the blushing dragonoid. "Nah, I'm surprised myself I haven't tripped totally embarrassed you...Buut just wait for it. We will be lying on the floor all tangled up in no time, I'm sure.." He mumbled but the other shook his head smiling. "Nonsense! Your moves are smooth and graseus. I feel outmatched no matter how much I've tried to teach myself even the simple basics. But you learned in one afternoon, now thats called a record!" He said smiling admiringly, but before Drago had time to reply they heard a third voice enter the conversation: "Yes, your skills are admirable. Care to lend him for one dance? I promise I won't go too fast."

Both stopped in their tracks but realised what was happening. They had took the bait! Percival shot one glared at Drago at the same time when Drago looked at Percival. Than they turned to the stranger and pained a fake smiles on and the darkus one said: "Sure. Just don't keep him from me too long, alright?" The mystery man bowed and said: "Of course not. Shall we, beauty of the dance floor?" The stranger asked lending his gloved hand to him. "Sure mister mystical." He said smiling and took his hand. 

By now Helios jolted almost off the balcony to get to separate the two. "Helios, Settle down!! We won't let him get away from our site, but if you swoop in now, we mind lose them both! We need to surprise them completely, and that to work we need to play it cool, remember?" The blond hissed. It wasn't easy try to keep Helios at bay, since he always seemed to wanted be the center of a hurricane. He was able to feel his blood vein pulsing at hundred as he stood above his forehead. Somehow the big dark pyrus dragon suppressed his inner anger and let it out as smoke out of his nostrils. "You know I hate this wait and observe business..! How can you be so cool and calm all the time!?" He asked his partner. "Hmh. The element of surprise. Just imagination their faces when we got the cornered completely..! It's worth the wait! Hmhm!" Keith grinned and left Helios thinking this for a moment. He had a point he supposed. But coming in blazingly was an effective way to battle as well. He closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe he should give the calm and patience a try sometimes... 

After the dance was over, the hooded Bakugan looked at Drago's exhausted face and asked in polite tone: "You seem like you had quite the good time. Perhaps I can fetch you a drink and we can go catch some air?" Drago tried to catch his breath and and looked at the stanger smiling kindly: "That would be most polite of you, thankyou." The other flashed a smile and reassured that he would return shortly and turned around to go get a glass from the waitress. 

Drago made a quick scan of his surroundings and saw how Percival's eyes were still on him. He spoke to him telepathically: "He's gonna take me to the west wing balcony." "Good. We're all set then. Just go with it and see what he wants…" Drago nodded and like on cue the stranger came back with a glass. "This way, beautiful. The view is most pleasant I've heard…" He said asking his hand to the other one that was empty. Drago carefully took it and followed him outside where there were New Vestroia's beautiful and colorful night sky all above them and a big lake just under them.  
Despite everything stressful, it truly was a beautiful night over all. 

"It's a marvelous view." The stranger said leaning onto the balcony edge next to Drago. "Yes, you don't seem to be around here..." Drago asked trying to catch some kind of clues of him and took a sip from the glass. "You couldn't say that…But this, feels like fate." Drago turned his head slightly and asked: "What do you mean, sir?" Now the stranger fully turned to face him under the mask and continued: "Come now, you leaving your partner as soon as you saw me coming, there must had been something that made you act that way. I must admit you have quite the heart to reach for…that lovely speech earlier, was it all your own words?" He asked smiling in a weird way. "Of course. I think the Vestals deserve a second chance as much as everyone else. We can't blame one's mistake on all of them. That's just wrong." He said looking his reflection from the glass. "No one should be judged like that…Because of one person, because one look. All the same..." He continued while looking at the sky. "You speak so wisely and beautifully. A dragonoid with strong opinions, who isn't afraid to show that he truly lives by them-" The man said and pulled a hand close to Drago's waist and whispered leaning in close: "Come with me, to a place that's much better for someone like you…that is worthy of your purity and idealism. Our people… would need someone like you to guide them..." 

Drago didn't have time to question what this stranger was talking about, but he noticed something very strange from him right away. He couldn't be the one who had been sent by the organisation to distract him! But a another Bakugan entered the balcony out of nowhere, coming straight at Drago and tried to cut between them and landed a heavy punch that was meant to quietly knock Drago out. Gaah-! Wha-?!" Drago crouched but the stranger said: "You-! Wait, stop!! Get back here!" And went after Drago's attacker out the balcony and jumped after him in the darkness leaving Drago gasping for air. Drago tried to stop him, but the pain was growing suddenly.

At the same time a group of armed men surrounded the pyrus dragonoid and were about to shoot, but a flash a purple was all Drago had time to see, before it was over.  
"I don't think so, creeps! How dare you attack when a man's down?!" "P-Percival..!" Drago sighed relieved. 

"It's on guys!! Defence, NOW!" And everyone stopped the dancing and shielded themselves as an army strangely dressed up Vestals swoll in to the ballroom, trying to shoot at the Bakugans with guns that first knocked them out and changed them to the ball form.  
"Now, Helios!!" Keith cried. "Finallyh!" And the huge dragon roared and the Bakugans started to fight back knocking the armed man down one by one. Soon, the whole ball room was a battle zone. 

"Take this, you creps! Ha!" And Elfin went full on battle combat no matter if she had her best dress on, she was kicking so soldier ass. In fact, all six in one pile!  
"This night, this lady fights!" Preyas smiled while blushing. "See? Now that's my lady, you touch her, you'll be answering to my knuckles! Haiijaah!!" And he punched the air out of the three right in front of him with a swift tail smack. "Remember, we aren't here to slay them, only to take them out of commission!" Nemus reminded as he used his long golden staff to clear out plenty of opponents with a single swing. "Yeah you show them, Nemus!" Baron cheered his partner, as Shun jumper over him seeing that Ace and Dan were surrounded and their kicks and punches didn't so much on the heavily armored enemies. "Wind power-Soaring strike shot!" and Ingram threw the soldiers off from them and Shun picked them up. "Great timing, buddy! Thanks!" Dan said showing thumbs up. Shun smiled to his best friend and turned his gaze to Ace and asked: "Are you alright?" "Yeah, thanks to you. Now we need to get to Drago and Percival!" "Ok, Ingram?" "On it!" And he flew towards the familiar scent while dodging the shots from the rain of tranquilisers. 

Meanwhile Percival helped Drago up and asked: "Are you alright?" "Ghh…That was one good punch.. But thanks Percival. I'm- Aaahh..!" And suddenly, the red drsgonoid crouched again and before the darkus one had time to ask, he noticed that his hand was covered in blood. Drago's wound had re-opened! "Oh no..! Drago don't move! You're gonna make it worse..!" The other commanded. "What are you talking about?" But soon Drago saw how his side was bleeding and the pain hit him. "Oh greate..! Why now?!" He cursed bitting his lip. "Just stay with me! The others are fine! After all, Helios is there to cover us." Percival reassured and Drago saw how the dragonoid in question was circling just above them keeping any vestals from shooting at them. 

But Helios instantly smelled his blood, and turned away for a second to look at Drago. He was paling and was bleeding on the floor. Helios' eye widened with horror. He lost his concentration. "Helios Watch out!!" Keith yelled as shot was coming staite at him, but if Helios wouldn't had moved, the beam would definitely had hit Drago! Not that he even had time for more than to turn his head few decreases, and the shot hit him on his neck scale, where it didn't reflect like it did with the metal parts of his body. He cried of pain and lost his consciousness and started reverting back to ball form as they begin to fall. 

"Helioos!!" Drago yelled in horror and Dan saw the same and cried out: "Keith!!" 

Dan was luckily almost under them and managed to catch the blond but he didn't have three arms. Helios' bakuball was still falling. Drago saw all of this and despite the cruel pain in his side, he made dive dash to get the helpless dragonoid. He managed to somehow catch him right between his lips and not to swallow him. Since his whole other side was numb, his left wing give up and he made a crash landing on the floor. The pain kept on growing but all that mattered to him was the Bakugan on his jaws. "I got you, Helios…" A brave rescue, but a bad move when there was an army of enemies waiting you at the bottom. He saw them coming at him with guns pointed right at his head and he hissed from the pain and tried to put up a shield but he was already at the point beyond exhaustion and closed his eyes. "As long as they won't take anyone else to that horrible place again, than I'm happy to sacrifice myself. And for him…My beloved."

But then shots never came and soon Drago found out why. Every Bakugan, including Percival and Ingram had come between them to defend him. They saw Drago as something far greater as anything else. He had not only spoke the words, but expressend them by his actions. And if there ever was a time to get back at him a for all he had done for them, it was now! And as they say, there is strength in numbers. And this if anything was a perfect example of that sentence. 

When they seemed to have pushed the enemy back, Percival kneeled next to Drago and looked at him. He was barely conscious and the blood kept coming. They needed to get a word to Iitu asap! Just then Dan and Ace came to their partners. "Percival, are you and Drago alright?" "No, Drago's wound reopened! Find Iitu and Quick!" Dan took his gauntlet and contacted Malcom, and soon he and Iitu arrived to treat him. 

"That sure was dumb! I allowed dancing just one, but not a giant belly flop from the top floor down!" She scolded him as she opened he medical bag. "Ou sorry, my bad. I thought we were allowed have a little fun and excitement- *ghoughing* "Yeah, well what do you call this then, the maidens mid dance?! Rhhh, you unbelievable..!!" She sighed and it didn't seem that Drago was in too much pain anymore and luckily the wound looked worse than what it was. Keith went close to Drago and petted his head. "Thanks for saving him." And Drago nudged the blond as Keith took his partner back. "Just make sure he and everyone is alright…I don't want anymore accidents." He gently asked. "We don't either buddy! Now let's finish this for good, guys!" 

Not much after, the soldiers retreaded, having no choice, since their plans had totally been ruined. They managed to avoid casualties because everyone in the ball had been informed of the suspicious surprise attack. And thanks to the doctors, the bakugans who had been shot didn't get taken and were transported staite at the hospital to safety. The brawlers managed to catch few of the knocked out soldiers for hard questioning with the Vestal government. The situation could had easily turned way worse, but thanks to their suspicions, they avoided the worst possible outcome of every Bakugan in the ball being taken by the company and important Vestal people avoiding death. That would had probably been covered as a 'tragic accident'. Although they may had won the battle, the war was far from over.

"Sir, were sorry, we didn't get the Dragonoid back…" The man in the leather chair turned around throwing his cigarette out and stomped it with his feet. "What?" He said with blood freezing cold tone. "I-I'm sorry, they must have caught up on us-Uaaah!!" But the professor took his underling by the collar and raised him at the air. "Do you realize how important that Dragonoid is to my research?! Your life however isn't! I can easily toss you to them-" And he showed him the cage full of blood thrirsty dragonoids. "Or I'll give you one last chance." And he dropped the kneeling man. "Bring me back that dragonoid, or don't come back at all! Your supposed to be hunters so do your job like your supposed to!" He shouted as the three quickly scattered from his sight. "You think your so clever huh? You should know better than to interfere with adults games, little boy's…! Hmhmhm!" 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> All I have to say, this had quuite much in it...  
> o o' progress, maybe? Confusion, yes. - w-
> 
> Aany how, See you in the next one!


	22. Your so damn perfect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the characters, just the story and my oc's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (malexmale) fanfic. If you don't like, dont read.  
> (In this chapter espesially!) 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Helios felt something warm and bright shining on his face. He groaned and turned his head to avoid it, and after getting his eyes on more shadowy spot, he opened them. He was in the hospital, again. But this time, he was the one on the bed. He suddenly was able to smell a familiar scent and felt something warm on his back. He turned his head over his shoulder, only to find a familiar dragonoid laying next to him. Suddenly, he felt like he had a headache, as the last nights events slowly replayed in his mind. 

The ball, the attack! He had been shot and after that it was lights out. But from what he reasoned, Drago must had rescued him, since he wasn't now locked up in ancients knew where. At the same time he remembered what he had lastly seen and he immediately turned to face Drago and saw that he had a new bandage on his side. The wound must had reopened. Helios clenched his fist, and bit his lip realising what must had happened. "You protect me again..! And got hurt by it…" He whispered. 

"Mmh.. Hm?" Drago slowly opened his eyes and yawed sweetly and said: "Good morning, Helios. Are you alright?" The calming sweet tone made Helios not to yell strait insults of stupidity at his face, and said instead a bit calmer than originally planned: "What are you going on about? ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" "O… I-I'm fine now. The punch just opened few of the stitches. But I'm good now." The red one answered. 

The other pyrus dragonoid took a deep inhale to calm himself and asked: "What happened? Wasn't mister perfect darkus supposed to keep an eye on you?" He sassed back. "He was, but I had the situation under control." Drago answered back. "Like hell you did! Look what happened to ya! Now you're back here stitched up again!" Helios raised his volume again without noticing, hitting a small nerve on the others head. "I can handle myself, thankyou very much! Even though I'm a bit wounded, that doesn't mean that I'm helpless! What are you getting so worked up anyway?" Drago asked confusedly. Something in Helios' tone was different than just shear anger. 

"That they drug you up by merely touching you! These guys are a whole new level of dangerous and after what happened to you last time, it only means they can catch you from thin air already! But he was too far to help you, and the enemy almost got you! If I would had been with you, none of this wouldn't had happened and you wouldn't had gotten cut up again! You have gotten hurt because of me plenty enough already... I can't stand it anymore…!" Helios said turning his head down and was clearly keeping something bottled up. 

Drago stopped everything and simply watched the other dragonoid, his brain protesting what he was truly saying to him. Helios must had felt responsible for the kidnap in the first place. Perhaps he was still living in the past… It was true that he couldn't unmake the damage that was already done, but thinking like that was a waste of time in Drago's opinion anyhow. He didn't want Helios to torture his mind with it any longer. "Your saying that now every time I get hurt it's because of you? No, the person that asked me to dance wasn't our target. He was someone entirely else. He chased the other Bakugan away. But Percival did whatever he could. Don't blame him!" Drago said. "And I've been meaning to ask, why do you always have to be so mean to him? Do you two have something in the past that I should know about?" This Drago had just waited to ask. 

Helios stared at the other wide eyed for a second before narrowing his gaze and turned to grunt: "I just can't stand it!! The way he's always all over you, makes you smile and blush...It's like he thinks he owns you..! Makes my blood boil… " He growled, and it was time for Drago to look him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearring. "Y-your jealous of Percival?" Drago asked to make sure he got this right. Helios' anger twisted face said it all. Drago somehow held the launching, and took a deep inhale to handle this little misunderstanding like a grow up. "Let me clear this to that paranoid mind of yours, we have nothing going on between us. Were just friends, I promise. You have nothing to be jealous about!" He said truthfully.

Hearing this from Drago made the darker dragonoid look him in the eyes and he carefully asked: "Really?" "Cross my heart hope to die! Why would you even be thinking something like that?" He asked tilting his head a bit. 

Helios turned his head. There was no easy way of saying this, but he was done running from the subject. Who knew when he would get a perfect opportunity like this again? He had to speak his mind clean. What ever happened after that, happens. This was it, before something would interrupt them or him pulling back again. 

After calming himself he started: "Because I want you all to myself. I don't want to see anyone else so close to you and get all touchy with you. And when I see him acting all smiley and friendly with you, I get this sick twist in my gut that I can't ignore! I know I have no right to make claims of any kind to you after what I've done… But I… -" He took a shaky breath and continued as Drago's full attention was on him. He didn't even dare to blink. What was he hearring right now..? 

"But when I'm with you, I feel so much more…No one makes me feel so much, so different and unique. It's like you take me to a whole another level. I like to brawl against you, have fun with you, but I want more than that…! I should had said this a long time ago, but the reason I couldn't stop fighting you was because I couldn't admit the truth...I didn't wanna get attached to anyone… Because I was afraid I would never be enough for someone like you! But after all the things you said, you tried so hard to prove to me that I was no better or less than anyone… You went so far… You endured all my rage…!" Helios' voice got so deep that Drago was barely able to make out his words. He's usually so strong gaze had softened and fractionated completely, making way to something completely unknown an new inside him. But it was so honest and meaningful to him. Drago understood what the other tried to say so he opened his mouth:

" -Because I didn't want you to get hurt any further..!" Drago choked out. He looked at the other pyrus dragonoid eyes blurring. Was he hearing right anymore? He's ears were making high pitch preeing sound. Something deep inside him was about to burst and his eyes started to glitter as his very soul felt like reaching into Helios'.

"H-Helios, I-I…!" But Drago wasn't able to get air in. All the thoughts of how to make him understand, how to make the pointless fighting stop, taking all the hits, all that what had been came back him all at once. The pain, all the frustration… It melted away from Helios' words. 

He had tried to deal with the same feeling all the time. 

He just had done it way more differently and had tried to bury them instead. To abandon all the hope before it even bloomed. Drago felt like someone had been sraping his heart, and was now slowly putting stitches back on it. It was odd feeling, but good regardless. He raised his head with blurry eyes and tried to say: "I-I… Almost give up, on all of the thought of… That you could ever even feel this way…! B-But now I hear the words coming out of your mouth a-and…! I see how your looking at meh. A- And I know it's true..! I just didn't know were you serious or just playing meh for a fool…!" He said tears falling and curling his body up, but it was too much for the other to see. He nudged the other and nuzzled him with gentleness and said: "I wouldn't never mess you up like that anymore, and I know I can't take back the pain that I've already made you bare, but let me try and heal them with something new. So please stop thinking of that anymore. You can only imagine how I feel…I - I almost killed y-...!" But Drago quickly grabbed his shoulders and shook his head and snapped:

"NO STOP!! Pleaseh, Don't mention that again!  
I completely understand.. I-It must had been hard, us being enemies at the time, and everything being so messed up in the world… Of course you don't wanna admit something that's impossible to happen. You didn't want false hope, after all…" Drago said. 

"Keith noticed…Way before I realised it myself." He added quietly. "Partners do…" Drago admitted trying to smile a bit. But it only made his eyes make a waterfall down on his reddened cheeks. 

"H-Helios I'm so sorryh… That I couldn't have done it earlier, I wanted to save you from-!" Drago choked but Helios continued: "And you did. I have so much to make up to, but I'm gonna start it right here, right now." Helios said and licked warmly and tenderly Drago's tears away. The other dragonoid whined a bit and tried to stop his crying. "I don't care about the past. All I care is this moment were in! I've been stuck in the past way too long… I-I want to look in the future, with you by my side, and no bakugan else! I'm done pretending like I don't feel nothing more than friendship towards you... I can't- I cannot keep making excuses anymoreh..." Drago said locking eyes with the other dragonoid determinedly, not leaving any doubt what he meant. He circled his tail around Helios' tail, making a warm shiver run up to his body.  
"Drago, thank you. For not stopping to believe in me. From this moment on, I'll only be giving you pleasure, protection, and all you ever wish in the world." He said to the other, as he felt something warm taking over him. He had wanted this so long...and finally, he had done it. And not gotten a tail slap to the face, or a broken heart. More like response and a welcoming warm embrace with a bag of whole new feelings to deal with. 

"Helios, all this time… I've wanted nothing more than to be able to let someone close to me like this….Even though I have all my friends alongside with me, I've been so lonely…! Just promise me that… No matter what, you won't ever leave meh!" Drago said tear falling to Helios' hand. He looked at the other deep into his soul, and pulled the other closely around him and said: "I promise, I won't Drago. I promise...You finally let me have you, you can bet your life I'll never let you go. Ever." He said as he held the other closely.

Drago let all the years build up feelings out in that moment, and cried on Helios' shoulder. The half cyborg dragonoid didn't stop him, but was there to bare this rare sight of Drago, and to keep it to himself. Helios couldn't stop his own tears of frustration and relief. What Deathranoid had said way back, suddenly came back to Helios' mind. They made so much more sense to him now. If only he would had realised it sooner… But it was still better later than not ever. Both dragonoids let their mixed emotions rain down, melting into one feeling that they truly felt for one another. Love. No one couldn't touch the level of emotions going through in that couple of hours, besides the ones who had been the center of it for a year now. Time really had passed by quickly…

After they had calmed down a bit, Helios turned to see the others puffy eyes and how his cheeks were so deep red now… His eyes even deeper than ever before, Helios couldn't help but to find this soft sight of him extremely beautiful. "Your so pretty…" He mumbled. Drago blushed even further, hearring it coming from Helios to directly at him, and having not being complimented by that peculiar word as much in the past. "Hmh, moreh like I'm a mess…" *sniisk*

"My point exactly." He added, feeling this desire in him building up. Drago's face looked so attractive in his weak side shining fully right now, and Helios couldn't help but go get closer. But before Drago had time to think of anything to counter with, he saw Helios coming closer. His lips were slightly apart, his sharp teeth flashing a bit from between them. Drago in that moment felt like magnetic pulse between them. He's strong heart beat could almost be heard in the othewice dead silent room. He's eyes hazy, his own mouth slightly open…pulling towards the other, closer, and closer… complet. A wave of something passed both of their bodies from the lip contact. 

It was the smallest thing in a scale to world, but the biggest progression in the two dragonoids relationship. An actual kiss! Drago couldn't describe how long he had earned to feel this. But now finally, this wasn't a dream, this was happening. Right here, right now. To Helios, it was the first time to feel something so warm, pleasurable, and truly exciting in his life. His body stirred up and he gently and slowly bite Drago's soft sweet tasting lips. All the wonders and rumours of how amazing the first kiss felt, did not describe the actual feeling in the moment. Or maybe Drago just had a power to make everything feel 100 times better to him. 

After the long lasted contact was broken, the both gasped for air, and open their eyes to look each other. This felt so right, for both of them. The growing curiosity and slowly flaming passion in them took over and the repeated the act, only this time more deeply and closely. Drago pushed his aching body fully against the others and wrapped his arms around Helios' strong neck. Their lips brushed against one another in the heat, and soon their tongue tips found their way to each other too and with small taps and licks, got to know each other's shape and form along with the taste. Drago moaned a little in the middle of it all and Helios groaned deeply, throat rumbling softly. Both of their hands carefully traveled from each of their shoulders to the lower parts of their bodies, going carefully thought every scale and twist and turn. It felt like magic. They didn't say a world in awhile during all this, no need to ask permissions, they simply made eye contact. In that moment, their bodies were talking to each other, not their heads. By some point, Helios had carefully pushed Drago to lay under him on the hospital bed and it wasn't till his hand reached Drago's under belly that made the other cry out a bit louder. Drago covered his mouth and was partly brought back to this planet and he looked around them. Helios stopped as well and looked at the closed door, but only a split second. Than right away his focus was back on the other dragonoid. 

"I don't care if the world is ending around us, I'm finally gonna make you mine." Helios purred lowly and took a deep breath. Drago got the warm shivers and he wrapped his arms around the bigger dragonoid: "I'm ready for you, Helios." "I'm pleased to hear that, but before you start roaming those soft paws all over me, you should know that my body mind not react as well as yours. Let alone my more intimate parts. I don't know how much of it I will be able feel…" Helios said and lowered his head a bit disapointedly. Drago blinked once, but wasn't faced at all. He nuzzled his mate's attention back to him and smiled in warm way while saying: "Guess I'll just have to give you my all to find out now, wount I?" 

Helios' heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. He felt a completely different kind of power floating through him, and it was all because of the dragonoid under him. How long had he fantasized about this beautiful moment? Too damn long. But now that it finally happened, he didn't wanto disapoint the other, even though this was he's first time. He was so nervous that he's limbs were shaking, but Drago's soothing touches all over his back and the attention seeking tongue certainly made the cyborg dragonoid calm down soon ennough. 

Helios moved his hands carefully through Drago's delicate body, feeling every blood vessel and pulsating aorta in there. How soft scales he had, and how warm they were to the touch. Drago moaned softly, relaxing completely. He' body reacted better that he had feared to Helios' touch, after so long without close contact with anyone. But of course what he had with Helios now was something that he hadn't had with anyone else before. It wasn't unheard of two male Bakugans being as a couple, but if you had heard of Helios and Drago's past, you would be quite surprised to hear next that they had started an intimate relationship. Then again, dragonoids were known to play a bit rougher love games than any other species. But Drago wanted none of that. He wanted to be caressed in way like Helios was right now.

And the other dragonoid learned this quickly, after next trying to bite Drago's neck. Even if it wasn't with a force like trying to snap his neck in half, but still enough to make Drago cry out of pain instead of pleasure. 

"Kkhhh!! N-not so hard, Helios!" He hissed trying to pull away. Helios with a quick jolt pulled back regrettingly. "Sorryh..!" Maybe in way back he would had liked to hear that kind of growl, but not anymore. Everything had changed, for the better in his book. And he wanted to keep it that way. "Do you want me to continue?" He asked ears pinned down, blushing by his own gentleness, but Drago relaxed after this and nodded. "Yes, please. Just no biting. What you were doing before felt irresistible... " 

Sighing a bit, the topping male went with baby steps. So, he carefully tried to lick the ruby red ones neck in different spots, searching for something. He tried to see what area made Drago let out the sweetness of sounds, in order to find his sweet spot. Which was also known as the marking spot. 

Drago was turning his head in all directions under the other pyrus male. He guessed what he was after but didn't want to spoil it. Besides, this felt way too sweet to be interrupt right now.  
Finally after getting to the left side, just in the middle of his side neck, Drago was practically yelling from pleasure. "Aahaaahh.. T-Thereh.. Right thereh.. Aahh!" He purred and showed his neck to the other to be caressed. Helios smirked and just had to say: "You just keep that voice in that note and I just might go of the rim a bit early.." And he immediately started licking and sucking the spot, which made the under one wiggle from the sensation and he grabbed Helios from his shoulders. Drago started licking his lovers neck back eagerly, and tried to search for his spesial spot aswell. "Hmh, good luck with that. My neck isn't as soft and sensitive as yours." 

He said in joking tone, but was actually quite disappointed by it. In truth, he couldn't feel half of Drago's attempts to please him through the metal armour, confirming his previous fears. If they ever got this far, Drago would had a hell of a time trying to physically please the other dragonoid. This really saddened the half cyborg, but he tried not to let Drago notice. He didn't want to say anything about the other more depressing issue and ruin the passionate moment. He was able to at least feel Drago's desire, and for now, that's where the cyborg bakugan wanted to concentrate on.

But it was good point thought. Helios' bodys all the tummy side was covered in metal. This made it harder for Drago to even find spots where his touch would be able to reach him. Still there was at least one. His pointy ears. Feeling Drago's warm tongue and soft lips all over them made Helios growl in a way that Drago couldn't had never imagined. The higher purring-growl was the softest move he had ever seen from the ultimate cyborg Bakugan. He would had never guessed even in his wildest fantasy that Helios could make such noises! But now that he knew, he had got to had more of it! 

Drago's tail caressed Helios ribs and went slowly towards his back over to his legs. His muscles really were impressive, and they were addicting to the touch. Drago had no idea he did enjoy caressing muscles like this, but every dragon has its secrets. Helios of course paid no mind to the attention, and instead went with his big fingers over Drago's every scale, wanting to claim every single inch of his lovely dragonoid body. Drago did not have half the mass as Helios did, but what he lacked in that, he won with his beautifully bending form. He's softly downwards ending nose, his light coloured scaling running down his middle body, and how the perfect core jewel shimmered on his middle chest. He's protective armor scaling on his shoulders and thigh's just made him look perfect in every way. 

Soft, beautiful and sweet. But also a fearless, strong dragonoid with a charisma like no other.

Helios had never described any Bakugan by using those words. Only Drago managed to pop them in his mind with a single look. 

"Dragoh… I'm my eyes, you are the perfect dragonoid. To me, your everything, to your personality to your looks… Your just purely perfect." Helios said and his crimson eyes locked with Drago's emerald ones. It meant so much more when it was coming from Helios. Drago gasped and the redness covered his cheeks and he answered: 

"Helios, you make me feel so…open. Looking at you makes me want to open my arms and legs and pull you into meh...I just wanna surrender to you completely. Let you take over meh. No other Bakugan has ever made me feel like how you doh…!" He said and on instinct Drago wiggled his hip to the other and eyed him all surendedly. Helios couldn't help it any longer and he leaned in to lick his cheek and ask: "Dragoh, would you let me touch your-?" Helios didn't even need to finish, when Drago shamelessly pulled his hand over the right scale over a lump and said: "Please doh…! If I may do the same for you?" Helios blushed from such braveness and said:" It's all yours, My lovely dragonoid." Drago couldn't help but to blush hardcore as well, hearing such words from the all badass bakugan. Regardless, he carefully pulled his hand lower and caressed the specific scale. 

As they were Bakugans, they like any other beings had their intimate parts, they just were hidden a bit more better. Dragonoids had on their stomach side large scales, and right under their stomach the next scale lower usually had their goods hidden underneath it. It was surprisingly flexible unlike all the others, that would make them snap and fall off, but not this one for that specific reason. It was often referred as in-scale, that both the dragonoids were now carefully lifting to open so their private area would be exposed. This was handy for the males, because their erections couldn't been that easily spotted thanks to this. 

Both males jolted a but now hitting the realisation what they were actually doing. Drago didn't even know what to expect, seeing that half of his lovers body was covered in metal. But Spectra wouldn't had gone that far, wouldn't he? Only one way to find out. 

Drago felt the others intimate organ, and gasped for air. Helios immediately was alarmed and looked at his mate and asked: "Is something wrong? Do you wanna stop?" Drago snapped back to reality while blushing madly and shook his head. "N-no it's not that. I-It's just.. I-I've never done this with another male before…" He admitted while realising it. That made the other let out a sigh of relief. "...I haven't either…" 

Hearing the truth from each other, made them feel a whole lot better about whatever was to happen. Helios went to lick Drago's face while his fingers caressed his length. "We don't have to go any further than what were not comfortable with. I can restrain myself if that's what you want…" He said, mindful of what Drago had endured barely two weeks ago. "No, I wanna do this. I'll admit, I've been wanting a contact like this with you for a long time now. I just mind be a bit rusty, but it's only because it has been so long, not because of you. I wanna feel you Helios, more than anything in the world..." Drago whispered tail tip wagging calmly as he licked and kissed Helios passinedly. "Don't worry. I understand completely. And you can touch me, as much as you please. I guess you're not the only one with desire's here..." The other said in soft tone while looking at the red one, his long tail caressed Drago's own from everywhere. 

When Drago looked Helios' expression, It was so honest and caring. He saw that Helios clearly put a face for the others still, of course it was completely different from the powerthirst, confused, fed with nothing but anger one, but still not wanting to show the more soft side of him to the them. That was completely ok with Drago. Because he and the others knew that in time, even he would come more around, but it was after all that had happened. But, time intended to heal the best. 

"Thankyou, Helios. I'm so glad that things turned out this wayh…" Drago said while gasping as he felt how the bigger males hand took more form hold of his crotch. "Mmmhhg... Me too…Baby." The other whispered and licked his ear. Drago blushed yet again and turned his head to face the other. The darker one smirked and blushed a bit too and asked: "Is that too cheesy?" "No, I-I just… have never hear something like this from youh.." The other said back. It was new, but he didn't mind it at all. Quite opposite. He was going to remember these specific pet names he kept calling him by. "Well prepare to hear it more in the future. Seem's to make you even redder than you are and I enjoy seeing that." He grinned and kissed him lovingly and Drago couldn't help but to enjoy it. He felt like Helios flamed him up in a whole new level. So though his dick, because he instantly felt himself getting aroused by this. 

Helios noticed for sure and kept caressing it more intensely, up and down for all the way possible. Drago halted and let out more loud moaning but tried at the same time caress the others manhood. Helios had a bit of an advantage because his human like hands, so got a better grip no problem. Drago however his wings being connected to his hands already, had a bit more difficult time getting the job done, but Helios pushed himself a bit more up so he's lover was able to reach better to his intimate parts. Drago silently appreciated the gesture and was able to wrap his three fingers around Helios' length. It felt just like he himself. Long and thick. Over all massive and impressive… 

Drago had an odd wave of need ruching over him. He wanted to do something he had never thought of doing to anyone beside's the dragonoid on top of him. He's emerald eyes looked him with lust, and he tried to push Helios' head out of the way and slide under him and push him more up. Confused, Helios stopped what he was doing and looked ubder him at the red one instead. "Where are you going and what are you doing? " 

"I wannah…Taste it…" Helios didn't have much time to particularly proses this, when he felt Drago's soft tongue push the tip of his member and start going over his glens. Having never felt something like this, He jumped in surprise to the new sensation, and started purring and groaning. He spread his muscular thighs wider so his mate would fit better. Just when he thought Drago was the shy one, he always managed to surprise him in every way. 

"Nngghh… D-Dragoh…!" Helios groaned pleasingly and closed his eyes, as his hands gripped hard on the matres. He straightened his back, and his nails went straight through the sheet. He felt how his blood started rushing down and he's whole body was felt like it was slowly catching fire. Drago was igniting him at a whole new way. 

Drago got a whole new feeling and a wave of confidence. His dominant side creeped in, and he somehow was able to flip the more muscular dragonoid to lay down instead for him. Drago's eyes changed into a hungry look that send shivers down on the other dragonoids spine. Drago's own hands went over Helios' legs taking their time with every muscle curve, while spreading them apart more. He started to dip the others erected dick in between his lips and teased the other like that for a while. Helios' body twisted and he's back curved upwards as he made the sweetest of sounds. 

This felt like nothing the cyborg Bakugan could ever even imagined. Drago give out the impression that he was pro at this, but he had said otherwise. Maybe he was just naturally good with blowjobs then? Helios wouldn't be surprised. His tongue was even softer and warmer than it looked. Hes suching force was powerful, just like his hold. This moment was going down as the most pleasurable moments in the darker pyrus Bakugan's life. 

But after a while, Drago raised his head tiredly, and panted a bit. Helios had said earlier that even though the rest of his body reacted to something intimate, his private area mind had not as well as the rest. I took the certain climax off of it, but seeing Helios' red sweating face panting for air, was enough satisfaction for the other. He went to his level and looked at the other while licking his lips. "Was that good?" "Ghhh.. Youh… really are perfect Dragonoid. I just can't stop saying it…" He said purring and pulled the other into a kiss. While getting the other distracted, he switched their positions and went back on top of the other again. "Mmhg..?" "Mind If I try?" Helios grinned licking his lips and crawled lower. Drago body jumped and he's mind went millions of miles in hour, but he didn't say no. 

Helios didn't waste any time and went right to it, and pulled Drago's member halfway in, while letting his tongue at the vibrating organ. Sweet moans escaped from the others lips as he spread his legs apart and they found a way to get on top of Helios' shoulders, and looked him in more deeply. Drago tried to hold himself, not wanting this to be over before it even started, but after so long without having any kind of close body contact… And now with someone as attractive as Helios, it was too much. He let out a high pitch moan of pleasure and his seeds shot right to the others mouth. Helios closed his eyes and purred while savoring the sweet taste in his mouth. He licked his member thoroughly and went back up to his panting partner. "How was that then?" 

"Aahh… Ih… I want moreh…! I know it sounds sudden, but…Helios I want you all the wayh!" Drago moaned and waved his hips to him and nuzzled him, with hormone filled sent lingering around them. Drago was lost in ecstasy by this point. Helios watched the panting pleaning mess under him and in truth he was just as wantful. He purred and nuzzled him back and whispered: "Are you sure your ready so soon after that…accident?" He had to try and make sense hit him as well before they would go too far too soon. 

Drago however nodded after the fact was let out and said: "Nothing of what your doing has reminded me of that so far, because I know it's you. And I know you would never hurt me anymore. Besides I want you, and only you. I've been over with this in my mind already, and I decided if there was ever going to be a question who I would allow to do it, it would be only you." He said looking him in the eyes passionately. Helios' ears twitched and he just realised something: "You have been…Thinking about this before? About me?" Helios questioned blushing and Drago nodded carefully. "In fact, I've dreamed about you.. How it would feel, how it would be like. But your no dream, I'm not making this all up. I feel you here and now, on me. I hear you saying all the sweet things, and feeling your touch all over meh. I want it with only you, Helios." 

After hearing all this, the frustration and feelings were too much to bottle up anymore. The passion bloomed to the max, and Helios went scale to scale on top of the slimmer Dragonoid and kissed him, tongue searching for his. It didn't take long for Drago to respond and give his own for Helios to be licked with. Helios pulled his hand to a part that he hadn't touched yet, close to Drago's tail. When it made contact with Drago's rear, the shivering was so uncontrollable, That it even shook Helios. "Hmm, extra sensitive, huh?" "Gghh… Or then its just your touch…" Drago said eyes half closed with pleasure and exitement. "Hmh. Flattering, Dragih…" 

No matter what the case, Helios carefully started to caress the hole he was supposed fill. He was extra careful since it had just been healed from the incident well over a week ago. He tried carefully pulling one of his fingers in, while licking Drago's neck. The other gasped and it didn't seem to inflict any pain so he carefully added another one. Drago practically purred and kept wiggling his rear needingly to the other and Helios felt something wet making contact to his fingers. He pulled his finger out and watched the other dragonoid. The see through liquid runned down to the others tail base. "I think your more than ready…" "I've never felt more ready in my life…!" He said and tried push his butt against the others dick making the point clear as crystal. 

Helios took this is the final approval and carefully pushed his dick up onto the others wet entrance and it opened carefully for him. It was all the invitation he could ask for and he started to carefully pull in the others tight spaced rear, which made Drago jolt and grap Helios from the back and push his body completely against his. "Are you alright, lovely?" He purred. "Gghhh… Y-yeah… J-just… Aaahh!! I-It feels soh… gooodh!" He moaned and shook from everywhere. The other smiled and whispered: "That's all I need to know." And he started to slowly trust in him with calm pace.

Drago had heard that this hurt first time like hell, but he felt more pleasure now than any of their precious activities. It felt so smooth, so soft, so right. He didn't know how to describe all of it, but he felt himself letting go completely of everything else, and focused only on the handsome hot male dragonoid on top of him.

Helios had never done this to anyone, but he felt like no matter if he could screw with all the best kind of female Bakugans, none of them could compare to what his dick was sliding in and out right now. It send such strong pulses through him, that he felt his machinery even having a hard time keeping up with his body temperature under neath. Perfect had a whole new meaning to him after this. He groaned rhythmically and humped him a little faster, and in process Drago moaned more arousingly and pulsed his body against Helios' as his tail slowly went out of control. Helios captured it with his own before he would knock some of the medical equipment down and everyone would rush in to see what was going on on and ruin this perfectness.

"Ggrrhh… Sharing your body like this.. It just feels incredible…!" The darker one groaned. "I-I've never felt anything so perfectly pleasing in my lifeh..!" Drago moaned in the proses, tears forming in his emerald eyes. At some point Drago's legs had locked themselves over Helios back and Helios had wrapped his hands on Drago's shoulders preventing him from slipping away. It wasn't till Helios rammed into a one particular spot that Drago lost it completely. He's moans had became screams and he could hold it anymore. He felt another orgasm coming and he felt how Helios member inside of him started vibrating almost electricity. "Gaaaahh…!!! HELIOOOSS!!!" Drago screamed from on top of his lungs, and eyes blurred with tears of joy. 

But just when Drago cummed from inside out, Helios stopped. He saw how turned on Drago was, how beautiful site it was, he only wish he could fully fulfill that desire for him. A cold shiver ran up his neck as the sad truth hit him again. This was as far as they could ever go. 

He's partner breathed heavily under him, but after he noticed that Helios' body stiffened, Drago turned his gaze to his lover. "What's the- hhg… Matter? Why did you stop?" The other dragonoid looked Drago, his eyes full of something that made Drago's chest suddenly hurt. He had serious gaze on them, and after breathing out, Helios pulled out of him suddenly. "Gaaahh..! Helios? What is it?"

"I can never fully fill you…" 

Drago tilted his head. "... Fill me?" The other repeated tilting his head to the side. Than Helios looked his manhood, and bit his lip. "Since my altered body, I haven't got a full orgasm…I don't think I'm able to ever fully claim you…" He said regretfully but Drago slowly sat down and circled his tail around him and pushed his neck. "I don't care about that. All I care is that what we already have. Final or not, your no less of a man in my eyes. Erection or no erection…" He said and nuzzled him. "But I do!! There has gotta be a wayh..!" Helios said hitting his fist onto the mattress. He was already annoyed enough about that he couldn't feel his precious Drago's touch everywhere he wanted, because of his mechanical parts. But, for big achievements, there were always sacrifices... 

His mate could feel his pain, knowing what he truly meant. He could only imagine how painful this must had felt for Helios. Now Drago was kinda able to guess why had he been struggling to bring up the start of an intimate relationship with him. But Drago didn't want him to go through yet another depression because of it. 

"Have you talked about this to Keith? If you haven't, you should. Who knows, maybe he mind had and idea how to help." Drago suggested. "... There's no way-" Helios was already about to shut it down, but Drago cut in between with such serious stare that Helios didn't dare to look away: 

"Don't say that until you've even asked! Keith is a genius, he already made so many improvements to you by what little time and resources he had! If you won't, then I will! I can't stand to see you struggling more than you already have! Either you do it or I'll do it for you! Now get up, find him, and TALK TO HIM! Before this turns into yet another soap-opera!!!" Drago hissed rather sassily, leaving no options for the bigger dragonoid.

"Allright, alright! I'm going!!" Helios jolted up and went towards the entryway, but turned to look to the bed where Drago made a dragon curl and puffed some smoke out of his nostrils. "I'm waitiing!" All Helios' brain thoughts were that Drago was so damn cute when he took control like that. Being commanded didn't even bother him that much anymore. But, if he's beau started doing it too much, Helios just had to show him who was on top of this volcano. Still, as he exited through the door, he just then prosessed what had happened between them. And he couldn't help but smile all the way while walking through the hall ways. He had finally claimed what he had desired for so long. And he felt more accomplished now than ever in his whole life before. 

After a bit looking around the hospital:

"Keith, Do you have a moment?" He's baku partner floated behind him just as he and Dan seemed to be watching a movie. Dan had already fallen asleep in Keith's arms. "Sure?" He asked leaning up a bit. "In private." He noted and the blond frowned. "Did something go wrong?" "No, well, kinda…Grrh, could you just get up and come outside, please?!" Hes partner blurred. With a sigh, Keith carefully pushed Dan to lay on the couch and covered him with a blanket before going to a private place out if an earshot from anyone. 

"Alright, what's on your mind, Helios?" The blond asked while he sat on the bench on the outside garden. Helios landed on his hand and took a deep breath. This was going to be awkward as hell…

"There's no a way to get my old body back, is there?" Keith was quiet for a moment processing what he's partner was truly asking him. "Do you mean revert back to your first form, or just to get rid of the mechanical parts?" Now Helios tried to choose. It seemed logical to ask the craziest option. "Both…?" 

Keith was again quiet annoyingly long time. Helios almost wanted to burn his hair strand if he hadn't spoke up in that second. "A week back, if you were to come to me with the same question, the answer would had been no. But why this sudden change? Didn't you wish a powerful body like this?" Now this was going to be hard to say out loud. "I did, but, now that Drago and I are…this close, I need all my organic parts to work fully. Please say there's a way to atleast ficks my… Intimate parts?!" He blurred. 

This was very hard thing to ask. He and Spectra had had a different relationship, but since Helios hadn't seen his Keith side all that much at all, it sometimes felt like talking to a different person than his partner. 

Keith could imagine how hard it must had been to come out and say that. To ask such a thing…Drago had played with his mind from the very beginning. He ironically had been the primary reason for Helios to change his biology in the first place and now here he was, asking the very same, for the very same Bakugan. 

"Hmh. No need to be so covering. A man has his needs, human or Bakugan. Don't worry. Like I was about to say, your timing for that couldn't been more impeccable! I've now fully mastered the control of Bakugan DNA strand. There indeed is a way to cancel the mechanical parts from your body now back to full flesh and blood!" Helios slowly lifter he's orange horned head and his little red eyes were practically glowing. 

"Are you serious!?"

"Dead serious. Would I lie to my own partner?" He smiled. "When can we begin?!" Helios asked eagerly jumping up from Keith's hand. "Tonight!?" He pressed excitedly. 

"Absolutely. Come along, you can help me with the repairs." "YEESS!!!" Helios growled and jumped up and down and went to puch Keith on the cheek. "You got me worried for a second! I thought it wasn't possible once I've been altered this way already!" It was heartwarming to see Helios so happy about something. Now failure isn't an option though. This was going to be a lot harder than the reverse. Keith had to put an actual blood cells and skin back onto his partner, but he has practised this already a bit, but not on his own partner. "I can't know how painful it will be though. Or how will it affect your powers and abilities…" The blond warned. "None of that matters! The only thing that does, is getting me to feel again! And making me feel him completely… " He said and made few flips as he floated next to Keith. He's partner smiled and said: "We will have to wish for the best." 

As Keith had his partner in the all too familiar examine room lying on the table he asked: "So, not a virgin in the whole ship anymore, huh?" "Heh, now even I can say no to that." He grinned back. "I'm not gonna ask any details, but did Drago show any marks of trauma during your activity?" Keith asked and Helios lowered his head and said: "No, he was just nervous. But not that I've noticed, nor did he say anything..." He said trying to remember if anything was odd, but the only thing that bubbled to his mind was his unbelievably sweet high moans and blushing face with the glittering emerald eyes. He without noticing closed his eyes and let out a soft purring. 

"That's good news. Let's hope for the best, but don't be surprised. I don't know has it affected him how badly, but it also could be the one second he's all up in passion and the next he can start freaking out." Helios listened this carefully and then looked at his partner: "What do I do if that happens?" He hadn't had time to look up about how to deal with traumatized dragonoids after all. Keith turned the main light on and said: "Keep yourself calm, so he will calm down easier. Remind him who he really is with, because if the hallucination last too long, there mind be a chance that it mind get worse, and he mind start attacking his surroundings. On top of all, the longer it lasts, the harder it is to bring him back." Helios nodded and replied with a heavy sigh: "Alright...I hope I won't have to, more than anything." Keith looked back at him and said: "You and me both." 

In the night while waiting for Helios, after his supposed quick ask job, Drago had than fallen asleep waiting for him. Now it was about eight in the morning and the pyrus dragonoid slowly opened his emerald eyes. He looked around him, not seeing his dragonoid anywhere. "Helios?" He called out and went in sitting position. Apparently it had been too fast, because he felt a massive headache and back ache hit him, and everything wet blurry around him. On top of that, his stomach let out a lound growl. "Gghh…! Oh right… I haven't eaten anything…" He thought to himself and tried to push his body off the bed and walk to the room, where their partners usually hang out. But even walking proved to be a bit difficult now. He's ass was sorer than ever and his stomach had this odd twisting feeling. Now he realised that what Iitu had meant was the pain after, not necessary during it. "Ouh grate..! Aahh, Damn when I find you, your so gonna get it, Helios..!" 

At the same time in the meeting room in question:

"He was going to what?!" Dan yelled in surprise but Marucho tried to calm him down a bit. "We found out that the soldiers had tried to blow up all the rest of the palace after supposedly getting Drago in their hands. Luckily none of them had detonated and we managed to disable them before anyone got seriously hurt." "Huuh, and talk about a going down blazing! And with the fireworks booked for the rest of the night, no one would had probably heard anything!" Preyas said. "That's what it sounds like…" Shun said arms crossed. "Have they exposed yet where their base is located?" Ace asked, but Gus shook his head. "He's asking us to just get rid of him before something bad happens..." He said. "He's just trying to make us let him go!" Baron said in frustration. "I don't think that's what he meant, I think he wants us to kill him…" Gus said in serious tone. "Huuh? And why the heck would we do that?!" Dan yelled worriedly. These soldiers sounded just more crazier every day. "Just what's the deal with these people?" Percival wondered. "It almost sounds like he's buying time or just trying to throw us off…." Ingram said lowering his head. "I wish I knew…" Gus said lowering his gaze. "Btw, How's Drago doing?" Vulcan asked. "Or where is he in the first place? Usually he's such an early bird!" Elfin wondered and turned to look his brunet partner for answers. 

Dan was just about to, when the door slid open. "Morning everyone. Did I miss something?" "Hahahah! Speak of the devil, well angel more like, hi buddy! How are you feeling?" Dan asked and took the Bakugan in a tiny hug over his cheek. "A.. -A whole lot better. I think the wound has closed now." He said not wanting to say anything about what had however recently been opened. 

Then another Bakugan came in after him and said: "I'd like to check that for myself. Would you let me check you real quick?" Said none other that Iitu. "Alright. Guess we'll be back soon after that." He said and Dan showed a thumbs up. "Okkey! We'll all go and grab breakfast together after that, ok?" He asked. "Sounds good to me! By the way, have you seen Helios this morning?" Drago carefully asked. "Hm? No actually… Nor have I seen Keith since I woke up. I wonder what are those two up to..." Dan wondered. Drago mind had had a guess, but he wasn't going to say before he actually knew. "Well if you see him, couldn't you tell that I was looking for him, please?" The red bakuball asked. "We'll do, Dragorie! Strait to his grumpy face!" Preyas grinned and Drago smiled a bit and turned around to follow Iitu. "Thankyou. I'll see you all in a bit!" He nodded and went in the examining room with his PD.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> This was so to say... satisfaction xD hopefully as much to you as it was for me, but more to the plot Helios is going for it. Find out how it went in the next one! 
> 
> See ya there! ;)


	23. To Hell And Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan, or the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (Male x male) fanfic. If you don't like, dont read.
> 
> Please enjoy~!

A drill after another, the sound of metal pieces hit the ground, smell of blood and oil… There was no describing all the amount of pain Helios was in, even after Keith had pretty much given him an overdose of painkillers. The only thought that made him bare it all instead of making Keith pull the plug, was that gorgeous emerald eyed dragonoid, who he had just made a vow to. For his sake… Even enduring the same hell twice! But this one hurt way worse then the first time. 

But another thing that was easing this a lot, was that Keith let him catch a break, if it clearly was too much for him and he came down to make sure he was truly okay to let the giant arm and drill tear him apart. Piece by piece. But Helios didn't wanna be in this any longer than what was necessary, so he deliberately pushed himself. For himself, for Keith, for Drago. 

When the last wire was removed, it was time for the hardest part, replacing them with the old same scales. While Helios battled for his survival, the hours kept going by. The careful and delicate work took the whole night and every hour from it. After few close calls, Keith had somehow managed to patch Helios up and give him some antibiotics to help him recover faster. He went to lean next to his partners muzzle and sighed heavily. "Now we can just hope for the best…" Helios slowly raised his eyelid and said with exhausted tone: "Hope that I won't totally fall apart as I take my first step?" Keith manage to smile humorously: "Yeah. I think.. That I'm gonna fall quickly into… Sleep…" He murmured and his eyelids closed on their own and he fell onto his partner, who catched him to sleep on top of his nose. He purred lowly and quickly following him to the dreamland, the beeping from the heart monitor slowly fading from his hearing. "Exactly what I had planned… " He managed to say before his eyes couldn't keep themself open either and they both snoozed off, after making the impossible became possible. 

Meanwhile at the hospital:

"How is it looking?" Asked the red dragonoid after being looked over up into a scanning machine. "Like you have been running a marathon and twice! Your blood pressure is off the chain! Whatta heck have you been doing huh? Sleep flying?" Iitu asked confused by the readings. Drago shook his head and answered nervously:"No, no, I just…H-Had a talk with Helios…" Iitu frowned in confusion by hearing this and asked half sarcastically, half disbelief: "-while breathing twice as fast for no reason?" 

Drago instantly avoided eye contact and blushed. Iitu decided to make it easier for him, and just asked straite: "You two had a bit of intimate time, huh?" Drago's pupils got smaller and he looked at her surprisedly: "...Is it that obvious?!" "Don't worry. All that we talk about here stays between us. Part of my job. I cannot discuss your situation even with my boss, unless I have your permission." She explained, and that made him automatically feel better. He let a puff of hot air out and asked: "Now speaking of which, can I ask you something?" He asked, cheeks reddening a bit. "Of course?" She asked and looked at him seriously. "Is it ok..?" He asked lowering his head but Iitu didn't quite understand. "Is what ok?" 

Drago took a deep breath and looked at his doctor with questioning eyes. "M-my rear has never hurt like this… I just hope the wound hasn't opened or anything." He murmured pushing his hands tightly together. "Oh no, it's fully healed already from what I saw lastime! Don't worry, the first time always hurts the most. I can give you some antibiotics if you wanto?" She offered.

Drago was more then fed up eating drugs already, but even sitting up staite was difficult. He would had just wanted to lay in bed the whole day. Maybe he should take them? Those would at least help him to fall sleep.  
"Alright, but can I take them after I've have breakfast?" "Sure thing! One pill should be enough to make it go away for the day, no problem." She smiled and made a note of it in his medical report. "Please don't write it like that, please…? I don't wanna tell anyone yet, especially since we just worked things out." He panicked, but Iitu winked reassuringly. "Don't you worry. I don't need to write the cause up. Just what I give you! Hmh, you two sure went all the way in a first try!" 

Drago blushed and looked out the window, his tail waved couple of times. After a moment of silence he said in soft tone: "I never knew I could feel like this about anyone. It was like they were locked up deep inside me and he just let them all out at once. Love… It isn't even enough to describe what I feel towards him…When we were close to each other, I felt his heart beat so clearly, he's words, his touch… everything else around me just vanished. I felt so free and good…He makes me feel like a normal Bakugan for once. I want back to that happiness. I wish none of this Reboot stuff ever happened and that I could just sink into him to escape it all..!" Drago said tears falling and he turned to look at Iitu in remorseful way and asked: "Is it selfish to wish something like that?" 

The haos cat looked at him sympaticly and went to embrace him softly, seeing something in Drago that the others didn't too easily. "Of course not. You have been put through so much and handed more and more responsibility, that sometimes makes you forget that your just one young dragonoid. Who wants to live just like the rest..." She smiled. "I was like that too when I was young, but than the war came, and I lost the one I most loved." Drago's head jerked up and he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry to hear that…" "It's alright, I'll always remember her, and feel that she's watching over me..." She said wiping her eye under the glasses. There was a small picture frame on her work desk of a darkus cat, who had purple hair and silver moon markings on her cheecks. It must had been her... Drago nodded and could actually relate to it. He often felt Wawern's presence around him, almost like she was letting him know that he was never alone. 

After no more than 20 minutes, Drago came back to Dan and the others and asked: "Food break?" Dan smiled and looked over his shoulder as his partner jumped on it. "Heck yeah buddy! We were just waiting for you!" He grinned. "Than what are we waiting now? An elevator?" Drago asked amusedly. Dan sure was happy to see that hes partner seemed to be in better spirits. "Hmh! Nothing, buddy! Lets go!" And they all left to grab something from the canteen. 

After breakfast Drago did as he had planned and went to the bedroom that had been booked for him and brought some water back and took the capsule in the middle of his hand.*sigh* "Okay, one more, than I'm done drugging myself!" He though as he swallowed it down and drank the water right after, not wanting to taste the bitter taste of it. After that, he just let himself fall on to the bed and looked next to his pillow. The orange dino plushie, that Helios had given him as a present a while back, looked back at him with it's big darkred eyes. Almost reminding him of his lovers... He wrapped his arms around it and held it close to his chest. It even smelled like him... Now all relaxed, he closed his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He's hot as grin, and masculine voice saying something flirty to him: "You look so appetizing when you lay on your belly like that." While his firm yet gentle hand was caressing his chin. 

Drago smiled to himself, wishing he could see the dragonoid in his dreams, even though he hadn't seen him in all day. He could only guess he and Keith were either working through the problem, or that Keith was trying to process was this just another moodswing of his or trying to make his partner to make up his mind. Regardless, Drago was ready to defend him with all costs. He had seen how miserable he was after bringing it up. Had he even stopped before their lovemaking was considered to be fully over. But still, he hoped with all his will that it was the first one. If Helios truly wanted it, Drago wasn't one to stop him. He just wanted his lover to be happy and be able to be who he wanted to be. While thinking, he didn't even notice that the pain was drifting away from his body, just like his mind. 

A bit later in the lobby:

Dan sighted and looked at his phone. He had tried to call and text Keith at least ten times but he didn't answer. The others were just as clueless, even Gus, who seemed to know his every move in his day already. The brunet became worried as the noon turned already close to night. Just when he was about to get up and go around the whole hospital again, the door opened. And who else could it had been than Keith! 

"Duude! Where the heck have you been all day and night?? Me and Gus have been worried sick!!" Dan yelled and runned into his arms. He was so close of just slapping him from frustration and him looking so calm and lovely… But that thought melted away fast as he looked how happy he seemed to be. Besides the dark rings under his eyes. Had he pulled an all nighter or something? 

"Terribly sorry to worry you all. I've been… Busy." The blond said. "You just left me to sleep alone without saying a word, or even texting anything… What could be such an emergency?" He asked a bit hurt and made a pouty face but the blond caressed his cheek and kissed him on the lips gently while making that sexy grin of his. "Helios came to me late last night… He had quite the request… " "What, that you drop the tv time with you boyfriend so he could have more brawling time with you?" "Hmhmhn! No no, you jealous brawler! Come on, I'll show ya." He said taking the confused brunet's hand and leaded him outside into vestal destroyer. 

Keith leaded him into the lab, and finally showed the impossible project to his boyfriend. Dan couldn't believe his eyes when he looked below him. "Y-You changed him back?!? How in the hecktihecks..??? I thought he wanted to be ultra powerful cyborg baku-terminator in the first place! What gives, him wanting to go back to Viper Helios?" Dan wondered while looking at the sleeping all bandaged Bakugan whos all the metallic parts had been removed. "He and Drago apparently finally tied their bond and Helios really wanted his old body back in order to actually being able to do all the more intimate things better. He can't feel trough metal after all… As to how, well that was quite the job. Took me whole night, and now he's just gotta rest for couple of days." Keith explained and munched on a layered chicken sandwich on his messy table. 

Dan was just bewildered by hearing all this and tried to imagine how difficult that must had been. Now he fully understood why he hadn't been able to answer or return calls. By the look of his hair, he had done all the work till the small hours of the morning and simply dozed off after Helios was stabilised. He had no idea how he had done it, but he had. He turned to face his boyfriend and said: "You should be a kirurg at this point." Dan said sweat dropping. 

Keith gulped instead and shook his head in protest. "Oh no, that was hell, I'm not looking forward on doing that ever again. My brain has melted for the most part already by stress and fear…Cutting up your own partner even though it was his idea…Ghh, he better not change his mind again because I'm not going through that again!" He said running his hands over his messy hair.

"Still, you pulled it off! Your beyond amazing! These doctors should just have you as their boss for now! Your the best there is! Your a genius, my man! All make way for Professor Keith! Hahah!" All the praises made Keith feel definitely better and not to think all the blood and blood veins in Helios, and he leaned into Dan exhaustively. "I'm just glad he survived…" Dan smiled and patted him on the back and looked at the large patient. "He really is sleeping very soundly... Wait, you didn't-" Dan turned to look at him skeptically and Keith sighed. "I had no choice, Dan. Otherwise he would had gone straight after Drago for second round. Especially now that he seems to be in heat.." Keith said and Dan after small silence just now processed what Keith had first said. 

"HELIOS SMASHED DRAGOH??!" He screamed in surprise. He had been so sure after that dominance like battle at the end that if anything, Helios would be the one under the heel. 

"Well that's what it sounded like… Haven't you talked about it with Drago yet?" The blond asked raising an eyebrow. "N-No.. He was so… I-I don't know. It felt like he wasn't all with us. Like his head was in the clouds. And he didn't seem to be rather stiff, but when I tried asking about it, he said it was just because he slept in bad position or something… " He said and looked at his feet. Keith just smiled and said: "Sounds like Drago isn't too keen on sharing about his sexual relationships so easily… " "Yeeah, I mean I would had never known about Wawern until she actually showed up and she filled us in." He said. "I mean it's ok if he doesn't wanna tell, of course I don't need to know the details… But he should clarify if somethings up, because otherwise I get paranoid and make up sumptions again." He thought out loud crossing his arms. "I think you should tell him that." Keith added. 

Dan let out a heavy sigh and responded:" Yeah, I think I will. As soon as he wakes up." Dan answered. Then he looked at his boyfriend, and asked: "Should the others be included on this as well?" Keith sighed and turned to face him. "Yeah, I just wanted to tell you first, that all." He said kissing him on the cheek. "Oow, thanks! Buut as far as I'm concerned, I think you should get something a bit more than chicken sandwich for today." He said and hugged him. "Hmh. Alright, I could get some fresh air and clean the lab later." The blond murmured looking at the mess. "I'll even help you, but first: Proper dinner!" Dan said taking his hand as they walked down stairs. 

But once again Drago and Helios both ended up sleeping till the next day, than finally around two o'clock in afternoon, Helios opened his eyes. He felt itchy everywhere. There was stinging pain all over, like he was covered by little needles. Just then, he remember why. The surgeon. He really wanted to see himself. First of he needed to get up, so he slowly rotated his body toward the edge of the bed. After getting that part done he swinged his leg over to the other side to get up. He was sore for sure, but alive nonetheless, after another body moduling. 

After getting to the mirror, he carefully unwrapped the bandages on his face, and was able to see himself and he original warm dark grayish scaling, with his own two cheek spikes on each side of his face. Taking a bit more off down to his neck, he saw the orange spikes in pairs running down his back, and the deep red stomach scaling going down all the way to his tail. He couldn't believe it. Keith really was and angel of miracles. He didn't feel as powerful without the extra fire power, but hell, did he feel so much lighter and free. And most of all, he was able to feel touch where he previously wasn't. He felt like had been in someone else's body this entire time, just been borrowing their equipment. In the end, a bakugan could only get stronger through one's own natural evolution. But now, Helios wasn't as thirsty to get it anymore. He was ready to work for it, and wait however long it may had took to happen. The more pressing reason here was that this was what he truly was. He had grown up in this body, to be like this. A flash of red and green flashed through his mind. An excited smile formed on his lips and he couldn't wait to see the other dragonoid's reaction. 

He slowly walked over to the door, and to make the travel more easier, changed into his ball form and went to the hospital front desk and asked: "Excuse me, but could you tell me witch room Drago is in?" 

Drago was still sound asleep, hugging the dino plushie Helios had given him after the first cutting operation. He had grown so attached to it that he had started to call it Terry. He just felt so good hugging something tiny and soft like this. At least till he heard his door opening. Than he heard footsteps approaching his bed. He wondered if it was iitu, but after feeling someone coming to the bed and leaning to touch his elbow smoothly with their warm fingertips, his eyelids opened. "Damn you look cute when you sleep…still holding onto that?" Said none other than his lover. But when he saw him his jaw dropped. He didn't expect to see those curvy dark scales, deep red front scaling and stunning pair of spikey wings in front of him. More than anything, he's both ruby eyes looking at him admiringly. 

"I-It worked?!" He asked blinking and rubbing his eyes so make sure he wasn't dreaming it. "Heh, of course. It's Keith after all… So take it all in. I won't get tired of you looking at me." He grinned as Drago slowly reached out to touch his cheek, which didn't have the metal pipes on it anymore, but his own cheeks spikes, that responded to the soft touch by folding down a bit. "It's just like it used to be.." He said and caressed his head as well. "Yes, only this time, I can actually feel all of it. Your every touch like I'm supposed to.." He said and pushed he cheek against Drago's warm palm. Drago couldn't lie that Helios looked more attractive to him in this out of all the other forms. He went closer to nuzzle his lover and inhale his own pure sent of his body, without the metallic and oily sent. "Please don't change yourself anymore, especially for someone else's sake." He pleaded emerald eyes locking with the ruby ones. Helios placed his hand softly on Drago's chin and kissed him on the lips softly while whispering: "I promise. From now on, this is me. The real me. Evolution or not, I feel more stronger than ever before. Because now, I actually have something to really fight for…" He said looking Drago and held him rather protectively. Drago smiled, understanding what he meant and kissed him back softly before answering. "I think on the inside, you have evolved more than I ever have..." Hearring this, made Helios smile and purr, as he licked Drago's nose and caressed his smooth arms. "Thankyouh, you don't know how much that means to me…" 

Drago automatically purred back and looked the bigger Dragonoid up and down and couldn't help but to say: "Y-your soh…Handsome, beautiful, majestic, lovelyh..." He blushed getting slightly dreamy from this as he caressed his mushular chest and Helios leaded in closer and whispered:"-And hard." and he kissed him this time deeply, while trying to push him below him on to the bed. Drago was surprised by the sudden heat change, but couldn't help but to return it. For some reason couldn't shake the odd lust feeling Helios had triggered in him couple days back. Only now it was stronger than before. He had even dreamed of the other dragonoid, only to find him self soaking turned on. But this was no daydream. He caressed Helios carefully from all over, because chained or not, he still must had been healing. Now that Drago thought about it, was he actually even supposed to be up yet?

"Mmh… Btw, did the doctor give you a permission to get out yet?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Hmh, don't worry, I'm good, as soon as I get this huge pressure in me released into something warm and wet…" He purred rubbing his body against Drago's pleasantly. "Gghh… Ouh? Ah- And what's that?" He asked tail wagging excitedly. "This sweet red ass of yours, baby." He grinned and caressed his rear arousingly while suching his neck softly. Drago was under his spell again and couldn't do nothing more but moan and open his legs, more needy than ever now. He wanted to blame this new (original) body of his. "Aaahh, Heliih.. I'm already-gghh! I-It's ok, you can just start alreadyh..!" 

Helios looked at him with the most charming look and asked: "Are you sure, sexspeeder? I want you to feel even better this time.." He said and tried his hole with his finger but it had already opened and was indeed went and pulsing ready for him. Now that he payed attention he had never seen Drago's pupils so wide and deep. Deep with lust. The dragonoid under him moaned pleasingly and wiggled his body and tied to caress Helios' member. Like in one touch, Helios was ready. He's length pulsing towards Dragos ass, as if it knew where it wanted to get to. The darker dragon looked at the ruby red one and asked: "What do you desire, my Gurrganoid?" He asked almost teasingly while licking his lips. Drago couldn't hold out, and showed his rear to him and looked him in the eyes pleadingly. "Please, Helios! I-I can't wait a one more night..!"

And there wasn't much more needed to be said as Helios pushed himself into him and started to trust him fulfillingly. The red one felt a wave of pleasure run down to his spine. As unbelievable as it sounded it did feel even better the second time. Helios was so irresistible already, but now he was even more irresistible than before. Not only because his devilishly good looks, but because of how he felt. The hard cold metal was gone, and instead he was now full of soft warm scaling that felt ever so good against Drago's on body that he didn't even know which way to turn. All he could keep doing under him was moan and turn his head and body all over with pleasure. He felt Helios' member pulsing, and hardening even more while it grew in between his walls, with every thrust he made. He felt the pressure being built up. Since Drago felt it this clearly, he knew what was coming. "Gggaaahh! Quick, hardeer Helioos! Deepeerh..!" Drago began to work his hips and pulsate them against his lovers crotch and once more wrap his legs all over his warm muscular back. Helios did as was planned with pleasure, and Drago's voice chained into more high pitched one again, just as Helios' glen touched the special spot. 

Drago was practically howling, but his grip tightened so much, that even Helios was in a bit of pain by it. "Hhhgg, haardeer Heliih!!" "Gghhh…! How's this then, huh?" He grinned and his dick started to vibrate rapidly inside him, as Helios pushed it against Drago's sweet spot multiple times. The red one couldn't hold it anymore and he moaned towards the ceiling, screaming his lover's name. The Viper dragonoid couldn't hold him self either and finally felt how he released his love seeds inside the other warm inviting tailhole. A complete satisfaction. The center of ecstacy…  
Drago gasped for air as a trail of saliva dripped down his cheeks and his warm breath hit Helios ear. "Youhr…Gonna kill meeh…" "Hmh. Hope not, then we can't do this lovely activity anymore." Helios grinned and licked the others trail of saliva and his curious tongue followed it all the way in to the others mouth. Ingating another tongue act, their teeth changed a bit against one another as they are jaws were fully open, in order for them to get all the way around each other. Was this what heaven felt like…? To these two, it was something even better. 

Then Helios was about about to pull his member out, but Drago's stopped him. "Noo! N-Noh.. Not yet…" He said and licked his face. "Stay a bit longer.. It feels so goodh...Pleaseh?" The other purred practically begging and Helios looked at him softly and purred back. "And how am I supposed to say no to that? I'll stay as long as you want, my Dragobaby." 

"Mmmhh…Thankyouh… My lovely Viper." He smiled and kissed him as Helios let his tongue out and caressed it with his. His long tail coiled itself around Drago's tail lovingly. Helios nuzzled Dragos soft, warm, still panting face and looked him in the eyes. "You look so beautiful like that… Almost makes me want to do it over and over just so I could see that lovely view..." He whispered and kissed him again. "Mmhh… And you're so handsome that I just wanna glue myself onto your body and never be ripped from it." He smiled blushing a bit. "Or I can just keep complimenting you, get another erection, and get to do that all over again." He grinned and laid onto his side carefully, as Drago still was glued onto his stomach side with his. "As arousing as your voice in fact is, I think just by looking at you I'll get warmed up all over again." Drago admitted and wrapped his hands around Helios' neck and his leg caressed his ass a bit that made the other jolt and plush. "I've been dreaming of you so long now… To have this all with you…To have you to myself." He purred and licked his cheek. "And now you do… Just like I'll have you-" He said hardening his grip. "From now on, we won't be apart from each other, or let anything come between us." Helios said holding his boyfriend while his tail tip was wagging. 

"At first I was afraid that you would shut me down because I'm the same gender.." Drago huffed and looked him seriously. "That's the last thing I look. What I'm looking is the heart of someone, and what they are on the inside. Appearances is just something no one can really do anything about. You mind look at someone and not like their attribute or color one bit, but on the inside, they mind be your soulmate, and just because how they look, you don't even take the chance to properly know them, let alone talk to them." Drago said. And Helios pieced something together. "Is that why your so friendly to every Bakugan? Even your enemies?" He asked curiously, full focus mode on. 

"Well, that and for the reason that sometimes we stray from the path we choose, and we need someone to pull us back before it too late. I think everyone who really try, should be given the benefit of the doubt." He said eyes looking with Helios'. "Sound familiar?" He grinned and licked his nose, a little amused how focused he seemed to be. 

"Hmh. Yeah ok, you have a point… But sometimes, people won't change, and are just dead set on making others suffer. To kick anyone weaker than them down and take everything they have away from them…! And to be left alone to die…" The darker dragon said looking into someone's others eyes then Drago's, someone buried deep in Helios' past. Drago's mood changed into a worried one. He must had been talking about himself right now... He saw the fear of something in his ruby eyes and decided to snap him out of it. He licked his face and the burn marks carefully below his eyes. "If you feel comfortable, you can tell me about it someday. But tonight, I want to just sink in your warmth, and wrap you into mine." He said warmly and nuzzled him and caressed his back. "Mm… Alright." He whispered and swallowed something back into him.  
He wanted to stop thinking about it now anyway. Drago's offer sounded way better. And he was happy to answer to it. The red dragonoid just had this calming effect on him, almost like he read his thoughts. Regardless Helios couldn't be happier about who had ended up being his partner in love.  
Everything about Drago just made him so secured and happy inside. 

"Alright, I'll go wash myself before I'm actually stuck inside you." Helios said and carefully took his organ from his mate, and Drago instantly felt this odd feeling. "Ghhhg..!" Helios made a 180 degree turn and went back to Drago. "What's wrong? You alright?" 

"Ghh.. Yeah, I'm fine. Just soreh.. Go on, I think I can manage five minutes without you at least." He said smiling adorably. "Hmm… You roar if something else happens." He said as he went to the door. "Mmh... Sure sure. And you, watch where you going!" He said as his boyfriend kept his gaze on him and walked backwards up the door. "Ou but I just can't get my eyes off of you." Helios smiled back with that sexy as grin of his. Drago blushed and turned to his backside and covered himself with his wings. "And what will you look now, huh?" "Don't worry, I got it in the back of my head." He answered. "Oh good! Then you'll watch that instead of upcoming doors and walls!" Drago said rolling his eyes. "Precisely!" "Heliooos!!!" "Ok ok, just don't you move before I get back!!" He yelled. "Hmh. I'm not going anywhere. " He said and finally Helios magaded to leave for a moment. Drago winched and hugged his middle area. "Not that I think I can even walk the rest of the day…I had no idea he could be so goofy…Even weirder, I didn't know I could smile so much… but it's his fault for being so..! Everything..." He smiled yet again and blushed. 

He thought about his warm muscular body, but then he's gaze hit the spot where they had laid and the sheet had burn and had claw marks all over it. The red one sighed and face palmed. "I guess we need fire-and claw prove beds…" 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> A little break from all the surgerys for these two. -w- 'Buut we' ll see if it last's or not... 😏
> 
> See you in the next one!


	24. I Just Wanna Run Away With You..!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan, or any of the characters, just the story and my OC's.
> 
> Warning: this is yaoi (boy x boy) fanfic. If you don't like dont read.
> 
> Ookaay, as you can see: long chapter, a LOT'S about to happen, like extempore plans, glimpes of Helios' past, and even an old friend reunion. ;)
> 
> Please enjoy~!

In a Lab somewhere underground:  
"Wait, is this the pyrus dragonoids sample?" "Yes sir." "Aah…! If this is correct, than this dragonoid can procreate..!" Than the doctor jumped out of his chair like someone had put hot coals on it. "Bring me this Bakugan immediately, alive!" "Sir yes sir!"  
And a bunch of soldiers went down stairs and prepared the vehicles. "This dragonoid… Will make Bakugan science history!!" 

"Gaah, ggh… Why is it still aching?" Drago wondered licking his stomach, while Helios came back to him from he's shower. "Missed a spot?" And he pushed his head past Drago's hands and licked warmly his stomach and thighs. The red one's muscles shivered from pleasure and he couldn't help the blissful moaning from escaping his lips. "Naaahg, nnoh.. I'm just a bit sore, that's all..." "Hm. Then why don't you use this?" And Helios had a familiar looking container and he inhaled the sweet perfume like sent. "Heh, finally found the source of that irresistible sent you always have…" "My scale scrub? How's that gonna help?" Drago wondered how had Helios even found it. 

"It has a calming effect, doesn't it? Its worth of try." And the darker dragon took some of it on his fingertips and gently scrubbed it on Drago's middle body. He let out a relaxed sigh and layed down for him and curled his tail around his body. 

Helios shifted his gaze to the open dragonoid under him, and it seemed like his mind couldn't get enough of Drago's beautiful curves. Helios lowered his head to lick Dragos lips, making the red dragon winch and open his eyes but slowly re close them after the sudden but welcomed contact. He licked Helios' maroon tongue back, escalating yet another tongue fight. Helios's hand wandered back to the more feminine dragon's rear. That made Drago jump slightly and open his mouth fully, granting an entrance for Helios to come in. "Gaaahh!! Ghhhf, H-Helioos-!" "Oops, how did that happen? Hmhmh!" "Khhhhgghmmff! AAHH! Y-You did that on purposeh!!" And soon Drago was all heated again, his body begging for more attention. Helios had no problem obeying, so he climbed easily on top of his mate and pushed his body against the hot vibrating one. 

"Haah, ready for round two?" The Viper dragonoid asked feeling his dick strainening once again, not that he's desire had vanished at all to the begin with. Drago felt the hardening organ against his already leaking entrance. "Hggh… What are you waiting for?" And Drago spread his legs for him to fit in better. Helios' eye twitched and he started to hump him rhythmically. A synchronized growl of pleasure echoed from both dragonoids and Drago felt the instincts kicking in again. He pushed his head back to the blankets and crabbed Helios' warm soft shoulders, while Helios punched Drago's ass furter up to get his member fully in. 

"Gghhh… Graaahhh!! Youh… Feel even better than the first timeh!!!" Helios purred and fastened his pace, making Drago scream even higher. "You feel even bigger than beforeh..!" The other one moaned blissfully and tightened his hold. "Heheh, maybe you're growing meh, hotshot." He grinned flashing his nailsharp teeth. To Drago that was no longer a means to prepare to fight for his life, but to make him open from inside out. He automatically pushed his bottom against his partners crotch. The aching he had had was gone completely, and replace with rapid blood pulsing through his veins. His tail was swinging in every direction, and he's jaws were getting tired for being open so wide. But there was no helping it. He had never felt such massive wave of pleasure in his life. It was like Helios had been made for him. 

Helios had really never thought about mating with anyone in general, but now he only devoted those kinds of thoughts for Drago. There was no other word to describe this incredible action, other than perfect. They were in sync, like drum and bass. After altering his body back to Viper Helios, he truly could feel Drago's every touch every movement on his actual skin. All that pain and suffering, it had been worth it to feel something so amazing and unique. Drago just made him feel in whole new levels of right. 

"Mmhhgggrrh.. You look and feel like the sexiest thing I've ever held before!!" The darker dragonoid said feeling Drago's chest from all over while nibling his neck sofly. How his hips moved back and forth under him… Helios couldn't resist to lay his hands all over them. How muscular and perfect shade of crimson his hips were, how his lovely tail would swing along his ass… How those perfectly shining soft shaped claws would push into his back as he made his dick slide in and out of his tight wet hole… Helios couldn't stop purring and thanking Drago inwardly for being his partner.

"Gghh…Here it coomees..! You better be readyh!" He purred and fastened his speed and Drago felt how he's pulsing inner walls felt something pumping hard in between them. Right towards his stomach. His voice got higher, but that only seemed to furter excite the other dragonoid, as he's groans got louder. Drago felt his whole body trembling under Helios, as much as he tried to hold him still. Helios released his warm seeds right into Drago who was panting like no tomorrow, but smiled happily nonetheless.

"I-It's so good…! I-Ih need moreh, Helios!" Drago begged and wiggled his butt to him. Helios was a bit out of breath as well, but had the same desire as his lover did. He positioned himself and breathed warmly onto Helios. "With all the pleasure there is..!" He said as he started to trust in him once more and hes member pulsed even harder than just few seconds ago, like it was literally ready to explode! Drago felt like he wasn't even in this world anymore, but in a paradise far far away, like stranded in an island of their own, with no others, no enemies, just the two of them in the wild. "I wanna get stranded on an Island with you…!" He exhaled out loud as Helios give all his left energy and filled Drago to the point that the white slime was over flowing backwards to there it had came, and pooled under Drago's ass. 

Helios through his own ecstasy was barely able to hear the words his lover had just murmured, and asked: "Haah… You wanna strand me where?" "Hmh! No! Us, On an island… With only us two. Than to just slip in a paradise with you and no disturbance from anyone or anything." He said and tried to steady his breathing. "Hmm… That doesn't sound so bad after all. We could built a castle or a mansion, whatever you prever.. " He said smiling to him and caressed his jaw, while licking this beautiful face. "I've always thought about it, but I think I wanna be surrounded by nature. And ocean…Where there is warm and the wind blows calmly..." He visualised and even seemed to be dreaming about it. "Hmh. And the sunset are different every time…with no one to steal you from me. Just you and me...Forever." Helios added and was able to see it as well. It sounded like heaven. His only wish now was to someday find such a place. Than he jolted up and said oit of nowhere: "Then let's go look for one!" 

Drago jolted from the sudden disconnection and then just as fast re connected by asking: "You mean out in Vestroia?" "Where else? We haven't even been to everywhere, especially over the sea!" He said smiling with a determination. It also was the perfect private little vacation they needed after all the Reboot's attack's. Drago more than deserved a break by now!  
"So Drago, you up for a little private adventure?" He grinned. "Hmh. I'm always up to anything with you!" Drago looked at his lover while wide smile appeared on his face and his tailtip wawed back and forth. Helios felt the excitement flowing through him and his long tail began to wave happily. "Hmh! Well then it's decided!" "Just one question: Could we leave tomorrow?" Drago asked. "Hmh? Sure thing?" He said, a bit questionable and Drago let his body drop on the mattress exhaustedly. "Good. Because I can't walk let alone fly at least in next 12 hours!" 

Helios rolled his eyes. "Hmh. Oh I'm sorry, your soreness. Maybe you should get in some ass training than, unless I'm too much for ya?" Drago blushed and made a face to him. "Well excuse me for not having this bussy relationship in few years." And Drago carefully turned to his otherside, clearly waching his lower back. Helios grinned, but was a little disappointed by it. He would had wanted to leave right away, but he could wait for him, and make the preparations for their little journey ahead. He saw how tired his beau was, but he wasn't. So he carefully pulled the blanket over him and kissed him on the cheek softly. "I'll be back soon." "Mmh… Soon, as in like today still?" Drago asked while grabbing Terry in to his arms to cuddle with. "Yeah, I promise… You cutie wiutie." He whispered as Drago closed his eyes softly. *yawn* "Verywell…Just be back soon, love." He said back half asleep already. Helios just smiled to him before closing the door and said: "Hm. What do you think? That I actually could stay more than five minutes away from you? Don't even dream of it." But it was true. Right now Helios didnt wanto be anywhere besides Drago, but he had to go and inform their partners about their little plan. 

Meanwhile Helios took his ball form, and flew across the hospital, to find once more Keith and Dan in the meating room with others. They all looked quite surprised to see Helios like this again, and gasped. "H-Helios? It is you isn't it? And not a spy from the Reboot trying to inperson Helios and get to Dragi?!" Preyas said fight ready face. "W-when did you get back like that?!" Ingram asked surprised, clearly not buying the aquos bakugans conspiracies. "Yeah I thought it was impossible once he had been altered so many times!" Marucho exhaled. 

"Heh, are you really that surprised? My master Spectra can do anything he puts his mind into!" Gus grinned proudly. "That's correct and you brats better not forget it!" Helios added, landing onto the blonds shoulder. 

"Well hello. I've been wondering where you took off while I turned my back for a mere snack break." He asked petting his little head. "Hmh. Where do you think? Besides, I was feeling better already." Keith's look totally changed from the usual calm one into a surprised one. "Really, already? Nothing hasn't broke apart?" "Of course not! It's your handy work after all, and this time he didn't wreck it, rather embraced it." Helios grinned happiness leaking through voice. "Hmh. I'm so glad to hear that." He said meaning it with all his heart. 

Now Helios seemed somehow different than how he had been through all his previous evolutions and the others noticed it too. "Wow Heli, you seem to have whole new flame with edge on ya!" Preyas said. "Yeah not to mention you look a lot happier too!" Elfin came to and while circling the pyrus bakugan. "It's like someone wiped out that fog of uncertainty from you." Ingram said while floating closer. "It seems that the fire has its good flames on…" Nemus said. "It's like they say, two flames shine brighter than one…" Percival grinned and Helios blushes through all this. "Hfp! So what? I can't be happy for once, is that it?!" "Hah! He admitted it!" Elfin giggled and everyone else had a short laugh as well. "Grrrr…What ever! Mind your own business!" He growled back but couldn't deny it. He was truly happy. And not because he had gotten some new battle gear update or a crazy new weapon to play with, but because he made someone else happy. Someone that means world to him. That's all that mattered to him. Thinking of whom, he remembered why he had come in the first place. 

"Keith, Dan, me and Drago are going to leave for a while." Both looked at the pyrus bakugan with surprised expressions, but Dan just smiled and said: "That's grate! Do you know how long your going to be out?" "...Couple of days? I don't really know yet. Depends if we find something or not…" He said thoughtfully. "Hmm? Wait, your not gonna go after the Reboot scientists, are you?!"

"No no! We just…-" *siiigh* Helios struggled to find the words without blurring out anything too detailed. He couldn't say they were just going for a exploration, because the others would probably want to be a part of it. Nor did he want to call it a date either. "-Want some private time." Keith finished. "Thankyou!" He exhaled. 

But of course there was now the threat from the suspicious organisation that Helios still wanted to let his rage rain upon for what they did to Drago. Keith read his partner all too well and said to him: "Don't worry. The whole vestal government is trying to track down any leads to their organisation. It's pointless to go on a wild goose chase. They know how to hide themselves and they are probably trying to track down Drago the best they can…" "...So is it a good idea to actually let these two go alone somewhere? What if they get attacked and were not there to help? I won't take a risk like that ever again!" Dan said worriedly. "Don't worry Dan. Doctor Malcom and Iitu are preparing the machine that can help with the tracking and transporting as we speak. That way they can avoid the danger and just teleport back here if anything goes wrong." The blond reminded. 

"So can we go or not?! Or is it too risky?" Helios asked all confused now, getting a headache. He really wanted to just takes his dragonoid and go. Drive away like two young teens in love. But if it was a matter of Drago's safety, he would definitely do anything to insure it. He really couldn't see what was the big deal. Did they think he was weaker just because he had gone back to his original form? Just who did they take him for? 

"When are you leaving again?" Keith asked turning his head towards his partner. "Tomorrow morning." That's made the blond feel a bit better. Maybe if he would go speed the tracker building, they mind make it before they left at dawn. That way the couple could have their day off without delay but they would still show in their radar no matter how far they went, without actually disturbing them. 

Dan seemed thoughtful but give an answer: "Alright, but can you come and say goodbye before you go?" He asked the pyrus bakugan. *Sigh* "If that's what it takes, then yes." He said a bit confused, but Helios felt exhausted all of a sudden. All this back and forth thinking had got him stressed out. Maybe it wasn't so bad idea to nap the rest of the night hours after all. 

"You look exhausted. Why don't you go to bed and we pack a snack for you both?" Keith never ceased to surprise him. "Since when are you able to- your know what: Ok, I'm too tired to even question anymore!!" The pyrus dragonoid said and sweatdropped in defeat. 

"Hmhmhm! Alright, see you both in the morning!" Keith smiled as hes partner turned to leave. "Sleep well!" Dan added as the pyrus bakugan struggled to keep his eyes open. "Yeah yeah. You too or sum..." *long deep yawn*  
And the little pyrus ball started a journey all the way back to Drago's temperary bedroom, in half awake state. He almost flew to a wall from dozing off in a midflight. Thankfully, there was no one to see that. The hospital seemed surprisingly calm at the moment. 

And finally after many half awake turns and staircases, he reached he's destination. He opened the door with a bakugan desingned lock, and went back to his big form and to the familiar bed where the most beautiful dragonoid in whole New Vestroia was curled up, sleeping like a princess in a fairytale.

Helios went to lay behind him, and carefully landed his hands over Drago's warm chest to pull him against his body, while wraping his leg around Drago's ever so silky thie, and the other responded with a purr and pushed back to the familiar muscular body behind him, knowing that everything was as it should be right now. There was also one thing he had noticed. When he went to the others, he automaticly had he's guard up, hardening his out appearances like usual. But instead with just Drago around, he felt so much more relaxed. He didn't need to put up a face for him anymore, or try and prove or impress him. He could be he's true self without care, tell thing's he never would had thought about telling anyone. And Drago was more than happy to listen and be with him, just as he was. And that was something Helios wanted to hold onto and protect, with all costs. So he gently nuzzled the other one and wispered: "No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. I swear on my life." And he landed a kiss to Drago's unbeliebly soft lips, while the other seemed to smile almost in the dark, and pushed he's head towards the familiar voice and warmth. Helios did the same, and hoped that the morning would come soon. 

How ever, he saw a very odd dream that night. It felt so real that it could had been a memory. He was small, younger, in way way back. He saw white above him, like mist, or clouds, covered in purple red glow. The ground was a solid rock, almost felt like he was on a mountain. He saw something large and long in front of him. For some reason he wasn't afraid but curious about it, so he followed it. The small taps from his feet echoed through the high walls. Than he heard a deep, but calm voice: "Hmh. Up finally, are we?" Then the long thing pulled him towards the light, there a cold moist air hit his small almost scaleless body. Apparently it was a tail. Of a even bigger Dragonoid. He heard the voice on the other side saying: "Come, Helios. I wanna show you something." Curiously, he started his journey and went through some muscular well spiked and scaled legs, seeing a deep red underscaling, a chest armor with more and more twisting spikes and two strong hands coming down on both sides. Than he looked up, and saw what he thought of the most comforting, handsomest and trustworthy face of all in the existence. "There's the sun of my life." Helios felt like going closer and embrace this comforting warmth gently. That earned the most loveable licks and purring he had heard and he turned over to surrender to it while giggling from the almost tickling sensation. He looked at the scars on the others black muzzle and licked them off, while getting cleaned by the bigger dragonoid. "Are these never going to heal?" "No, they are gonna stay on my face as long as I'll live." "Hmh, good. Because I think they make you look though!" The bigger one smirked warmly, amused by the little ones comment and looked at the smaller one: "Hmhmhm! I'm glad to hear that. Life is scarring, and you have to show it that you won't bend, no matter what it throws at you. You just push it back and say 'You mind think your though, but you haven't seen what I'm capable off! Now watch me as I burn everything you dare to think can bring me down into a nothing bit pile of ashes. I'll never give in, because I am a true dragonoid! A Viper!' " And he heard the roar of god himself as it echoed through the mountains far far somewhere else, into the white abyss. Of course he couldn't disappoint the one he looked up the most, so he had to give his own voice a go. In all honesty it was quite patchedic squeal compared to the giant one above him. But he smiled and said: "Don't over burn your throat. One day it will be just as pure and loud, that your enemies will frighten and be pushed back by it. As you let them hear who's the king of the fire ring." Getting to feel a bit better about himself, he asked looking at his head high up: "Daddy, will my horn ever grow as big and threatening as yours?" The bigger one grinned and said: "Of course it will, just like the rest of your body. But it will take some time and practice to get them worked up to that point. "Hm! I hate waiting!" The smaller one growled and the larger one hymned, and had a wise kind of grin: "Well, try to imagination if we could just get powers, our evolutions instantly right now?" He asked while hes long armored tail wrapped around him. "Awesome!! I could finally back drop ya!" The little dragonoid said puffing his chest and let some smoke out of his nostrils. "-Without even having to work for them? Now wouldn't that make you feel certain emptiness?" He asked. The smaller one pulled his head back and sank deep in a thought. It reminded him of this one time when he had tried to climb to the next rock level all by himself. He's father had always carried him over before, but when he had climbed it all the way by he's own strength, it had felt like a win of a great battle. Was that what he was referring to? If so, he slowly understood and nodded: "Yeaah… But it's gonna take forever! And I don't even know how or where to start! What if you get in trouble and I can't help because I'm not strong enough?!" He panicked, as he's small pointy ears pinned down. He's father looked at him with his strong yet gentle gaze and said: "Don't worry. I'll be there to guide you. But the most important thing is that you keep your head focused, and trust you inner fire." "Trust my…Inner fire?" He slowly repeated. "Yes, feed it, embrace it and one day, it will make you bloom into a dragonoid like no one has ever seen before." He's father whispered and nuzzle the little one who was holding his little nose against the bigger ones. "Lord Hireo!" And suddenly he jolted to turn away and Helios' view was fading. 

Helios woke up and felt the tears running down his cheeks. Than his sense of realism came back. He was in the Baku hopital, with his spesial dragonoid still calmly sleeping next to him. It was just a dream…Thankful for not accidentally waking Drago up, he wiped his eyes, and went to lay back down next to him. There was still few hours till sun up. He just wish he didn't have to see that anytime soon again. The memory was one off the most painful ones he had. Not because of what it was, but because who was in it...

When the sun was about to rise, the two Dragonoids woke up. Somehow they had just magically knew the exact second to wake up and they opened their eyes the exact same time. "You ready?" Helios asked grinning. "As ready as I'll ever be." His beau answered with excided smile on his ruby red scaled face. To that Helios could really get used to waking up every morning. But as they got up, Drago was falling towards the wall. Helios catched him quick rather surprised:"Are you ok?" Drago pressed his head and shook a bit and said: "Yeah yeah, I just.. Got up too quick I think.. Anyways, let's go!" Trusting Drago and not thinking too much of it, Helios went after the other, thinking that maybe someone wasn't such an early bird as they seemed to be. 

The two young dragonoids went to the big entrance hall and as promised Keith and Dan were already there, except Dan seemed to be half asleep still, eye lids strugling to not drip all the way down. "Morning." "Nnhh...Morniing...Did you sleep well?" "I did, but you look like you could still keep sleeping." Drago said to his partner as he almost dozed off. "Yeah, I will. Just wanted to send you off, buddy." He said and petted Drago's ankle since he was on his full dragon form right now, so he really couldn't just hug him as easily as in ball form. 

"Were gonna put this on Drago so that we can see all the time where do you go, and we detect that something off, just press this and you'll be able to teleport here right away." Keith said giving Drago a golden bracelet, that had a diamond in the middle. It Was surprisingly light so that Drago barely even noticed it.  
"Is this just meant to match on him or was it an accident?" Helios asked as it really did match with his whole appearance even the perfect core. "Maybe, maybe not. It's meant to be light weighted and unnoticeable." Keith said while adjusting it to the right size for the dragonoid's wrist. 

"Well I like it. Heck, I mind even start wearing these more often." Drago smiled to himself, watching the satisfying golden shimmer. "Hmh. As if you weren't an eyesore to look at before already..." But hearring Drago say that give Helios and idea for later purposes. None the less, they give the harnessed bag to him so that they had some food and water to go with. "Ok, you all have everything and ready to go?" "Yes finally." Drago said. "Just be careful, ok? And keep and eye out for each other?" "Hm. I'll always have my eyes out for this one!" Helios huffed. "Don't sweat it, were gonna be fine. Now lets go, I wanna see the sunrise." Drago said spreading his wings, tail wagging behind him. "It's way too early to have that much energy!" The other pyrus dragonoid yawned and instantly regretted for not leaving in the afternoon. "Oh come on, where's that excitement from last night disappeared to?" "Ghhh…I'll take it back, I'm not a morning person." Helios admitted while turning to face the other way. "Huh, another interesting side fact of you." Drago grinned to himself. He actually was and loved to watch the sunrise every morning. "Alright, we'll be back, promise!" "Take care and safe flight!!" Dan yelled as they waved their partners off into the beautifully multi colored morning sky. 

As the two dragonoids flew across the country towards the sea, they got to see how quiet and beautiful the main land was. There wasn't too many other bakugans in site yet, and the calm wind was a good blessing for the journey ahead. There were few ripped clouds on the horizon, colouring them from purple to all the way pink as the sun kept creeping up. They were over the sea as the golden rays touched their scaling. 

Helios couldn't help but to yet again chance his mind by what he saw in front of him. Drago, who was gently floating above the morning breeze, whose ruby red scaling was now a bright soft neon red and his amber under belly looked like it had been wiped with a golden paint to just make him even more precious looking than he already was. Helios got into almost dreamy kind of state once more as he watched his glorious mate flying infront of him.

"On second thought, I don't mind the morning flights as much anymore…" He thought to himself and made a twirl and flew above Drago. Since he had the luck of having his wings separate from his actual hands, he could easily run his fingers along Drago's back while flying. Drago jolted, but purred as he felt the sweet gesture going along his body. "You are a sight to behold, babyh.." After hearring that, the red one blushed and turned to look at his beau and said: "Why don't you let me admire you as well? Not fair you to have all the best viewing." Helios just smirked back and slowed down a bit and said: "Go ahead, golden prince of Vestroia." And Drago just went above the other dragonoid to have a pretty view of him as well. His scaling got to a beautiful dark brown shade. Drago had no idea of this before, but he really liked the darker shade. It made Helios look even more sexy than he already was. Honesty, Drago didn't wanna admit it out loud but Helios looked in his Viper form the most attractive as he could for sure. The red dragonoid just loved his wave like scale formation and how he could see his deep red underbelly with his protective scaling on top of his legs and spikes...The impressive and atractive muscular build up of his body. Orange was one of Drago's favorite colors, so the fact that Helios had a whole line of spikes coloured like that going down his back, all the way to his long lovely tail, just made the red one purr and spin in the air and nuzzle him while flying. The Viper one hymned while nuzzling the ruby red one back and asked:"Hmh. Got enough?" Drago looked deep in his eyes almost wantingly and said: "I could never get enough of you…" Hearring something like this just made the Viper dragonoid's day. He licked Drago's cheek while it was conveniently pushed right to his and the other closed his eyes. He dived down a bit and circled the bigger dragonoid in the air. Now this kind of life Drago had yearned to live. Being the center of Helios' attention. Making him purr and smile, feeling like there was no one else in the world... 

As the two most likely in heat dragonoids kept flying forward, the morning went by fast. The refreshing wind just stopped to nothing more but unnoticeable draft. The higher the sun rised the hotter it got. Now even if Drago and Helios' attribute was fire, it didn't mean that they could just endure infinite hotness either. They got dehydrated and their scales reacted to sun light, just like any other dragonoids. And after flying about six hours in straight sunlight, the couple was seriously starting to be in a need of a resting place. 

"Do you see anything?" "No. Just sea upon sea…" Helios groaned and added lazily: "Grrh, if I can't soon see anything else but blue, I'll blast the whole damn ocean off!" The darker one growled, clearly about to just drop down and make the ocean their holiday spot for now. Maybe if they waited long ennough, an island would rise beneath them. That idea started to be more plesant by the second, as Helios could had swore that his scales started to rip apart for frying so long in the heat. "Calm down, I'm sure there's at least one land spot somewhere close by… this isn't a water planet after all. " Drago said trying to keep the other's optimism up but right after finishing the sentence, he heard a loud roar behind him, followed by a splash. 

"Nose diving now, are we?" He asked halting for a moment but the other dragonoid looked simply too comfortable in the water right now.  
"Mm it's actually not that bad…" He said closing his eyes and the nicely refreshing wawes caressed his sun warmed body nicely. Completely forgetting the fact that he couldn't swim. 

Just when Drago was about to stop he saw something in the horizon. Like the was a long figure above the sealine. "An island!" 

Helios lifted his head instantly and was actually able to see it as well. "YEES! Finalyh…" "You think you can fly there, or should I carry y-" But Helios wooshed past him faster than speed of light. "IN YOUR DREAMS!" The other groaned and was off to the horizon, like a bullet had been shot. Giggling, Drago flew after him, while the idea was quite tempting. 

As the pair got closer, they realised that it was actually a whole bakugan village! The beach was filled with nice looking huts and there leaded a path into an almost like a city center area, where there seemed to be different shops, just like in a mall. "Wow… They weren't kidding when they said they wanted to start improving new vestroia…" "And by improving they set up smoothie shops and weird doohikey huts?" Helios asked raising an eyescale while looking at the packed up place. "Can't see why that's a bad thing. Couldn't we just be here instead?" Drago asked looking curiously around. Helios turned to look at his partner with surprised expression. "Are you kidding me? Where the heck would we fit? This place is packed full and this isn't what I'd call a peaceful home!" "What do you mean not fit? There's miles of forest on the east and-wait, what do you mean 'home'?" Drago just now realised what Helios had said, and turned his attention fully on him. The darker dragonoid sighed and decided to calm down before saying this: "Drago, I've never felt anything even close to what you make me feel. That's why if possible, I'd love to spend more private time like this with you. But first, we have to make sure that Professor won't ever touch you again! But after that-" But before Helios could finish that sentence, someone from behind them shouted:  
"Drago? Could it be you..?!" The red dragonoid stirred up and let go of Helios' hand and saw a dark and purple familiar dragonoid behind him: 

"Leonidas?!" 

"Yoo dude! It's been forever!" The two dragonoids hugged tightly still unbelieving the coincidence. "Maan, you always pop out of nowhere!" "And what about you, just disappearing and not even re-contacting us?!" "Ou I've been all over! I kinda met this group and we came along so well that we three decided to start traveling around galaxies! We only heard rumours about the Vexos, but came back by the time your guys had already defeated them!" He said. "Ou yes, they're long gone. New Vestroia is finally at peace again. I just hope this time it would last a bit longer…" Drago sighed. "Ou don't worry your pretty lil head, With all the Vestal's here to help us improve the planet's defence mechanisms, I'm sure the next ones that try and infiltrate us is gonna have hell of a time before they even get to land!" The darkus dragonoid grinned. 

"I also heard that you and some big bad dragonoid got together and stoped to that King for good! Mind this be him?" Leo grinned looking behind Drago at the confused looking Helios. "Ah yeah, this is him. Helios, meet Leonidas. He helped us back in Dan's world to put a stop to a bakugan called Vladitor." Drago said and Helios shook hands with the darkus dragonoid. 

"Nice to meet you! Is good to see someone's keeping and eye on him! He can be a bit reckless, especially if the world is at stake." Leo grinned. "Hmh. Duly noted. So what, you a traveler or something?" Helios asked. "Yeeh, just going on with my bros! There's still corners of New Vestroia I haven't seen so we're sure to keep on going till we find every single one of them. Hey how about we catch up over some ice cream? Lilja has the best shop in whole Vestroia!" He suggested. "Sure let's go!"

Soon the three dragonoids went to a little ice cream bar that had a nice view to the beach. They sure got lot of looks, especially the two pyrus ones. They weren't those bad and menesing kind, but rather curious and admiring smiles if anything. 

"Doo.. They have something to say to us?" Drago asked a little uncomfortable by all the eyes glued on to them. "Oh no, it's just that all the bakugan of this island know each other. Seeing two strangers come in just raises curiosity, you know. Aand mind be for the fact that you again safed them all. Juust a thought? Hmh!" The darkus dragonoid said taking a relaxing sitting position while removing his leather studded bracelets. "Hmh! Well I for one would like to eat in piece without feeling like a model just to be followed and stared everywhere I go!" Helios groaned shooting glazers at the peekers who immediately turned to face away. "Well there's that and for the fact that dragonoids are oddly rare site here…" Leo said as a haos bat bakugan give them their deserts. Drago nodded politely but Helios was a bit unsure of the treat being proud to them. "How come? we can't be the only ones in New Vestroia, can we?" "I don't know bro, that's what we have been thinking…Of course there's Hydranoid, but other than him and us, we haven't heard of them." Leonidas wondered and licked the edge of his cup that had some ice cream melting over. 

"How odd…Hm? Is something wrong?" Drago asked looking at his beau who didn't seem to be already half way done with the bowl. "It's cold." Helios said stating the obvious. "Well it is Icecream… Wait, have you ever had any?" Drago asked as it actually occurred to him. 

"No…" fell the simple answer. In all his time back in Vestal he and Keith hadn't had time for these kinda threets. So he had missed quite much of the treatment section. "Then even more reason for you to taste it. I promise it's worth it." He said and was about to feed him of his own strawberry chocolate one. Helios took a bite of it, a bit unsure look on his face, but he slowly licked his lips. The iceness surprised him, but like Drago had said, it was worth it. "It's.. Not that bad... " Drago smiled and said while licking the spoon: "See? I told you so! You can have the rest. I'm still getting a smoothie!" "Woou are you gonna start pigging out?" The other asked and grapped his waist so that he couldnt get up yet. The red dragonoid than rotated his head towards the viper one while landin on his lap. "Well we are on a holiday, aren't we? So shouldn't we enjoy ourselves?" Drago protested with that sweet smile of his, that Helios couldn't resist and pushed his head against his, in order to gently nuzzle him. The level of distraction that hes beau was could oney day had been fatal. "Mmh.. Stop being so goddamn cute all the timeh.." 

Drago had warm shivers go up his whole body and he immediately purred back and closed his eyes as he got lost in the moment completely. "Can you stop being so tempting?" He asked relaxingly while caressing his stong shoulders. "Hmh. I don't think you need any more sugar, your plenty sweet alreadyh…" Helios said with a tone that made Drago wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him sweetly on the lips. Helios couldn't resist but to return the gesture. Now he would had loved nothing more but to keep going, but Drago suddenly felt strong twist in his stomach and he had to crouch and hold it, breaking the sweet moment with confusion. "What's wrong?" Helios asked alarmed. "Ghh…I'm ok.. I'll just go to the restroom quickly." Drago replied quickly, and tried to not look so much in pain as he really was. "Oh...Ok. Be back soon?" He asked not really wanting to let go of the softness and silkyness of his warm body. "Yeah yeah, I'll be back in a flash!" The red one said and pushed himself off, wondering when had he moved to sit on Helios lap in the first place. Helios watched as he disappeared behind the corner, with that perfectly shaped booty swinging rhythmically with his tail. "Damn I love that dragonoid..." He thought dreamingly in his head. 

"You two are so meant to be." Leo grinned, making the other jolt as he had forgotten they had company. "Y-yeah?" Helios asked blushing. "Hell yeah! I've never seen Drago so openly loving like that! He's usually dead shy on even holding hands in public. And you making him purr like a kitty cat in a middle of a bar?! Hahah! Wou, you really take the cake, my friend!" Leo said snapping his claws to him. Helios hadn't even thought about it before, but either had he been so open to show his feelings before. Somehow Drago was just able to make him forget everything else around him with a single smile and little bit of blush on his cheeks, with a soft purring… Helios couldn't explain it, but he was pretty sure he could had been lured into pretty much everything because of him. Before he totally slipped out of this world again, he eyes caught on Leo's bracelets. He was also wearing a beautifully made amethyst on his neck, along with fev silver earrings. "Is there a jewelry shop too now?" He asked curiously. 

"Oh no, not that I know of! These I made myself at the workshop I'm in! It's an awesome place! You hear how the young bakugan these days lack self confidence and are feeling lost?" He asked and Drago just came back with refreshing looking pink and orange smoothie. "Yeah I've hear from Skyress, apparently Harpus had been going through some difficult times, so she's there too now. Apparently she's been doing a lot better ever since!" Drago said. 

"Exactly! So take cases like that and put them in an environment that helps and encourages specifically that kind of youngsters to find their confidence and what they wanna so in the new world! I think it's pretty cool for them to come up with something like that, instead just to brawl it over with! It isn't the way for everyone. Sometimes, a Bakugan just needs someone to talk to..." Leo said while licking the licorice topping from the vanilla. 

"So where is this workshop at?" Drago asked. "It's a couple hundred kilometers from here. Its on another island similar to this with shops and houses. Except that it's a lot bigger." Leonidas said pointing over the horizon. "You, I must admit I'm surprised what all has happened in a matter of few months…" Drago admitted. "Yes, hard to believe that the castle where the bakuball was held got done in a month alone." Helios admitted. "But it just goes to show what all we are capable off if we out our minds in to it. Who knows, maybe this world will start to even look a bit more like Dan's city back in earth." Drago said excited by the idea. "Hmh. As long as they won't go overboard. Some of us would still like some quiet and isolation too!" Helios grunted. "Hmh. Well friends, I guess only time will show. Like hopefully getting rid of that nasty fake Doc. I'm so sorry for what happened, Drago. I just recently heard.. Have all the wounds healed up yet?" Leo said turning his gaze sympaticky to his longtime friend.

"It alright, Leo. They're almost gone by now, I just gotta be careful not to take it too roughly too quick, like full on battle or anything." He said but Helios wrapped his arm around him now and pulled him close to his chest. "Hm. And that's why I'm here! To make sure you won't have to over stress your body too quick! So don't even try and pull any stunts or I'm gonna give something to be sorry for!" He said gently play biting one his horns. "Hahahah! What a good boyfriend you have got to yourself, Dragih! Congratulations!" Leo said grinning as Drago blushed hard.  
"T-Thankyouh..?" "Hmhm! So, where are you two headed btw?" He asked. "To east."  
"Ou, well than I should warn you, couple of my friends just came from there and said that there's a nasty storm heading this way. A very bad flying weather. But, it is spring after all." The Dragonoid's looked at eachother. "Well I guess we'll just have to see for yourselves how bad it really is!" Helios said excitedly. "Hmh. Thanks for the warning though. You really have changed Leo, but for the better." "Not without you I wouldn't. I met the fev dragonoids I mentioned earlier, really made me open my eyes. We traveled and I learned to trust and socialize better with others. I own them a lot. They're just beyond belief..!" He said and had a true smile on his face, clearly these two meant a lot to him. 

But then Drago thought of something he had said earlier and asked: "I thought you said that you didn't know any other Dragonoids from New Vestroia?" "Hm? Oh yeah but these two are not from here. They came somewhere else, damn, I can't remember the name of that place…" He said crossing his arms to his chest. "I should just introduce you the next time we meet! And when your not on honey-flight!" He grinned and not both of them blushed madly. "We not-!! Grrh… But yeah, I get it. If it's no trouble? Regardless, it was really nice to meet you again!" Drago said meaning it. He had been kind of worried what had happened to the darkus dragonoid after the battle with Vladitor.  
"Of course, dude! We often rest here on Tensia Island so if you for whatever reason come fly over the ocean, stop by!" He said. "Oh we will! This island has the best desserts I've ever tasted before!" Drago smiled and sucked the last bit of the smoothie on the bottom of his cup. Helios was a bit quiet again and looked at the ocean, deep in a thought. Something of the two friends of Leo's coming from other world made him think of his past. He wasn't from New Vestroia either. His birthplace was elsewhere. But, not that far from this world… 

As they had talked a bit more, gladly Helios and Leonidas came well along to Drago's relief. He surely had good laughs while the two kept on chatting and joking of whatever. But Leonidas also wanted to go and show the sites for them quickly, before the two pyrus Dragonoids decided it was time to leave and continue their own journey. As they were standing on the cliff that was perfect for take off, the darkus dragonoid was there to send them of.

"Thankyou again for everything! It was so nice to catch up!" "Likewise, and was awesome meeting you Helios. Hopefully you didn't get too terrible impression of me?" "Hmh. Can't be worse that what you have heard of my and Drago's first meeting!" "Ah, flame at the first site! Broomantic, I'll say!" The two just laughed off and made a brofist. "Your cool, Leo." Helios smiled to his new friend. "And your hot and spirited! Just how I like my brothers!" Yet another chuckle escaped from Helios. "Ok, your starting to be too much! And were losing daylight!" Helios said as the sky started clouding up and wind picked up. "He's right. Fly safely!" "Thankyou for everything! See ya!" They waved of and they took of and flew side by side as the darkus dragonoid waved for them. "It's nice to see Drago so happy. Well I'd be too if I'd have someone as entertaining Helios by my side. I just hope those odd boat's aren't there anymore…" Leo thought, as his two friends flew beyond naked eye. 

The two pyrus Bakugan's didn't even get far, as the wind really started to push them back, and they felt few droplets coming down. The thunder could had been hear not far in the distance. "Yeah, a good refreshing storm, just what I needed! I almost got sunburned there!" Helios said. "Ou, I thought you wouldn't get more darker?" "We'll see after summer's over that am I just full on black or not!" He said as a lighting hit ahead of them in to the sea. They both jolted a bit, but Helios quickly made a comment: "I'm glad I'm not half way covered in metal anymore." "If that would be the case, I would check the weather report everytime you leave somewhere!" Drago remarked.  
"Better if I go first. I Don't think your body can take any extra crispiness at the moment." The darker dragonoid said flying ahead of the red one. "Alright…" Drago couldn't argue the truth. He just hoped Helios knew where he was going to. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> Alrighty, so Leo has returned, more chill than ever! xd We will be seeing him again soon, but first we shall see how these two can survive the mother nature of new vestroia! >:3
> 
> See you in the next one! ;)


	25. The Storm Of Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan or any of the characters, just the story and my OC's. 
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (boyxboy) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read.
> 
> And now finally, a bit of Helios' history!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!

The storm was much worse than they expected. The pyrus couple used every bit of strength not to get thrown around by the wind. The last thing they wanted was to get separated. But when the stormcloud had been going on well over three hours, no matter how calm and optimistic they tried to be, the rock hard rain on their face, the wind that wanted to rip their wings off, and the struggle to try and avoid getting hit by thunder, was more than they could take. The mother nature was the most difficult challenge than anything before, because unlike simple enemies could be stopped, they didn't have the power to control weather. They were seriously starting to lose their minds in all of it... 

"Grr… Just how long is this? We must be over on the other side of the planet by now!" The darker dragonoid grunted struggling to see through the thick droplets. "It can't keep going forever! We have been going in a straight line this whole time!" Drago said but Helios kept a long silent pause. "Riight?" The red one asked looking at the other one a bit worriedly. "Kkrr.. How am I supposed to know?! Everything looks the same here!" "Your not serious?! Are you telling me you have been just going blindly with the wind?" Drago asked in disbelief. "The wind only blows where the storm is going, isn't it?" The darker one grunted back. Drago strait up face palmed. There was no way he was hearring right. "Were in the clouds, and the wind is circling here! It doesn't go one way this high up!" He shouted. "And how was I supposed to know that?!" "Your a DRAGON for crying out loud! Or did all that metal soft your brain too?!" Drago snapped. They could had just been going a giant circle over and over in the storm and that could had taken them anywhere! At least back in the village Drago had been able to know which way it was to the mainland. But now he had no idea where the island even was from their current location. The ocean was wide and he couldn't sense anything in the storm, because the rain was washing away everything from around them. 

But Helios couldn't take it either anymore. The weather or the other dragon's attitude. "Ou, so now your saying I'm stupid for not knowing how some f**kin storm works? If your supposed to be so PERFECT, then why don't you just blow this away?! Just like everything else with your perfectness!!" Drago's nerve snapped for good now. "Ou so now you're letting me go first?! Funny you didn't think that three hours ago!! We mind had found a resting place already! Grrrh, why can't you just ask for help ONCE IN YOUR LIFE and stop being so stubborn all the time, you F***IN' MORON?!" Drago yelled from his very core, that was boiling first time like this. Drago rarely lost his temper, and even those fev times had been with Helios. But not in a long while had that happened. And now, when Helios stood still looking his glowing emerald eyes, his angry gaze straight at him... 

Helios stopped everything for a moment, seeing Drago so frustrated and mad, of him? Many confusing emotions and questions popped up, which he didn't have time to properly process, when something under the clouds almost hit them. It was a powerful fire attack. And plenty of them. Soon enough, the sky around them lit up on fire. The two dragonoids didn't even have time to react, when a strong draft pulled them with it and flew them out of the clouds, and they were falling straight in the ground. Helios tried to get his site back from the blinding flashes earlier and noticed that out of nowhere, they were closing in on a mountain. On pure instinct, he grabbed Drago in his arms and shielded him from the impact and took the full blow with his back. 

They rolled down with couple of huge boulders, that had broke loose from their hit. Helios hoped to ancients that they wouldn't run over them, because his wing's hurt like hell already. He held onto the red dragonoid, who had passed out by hitting his head. It was a miracle that Helios hadn't from the impact that took the air out of his lungs. Finally, they stopped spining down like a weel, and were on solid ground. Helios' vision was cloudy and his ears ran a high pitch sound. He must had had bruises all over his body by the feel of it, but nothing was broken, thankfully. 

Shaking it off, he realised soon that the rain had stopped, but as soon as he raised his head, he felt the ceiling hit him right to the nose. He hissed from pain, and slowly moved his body and got his vision back. They seemed to have ended up in a cave. Than immediately, his next concern was on Drago. He checked his stomach's scar, luckily it hadn't reopened. 

"Drago, Drago can you hear me?" Helios called and licked his dusty face clean. Drago just yawned and slowly woke up like he had just had a afternoon nap. "Mmhh... Are we dead yet?" The confused red dragonoid asked. "As hard as you keep trying, No! We got thrown off by something…" Helios answered looking around but remembered to keep his head low this time. Jus then, it came back to the other dragonoid as well. "Wait, before that, did something attack us?" He questioned, wanting to make sure he hadn't imagined those flames. "Yeah, something below the clouds just threw us up in flames. Not that they hurt..." Helios said, and was in fact more hurt by the millions of rocks they had hit on their way down. "But I didn't sence any other bakugans nearby… And no aquos bakugan could had done that.." He thought out loud but than he realised what Helios had done. "Y-You saved me again…" He whispered. "Hmh, well couldn't just let you fall to your death now could I?" He grunted back. Drago looked down in between he's hands. How helpless had he become? He felt angry at himself for Helios having to look out for him like a parent over a child. He hated it. Even more he hated what he had said to the other bakugan before the attack. 

"Helios, I'm sorry. For snapping at you like that. I didn't mean any of it. I promise… " The other let out and took a deep breath, as Helios turned his full attention to the other dragonoid to listen properly. 

"I'm just… sicken tired. Of people expecting everything from me. You know everyone always look up to me for direction and plans, but guess what. I don't know any better than they do half of the time! I get scared too, and lose control sometimes…" Drago said lowering his head while biting his lip. "I just wish, that sometimes I would be the one looking up to someone who has the answers we need. Or the support when I can't stand on my own anymore… because believe it or not, there's been plenty of those times when I just wish I could sink underground and disappear. To simply give up and just let someone else take over..." The other admitted while gripping on his arms.

The darker dragonoid watched at the red one and nudged him on the muzzle:" No, your right. I am stubborn. But that's the way I was raised to be." Drago looked at him with questioning expression, and Helios felt like it was as good time as any to tell him. As the storm rampaged outside, they stuck in a cave on an deserted island. 

"Way back when I was small, there was two dragonoids who took care of me. Novle was a blade warrior dragonoid, who was gentle and teached me way differently. He didn't wanna push me more than it was necessary. Said that in time I would find my own path and strength… But Hara was a whole different story. He didn't hold anything back. He trained me to be hard and ruthless, no mercy. 'Because your just gonna regret it later, when they come after you for letting them live', he said. They often argued about teaching me. They were scared for my future… But in the end, our Empress decided that they shouldn't be bothered about each others teaching methods, only that I would learn how to control and use my powers.  
But not too long after that, without warning, the neighboring tribe of dragonoids broke our 100 year peace and attacked us. I was with Hara at the time being, but we were surrounded. He tried to fend them of and get me some time to go and make a run for it. But as fool as I am, I didn't listen and came back to help him out. Their general surprised me and almost took my head, but Hara took the blow instead. There was nothing more to be done. Covered in my own master's blood, I came back to what was left of my city. The Dragonoids that least liked me anyhow. But Novle was one of them. I tried to tell what happened, but the elders only saw my shock state muttering as a time stall of how I could cover a lie. The accused me and wanted to get me back from it. But before I had time to convince them a second time as their blades were turned on me, Novle shielded me, grabbed me, and used his last strength and threw me through a dimension portal. All I heard was his screams of agony as I fell, unable to do anything. Both who had nothing but good intentions towards me, threw their lives away, to protect a weakling like me. That's when I swore I would get stronger than anyone one else, harden myself so that no one would get close to me… Mad with myself, I wanted to burn my eyes out, just so I could stop seeing their dying eyes looking at me, to stop seeing the nightmare over and over again, giving me hope to life happily… I stopped believing that good friendly attitude could ever be source of true power. That only gets you killed no matter how hard you try and be a saint…!" Helios finished tightening his fist. 

Now Drago had a completely different view about his lover. So Helios hasn't even been born on new Vestroia but from somewhere else? And he had grown up in a colony filled with dragonoids, that had for whatever reason turned their back against him? It pained him to hear such crucial thing, making his eyes tear up. It felt sadly familiar. "Helios…I'm sorry to hear that. I had no idea...Thankyou for telling me. I knew there must had been something that made you act the way you did, but deep inside, I see a part of something that's not heartlessness. It's there, but it's buried deep. And hard to draw out…" Drago said touching his lover's cheek gently. "-But you did draw it out." Helios said back, locking eyes with him, and showed that rare smile of his and kissed the others soft lips. Drago felt the calming effect and kissed his dragonoid back gently, while wrapping his arms around his neck. Drago was grateful for that, that somehow he's actions had indeed had an effect on the other in time. Of course at first he had never thought that it would lead to something this deep. But bakugan's changed. And so could their hearts. It only depended on their own will power to make that change. 

"But, that's also why I keep telling you everyone's tiniest problem is not your concern, damn it!" Helios growled. "I don't want you to get killed by someone's lost puppy that turns out to be the newers world dominating machine!" He said and nibbled his cheek horn. "Ggh..! I won't, I promise. Besides, we still have our own war to win. This isn't over yet. And I don't like the fact that I'm feeling like I'm getting weaker. I hardly can have one night peaceful sleep...I don't want it to get to me like that, but I… I can't escape it. It's swallowing me…" Drago said clutching his hand into a fist and pulled his head low. But Helios raised his chin up and looked him right in the eyes and swiped his falling tears with his fingers."If you won't let me be consumed by negativity, then I won't let you fall either! Or by anything else, besides me.. And my undying love for you." And Helios kissed his mate passionately. Drago couldn't resists, but to answer to it with his own passion and take a hold of Helios' strong buff shoulders, and pull him into a deep embrace. Both dragonoids tail's began to wave rhythmically as their tongues twirled together between their lips. Their hands went from each others shoulders to all over their fastly heatning bodies. The rain pattered calmingly on the cave's roof, and few lightning strike's made most impressive light show outside. Otherwise, the sky was pitch black. 

"Hmmh.. Looks like we'll be here for a couple of hours.." Helios said but didn't sound too disappointed when he felt his lovers hands adventuring down to his waist. "I don't mind. In fact, even if we spend the whole night over here…" "Hmhm. You know what, I was just thinking the same thing." The darker one grinned back and his big hand grabbed Drago's thigh as he lifted his leg up and turned him to lay down, as he climbed on top if him, licking his nail sharp teeth. 

"I think I'm a bit hungry...for some dragonoid ass…" "Aahh, Helios.. It excites me when you talk like that…" Drago admitted and he felt the jolts of pleasure already. "Hmh. Then Imma keep it up and see what happens to that sexy body of yours..." And the topping one started to caress Drago's mid stomach and the in-scale, making him moan louder. The darker one lured his dick out in open, while Drago sucked Helios' tongue arousingly. The other let out a deep purring sound, as he felt how his mate's warm palm was caressing his quickly arousing member. But before he seemed to be getting too into it, he stopped and said: "You wanna feel something new, babe?" Drago stopped and had to admit that he was curious so he nodded to him. Helios grinned and pushed Drago's ass closer and he than aimed his vibrating member's tip to Drago's, so that they were glans to glans. 

The second Drago felt it, he moaned so highly that Helios thought that he had for sure dropped his balls. Nonetheless, it earned a new points to his dominant side to want to make him moan like this again. Drago felt like he was gonna explode. He automatically tried to back off, but Helios pushed his legs above his own to raise his ass up. "Breathe, silly. Just relax…And cum to me." And with Helios' deep demanding voice Drago for sure thought he would faint. He tried to take fast breaths, but it only made the blood pump faster, making him dive closer to the climax. "Aaaahhh, GAAHH-AAAAAAAAAAAHH! H-HELIOOOOSS!!! "He howled as he felt the orgasm coming, but in a whole new level.  
There wasn't much Drago could do besides let the overpowering new wave of pleasure take him completely. Never having felt anything like this before, it was hard to resist. At the same time, they both shot their seeds at each other, making a hot mess between them. Panting, they looked each other in the eyes. Drago's were teared up from the pleasure, and Helios' were glittering from the lust. 

"I need youh…" "Just what I was about toh sayh.." Drago said taking heavy breaths and spread his legs wide and tried to pull Helios in with them, as his mouth and tongue searched for his. Never having anyone wanting him so much, Helios felt his heart melting. He wanted Drago just as much, so he lowered his member to be positioned to the already wet tail hole and started trusting in. Drago wrapped his legs onto Helios warm muscular back and pulsated to him as his tail was wagging pleasingly with Helios'. The more heated up passion between them burned brighter than ever now and they were 100% in sync this time. Making it much easier for Helios to hit the other's sweet spot. For Drago this felt more perfect than any of their previous mating sessions. He felt no pain, only how Helios was bringing his every sense alive, and giving them the caressing of his life. "Haaah, hardeer please..! Helios, give me your all..!" Such request made Helios grin the most seductive of ways, and he whispered: "Than praise yourself, my dear Dragonoid. Mind knock the soul right out of you." 

Now if they would had had a bed under them, It would had been destroyed. Helios' every muscle flexed, giving Drago even more arousement that he already was in. Shaking his ass like a cat that was about to jump, Helios felt how the erection of his life spreaded it self in Drago's warm shaking butt. Both panted, their bodies relaxed in each others warmth. "Mmmmhh.. You reeally know how to shake it so I just loose all sense in my head.." "And you knowh… how to make me literally beg for youh to give it to meh…" Drago said lustfully and wrapped his tail around him. Just when Helios thought that Drago couldn't make him feel anymore better of himself, he always topped it. He sucked a bunch of dragon hickeys on his amber shaded neck and Drago slowly drifted back to his paradise. 

After catching his breath, the red one looked at the handsome dark dragonoid and said: "You really are special…" Drago exhaled and nuzzled him. "Because I have an automatically vibrating dick?" He grinned and Drago blushed and shook his head: "No, well, that too of course…But you always just manage to make me feel something new. Feelings I never thought I even had in me… But I love it. Like I love you." He said and kissed him. "Well apparently your a Helios magnet as well as trouble magnet." He grinned back as he give few licks to Drago's lips. "Oh great, so are all the Vipers gonna come after me?" The red one asked sarcastically and playfully rolled his eyes while caressing Helios' spiky chest. "Hah! Let them try, I won't let ANYONE touch you! Dragonoid or otherwise…"The other defended instantly. "Hmh. So tell me, when did I become so attractive to you?" Drago asked smiling, speaking of attractive, he was the definition of one. "You always have been. You just haven't noticed before..." Helios said looking deep into his eyes expression softening. Drago loved to see these not so common expressions on his lovers face and he pulled him against his chest again. "I only need to be attractive for you. That's all I want." Drago whispered pressing his head against Helios' and licked his ears. "Mmh. Don't worry. Even if you tried, nothing you do could make me be disgusted by you." He confessed and licked his neck warmly. Drago purred and sank his face into Helios' chest as their bodies twirled together all the way to their tail tips. 

Helios watched him and decided to broke the silence and asked with a very soft tone: "Your not hurt as bad as the first time, are you?" "Mmhh… No, all you make me feel now is pure pleasure right now." Drago said while inhaling his lovers sent. Oddly enough, he had never felt so needy before. It was like Helios had just finished, but Drago was ready for round two right of the bat! It was like he was possessed by his body… But he had to control his desiers and give Helios some rest. He has just gotten his own body back. He didn't wanna push him too far too soon. But it didn't stop him from practically worshiping it and let his hands roam all over it, through every muscle and scale. "I wanna be with you forever, till the end like this…" He murmured dreamingly while inhaling his strong ecstasy like sent. 

That made the other smile and clean him with his tongue, while thinking about their future. What a lovely view it was… but then he saw something else that made him automatically think of an topic they hadn't touched yet.  
He looked Drago's calm purring face and decided to go for it. Taking a deep inhale, he asked: "What do you think about kids?" 

Drago stopped making any sounds and slowly opened his eyes to look Helios rather surprisingly. A blush spreaded on his cheeks and Helios carefully added: "Meaning could you ever think of having some, IF it was possible..?" 

Drago turned to look at the rocky ground and was silent for a while. But there was something in his emerald eyes that kind of told Helios the answer before he even replied:" I have, and the truth is, I'd love to have some, if it could be possible…" Helios' ears folded back and he nuzzled him and licked Drago's blushing face. "How many?" Drago blushed even more from Helios' curiousness by this subject. "Even one would be wonderful. But, what brought this up?" He asked tilting his head. "It's been on my mind for a while. But I was nervous to bring it up. Or for that matter finding the piece and privacy to ask." He said a bit regretfully. "I understand. But now, there's no one but us here. And we can have all the privacy we need..." Drago said and kissed him once more passionately. Drago was able to understand where he came from, but in reverse, he was curious about the darker ones oppinion on the matter. "Would you?" The red one asked in return. There was something so emotional in Helios' eyes at that second, like there something he had kept bottled up in him for good amount of time now. "Yes, and that they would get a proper childhood, true parents, for as long as they need…" Helios replied touching the burn mark on eye.  
Drago looked at them and carefully asked: "Did you ever have a chance to meet your true parents?" Helios turned his head and said: "I did, for a while. My father, who was also my mother. He was an extremely powerful dragonoid, some even referred him as god, so if he wanted and successor, he had the power to just make it on his own. But, it also took his life. I only remember it fogly, but one day when he left out, like usual. Promised to come back for me, and I waited, and waited, and waited… He never returned." He said biting his lip. 

Drago slowly started to get the whole picture of unfortunate events on the other pyrus Bakugans life, and could help but to feel bad for him. "I'm so sorry Helios. If I'd ever know I-" "But you didn't, so it's fine. Besides, it would had come up sooner or later. At least now you know…" The fear or someone dear leaving him again was most scariest thing for him. Kinda the reason why he wanted to be so close to Drago and not let him out if his site. That and also because he had this bad habit of always getting himself into other people's problems. 

Helios noticed that his lover had teared up again and the wave of regret rushed over him. "Hey I should be the one weeping, not you! Cut it out already!!" "But-That's so horrible…! Why would he just leave you like that? What happened to him? You deserve to know the truth! Surely he must be alive somewhere? If you never saw his body, then how can you be sure he's dead? Maybe he's in serious trouble, held up somewhere!" Drago said clearly not taking the news so easily as he had. "No, I didn't, but it's just easier to believe. And it's not like I can even return back there now…" Helios said turning to face away from the other. 

"What was it called? Can you remember?" The ruby red dragon asked while cleaning himself up. "No, it's all so fuzzy. It's like something is eating my memories of it… " He said rubbing his forehead. Drago sighed and smiled a bit while saying: "Well, at least I'm happy that you got to this world. Otherwise, we might not have ever met…" And he nuzzled him softly. "Hmh. Yeah, there's that. Nor would have I met Keith…" He said thinking how far and long way they had come together. He surely wouldn't give up all those golden memories for anything. 

"Exactly. Which is why I believe everything happens for a reason." Drago said back. "And yes, if we ever someway could get children, we would make sure that they can live in a safe world, have the best parents and chances to live freely as who they are in it." Drago answered while closing his eyes already imagitioning it. Helios moved into the next step, and begun to caress Drago's back and waist smoothly while imagitioning something else and grinned: "Hmh. I'll say you surely would have the hips for it…"

Drago awoke from his daydream and jolted a bit. "Mm! T-To what?" "Nothing." Helios replied turning his head. "Oh come on, tell me!" He insisted and tried to bite his neck to tease it out of him, but he wasn't even faced. "Naah, I forgot already." "Helioos..!" He growled pouting at the same time. "Damn your cute when you growl like that..." "Nggg…Alright, two can play this game." And Drago changed tactics and went down and tilted his head making rather cute expression. "No, don't you dare-" "Pleease Heli dear, with sugar?" He begged emerald eyes glittering. "Ou you dared." He couldn't resist seeing Drago all cute like that, easily with pleaning look. He licked him from neck and face pretty much all over where possible. "Stop being so goddamn cute all the time!!" He growled and Drago started to purr and said: "Can you stop growling so sexily with that hot voice of yours?!" They both stared at each other for awhile before sweat dropping. "I will never ever in million years hand you over to anyone else." They said at the same time, making one more stare down. "Hey get out of my mind!" "You get out of mine! You crazy dragon!" Helios said and kissed him once more. "You can't even if you wanted to.. Your stuck in me. Quite literally…" Drago said looking below still remembering they were still in coitus. "Huh… No wonder I felt so nice and warm…" Helios grinned and pulled out, taking the breath out of Drago at the same time, while he leaked from all the extra seemen. "Is your 'cream' over flowing again? Lemme fix that." The other grinned and went down to clean his under dragon up. Drago could help but to twist and turn from the extra sensitive bath. 

The rain had stopped, and the stars had come out with the moon to light up the clear and beautiful night sky. Inside the cave, gleamed a red light all around the two dragonoids. They opened their eyes, only to see how the red crystals around the walls shed a warm light all around them. The view was so magical that either of them said a word, knowing that they wanted to remember this as one on the most perfect nights of their lives. 

"Something like this…" Helios murmured to himself while thinking a place where he would settle down one day with the love of his life. 

Slowly after admiring the romantic scene, Drago's head started nod from him dozing off. After few times he just gave up and turned his head back to Helios and decides to let the dream world take him. And for once, he didn't see any nightmares. The other dragonoid slowly doozed off as well, curling his body tightly around the others. 

How ever what either of them didn't notice from all the crystals glowing around them, was that the perfect core in Drago's chest pulsed lightly with a warm glow. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> Now sadly, in the actual series, there wasn't too much about the bakugan's childhood's as much as the brawlers. What made me think of them a lot, espesially our main two dragonoids. Drago even said in the third season when Ren first came to tell them about the war, that when Drago was young, he had heard storys from the other world with bakugans in it. Now from whom is what I'm thinking. There's also the whole deal of Drago's ancestor Genesis Dragonoid being the original dragonoid. Just makes me think how many generation dragonoid is Drago in this bloodline? xd Well there's much more info there other than Helios sadly. -_- 
> 
> but I had this feeling through out the whole second season that he isn't from new Vestroia, nor Gundalia or Neathia. He has come from somewhere else... xd But again, this is just my theory, would love to hear what others think, feel free to tell me if you have thought of one. Xd
> 
> Anyways with that, see you on the next one, and to see what was the perfect core reacting to! ;)


	26. Mind Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, or any of the characters, just the story and my oc's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (boy x boy) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read.
> 
> Please enjoy~!

When Helios woke up, he heard seagulls in the horizon. For a second, he got so confused, wondering what on earth Keith was experimenting now, getting birds into the vestal destroyer. Than the smell of ocean hit his nose as well as the warmth of a sunlight. Than he slowly opened his burned eyelids and it came back to him. But to his shock, he didn't see Drago anywhere. He tried to call out to him and heard something above him. 

The darker dragonoid slowly looked above the cave, only to be blinded by the brightness. The sun was hitting directly at him, and that's where he also found his dragonoid. Peacefully smiling while sunbathing. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" Drago asked rolling over to his side lazily. "Surprisingly well. Till I noticed you had disappeared out of nowhere." He said with a scolding tone. "Sorry. The sun just shined so warmly so I thought I'd have a full bath of it…" Drago said more relaxed than ever as he scooted over a bit. "Come on, join in." He said patting his tail down on the warm rock right next to him. 

Helios rolled his eyes but climbed next to him. "Mmhh, better." Drago purred and wrapped his arms across Helios' chest and snuggled his soft body. "Hmmm…Noticeably, yes…" The darker dragonoid murmured back to him and rubbed his head against him. But suddenly Drago moaned not in a good way, that made Helios turn his head over to face him. "What's wrong?" "Ghh.. Nothing, just…Feeling a bit nauseous this morning, that's all.." Drago replied. "Hmm.. If I recall right, even last morning you didn't feel so well. Are you sure its nothing and not trying to pull my tail?" The darker dragonoid asked more seriously while frowning. "Yes, I'm sure. It must be the ocean air. I'm not used to it. But I love it nonetheless.." He said relaxing and slowly Helios pulled his head down too. He was gonna buy it for now, but keep a very close eye on him especially during the day. Drago was good at hiding his pain from others after all... 

The sky was so clean and beautiful above them. The air felt clean and fresh after the storm had cleaned it, and there was a good cooling wind blowing from the south. Drago took a full breath of the sea air and let it out calmly. "I like the ocean. I always have…" Helios' ear tilted towards the red dragonoid and he asked: "Yet your a pyrus dragonoid… Hard to believe." "But just look at it, it so beautiful and calm and exiting. You never know what's under the surface… And the fine warm sand beach to lay all afternoon…Find beautiful seashells and stones… How the different beautiful fishes pop up once in a while saying hello to you. How relaxing the wave movement sounds, especially through the spiral shells. How the current can take you through the sea bottom, There's so much in it. I like all of it." 

Helios was rather surprised, but the more he thought about it, it all sounded so Drago like to see the beautiful little things everywhere around him. It wasn't like Helios despised it either. He had just never even seen the ocean before coming to New Vestroia. Back where he had grown up, he hand only seen clouds after falling into white abyss under them. Even the memory of that alone was very weak to him.

"Have you ever swam before?" Drago asked out the blue. Helios lifted his head and looked at his lover. "...No. I prefer to keep my altitude high and dry rather than low and wet. Of course you'd know all about that, now would ya?" He said grinning and licked his cheek. Drago turned his head blushing and said: "Turning this sexual again now are we? *sigh* What do I do with you?" The other asked rolling his emerald eyes beautifully. "Get pleased till you have moaned so loud that your voice is almost gone?" He said grinning some more and caressed his chest and sides warmly. Drago kept denying this time the sweet tries Helios was throwing his way, wanting an actual answer, rather than sexual attention. "You can't swim, can you?" He pressed, keeping his gaze serious. Helios signed in defeat, and let his head drop. This time, Drago wasn't gonna warm up, nor did Helios wanto force him to. There was as much point into that as trying to lie to him. "No. But when have I had time to learn? We have been battling non stop for all this time. Besides, if you didn't know mixing electric with water isn't the brightest idea. And furthermore, I can fly faster than anyone else without getting tired!" He protested, turning his fastly heating head. "Hmh, true, but is it such a bad idea to learn? Is not like your covered in electricity anymore." He asked tilting his golden horned head to the side. 

Helios thought for a moment. He had honestly never given it much thought. But maybe just learning some basics wouldn't be that bad. Till Drago added: "If you would lear, we could go and swim together sometimes. I would love that…" Now with that idea, Helios couldn't say no. Watching the others beautiful body moving under the water, where he could easily see every detail of those hot curves bending in all their gloryness… "Ok fine. Let's give it a go." 

Not too much longer, they were at the beach, in front of the beautiful crystal clear water. Since there the wind wasn't too strong, the waves were small and calm, just perfect in Drago's mind. "Ok first just come here.." Drago said as he was already waist deep in the water already. "This just doesn't seem logical.." Helios muttered in the last minute as he looked at the water, wondering how cold it was. Drago rolled his eyes and sighed while putting his paws on his hips. "Stop logitising, and do you wanna learn or not?" He countered sternly. Helios sure was stubborn sometimes. 

The darker shaded one give up and sighed. He slowly went deeper into it and got majorly surprised. "It's not cold?" "I told you so." Drago said smiling. "Now come on deeper. You'll need to have some serious talent if you manage to drown in knee deep water." He giggled. Helios made a face and grunted in the proses. He walked slowly but surely to where Drago was standing, making sure to watch where he was stepping on. He didn't wanna get stung by anything poisonous, because he knew under his feet was a whole another ego system. When he was finally next to him, Drago smiled excitedly and said:" Good. Now let's go a bit further." And he walked of to the more deep end. Helios was able to feel the confidence and excitement building up and soon they were in chest deep water. "Good, good, now let's just get down and…" 

And soon Drago was in the water keeping himself up float. With his own strength. Helios watched in amazement and tried to see how he was going it. He felt heavy just standing there, so how did the other seem to be almost flying in there? He was ever so calmly kicking his feet and waving his arms under the surface, to keep himself up float. Almost like the water itself was carrying him. It looked like there was nothing to it, so Helios let his knees drop and he dropped his body under and tried to do the same as Drago, but he didn't keep his calm and went under for a while. 

Gasping, Drago divided after him and went to bring the other back to the surface. Quickly, the Viper crawled back to the beach, well away from the waves. Drago sweat dropped and watched his beau as he crawled to the shade under the nearest trees, and begun to shake the water off. "Really? Your quiting already?" "I decided to like land better! Pyrus dragonoid's aren't meant to swim!" He growled back while trying to get the water out of his ears. "Come on! You didn't even try! Just once more, ok? I'll support you this time!" Drago tried, but Helios put his butt down and huffed his chest out while starting to clean of his scales. Drago just let out a heavy sigh and give up. Perhaps he could persuade him to try again later. 

Drago decided to swim a bit more and make few dives and seemed to search for something. Helios had fallen asleep until he's stomach made a notification that he was hungry. He stretched his arms and back fully, and saw that there was a small pile of something on the sand. Getting curious, he went closer to examine it. It was a pile of seashells and couple of quite unique colored rocks. He watched as Drago came up again under the surfice. 

"Did you find all these just under there?" He asked curiously raising an eyescale. "Yeah, just by the beach, not that deep. The water is so warm and clean. I don't think I've ever been in more perfect beach than this!" He admitted and shook the water off. "Want to taste some Juykus?" The red one grinned. Helios blinked in confusion. "And that would bee..?" "It's a very juicy and delicious fish. I caught one while you were sleeping." He said and showed a long green wish to him that had a rather long tail. Helios watched it and grinned to the ruby red dragonoid while asking: "How would you want it, medium or roasted?" Now it was Drago's turn to be confused. "Huuh?" 

Soon Helios was cooking the fish with fire lit under it, somehow he had found a metallic net, so that it would cook it well from everywhere. Drago watched how his lover cooked passionately, flipping the meat pieces that he had cut for them. Drago straite away noticed something just by the one minute of watching him. "You like cooking?" 

"I didn't even know it myself till now, but yes. I wouldn't mind doing this more offen." He said and looked how calmly his beau was looking at him, all peaceful and relaxed on top of a flat rock, that seemed to be made for laying on top off. "Hmh. I bet is going to taste even better than it looks." Drago said sniffing the lovely sent from it. "If I'd have something to season it with, than it wouldn't be a whole lot better." Helios said thoughtfully. "I bet. Maybe next time we can go and get some seasoning mix before we leave." Drago thought out loud as Helios handed a piece for him to try out. "Be honest. Too cooked, or too raw?" He asked and carefully, Drago tasted the little piece of it. He chewed it in every way possible and had quite the face. "T-This… Its…!" But he never finished, making the other already anxious dragonoid even more anxious. "Hm…? Is what? Come oon, Drago Please! Just say it!" 

"It's so good. It's just perfect and the meat is so chewy! I love it, Helios!" The other dragonoids ears went upwards and he's tail tip began to wag. "It is?" "Yes it is, come on taste it yourself! I guarantee you'll agree!" He said and give him a piece of it. He did as recommended and couldn't lie, he had cooked it exactly like he had planned. And the fish itself wasn't too bad either. "Your right. Just minus the lack of seasoning though..." "Riight? Oh I'm gonna have the best dinner in new Vestroia every night!" Drago smiled and petted Helios' head. "Hmh. You mean we are?" Helios asked grinning and nuzzled the happy dragonoid. "Hmhmh! Yes, we are." He said back and kissed him on the lips as they started to share lunch that had been put together by Drago's fishing and Helios' cooking skills.

After they had eaten, as it tends to happen, they got slightly sleepy and sore with their full stomach's. So they went back to the shadowy nicely cool crystal cave in the middle of the island. Helios apparently wanted something else than desert, as he started to lick Drago's side neck while lowly purring to the red one. He leaned into him and pulled his arms on Drago's waist while caressing it in arousing manner.  
"Mmhh.. You look quite delicious, did you know? Just like sweet strawberry cake that my tongue can't resist..." The other said while licking the others cheek and lips. Drago had to admit of all the things he had been referred as, this one took the cake. "Mmhh.. Well mister, your piece of 'strawberry cake' is quite sleepy at the moment…" Drago said and he felt his stomach doing something other than digesting. To be honest, he had been feeling quite tired and nauseous all day. 

The other put his romance to wait and got more concerned about his lover's well being now than anything. "You have been looking quite pale… Don't tell me that sickness hasn't gone away?" Drago turned his face to look into the other direction to avoid Helios' look. "Dragoo…" Helios pressed and turned his face to see his eyes. Helios knew this act all too well already. Drago tried to avoid the subject again. 

"N-No…" 

"DRAGOH!!"

"I'm sorry! But.. It did go for a while.. It like.. It keeps going and coming back at random times. And then I just feel like.. Someone's sapping my energy away…I don't get it." The red one explained head turned down. He had never had something like this to be dealt with. It was like he had a phantom sickness all of a sudden. 

Helios watched him with worry. But as usual, it reflected out as like some had taken the last piece of ham from the package when you were literally starving. "Than why the hell haven't you said anything? Oh yes, your Drago. Of course you won't! You wanna worry the others by not saying a damn thing, even tho your BLEEDING TO DEATH!" Helios yelled and bite Drago's pointy jaw scale. The other winced and pulled away regretfully. "Aahh!! Khh, I'm sorryh, ok!?" "No, not OK! We're going back NOW to have Iitu take look at ya! Ggrrr, should had figured this much.. Fucking hell, when are you going to stop being such a baby?!" Helios growled and Drago lowered his head, but kept looking at the Viper dragonoid. "I'm truly sorry. But I don't think it's the previous wound… This is something else. But still, I didn't wanto ruin our perfect holiday because of some stupid tummy ache..! I was having the time of my life, but again... Something just has to come up and ruin it...! I don't get it... Just what am I doing wrong?!" Drago hissed pulling he's head down regretfully while biting his lip.

Helios instantly felt bad for losing it again like that, when it was clear Drago didn't do this on purpose. He wrapped his arms around his body and neck hugged the shaking dragonoid. "Sorry, love. I didn't meant to snap at ya. You just gotta stop acting so proud and tell me if something is wrong. No mater what. Because if I loose youh, I lose everthing I care and have fought so hard for up till now… But you know your my top priority in this world, you idiot?" He asked in that gentle caring tone, that he had only once used before. Drago nuzzled him back softly, totally melting from his words and touch, as he answered: "Yes love, I know. It's just not so easy to switch back like that. After years of hardening yourself, to keep all the pain and weakness to yourself…But don't get me wrong. I glad you're right besides me, Helios.To back me up if needed, and to share everything thats bothering me. And know that I'll do the same for you, no matter what." He said curling his tail around his body and nuzzled him back caringly. "Hmh. I know. I know even more well than you… You have always had friends around you, I went beyond that and decided to see everyone as enemies. But that only lead to more trouble and pain.." He said and curled his own tail right next to Drago's. There was a sense of empathy around them. But once again, the dragonoid couple felt like their bond had become even stronger than before. Realising and slowly learning more from each other, as the time went by like quick summer breeze. 

"But we can learn, learn as we go. Right?" Helios said out loud, like reading their thoughts. "Your absolutely right. And I have to say I like it. I love to keep learning from you all the time. Like today, something like this. We have the whole world open for us, and we have each other in it, always. This, this is all I've ever wanted...I don't even need anything else besides you." Drago said breathing out while closing his eyes. To Helios hearing those words was like dream coming true. To hear that he was the source of his happiness, it very well made up for all those painful battles before. "Drago, I'm so…happy to hear that…" He nuzzled him and kissed him lovingly. "Hmh. Your wellcome, my love." Drago said back while purring, and wanted to keep this soft moment between them going for a little while longer, before his stomach give a reminder thayt it needed medical attention. "Alright, should we go back than? I don't think youll stop worrying if we wont." Drago asked looking at the other. Helios grinned and said: "I'm glad your catching on. Lets go than. We have a long way, that is if we don't get lost again..." Helios sighed but Drago snapped quickly: "Don't paint devil's in the walls before we're even up yet! This time I know which way to fly. Trust me." "Alright, captain red. Lead the way." Helios said as they got ready to leave, but this time, Helios made a good mental map of the island. He wanted to remember this for future sake. 

As they flew over the ocean leaving the most memorable island behind them, the sun was starting to set right next to then into the ocean. "I hope we can see the stars and moon." Drago said watching the beautiful red sky. "Hmh. I'm sure we are, if you can just fly over the whole way." The other asked grinning a bit. "Oh yeah, no worries." Drago said back and made fev circles to fly on the other side of the other dragon. "So you just wanna carry me, is that it?" He asked grinning behind him. "Hmh. And what if I do?" He grinned back flying next to him. "Hmh, Than I suggest you wait till we get over the mainland, than you can hold me all you want." He said back, not really minding to be trapped between his muscular arms. "Hmh. Finee. Fly on your hurt stomach, nevermind me trying to be gentleman for once!" He pouted but Drago couldn't help but to laugh. "Oh I'm sorry, your efforts are appreciated, but not right now I'm afraid. I wanna fly on my own, next to you. I don't wanna become a burden to you…" "Hmh. You could never be. More like your becoming the inspiration for everything I do…" He said with a bit dreamy look on his face. Drago blushed madly and flew lower making a little dive on the other side of him. Helios just loved how easily his red loveliness seemed to blush from whatever little things he said. He went closer, so he could reach to lick his soft nose. Drago purred and pushed closer to the sourse of more good feelings, closing his eyes just for a moment... 

Than out of nowhere a blast came right at them. The two completely distracted dragonoids had barely enough time to shield their faces from it. "Wattah..?!" "What was that?!" "Seemed an awful lot like-!" 

Just then they both remembered the blast before they entered in to the island. "Damn it! Look over there!" Drago said as giant heavily armed motor boats were coming at them. "Those look like…!" But before the had time to find out, a giant foresfield was shot around them. The two dragonoids were trapped in place. Still, Helios did his everything to keep shielding Drago behind him while watching at every direction while the boats engaged them below and a man with a megaphone came to speak to them: "Good good, you came right to us! How polite!" 

Something in that tone made Helios' blood boil. It sounded awfully familiar, and not in a friendly way the slightest. "Are you that asshole, who dared to lay his scalpel at my Drago?!" He growled locking eyes with the vestal in question. "My my, language isn't your strong suit I see… Well no matter. All I came to do was to get my core dragonoid back." The professor announced like a normalest think in the world. "I'll never go back there! That much I'll promise!" Drago hissed and looked the men as they kept some kind of dangerous looking metal spears up. Helios felt the strong electromagnetic pulse of the foresfield they were in, but they had got to get out of this somehow! Drago was sick and these guys were a real threat. But they also were out of here in the middle of nowhere in the ocean, with no land in for miles. "Well if you won't come willingly, I think we will just have to make you come with us." He said and snapped his fingers while grinning evilly. To his horror, Drago noticed that they launched something at him like a devise of some kind. It went through the forcefield like it was meant to, but, it didn't land on who it was supposed to. Helios had once again shielded Drago from getting further damaged and got the weird device stuck on his chest. "No!! what are you doing fools?!" 

"Graaaahhh!!" "HELIOOS! What did you do to him?!" Drago asked as he saw how it send some weird vibrations throughout Helios' whole body and the darker dragonoid held his head in agony. "Gaahh… I-it's…t-taking meh.. I can't fight iit.. ! Kkkhhh!!" He groaned and his eyes changed completely red, and he looked Drago with a dangerous glimmer in them. He tightened his hand into fist and he's back scales were standing up warningly and he stared Drago down, ready to attack. 

"H-Helios?" He didn't react in anyway to his voice and his pupils were small and he had an odd aura around him. He swinged his sharp claws at Drago, who just about managed to dodge. "Helios, what's wrong? Answer meh! Helioos!?" Drago tried to call him, but he kept staring and hissing at him blankly. Drago just then thought of something. It was almost like he's mind was shifted off. "Noh... What did you do to him?!" Drago roared to the professor who grinned back at him while getting handed over a suspicious looking device. "That was a mind controlling device for you, my dear, but it seems that your mate here wanted to be controlled instead. Well in that case: How about he makes you come with us than? You really don't have a choice here!" He said laughing and Drago was starting to panic. No, he didn't wanna relive this nightmare again. Having to fight the one he loved... No, he couldn't go trough this hell again! 

Helios threw his hands at him, trying to push him against the electric wall and Drago already from the little sparks felt a huge amount of pain. It didn't help that he was lacking strength from the weird sicknesess he's body was fighting. This really couldnt had come at any worse time than this...! "Khh...Helios, I know you're in thereh.. Your stronger than this! You can fight it, don't let it consume you..!" Drago said looking straight into Helios' full on rage red eyes, as he tried with his every amount of strength to pull him back. It was like he was at a whole new level of power as of now. 

Helios' tail tried to swing right at Drago's side to make him lose his balance, unlucky for Drago, right on the wound that had just been operated on. He cursed inwardly as he felt the stitches giving up and how breathing became harder again. "Ghhhh…! N-no, not now..!" He moaned just as Helios kicked his knee spike right through Drago's stomach, knocking the air out of him. He felt the last bit of air escaping his lungs and how the blood started dripping down in front of him. "Ghh… Noh…There's no way that… Things can end like this..! I refuse to let this happen now! Just when… I found something to start living for..! I just wanted to… Be able to live together with youh..!" He thought and coughed blood, and collapsed onto Helios, but managed to get a grip on the controlling device with his claws and rip it off with his body weight. The veins in it came off under his skin as Drago fell down and Helios got his wits back. He watched as Drago was bleeding, gasping air in front of him. It didn't take long before he realised that whose blood was on his hands and stomach. In horror, he realised what had happened. "Dragoh..! No, no did I…? No, no no no…! Come on, talk to me! Open your eyes! Dragooh!!" He called out and gently took him in his arms. He was barely conscious, trying hes hardest to get some air in his lungs. Too bad for them, they still weren't in safety. Quite far from it. 

"He's down, take him!!" The Professor ordered. "Yes sir! Activate the net!" And the five others started operating panels in front of them and the foresfield around them reshaped and smallened, trying to take both of their energies out, in order to force the two Bakugan's back into their ball forms.

Helios noticed this as a panic crept on him. He was so close to releasing all his anger, with something darker, till Drago's grip tightened for a moment and he reminded him of something: "The teleportation device..! B-Back to theh…Hospitalh...u-use it- *khöhöh,* to get us.. Out of hereh..." He said shakily and raising his wrist. Helios looked at him and knew Drago's condition couldn't wait. "We have gotta go.. ! These guys can wait..for another timeh.. Helios, I'm begging youh...Do this for me, please Helios…?" Drago asked and Helios did not find the cruelty to say no. He pushed the diamond in the middle, just as they started to roll the net in. From the vestal's view, they just disapeared into thin air from within the net. 

"Damn it!! Krrhh.. So closeh…I guess they came prepared than…" The Professor said. "Professor, we got a sample of the other one!" "Exalent. We'll be needing that soon…" He said with an evil grin. "They'll come back soon, I'm sure of it...and soon enough we will have the ultimate dragonoid, that is going to chance the world!" 

And thank the ancients, Helios and Drago manifested right in front of Iitu. "Hooly morning! What happened?!" "The Reboot… They ambushed us..!" Helios said radiating from anger but before anything he said: "And Drago got the worst of it...Again!" Helios said biting his lip as he felt how his chest and stomach got soaked from Drago's blood. "Quick, to the surgery room!" The haos cat said. 

Helios was so close ripping his own throat out. He was supposed to be the one who would protected Drago, not the one who would be inflicting the pain upon him. He felt like a cry was trying to suffice out of his throat, but he didn't wanna let it out. "Pathedic…!" It felt like no matter what he did, Drago was never save enough. Should he had been locked in a dimension that no one could get in or out off to guarantee his safety? No, that was called prisoning, not living. Someone as adventurous as Drago wouldn't stand it for a minute. Yet another reason why he hated hospitals. He was stuck in a bed with no strength, as some weird medisens and liquids were being pumped into him. 

Soon as possible, Iitu did yet again another surgeon onto the poor pyrus dragonoid, who seemed to be cursed with getting almost killed every week. She was just stitching him back up as Helios came in. "How is he?" He tried to sound as casual as possible, but the haos cat saw the worriedness right through him. "He'll pull through. It seems as if no matter how many times he gets hurt, it's never impossible to fix him back up. He had guts, that's for sure." She said smiling. "There's something else you should know…" Helios said and looked at Drago's doctor. "Hm?" She turned her head in confusion. "He complained about yesterday having weird nauseousness...He seemed more tired and almost powerless the whole day." Helios explained and looked at his once again calmy sleeping boyfriend after the horrors he had just went through. "That was the reason why we came back in the first place." He said concernedly. 

"Ouh, well than, thanks for letting me know. In that case I'll just run a full on scan for him." Iitu said and saw that the pyrus dragonoid had zoned out again. "You should take a rest too. And I would like if you could get yourself in check up as well, we don't know what that devise mind had let into you." She advised. "I will… I just wanted to see him first, that's all…" He said and looked at Drago. "Don't worry big kitty cat. I'll come and tell you as soon as he wakes up." She said. The viper dragonoid was too worn out to even argue anything back, and just turned to exit the room. 

And all night, Iitu runned pretty much every test on Drago to find out what Helios was talking about. It wasn't till she made and ultra scan that she noticed something. At first, she thought the system was bugged, but this was no error that the screen was showing. It was impossible to think about. Of course how to say this to Drago himself was a whole thing entirely. She drank about four cups of cod tea to get her brain wrapped around this. She let out a heavy sigh. The waiting was painful, but Drago needed some rest. 

And finally the next morning he cracked his eyelids open to look at the all too familiar white ceiling. The same scent of disinfection fluid all over him, and little noises coming from down the hallway. "Here again…" He sighed pushing his forehead. "Soon I'll start thinking that I live here.." He murmured to himself. Well, at least he saw something nice and familiar next to him under the covers. "Hii, I missed you." And he cuddeled the adorable little dino plushie. Than his attention went to the the side table that had fresh flowers on a vase. They seemed to be red roses. He wondered who had brought them. Helios perhaps? Regardless, he inhaled the lovely sent as he carefully got into sitting position. 

"Your friends picked them for you. You just don't seem to get a break, huh?" Said the haos cat that came in and looked at her patient. *Sigh* "So it seems… gladly I have a good doctor that is so skilled that she can save me through pretty much anything." He smiled gratefully. "Yeah, and were lucky that you have so much luck that you can pull through pretty much anything!" She said scratching her ear. "But, for time being, how are we feeling?" She asked while adjusting the drip bag. "For now, just bit sore. It could had been much worse…" "Well, you got a good air knockout of that one. I don't think your ribs can take more hits like that again." She said but noticed how Drago's expression changed. He gripped the the sheet and had a painful expression on his face. "We just can't get a break..! For one dayh..! I need to go talk to him before he does something-!" Drago said trying to get up but Iitu stopped him. "Before you do, we need to discuss something important. You need to tell me about the sickness you have been having." She said looking at him rather seriously. Drago figured Helios must had already filled her in on that. He took a deep breath and started: "About three days ago, I started having these nausea attacks. Sometimes, it's just that I get like a twist in my stomach, and others feel like I wanna throw up. Than sometimes is like I have these massive headaches and I suddenly feel powerless..." He explained confusedly. Iitu's expression did not seem to fracture at all. 

"I don't get it. Usually I've never been so.. Out of shape! I don't understand what's going on! Am I losing my powers of something?!" The young dragonoid asked looking at the haos cat. "Well, I think I can clarify that for you." Iitu finally said sighing. 

"Well… What is it? Is it bad? Am I… I'm not infected by something am I?" Iitu was about to open her mouth and she took her glasses off to run her paw through her bright pink poofy hair. "No, it's… Your not dying, don't worry. But, what it is, how ever, is that your condition is rather 'rare' to put it lightly…" She said taking a pause again, making Drago even more nervous. He twisted his toes in suspense. What she was about to say, Drago couldn't even guess in his wildest dreams. 

"I'm ready to hear it. Please, tell me! It can't be worse than-" 

"-Your pregnant." 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> See you in the next one! ;)


	27. Time Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan, or any of the characters, just the story and my oc's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (boy x boy) fanfic. If you dont like, don't read.
> 
> Please Enjoy~!

Drago's mind slowly froze after hearing those words. It was like world and time just stopped for him in that one minute. He replayed the sentence in his head over and over, and all he could do was to ask back:" I-I'm what?" There just was no way in New Vestroia that he had heard right. Was this a joke? 

"Excuse me, but are you kidding with me? There's no way that's possible…!" He asked in disbelief. "I thought you mind say that, so here's the proof." She said and turned a monitor to his where there was scan picture of Drago's stomach, and on the lower part there was a small darker bubble. "See this here? That's no food or accidently swallowed rock. It's pulsating, because it has a heartbeat." 

Drago felt like his body was sinking into the bed into somewhere else entirely. He started shaking and didn't really know what to think. He wanted to react somehow, but nothing came out. This just didn't feel real. It felt like another one of those way too real feeling dreams. But this tiny little ball was inside of him? Seeing that the news slowly sink in, Drago got the message of the situation, Iitu went ahead and explained calmly: "There's your little power stealer. And needless to say, this stays between us, but I'll give you some space now. Would you like some food, or water or anything?" She asked. Drago looked blankly ahead of him and said slowly: "N-no… Just to be by myself for a minute." "Absolutely. I'll come back later." She said and locked the door after her. 

Drago let himself fall onto the bed. As soon as he did, the tears just poured out of his eyes. He tried wiping them and looked in his hands. "Why am I crying? Why do I feel like laughing at the same time? Why is...What is this feeling?! I don't understand anything anymore!! I can't take this..!! What do I doh..?!" He yelled in his head and looked at the stuffed animal next to him and just jolted for it, like it was a safe spot in a horror game. Squeezing it tightly against his chest, he made a dragon curl and wrapped himself tightly under the blanket. How on earth was this possible? He looked at his orange white scaled tummy and gently touched the center of it. It felt warm and comforting to do so, so he continued for a while and tried to calm down. Than the sudden thought of what he and Helios had been discussing just after day or two back came back to him. What an irony the timing was. Still, it couldn't be that he just magically could had gotten pregnant by a mere thought of it, could it? 

Meanwhile Helios was taking a cold shower, staring blankly ahead of him. The dried of blood slowly going down the drains. Just like his thoughts. He couldn't except what had he done. He felt like if he even looked at Drago again, he automatically heard the voices accusing him from it: "You did it. How dare you after everything you said? Were you lying to me after all? Just to make me drop my guard and then when I least expect it finish me off?! How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved meh..? Why did I even try? Your just a waste of time! You deserve to be alone for the rest of you life! I HATE YOU HELIOS!!" 

Helios slammed his head hard to the plate wall, not caring it would had been broke onto him. Right then, he wished that he could had just been buried alive. He couldn't even think about him. The thought of even speaking to him scarred him. This time there was no sugarcoating it. HE had inflicted the wounds on his body, mind controlled or not. Even that alone was enough to make Helios just want to blow up whole New Vestroia, along with himself. 

Than the flash of those green psychopathic looking eyes flashed in front of his view. The vestal who had started this all...He always seemed to know where they were and when Drago was most vulnerable. 

He couldn't risk Drago in this any longer, he knew what he had to do. He tightened his fists, his nails digging into his palm as blood came out of it. He took a dash outside left the hospital only one goal on his mind, while something dark loomed over him, especially in his shadow. Like there was something else in there other than just shadow. "He's going to die so hard that he wish he would ever been born in the first place…!" He growled biting his teeth together with a force so hard that it would had crushed a human's bones like a single cookie. 

After a while, Drago had dozed off, but woke up his stomach aching up again. He pressed it gently and right on remembered why he had fallen asleep in the first place. He looked at his tummy, trying to inhale and outhale calmly as he recollected his thoughts. The fact was that he was expecting a child and nothing more to it. Well, that didn't work. First off, what was he supposed to do? Was there something he should had absolutely not do? He needed answers. Than he tried to count the days. Was there a way of knowing when he had become pregnant? Not that there was much possibilities of who it could had been.. But then the three dragonoids popped in his mind. What if-? No, they couldn't, could they? The doctor had put quite many kinds of substances on him, so how could he had know that what he had already done to Drago, when he had been unconscious?! The thought send cold chills down the dragonoids spine. It was a scary possibility. No, if anything then only to Helios wouldn't he grant that possibility! He didn't want to mix produce some mutants! He had to test it for sure. And in no time, Iitu came after he had called her. 

"Iitu, is there anyway to run a test that would confirm who's it is?" She looked at him for a second and asked: "S-Shouldn't that be obvious? Unless…!" She seemed to have catched on. "I want to be sure. I don't wanna carry it if it's one of them… but I have to be sure! Please, say it's possible?" He asked eyes looking beggingly. Once again, Iitu didn't dare to not give it a try. "Alright, I'll give it a shot." "Thankyouh… Your the best!" He said and couldn't hold back but to hug her. "Hmh. I just can't say no to you…" She sighed smiling a bit. "Well, lucky me than." He grinned a bit, feeling weird to smile after so much crying. But he had gotta stay positive. He never knew before he tried. "Alright Mr, luckyy~ I'll go get the 30 inch needle, we'll see how lucky you feel after that." She winked before going out. Drago's face went numb again as he protested what she had said:" Don't push your luck, or how does the saying go?" 

After getting what she needed, Drago was soon under yet again stranger machine, that illuminated purple bluish light on his body. "Ok, Let me get a visual first… Everything ok under there?" "Yeah, other then whatta heck is going on now?" He asked feeling oddly warm from everywhere where the light was touching his body. "It's just a scan, followed by me taking a tiny tiney sample with this baby. Nothing more serious." She said smiling innocently. "Why do I feel like in secrecy your just trying to find out my biggest fears and make a duplicate of me?" Drago asked suspicious look on his face, and Iitu just laughed full heartedly of the dragonoid's sayings. "Fear not, my dear. I think we'll have even better duplicate of you soon natirally, if all goes well." She smiled and turned the lights out other than the bluish one, that made Drago's stomach scales glow with the same color. "Oh great, I always wanted to be blue on the down side." "Hmhmh! Well now's your lucky day! This will take a sec, you'll feel a pinch and then it's gone." She narorated, as she was redying the big needle. "I'm ready if you are." Drago said and closed his eyes, while relaxing himself. 

The blue color made him think of the ocean. The beautiful reef he had explored back at the island where he had found all the beautiful treasures. And Helios had made the dinner of his life. That had for sure been the highlighted day of their relationship. Just the two of them on an island all by themselves. No one to bother them, enjoying the life at its fullest… Drago had so longed something like that, but the small taste of it only made him want it even more now! But first before any of those, they had something to be finished. 

"Ok, all done! Hm? Did you fall asleep?" She asked the ever so calmly and peaceful expressioned bakugan. "Yeah, the best dream you could have… So when do we know for sure?" He asked while rubbing his emerald eyes fully open. "When I'm done analyzing it and seeing if it matches Helios'. But in order to do that, I'm gonna need his DNA sample." Drago gulped. He felt like he's scales were standing up. "No, I don't want him to know yet!! I don't want anyone knowing before it's completed…!" He said panic in his voice and pressed the sheet under him. Don't worry, I'm sure Keith has one. I'll just ask him and you don't need to get involved at all! " She said making a perfect compromise. Drago let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, that sounds way better…" "Hmhm! Alright, I'll be on my way. And you, take it easy!" She said before closing the door. As much as Drago didn't wanto think it before being 100% sure about it, he couldn't push the thought back that if, IF the child was truly his and Helios' alone… 

Drago almost bakuball-like jumped himself in a tight curl, covering his face in the blankets as his tail swung all around. No, he had to calm down, and take his thoughts elsewhere. He needed to talk with someone! But definitely not Helios, he couldn't even think about his face right now or he mind had gotten a heart attack. Right that moment he heard a knock on his door: "Drago? Are you up? May I come in?" Percival like out of and order! 

Meanwhile, the one that had no idea what was currently going down, was flying lightning fast just under the storm clouds. There was nothing else in Helios' mind right now. No regard to his surroundings or others. Soon, he got so fed up in rage that he flew right through a mountain while letting an ear piercing roar, that shook the whole new Vestroia. The small rocks that got stuck on his scales, straight up melted from the amount of heat level that was just rising by every second. All that his mind was filled was the thought of burning the Professor's skin out piece by piece, than as slow as possible to rip out his insides, as he kept yelling for mercy, he would only say back: "I'm giving you the same mercy as you give him: As painful as possible!!!" 

He flew with his wings on fire, his scales started to turn darker, and without noticing, his eyes started to turn pure white. He's teeth turned even sharper than they already were and he didn't even notice how his mind started to whisper something to the little counceus he had left in him: "That's right. Blood. That's all you want to see on your hands. Blood of all those who have deceived you. Hear as they beg for mercy as you rip their eyes out, claw their jaws of and taste burnt flesh from their bodies! That's what you want, right? For all that they put you through? There's no one else to give them justice other than you by your own hands. But the best part about that is: Your can do whatever you wish to them! Now would eating them piece by piece be better, or simply just burn them alive? Or even better, make them twist in pain by so much that they take their own lifes in the end? How does that sound, hmm? Satisfying enough? Hmhmhm~!"

As the rage and seek for violence slowly poisoned Helios' mind and body, there was someone else to see this going down. "Ou damn, now that's all kinds of not good…!" The darkus dragonoid flew closer to see the other that had had such a happy and good aura around him, who he had just couple days ago befriended, was now flaming up with negativity. He was even creating a new evil aura around him, completely different from the usual pyrus aura. Leonidas knew what was happening. During his travels with his two companions, they had teached him a lot of different things. Like how every bakugan had their light side, the truthful positive one that was mainly in control. But there was also a dark side, that gets power from all the negative thoughts. If a bakugan got possessed by their darker side for too long, there was a chance they mind had not come back from it. Especially the longer they were in it, the harder it was. Leonidas could only guess that something had gone seriously wrong for Helios to get in this serious state. Than he remembered the boats his friend had told him… Could this have been the Reboot organisations ships? The technical advanced weaponry specifically to shot bakugans would had leaned to that sumption…He could had asked all the questions necessary, when Helios was back to normal. The darkus dragonoid flew closer keeping his guard up. In this state any bakugan was as unexpected as ever. Only question was, how far was he already in the transformation?

"Helios? Remember me, dude?" The fury consumed one was as deep in the hatred as possible, and only quick head turn was the response, along with some threatening growling. "Ok, he's close, but not lost, otherwise he would had staite attacked me…" He thought and carefully continued to approach him. "What happened? Where's is Drago? Don't tell me you two had a fight?" He asked. 

Helios kept blank sly looking at him, while he seriously seemed to be thinking of either answering or roasting him alive from where he was floating. "He… He got hurt.. Because of me.. Because of them… I'm done waiting… I'll go slaughter every last one of them..!" He growled blood dripping from his lip.

Leo could very well get the picture from that, and based on what he had heard, the government has not yet found out their hiding base. So he was going to just fly around blindly through whole New Vestroia, possibly destroy everything that came across and do a wild goose chase? What an excellent idea! That unfortunately was up for the darkus dragonoid to stop. 

"And what if they're not even in this dimension? You're just gonna go chase around foolishly the whole planet? What they're just waiting to trap you and turn you against the others?" He asked. "I'm sure that's the last thing Drago wound want you to do." Helios growled even more by mentioning that name and turned fully to face him. "If your trying to say I should just sit and wait till they come to us, your a real fool! I'm done waiting around till its too late for us to do anything! Only a coward would hide and wait!! I need it... I need to see them slaughtered and burned to ash! I won't rest until they are! And if your trying to stop me, than your in a world of hurt!!" He growled and his nails grew five times longer, like he had five kitchen knives as fingers. 

At the same time back at the hospital:

"So are you alright? I mean Iitu didn't seem too worried as I ran into her just a minute ago, so I figured that your wound must had not been as serious this time..." Percival said and looked at his friend concernedly. Drago looked at him and only could weigh his options. Should he tell him? He did consider Percival as one of his closest friends. Maybe even the closest out of all. If there was any other bakugan he would consider of telling other than Helios, it would be him. He took a deep breath and answered: "No, it's not the wounds, it's...something else." He said still a bit unsure of how to even explain it. The whole situation was so bizarre. "You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to. I'll just trust you if you say it's not something actually deadly." He said looking his friend. "No, it's not. But I need to tell someone.. But not him…Someone else first who I can trust this with...!" The ruby red dragonoid murmured pulling his claws in a tight fist. 

Percival was a little confused now. It was clear to him that the other wanted to let something desperately out, but not say a word to his boyfriend? That was little unsettling. Now the darkus one didn't wanna think about it, but could there be a possibility of something going on between them? That Drago had suddenly stopped loving the other for whatever reason, and was now struggling to find the words on how to explain it to him? No, there was no way… He hated that a small part of him still had feelings for him, but the last thing he wanted was to be that kind of friend. But something serious was going on clearly. He had never seen Drago so nervous and unsetteled… Except the time when he said he wanted to confess to the other pyrus dragonoid. And ofcourse Percival had been the one he had first entrusted that information with. Which kinda made more sense to the other theory of his earlier… No! He had to stop his wild imagination and listen what he actually had to say. Though he couldn't help but to hold his breath and tongue in the middle of his mouth. 

"The reason because I haven't been as up top as I usually would, is because…!" Drago bit his lip and looked down at his stomach. "-I'm pregnant." Drago blurred, followed by long uncomfortable silence. Now Drago felt like disappearing. Maybe this had been a mistake? It didn't sound natural by any means, not only because he was the opposite sex, but because bakugan's in general couldn't produce by themselves. He was too afraid to look at the another bakugan in few seconds. What if he didn't even buy it? Drago sure would have doubts if the roles were reversed. Even he still was thinking this as a dream himself. Or just Iitu's big prank for making so much worry and work for him to get cut up all the time. 

But nonetheless, Percival reacted surprisingly calmly. Of course he'd never expect him to say that, but it made much more sense. And why would the other lie about such a thing? Drago had no reason to. And his reaction was so truthful, it wasn't the easiest of things to say. "Wow, really? But that's great news, isn't it?" 

"Is it though? I'm so confused...I don't even know am I dreaming or not…" He said looking at him in the eyes. "Besides… I don't know if it is even he's. It could had happened way before, like one of them could-…" He said shaking a bit now. Even the tought of that nade him feel sick to his stomach, and jump out of a window, if it would be the horrible truth. But his darkus friend put arm on his shaking red shoulder and said in confident reasuring voice: "Nonsense, my friend. If it is anyone's, its he's, I'm positive. Is that what Iitu rushed off to find out?" He asked. "Yes, to find out the truth…But, I keep hsving these waves of regret... I don't know if I wanto know after all... I mean, if it isn't, I'd have to get rid of it... But that would mean murdering it... B-but I don't know if I could live my self after that! Just who would kill their own child?! T-That's twisted..! I wouldn't be able to live with that... Nor would I if it woun't be he's...! God, I just don't know anymoreh..! " He answered legs shaking, and held back the cry that wanted to come out with the panic attack with in him. All the horror scenes just filled his mind, no matter how optimistic he tried to be. Percival hussed his shaking companion, and carefully caressed his side while half embraising him. "Calm down, my dear friend. Let's not jump to conclusions. Is that the reason why you don't wanna tell him yet? Before the embryo's DNA is confirmed?" A low shaky nod from the red one. Percival took a deep breath. In a way he was grateful for telling him, but a situation like this was a whole new level of new experience for them. 

"Drago, I'm gonna tell you the one thing you always are: Be optimistic. That's most important thing is that you won't lose hope, no matter what the situation." "But what if it's isn't his? Whatta heck do I do?! I don't wanna be ungrateful of this opportunity, but If I ever would get like this, and not hallucinate this whole thing after all, than I would want it atleast to be his…!"  
Drago said tearing up. He couldn't keep he's cool any longer. "The only irony I find in all this, is the fact that we recently talked about this...And now, it's suddenly not 'if' anymore… It's a fact..!!" He blurred while trying to not collapse again. "And how is this even possible in the first place? I think it would had been noticed before if I would have a womb inside me! What do I do, Percival? I'm first time this clueless of what to do, and it scares me..!" He said hugging him tightly while visibly shaking in his arms. 

Percival sadly didn't have the answers to all that, but the extra panic surely didn't make Drago's condition any better. He emraised the other back and carefully caressed his backside. This surely was a big thing to keep by yourself, making Percival feel much better that he had knocked when he had. He didn't want his dear friend to struggle alone with this…Till the one who should had first know did get informed, by all this. Thinking of Helios, he hadn't seen him after they had come back to their trip. But switching his focus back on the dragonoid in his arms, to comfort him. 

"What we always do when something new trouble comes up, we deal with it together. That's how we get by. We all will help and support you, you just need to ask. We want nothing but the best for you, Drago. And when ever have we know the solution right away? Never. We figure and learn as we go. Because that truly is living, my friend. Now I bet it won't be easy, but if you feel like your running out of power and can't keep on going, we're here to stand by you through anything. Anything you need, to talk, help, support, we're here for you, always. Just don't ever forget that." He smiled and Drago suddenly felt like a ton of rocks had been lifted from his chest. "Percival… Thankyou. I don't know what I'd do without you..! " "Hmh. Weep here alone, get a panic attack and get a mental breakdown?" He said grinning with a hint of humor in his voice. It only made the other hug him tighter. He sure was glad he had had the courtage to tell him. It was true. He was just stressing him self out before anything was even confirmed for sure yet. He had to keep believeing that everything would work out. And leaning onto Percival's warm strong shoulder sure helped a lot with that. 

Just then, the perfect core in his chest shined and Drago got surrounded by warm light, and he felt a presence of something comforting around him. "Drago. Don't be afraid." "Ghh…. What is this? Who are you?" "I'm the will of New Vestroia, and speaking to you through the perfect core. There has been so much evolvement in New Vestroia, as well as the Bakugans, that I think it's time that the new generations can be handed the power of produce on their own, if they wish so. You and your lovers tide was so strong, that it made your pregnancy possible." The warm light in front of him said. "S-so this actually is real?" Drago asked eyes wide open. "Hmh. You better start believing it, dear dragonoid. You lead the new generation into a whole new era. Take care of the one and first child you are going to have, because the road won't be easy. Still I'm sure you if anyone is able to carry it out. There's no doubt in my choice of the one who I lend this ability on to. Your Kin's son, after all... And the best of luck to you, young dragonoid."  
And the voice faded and the light disappeared from around him, and he was back on to the hospital. "No wait-!" Drago had seen this as a dream, so he's eyes were closed and Percival wasn't able to see any of it. But, this surely made the young dragonoid think. The conforting voice, who ever it was, had mentioned something of Drago's past... 

Meanwhile back at the field:

"Helios, your gonna lose yourself…! And not only that, him too..! Just trust me, you'll accomplish nothing, if you keep going down this path!" Leonidas said as Helios' completely white eyes shined like tigers in the night. He roared to him dangerously, yet somehow painfully, and shot a fire wall all around him. Leonidas shield himself from it. But even though he had never fought with Helios before, he was able to sense that all the powers coming from it weren't Helios' own. The darkside was tapping into his actual unlocked powers. He had to find a way to bring him back before it took him over for good! He tried to fly closer dodging all the attacks he kept firing, all though the last one scraped his cheek. The darkus dragonoid managed to knock him out of the air, and slammed him onto the ground with a strong impact. Now that he had the pyrus dragonoids full attention, he said: "As much anger and frustration you have in you now, it's nothing compared to the sadness that Drago will feel if you go and get yourself killed now! Worst case possible, he'll follow your steps in grief! Is that what you want?! You know he'll do it too! Can't you see more than one step ahead of your actions?! You really need a chill pill, bro!"

Helios was stiff, yet lowly growling still, so the darkus dragonoid gripped harder onto his shoulders, and continued till the truth would shatter his hatred: "You think you can do everything on your own if you have enough determination and fueled up hatred? From what I heard, you tried that already and it didn't go so hot now, now did it? You almost got you and your partner crushed to death! Other than you tried again when you both worked together with the others and managed to defeat the over matched enemy as one! Going on solo, trying to accomplish something out of pure hate, it never ends well… Trust me, I know that better than anyone…! Because at one time, I was the same. I hated every bakugan and the bond between them so much, that I was ready to not only defeat, but kill everyone who came in front of me! But, there was someone who convinced me to drop it, and just to really look around me. Telling me that I should just stop, and take a deep breath... And if I would want, I could be a part of that wonderful bond, rather than try and destroy it. It was so pointless to even try...A bond, how do you destroy something you can't even see? And now, I'm grateful for all my life. For him aking me realize that, and someone else giving me a second chance. He's gone because of the emotions that almost started the destruction of both our worlds...Now you can't reverse time and bring back those who are dead, but you can stop before it's too late to help anyone else from experiencing the same burden. And I sure as hell won't let that happen to you, you hear me?! Drago would tell you the same if he was here, and you know that!!!" Leonidas said and slowly Helios' scale color turned to normal, and his pupils came back to focus, and he seemed to gain back his consciousness. Leo saw this and got up from on top of him. 

"So why are you here storming around lighting the sky on fire, when you should be next to him, thinking where these assholes are hiding and how to put them out of business for good, like sensible bakugans do?" And he reached a hand out to him. "Hm. Just letting the fumes out, I guess…but I'm done now… Thanks for dropping me back down." He said grinning and took it as he pulled him back up. " Don't mention it, hothead! I'll come cool you down anytime you need it!" He winked playfully.

"I just, feel so damn helpless..!" He said and kicked a rock next to him. It was like they played them totally how they wanted. Getting in their heads, and making them go crazy for feeling so helpless. And the Professor's sassy self sure attidite sure didn't help him to calm down. Quite the opposite. It just made Helios wanto rip his tongue out, stomp it and tease him about not having something smart to say back now! "Well, get centered somewhere where you know you will find help than! I actually came to help you all. Was kinda worried of you…" The darkus dragonoid said scratching the back of his head. "Of me? How come?" Helios asked confusedly. "Your such volatile dragon, that someone need to come and see you won't explode completely without unauthorised permission, riight?" He grinned while putting his hands on his hips. Helios couldn't deny the truth, especially after what had just happened. It almost felt like someone had possessed him… "Ok, how about we get back to where you came from before someone comes to wonder where did all these come from, 'kay?" The darkus one said and looked the destruction of the ground that in the middle of it all looked like a trench. "And if someone asks… well just say there was a storm that passed by?" "Hmm.. Yees, sounds logical…It iis' New Vestroia' after all, right?" Both looked each other and had a little laugh from it, before taking off and flying back to the hospital. 

Meanwhile Percival and Drago were having some tea, after Drago had calmed down a bit. He had to wonder when had he become so emotional? Or had he always been, but keeping it bottled inside had made them now come out even stronger? Perhaps there was some truth to that… But now more than ever, he was glad to have let it out to someone. And to Percival, and no less. He always had looked out for him the most during the vexoes thing. "You should rest now. I bet it's tiring if your energy is getting drained. Besides, your safe here again. They can't get you through the barrier and were just waiting now to get some answers anyway. There isn't much to be done other than wait." His darkus friend said and tried to get the red dragonoid to lay down on bed. "Ok, just, promise-" "Rest assured, this will stay a secret between us. I give you my word. Drago." His best friend assured him while smiling calmly before Drago even had time to finish. He let a sigh of relief out and got into more comfortable position. "Just tug my cape if you need anything, ok?" He noted and smiled. "Thankyou so much. I'm sorry for putting you into this…" "No at all, I'm glad you told me. I'll always be here for you, if you need anything, don't hesitate, dear friend." He said with a warm comforting smile, meaning every word of it as he closed the door letting Drago have his rest. 

Drago felt so much lighter again, and was more than grateful to his darkus friend by all he had done for him. But there was one thing that the perfect core had said that haunted Drago's mind. Kin… He hadn't heard that name in so long, but it broad mixed up emotions in his mind. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for reading! 
> 
> Finally we're gonna get some action in the next one 😈
> 
> See you there~! ^^


	28. Time To Strike Back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diclainer: I do not own Bakugan or any of the characters, just the story and my oc's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (male x male) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read.
> 
> Please enjoy~!

"Sir, the censor picked up a signal..!" One of the vestal technicians said. "It's unknown, but they're using high level vestal technology! And none of our departments aren't even close to that location! It has to be them!" The other assistant technician said. "Excellent work! I'll immediately report this to the government!"

And finally after the impatient waiting, the brawlers got the message they had all been itching to hear. "We got a signal from them." The doctor announced. "Waaa?! How?" Dan said jumping out of the sofa a like a bee had just stung him in the butt. "A possible leak?" Shun asked. "No, I think they're finally daring us to come in." Keith said arms crossed with a serious gaze in his ice blue eyes. "We can't waste this opportunity! Trap or not, we have to go! This could be the only chance we'll get!" Dan said clenching his fist as all the others agreed. They had been waiting all this time, so now it was time to finalise the plan. 

Everyone gathered in the meeting room, according Doctor Malcom, Iitu and one of the vestal council members, Kiroutskei Shaim. 

"Alright brawlers, your are the main team to fight, as our special unit is going in as well to snuck out evidence and make sure that you all get out in time." Kiroutskei said pulling his glasses up. "Sir, what do you mean get out in time?" Marucho asked. "Our orders have been to exterminate and eliminate all evidence of the place afterwards the doctor had been captured." He explained calmly. "You mean blow up?!" "But what if there are other innocent bakugans in there!? We can't just leave them there!" The brunet yelled hitting his hand on the table. There was no way he was physically able to obey that order. How could they even sugsest that? "Dan..!" Marucho sushed and tried to get him to sit back down but the councilist just lifted his glasses, and continued in calm tone: "The ones that were in there were somehow mutated, yes? First of all, we have no clue how long has this organization been pulling experiments like this illegally, so the bakugan in there are most likely been forced to endure this kind of treatment for a while. So if anything, it will be a merciful kill. If they really have no mind of their own any longer, than I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for them. And second of all, the enemy knows us well, so they will most likely count on you to try and save them, making it most obvious trap posible." He explained. 

Dan's shoulders were shaking as he sat back down in defeat. They really had a point, but it didn't make it okay in his book. Keith sitting next to him took his hand, knowing how bad he felt. But they had to keep their focus on the main evil duer, so no more innocent bakugan wouldn't end up like them. 

"Like I was explaining, you will go in front, drawing all the attention possible to give our special unit the time needed to plant the bombs and gather whatever useful we can so we may expose them for good." Kiroutskei said while flipping the papers in front of him. "And what if they have more of those mind controlling devices they put on Helios? We would be in serious trouble if they would manage to take over our partners in the middle of an battle!" Marucho pointed out. "We have prepared for that, actually…" Keith said and raised up from his seat. "Yes, sir Fermin has helped us develop a special barrier for all your partners, so that they cannot be affected by the mind controlling device." And Keith showed the little wrist bands that had other kinds of features too, like how to detect if there was possible laser traps in front, and where each of them were, if they got separated. "There's also a timer that I will synchronize with the bomb's detonation clock, so we will know exactly when we need to be out." He said. Shun nodded in agreement. "That just leaves finding that bastard himself..." "I also think we should already make a pair up if we need to split up. That saves us time in the actual situation." Ace suggested. "Good call." Shun added with a little smile to the other, already telling the others that these two would be one group. "You guys cool If I go with Master Marucho?" Baron smiled excitedly. "Of course dude. Go for it!" Dan said smiling to the blond next to him, not minding the slightest. Keith grinned and said: "Guess it's settled then." 

Preyas happened to be looking at the two pyrus brawlers and noticed something. "Yo Danny boy, Where's Drago? Shouldn't he be hearing this as well?" Percival looked at him, wondering should he cover for him, but luckily Iitu answered for him: "He isn't in a good enough condition. He needs rest..." "Ou, well he can still come with us, can't he? He's our leader after all!" He asked and the councilist said in between: "Which brings us to our next announcement…" "Huuh?" The Aquos bakugan asked tilting his head. Dan looked at him as well, a little afraid now where this was headed. 

Doctor Malcom sighed crossing his hands under his white beard. Everyone had a bad feeling all of a sudden as they waited what the old Doctor was about to announce: "We agreed that Drago will not be a part of this mission." An united 'what' echoed through the meeting hall. "But he's our ace, man!! You can't take that away!" "Why? Why can't he, Professor?" Dan asked confusedly. He thought he more than anyone would want to get revenge on this guy! 

"Because he is our enemy's main target. Bringing him there would be like leaving a door unlocked to a burglar. We cannot take such risk. So what is the more efficient option, is that if he remains here, we can make a diversion by bringing Dan Kuso with us, confusing them would be more efficient than risking of then getting their hands into him again." Kiroutskei said. "And according to Iitu, he's not to move a muscle before his chest has completely healed this time. Which I think it's a great idea." The Doctor added. "Khh…! Damn it!!" Dan said hitting his fist on the table. It went without saying that everyone suddenly had the weird feeling of uncertainty about this mission. If anything ever went wrong, Dan and Drago were always the ones to turn it back upside down and safe the tricky situation, if there ever was one. "Please try to understand, he's safest here and he is not in battling shape. If he ever wants to brawl ever again, he needs to fully heal this time." Iitu said. "But Helios is at least coming, right? We need all the battle gear boosts we can get our hands on!" Ingram asked. "Of course, I just finished his new battle gear since he has gone back to his original form." The blond answered.  
"Oh geear-rate! Speaking off, where's he?"

"Right here, I just got us a reinforcement." Said none other than the dragonoid in question, with someone next to him and the two bakuballs floated over to Keith and Dan. "Wassup, brawlers?" Said the oh so familiar darkus dragonoid. "Leonidas?! Is that really you!?" Preyas asked and floated closer to see if it really was the same dragonoid. "Who else? It sure is nice to see familiar faces..." He nodded as Dan took him on his hands to look at him properly. "Woou, dude, you look little different from what I recall? We wondered where you disappeared to! How is-?" Dan was about to ask about his old partner, but the darkus dragonoid cut in between and said: "He's fine. Don't worry about him. More importantly, would you fill me in on what were you planning to counter attack with?" Leonidas asked. "Than you were just in time! We were just coming to that. But first, I should inform you about our enemy, now that we know who he is." The councilist said and pressed a button and the white screen showed the same Professor they had seen a glimpse off. 

"Professor Exel, a three scholarship biologist, who graduated 15 years ago from our main medical school. During all this time he has kept his projects too secret from everyone. He'd only show the government his smaller projects. Remember the dimensional controller? It was originally his idea how to create one."  
"That guy? I thought it was Profesor Clay?" Dan asked. "Nah, Exel was the one who showed the creations to King Zenoheld, as he was trying to choose who would be worthier to be his royal scientist." Keith said, remembering their bickerings all too well. But from what he remembered, Exel seemed more silent, that almost creepy in a way, that he knew something more than he led on. Perhaps the King had made a good choice of not to choose him, but it didn't mean they had avoided the after burn. 

"So he's this jealous attention seeking Doc who just wants to get noticed by all the wrong ways?" Ingram asked. "Not to mention totally lost his marvels at some point. Don't forget what he already forced Drago to go through..." Ace said. "Kkhhrr…. He has to be stopped! And no way will he ever even get to look at Master Drago ever again!" Baron said hitting his fists together. "Thats right! Were gonna silence this guy for good!" Dan said determinedly, as everyone full heartedly agreed on that. 

After the meeting was over and they all of then headed out, the bakugan's wanted to see Drago once more before leaving. And tell him that it was gonna be over soon. They knew he was feeling the most worse about this. Him always being the first to charge and protect the others. But this time, he couldn't. "I see. That really sounds like the council has thought about everything..." Drago said after hearing the plan all in detailed. "That's what we thought! So whatever we see there, it's nothing we're not prepared for! Don't sweat it, Dragster! We'll be back before you know it and bring that bastard to justice for ya!" Preas said showing thumbs up. "That's right, but we swear regardless to be careful." Nemus said reassuringly. "Yeah, so you just sleep tight till we get back!" Elfin chirped. "Exactly, this isn't just some last minute brainstrorming thing. We have had time to plan this a while now, and we know exactly what to do. We'll be fine, Drago. " Ingram reasured the pyrus dragonoid.

Drago couldn't help but to smile. "Thank you everyone. I trust when its coming from all of you. But I'm also so sorry that I can't come and help this time…" Drago said and crumpled the bedsheet. "Drago, you don't need to apologize for anything. Were your friends, your family. We more than understand where you're coming from...and we're not gonna force you into anything if it's clearly too much for you, nor do you need to act like everything's fine, when its not. We feel your pain. And to be honest, I wouldn't want to return there either…" Elfin said while putting her hand on Drago's, understanding more that well his situation. Drago felt the warmth and sense of empathy from her words and all around him, and could hold from tearing up. She had read him like and open book. Everyone looked at him with understanding eyes. "Thankyouh…You don't know how much you all mean to meh.." Elfin could help but to hug him while seeing how he was about to break down. "It's okay, Drago. It's okay…" She said but noticed how he's eyes wandered to the corner where Helios was standing arms crossed, leaning on the wall almost like waiting. She understood the atmosphere right away and jumped up and pushed the others towards the door: "Okay, we should go check do they need our help with anything, guys!" "Huh-?! B-but we didn't even-" "Leeets moove it!" Elfin said winking to Drago who blinket a bit confusedly first, but then let out a short giggle but covered it behind his hand. 

When everyone had cleared out of the room, Helios sighed and walked over to Drago's bed. "She really knows how to read the atmosphere, doesn't she?" Drago took a deep breath and smiled slightly amusedly. "Hmh. Or than were just too obvious at this point…" Drago thought out loud. "Well whatever the case, she got it." The viper dragonoid said and leaned towards him to touch his cheek. Drago pushed his head towards the warm contact. He looked Helios' warm chest and could resist but to go to his lap and embrace him. Feeling completely safe and warm again, he let a low purring sound and his tail waved calmly side to side. It had a relaxing effect on Helios too, and he wrapped his arms around Drago's waist and snuggled him lovingly. "Dragoh… I'm-" "Helios, don't apologize when you have nothing to apologize for." He said and looked in his beautiful ruby eyes, that he loved. Helios lowered his gaze and sighed. This dragonoid just knew him too well already. After a while he said: "After this is all over, I'm taking you on a date." Drago's eyes widened and Helios looked at him seriously, but this time, Drago didn't have time to cover the laugh behind his paw before it came out. Helios looked confused but turned his head, like already regretting of asking about it: "Look, I'm not good at this romantic stuff yet, but I wanna at least try and make an effort for you sometimes! Unless your not into that kind of stuff in the first place…?" He asked looking at him carefully from the corner of his eye, but Drago kept giggling till he had tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. "No no! It's really sweet that you thought about it and all, I'm touched really! It's just that I totally sometimes forget that in the middle of all this, were dating..!" Helios hadn't thought about it like that either, and the thought was kinda amusing for him too. But hopefully, they were finally able to put a stop to Reboot and the evil Professor for good this time, than they could finally in peace and time start doing all they wanted, like regular dating couple. 

The thought of the future brought back the pressing issue with Drago's stomach, and he pressed it lightly. He had to hold his tongue for not saying anything till it was confirmed, but it was hard when he was right there. With the rare chance of just two of them. But as much as the words wanted to come out of his throat, he had to swallow them back. It would totally throw Helios off and making lose his focus in the upcoming mission. Even worse was if he would say something and then the test reveal would be that the dna doesn't match and the baby wasn't even his… That would also be not only letting him down, but Helios down as well. That's the last thing he wanted. It was just better to keep it shut, at least till they came back. He knew Percival would keep his word and not spoil it for him. He trusted his word. 

"Hey, I asked you something?" Helios waved his hand in front of his emerald eyes and Drago shook his thoughts away. "I'm sorry, mind repairing that?" The darked dragonoid sighed and asked again: "I asked that if I could take you anywhere, where would it be?" Drago looked at his hands. "I-I haven't really thought about that…Anywhere as long as you're there, I'm happy to go to." But Helios wasn't satisfied with just that. "Hm! Come on, you've got to have some kind of place in mind? Would you like to go somewhere to eat or some nice beautiful dating spot?" He asked trying to get him some ideas. "N-no, I don't know really…sorry, I really haven't had the time to thought about it. There's been so much going on, and now this…" He said looking down to his lap, towards his stomach but he gulped and realized what he had said, and quickly looked at Helios in panic.  
"I-I mean-!!"

"Yeah yeah, I understand. Why don't you think it over while we go and take that trashbag where he belongs?" He said grinning a bit. Drago let a sigh of relief. "Well, guess I have nothing better to do…" He sighed letting his elbows drop. "And don't you even think about coming after us! Otherwise I'll burn your ass and stuck half of my tail in there after!" He growled and nibbled his cheek scale. "Aahhg! Oh don't you dare or I won't give you or you big crotch any attention for a week!" Drago countered back, turning his head coldly. Helios looked him eyes wide open. 

"Oh you wouldn't dare-" 

"Oh you don't know what cruelty I'm capable off." He said looking him sideways with the most evil glare. Helios gulped in the process, as he ears pinned downwards, with an actual panicked expression. Drago got most amused again and said: "Hey, I'm not really mad at you, cut it out! I was just playing." He said and kissed him softly all over his muzzle. "Hm! Well bunch of cruel playing in my opinion!" He protested as Drago tried to embrace him warmly. Drago was always so serious, so it still was completely at the learning point for the viper dragonoid to understand when he was making fun of something.  
"Hmh. I won't do that again, promise. And you better not give me a reason to." Drago winked.  
"Grrrh, Stoop iit, you lil gurrganoid!! I don't want you getting mad at me! I want you to jump in my arms and be like: Love me my sexy strong ultimate dragonoid in whole New Vestroia!!" He said and Drago watched him all blushed and had a hot grin on and repeated: "Than how about my sexy strong gurrganoid promises to come back in all his pieces attached still?" He asked while nuzzling him gently. "Hmh. Trust me, I want nothing more than the same. So I will, I promise." He said kissing him back lovingly, and knew that Drago was more worried than he let on. No matter how much they joked about it, Helios knew that Drago was more terrified than ever of the history repeating itself. But he wasn't going to let that happen. "I won't let you lose me." He added whispering and Drago's heart beat spiked up and he hugged him tightly. He didn't want to give in for the fear, but he was shaking under the blanket. He had to keep the positive attitude on Helios' and others safe return, as well as in the genetic origin on the baby. "Promise… Promise that you will come back… I can't lose youh..! Not now when I need you the most..!" He said and hugged him around the back hard. Helios was a bit puzzled, but he replied with a kiss on Drago's cheek: "I will. I'll do whatever it takes… I'll come back to you as soon as possible." He said and caressed his waist as he's tail coiled itself around the ruby red ones. They stayed in eachothers arms as long as possible, till the sun had set. 

In the cover of darkness, a group of Bakugan's left to the right destination. Behind them was a vestal army ship. Dan and Keith were carried by Helios, and Marucho and Baron by Nemus, and Shun and Ace by Ingram. They had decided to not have all their bakugan partners out right of the bat, in order to avoid more attention. First order of business was to take out the outside security system. Otherwise they would had been shot down long before they made in to the facility. 

"Got the frequency!" "Okay, Marucho! Start hacking, buddy!" Dan said and the blond let his fingers fly through the keyboard. There was only 10 second time, so steady flying did the trick. Baron looked over the small blondes shoulder as fingers moved as precisely and fast as possible to get every number and over long codes in the blankspaces. "5 seconds..!" "Just 14 more.. You got this buddyyh..!" Preyas said next to him, but his little feet were gripping hard on his shoulder. "Three..!" Cold sweat broke out on both of the brawlers and precisely when there was 0,02 second time left, he cracked it. A sigh of relief followed by tight hug was all how Baron was able to reacht. "You did it, my dude!!" "Heheh, of course, I just teased ya a little bit..!" He said scratching the back of his head. "Yeah riight, just seeing if we're awake, huh? Very funny!" Preyas said. "Well we're definitely awake now!" Elfin sighed. 

"General, were through unnoticed." "Precisely as planned. Now we need to do our everything so we won't let these brave young souls down! Are we clear?!" "YES SIR!!!" "Alright men, operation SMF is GO!" The general announced, and on the lab Doctor Malcom and Iitu were following the operation and ready to send back up if needed. Meanwhile Iitu was anxiously waiting for the machine to be done scanning the two DNA samples, that determined Drago's little secret's fate. 

Even more anxious was Drago, to hear how was the operation proceeding. Now more than ever he wished that he's luck would protect them all. "Helios, you better keep your promise…!" He thought while gripping onto his arms as they were crossed over his chest. 

And they sucsesfully crossed the fence and got it to the entrance point. It was exactly like the last one, but Helios made a quick stop before going through. "Heh, seems that they learned something since the last time…" "Huh?" Dan asked and Spectra looked through the same red view with his mask and saw what he ment. "Aa, they put a little secret's for us. How about we say in whole honesty what we think of their nets, huh Helios?" "With pleasure! I'm getting sick not having to shoot anything in so long..! Haa!" And he used fev rounds of his new battle gear, that had similarly to the spider fencer guns on his arms, extra shotguns on his back, and extra pair or explosive canons on his shoulders. With the new fresh toys he had, he was more than ready to blow the entrance off and get on with the satisfying plan. 

The tunnel was once again super long and it lasted a good amount of time, before Helios squared the elevator into a metal package, and found themselves in a hall. It seemed so familiar and all in the bad way. Thankfully this time Drago was already in safety, but that didn't automatically mean that they weren't gonna be seeing something shocking in here. If this really was their main lab, it meant that all the important research and experiments would be in this facility. Even the smell got to most of them right away. "Gghh.. This stench is making my head spin!" "It is a reduced smell indeed. I hope it won't affect humans..." Nemus said making a good point. "Than let's try and not be down here for too long." Shun said. 

The special squad came in after them with ropes and heavy looking bags on their backs. "Alright General, we're all in!" The commander reported through the microphone. "Good. Now proceed as planned." "Yes sir. Alright, I'll go get the drones to scout out the place so we get updates on the map. There has to be a main power generator here somewhere, so as long as we can light that up, we got the whole place going down with it. Now you kids stay safe and find that Professor! Call if you need any help!"  
Dan saluted to the commander and answered rhythmically: "Sir, yes sir! Alright gang, let's get moving so we can get back in dinner time!" He said with his signature nose wipe. "Heh, Master Dan's always so optimistic!" Baron grinned. "That's Dan for ya!" Marucho grinned back. "Hmh! Sure is…Now are we gonna go too or just wait here?" Shun asked looking at the others. "I say let's go through every wall! We're bound to run into something sooner or later! Unless you expect me to use some slow ass doors?!" Helios growled. "Hm. I suppose so. If we start a good riot, they are bound to come and try put a stop to it." Spectra said. "Hm…Makes sense." Ace grinned. 

"Lead us on, Helios. We're right behind you." Nemus said and Ingram looked at him too waitingly. Helios had an odd sense of responsibility and he felt highly respected. He hid the slight embarrassment, but he didn't want to let their expectations down, so he announced firmly: "Ok, than try and not fall behind! And keep your guards up, clear?" He groaned and opened his wings. "As crystal, Sir!" They said sternly and followed while Leonidas couldn't help but to giggle slightly: "He's got the voice of an commander, that's for sure!" "Yeah, and a good fiery attitude to pack it up!" Dan grinned back, while looking at the fully loaded and determined pyrus dragonoid. "No wonder Drago's all about him…" He smiled to himself. 

At the same time in the first lab: *Yaawn* "I've been pulling an all nighter and skipped my last vacation. But I think should had just taken it off. There's nothing going on!" One of the scientist complained. "Well how about you go ask the boss than? I'm sure you have more than earned it. Besides, there really is nothing going on! Riight Katara?" "Yee, it's basically so quiet that I could hear the wind from the surface!" But unfortunately for them, soon the walls actually started to shook, and it only got more intense. "Whattah?!" "An earthquake?" And out of nowhere, the roof got blasted off, and in jumped the baku trio, Helios in the center. "Surprise, moterfuckers!" 

The scientist didn't have much time to reach. Only few got to run away from the falling beton parts, as everything got crushed by them, including couple of the unfortunate vestals. "Hmh. Just like rats! Now get your big bad boss here, before I decide that it's too chilly over here!!" Helios warned puffing some smoke out of his nostrils, as one of them pushed the intruder alert button, and the red lights went on with the annoying sirens. "Right, that should make things speed up a bit!" Dan grinned. "Hey I wanna get smashing too!!" Elfin said excitedly. "Okay, bakugan brawl, Aquos Elfin, have fun!" Marucho chirped and rolled her out. 

"Doc, Commander, we found the first lab!" Spectra informed through the gauntlets speaker system. "Great job! Now see what you can find from there! Anything to help us get some prove!" "On it! Helios, would you make sure we woun't get interrupted please?" Spectra smirked, as he got down from his head. "Hm! Now your just making me feel like sone sorta guard dog!" He groaned to the blond, pretending to look hurt by turning his head. "Well you certainly top all dogs I've ever seen! How many canine's can say the have a machine gun and fly 100 km per hour?" "Hmh. None that I'm aware of. That's why I'm a dragonoid!" He said proudly and added in his head: "A newly born even stronger one…" The blond vestal grinned back and said back to him: "The best kind I could ever hope for as a partner." Helios couldn't help but to smile slightly to that. Keith really was the best partner he could ever had hoped for…Even taking the words right out of his mouth. Or mind even. 

Marucho helped him look as well, since they understood the best of what they were looking for. But unfortunately nothing useful. That's when Shun suggested: "Should we cover more ground by splitting?" "I was just about to suggest that too! I feel like we're only wasting time like this!" Ace said. "Alright, whoever finds him first, contact us and send out the emergency call, so we can find you!" Dan said as their group slitter in three seperate ones. 

Meanwhile in the hospital, the haos cat was storming the hallways faster than a shooting star. She had finally got the news for the beyond anxious expecting dragonoid, who had passed out once again from over thinking everything. But Iitu's sudden door slam and yelling sure brought Drago back onto the earth. "I FINALLY GOT IT!!" Drago got the jump scare of his life and jumped half of his own length on the bed before realising what was going on. "Oh, I'm so sorry!! You just wanted the news as fast as possible, so here it is!" She said and took an envelope from her lab coat pocket. Drago took it but his hand was shaking, to no one's surprise. It felt like he had been waiting for this all his life…

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked not knowing if he would want some privacy or not. But the answer came as soon as she had finished: "No, please stay…" He asked looking in her eyes, that reflected fear already. As she tried to catch her breath from all the running, she nodded and sat down. Drago lowered his emerald eyes back on the white letter instead. He carefully by using his nail cut it open, and slided the white sheet out to his nose level to read it. Iitu could only wait as Drago silently read every line, getting lower and lower, till finally he stopped. He's heartbeat on the monitor spiked and he's pulse went a whole new heights. He looked pupils smallening to the ceiling shocked expression on his face. Iitu couldn't make anything out of it, so her ears pinned forward and she asked: "Well...?" 

Drago slowly let the letter drop on his knees and he's turned to look in Iitu's pink eyes and he said jaw vibrating: "I-It's positive…"

Iitu's lips curled into a wide smile and she couldn't hold the emotions back and jumped up while screeming: "OUH YEAH BABYYH!! Hahaah! what did I saay!!? Congratulations!" And she could help but to hug him tightly. Drago's heart was going milions of miles in second, but he didn't want to get an heart attack now, so he forced himself to calm his breath. He couldn't even describe the emotion in him now. He was happy and relieved but excited. But definitely more positive than anything. "I… I'm gonna have Helios'-...! No, I can't even say it!!!" The pyrus dragonoid blushed and shook his head. "Oh yes you caan! Ooow, your gonna be mama dragon now!!" Iitu teased. "DON'T-! No, I still haven't exapted this.. !" "Well you better start to, because the next thing we have got to figure out is how to help you grow it!" Drago felt dumbstruck yet again. "My energy isn't enough? It needs something else?" He asked. "Why of course you silly! While your taking care of him someone's gonna have to take care of you!" She said back winking. "Ou…" But the young pyrus bakugan sank deep in a thought. He thought about Helios. He could barely sustain himself to not fly over there and urging to tell him the unbelievable news. But he couldn't help but to be afraid at the same time. He had a bad feeling all of a sudden. Not sure from what, but something told him that something bad was about to happen…Something told him that they were in danger. The Professor had something planned that spelled bad news for all of them… That's why now of all times he had exposed their location! It had been a trap for sure! He had to get to the others as fast as possible! 

Time had barely passed, when Dan and Spectra run into something, that they weren't easily gonna forget. Possibly never. Ahead of them, they heard a horrifying like moaning and grunting sound, but it didn't sound right by any means. It was painful and chilling at the same time, like someone was between life and death. "Whatta hell is that?" "Not a human, that's for sure, and unless you Vestals can alter your voice to sound like dying dinosaurs-" Dan didn't even get to finish when around the corner, something attacked them.

It moved slowly at first, but as it opened its almost like ripped looking jaw wide open, revealing its lipless mouth with teeth pointing outwards, and the shriek in made was chilling to the bone. It made such a quick jolt towards Helios, that he barely had time to dodge the disgusting looking monster. It's skin was all melted and it looked like some extra horns and spikes were growing from deeper throught the skin. Probably the most disgusting things were the slithering like worms that were coming out under the skin of it. It's eyes were beyond site, melted into its skull already. It's claws were full black and the smell was worst then rotting. It had clearly one expression: beyond agony. Whatever this thing was, it sure wasn't slightest bit of bakugan like. Still, it's body resembles that it clearly had once been. Taking in its humanoid figure and horns on the head and long tail. 

"H-How..? T-They'reh…!" Dan was speechless, as was Spectra. He have experimented too on many different bakugan, but not like this. This clearly was the result of a long time termed cruel of the cruelest experiments. That also were the results of making them something entirely else than bakugan anymore.

Helios dodged the attack and was easily able to push it back. But from the mere touch of it, he got something in him that almost was like slime. But only that with closer inspection, it was a mix of the poor bakugan's melting flesh and blood. Even Helios had goosebumps now. "These guys are beyond help, Dan. The only merciful thing we can do is to end their suffering..." Spectra said turning to the brunet besides him, who shakingly nodded and couldn't believe how could someone do something like this! He was in shock. 

"Helios..!" "Yeah!" And he shot it on the chest and head, but the bullets that should had pierced through, only got absorbed into their so called skin. Helios backed off, confusedly. The amount of bullets he had put in one, should had taken out ten bakugans! The only progress was that the smell got way worse! 

"Ability activated! Maximum quasar!" And trying to burn it to ash didn't go so well either. It catched on fire for sure, but it still kept coming at him shrieking with earpiersing voice. But the stench was making Helios nauseous and he couldn't be closer than five meters from it. "Oh come on..! They cannot be immortal, can they?!" He asked as he backed up dodging the claws covered in blood, as smaller worms kept coming from under them. "This is seriously creeping me out! What is it!?" Dan asked looking the bleeding, burning, rotting piece of walking corpse. "Than let's try one of your new abilities! Ability activated: Melt Cutter!" And Helios' nails radiated from heat, as they grew longer. "Take this!" And he cut its head off and middle torso in half and finally, the rest of the corpse stopped moving and fell down in front of him. "Finally…"

"Watch it!!" And the rest what was left of the lower half still trier to get on its legs to come after them. "Whatta hell are these!?" "Cut it, cut iiit!!" They panicked and Helios did just that and even in third pieces while panicking himself. "Stay down already, please!" Dan said shaking. "Uhhg.." Helios backed well off when the different pieces stated melting in front of them releasing the most suffocating sent posible. "If it STILL GETS UP, I'm quitting this place, man…!" "Don't worry, it think its done now…" Spectra said a bit shakily as well by all this. He had witnessed quite much, but this was next level creepy. 

Leonidas was speechless at well, but he looked at Dan and asked: "Let me out too Dan, I wanna cover Helios' back. We can't sence them for some reason, so they can easily pull a surprise attack on us." "Ok.. Sorry, I'm just… What if this would had happened to Dragoh…" Helios was thinking the same and had cold shiver running through all his body. "But he's not. He's safe back there. Don't worry." Spectra reassured. We have to inform the others about this." "On it. Hey Baron, Marucho? Do you copy?"

"Gaah! Were a bit busy, Master Dan..!" Said Baron's creeped out voice, just like he had been experiencing the same thing with them just now. "With disturbing looking zombie bakugan?!" Dan asked back. "How did you know?!" He asked back, but the sheer fear in his voice was stronger than the question it self. "Listen, you have to cut them in pieces! No direct attacks won't work!" Dan said, and Elfin nonned and he and Preyas did a water slicer together, and by cutting their limbs and head off, it finally worked. "Ghh… I feel sick..!" "Ou try and hend on, Elfin! It's done now." Preyas said supporting the aquos girl. "To be quite honest, I'm feeling quite unwell too…" Nemus said. Baron turned to look at his partner worriedly and asked: "Can you hold on, Nemus?" Baron asked worriedly. "Yeah, lets just more. It no point staying here." Baron took a last glimpse of the horrifying melting mutant in front of them, and said: "I'm with that all the way. Let's go." 

"Sir, your suit is ready. The DNA we got from that other dragonoid matched perfectly." One of the scientists came to inform. "Hmhmhm! Finally, this is the moment I've been waiting for…! Now bare witness to the greatest being and machine combined!" And the Professor himself went into a mechanical big looking robotic suit, that swallowed him on the inside, almost like it was absorbing him. "Hahahahah..! Yes, yeess, give it to me! All of it!!!" And the Professor took the syringe and injected it on his arm. "No sir..! We don't know what it mind do to-!" The assisting doctor tried to warn him, but the way he turned to look back at him, made him pause completely. "And that's what we scientist are here to find out isn't it? Hmhmhm, hahahahah!" even by this point, hes underling understood that their leader had completely lost it. Or maybe they had a long time ago, but as long as you do your job and keep shus about it, you get paid well enough, you would almost endure anything. But now, the government was on them already, and they had no cover up for it. They were done. Mind as well go out blazing...

Meanwhile the spesial team had planted all their 30 bombs all over the facilities generator rooms. "Alright, listen up everyone, I'll give you 15 minutes to clear out and take what you can! They know were here, we don't have much time before they catch on to us we gotta move if we wanna make it out alive!" The commander said to everyone at once." "Yeah, on top of that, there's something down here…They attacked Dan and I in the third floor." Spectra said, still quite shocked by whatever they were. "Hm? What do you mean?" Malcom asked, but suddenly the door opened and one of the doctors came rushing in. "Sir..! We have a problem!" The old vestal turned to look at him and then Spectra. "I'll contact you in a second!" "Alright. I'll just send the first files already." The blond said before cutting off. 

"What is it? Hm?" But when the doctor got to the room, Iitu looked at him worriedly. "Sir, I-I'm sorry! I was only gone a minute to get something a-and-!" She said with shaky breaths. "Calm down, my dear. What has happened?" He asked the panicking haos cat. "It's Dragoh… H-he snuck out!!!"

As Leonidas and Helios kept going, they finally arrived in a place that looked quite important out of the other rooms they had been in. It was a lot larger, with a piece of equipment that had cages on the walls and like a laboratory in the middle with a elevator that connected it to the upper levels. "Now this looks like a place where you would store all that important in." Spectra said and looked all around them. "Than let's take a look, shall we?" Leo asked. "Yeah, Wait- Yo Comander?" Dan asked trying to contact the hospital. "Yes Dan, I read you." "Does this look like the place that you mentioned?" And Dan showed through the gauntlet what they were seeing. "Oh yes, that's exactly it. Now there should be the answers we need! Don't leave any cabinet and computer unchecked!" He said. 

"Roger that, Sir." Dan said and the blond was already hacking into the main computer. "Wow, you really don't waste any time, huh?" Dan sweat dropped, but the blond seemed to be almost in a shock by what he was seeing. "Come to take a look so that I'm not just seeing things!" "Ok but if its a bunch of medical mumbo jumbo than I- No freaking way!! I-is that a base level of a bakugan?!" Dan asked kaw drooping. "Yes, and look, a whole list of them!"

And indeed, there was a base level on 1600 G to 2500 G. "They all seen to be dragonoids… But I have never seen these before…" He said while analyzing all of it. "But… Wait, are you saying they're not from New Vestroia?! Than from where?!" Leonidas came to look as well, and said: "They're from another universe. But how did they manage to get them all the way here, I have no idea off..." He said thoughtfully, but as soon as he did, he remembered how his friends had said that they were here looking clues of where they had disappeared. 

At the same time this brought Spectra's attention to way back when they had challenged the mystery brawler and his partner Deathdranoid. His base level had been the incredible 1800Gs. That got him thinking that maybe, all these overly powerful dragonoids had a connection... But where had they come from, and why hadn't they heard about it yet? He hoped that they weren't looking to bring more of them here and start another invitation on New Vestroia. That would had been catastrophic and a very unfair fight. 

"Well whatever the case, I'll say download all of it!" Dan said hitting his fists together. "I'm doing it as we speak." He said while quick reading all of it. "Could you grab some of those tablets for me?" He asked the brunet who seemed to be lacking of a job to do. "Sure thing!" "Just don't drop them!" He said to the enertic brunet. "Oh I wouldn't dream if it!" He winked back playfully sticking his tongue out. The smell in the whole lab was really nauseous, and it was like it only got stronger and stronger… 

Meanwhile Helios was looking in the cages around them. There were shackles in the walls, and the smelled awful. Nonetheless, they were empty now. He was disgusted by the idea of being locked up like an animal while being experimented on for so long. How didn't the people doing it hear the moral knocking in? Or maybe they didn't have any left. How had no one noticed anything if this really had been going on for years? How do you hide all this so easily, just under all the normal life going on above? And how much more bad stuff was going on just among them in normal everyday life in New Vestroia? Helios had shivers and he felt quickly the uneasiness taking over. He didn't wanna think about it, but couldn't ignore it either. 

Leonidas came next to him and touched his shoulder. "Don't overthink it, mate. There's nothing we can do for them anymore, but we can put a stop to them all now…" Helios looked at his friend and turned to face away from the cage. "Yeah, are you feeling like puking too by any chance, other than by all of this?" He questioned. "And like having a monstrous headache? Yeah, and it's like I can't clearly focus my thoughts ever since we came here. It's hell of a annoying man!" He said rubbing his forehead. Helios was feeling the same, and would had given anything to get a breeze from outside now. "Hey guys, we got most of their activities from 10 years, illegal transporting, working together with the bakugan dealers, also unautothired medication orders and such…" Spectra said and Marucho replied: "Yeah sounds about the same here. Now we got six minutes till the bombs go off. Let's regroup with everyone and get out of here!" He said.  
"Yeah sounds good! Whos closest to the our exit door?" Spectra asked while checking the map. "Me and Shun, and the spesial unit is here too! Well wait for you!" He answered and everyone agreed. 

But just as Spectra and Dan were to go onto Helios and Leonidas, the walls become to crumble. The one corner blew off completely, and the dragonoids shielded their partners from the impact. "Aahhg! Hey did one go off already?!?" "Noh, look..!" And Dan used his glasses to look through all the smoke, how something huge came through the wall. It wasn't a bakugan, nor was it a human. It was a huge piece of a machinery. With a person inside. 

"Hmhmhm! Finallyh, I found some rats..!" Both teens gasped when they realised what was in front of them. A half cyborg and half bakugan like metal robot-like suit, and one crazy eyed Vestal professor inside of it. Both got an extremely bad feeling about this!

"Professor Exel…!"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for reading!
> 
> See you in next chapter! ^^


	29. There's Only One Way This Will End...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan, or any of the character's just the story and my oc's.
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (boyxboy) fanfic. If you dont like, don't read.
> 
> Also a bit more cursing in this chapter!
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Heh, I was wondering when we would run into you...You look even worse than I remembered..!" Helios said, and Dan and Keith had their focus on full now. This was the man they came to bring onto justice…Who had been responsible for hundreds of bakugan disappearances, and tortures, as well as planning on killing the vestal's new administration. And by the looks of the giant robots feet, most of his subordinates. There was bloody drail from where the robot had come from. No wonder they had not encountered any of the other doctors. But what made Helios more pissed than anything else what he had done, was for taking Drago's dignity, almost his life. The picture of Drago's shaking, blood covered body on his lap had forever burned in the back of his mind, and would always haunt him. 

"Ooh, but why haven't you brought me my Core dragonoid? I still need him, I'm my brand new plan..!" The clearly lunatic man laughed, as Leonidas watched the bizarre looking suit the man was on, and noticed something disturbing. "He's skin... There's scales growing from it…!" The others looked again closely inside the glass and saw the same horrifying truth. The man looked almost like he has pumped staite steroids in him, by his overgrown brawns. Even the machine itself seemed to be firered directly in his flesh and blood.

"Hey, what are you trying to pull?! We got you surrounded, and that tin can can't protect you from our partner's attack's! So why don't you just surrender peacefully and make it easier for all of us?! You have already lost!" Dan yelled but the man just laughed hysterically and looked at them daringly. Meanwhile Spectra had activated the red code on his gauntlet so that everyone knew right way what it ment. 

"Me? SURRENDER?! Haahahaha! I think you have gotten things backwards here, kids! You should hand over your dangerous toys to me before you get harmed further than you already are!" He said eyes shimmering through his glasses, as he kept his eyes locked on Dan. "Now I wonder if I should destroy you before going off to find my dear Core holder…That way he would have no reasons to hold back on surrendering to me...Than finally we see who's the smart one!" He said while twisting his neck, as he's skin kept turning color and there was even spikes growing from within his neck! 

"You are really in over your head if you think were that easy to take down!" Dan yelled in frustration. "Oh should I demonstrate the powers of this magnificent armor to you?! By all means, try and take me down!" He said arms open and Leo looked at the brunet: "I'm getting tired of listening to this..!" "You and me both buddy! Ability activated: Alpha Plaster!" And Leonidas shot the bluish lazer towards the professor, that should had pierced right through him. Instead, the attack and powers from it got observed by the suit. "Whaaat?!" "Let me at it too, Spectra!" Helios said turning to his partner. "Battle gear Ability activated: Middle Blaster!" And Helios used his shoulder guns to lock on the right spot and let the rabbit fire pierce him. Only this time the professor back up a bit, but again, the shots did not do what they were supposed to. "Keep at it!" Dan said forming his hand into a fist and Leonidas went behind it and tried to do a cross attack on the piece of robot suit. 

"Heheheheheh, Oh I thought you came here to have a revenge on me? I must had greatly underestimate your powers if this is the best you two can do!" He grinned, and Helios' nerve snapped. "Just shut up and die already!!" He roarred letting his two giant machine guns on his back do the talking and he emptied his whole first round on him. He had had it up and over his limit with this guy! His over calm and confident attitude didn't certainly help. It only made Helios more mad, and release more energy on it. But despite their effort, they weren't making any seemly damage. 

"Well if individual attacks can't do anything…" Dan said staring straight up to Spectra. "-Than let's try a fusion attack!" He finished and both boys pulled up an ability card and activated them at the same time, and Helios and Leonidas made a powerful double attack against whatever it could even be called, but the same thing happened, an the suit observed it all. "Hahahah! Yes, just give me more..! It's almost fully functional..!" The mad man grinned as the sensors were climbing higher. 

"Damn it!!" "It can't possibly handle all our power! AGAIN!" Spectra ordered and they attacked once more, only this time a third member jumped in to attacked with them. "Ingram! Give it all you got!!" "You too Percival! Hit it hard!" And all for of them made a continuous powerful fusion attack on the metal monster in front of them. Shun and Ace became by the two pyrus brawlers side. "What's the deal with this bastard?" Ace asked as it looked like the Professors wide smile, that only became wider and more insane looking. "We have thrown everything at him, but no effect! This guy is insane! LITERALLY!" Dan said with worry in his voice. "Damn it.. At this rate…!" Shun said biting his lip, and remembered how Ingram had complained about not feeling well, so he knew he wasn't at his best right now. He bet it wasn't just Ingram either. All of their partners seemed like they were about to break a fever. Keeping this battle going on too much longer, and their partners mind had been in serious trouble! 

"Oh, What's this? It looks like your getting tired! Even four bakugans cant give me more than this together? What a joke! At least try and pretend to hurt me!" The professor taunted looking down at Helios. "Oh I'm getting tired… TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!!!" And Helios' eyes lit up and not only did he spew melting fire out of his mouth, he launched everything from his battle gear as well. This guy was seriously ticked him off, more ways than one. They had eye contact the whole time, and every second the more he looked at those insane consumed eyes, the more pissed off he became. "It's because of you...Because of youh-!!!" And just the imagition of the curled up, shaking from fear, crying his beautiful enerald eyes dry image of Drago was ennough to let Helios' full powers out... It almost was ennough to tap in to his actual locked up powers, that were still sleeping deep within him, and waiting the right time to let them self's bloom open.

And just in the best time Elfin, Preyas and Nemus came besides them. "Guys!" "Baron, Marucho! You couldn't had timed that better!" Dan said in releaf. "Is this him?" "Yeah…! Now all together, let's give him all we got!" Now that all of them made a continuous fusion attack on him, the whole suit at least got pushed back. But, it's still wasn't piercing through the forcefield. 

"Your loyalty for eachother is really touching, but I'm sorry to inform that your only making it worse for yourself." "Shut your mouth and get destroyed already!!" Helios groaned and doubled his fire attack. Everyone else did the same and finally, the shield rubled and the power went straight into the suit, blasting it all the way to the back wall. There was just a smokescreen to be seen, in which Helios disappeared to. He was boiling under the surface, and wasn't satisfied till he saw this bastard draw his last breath. "Wait, Helios-!" But the pyrus dragonoid didn't listen and hissed under his breath: "Come on, you piece of shit, I'm not done with you yet!!!" But before no one had more time to see what was happening, Helios cried out of pain. "Helios!!" Spectra yelled next to Dan from behind them, and as the dust settled, they saw how the Professor suched all off Helios energy out, and he's battle gear got destroyed. He grasped Helios by his throat and lifted him like a shield, and everyone else looked in shock what was happening. "Oww, Such bad temper, and now, it will cost you your life. If any of you shoots, I'll have you know it will go through him before me. " 

"No!! You bastard! That's a cowardly way to battle!" Ingram said but had to stop his attack on midway. "Let Helios go this instant, you creep!!" Nemus warned gripping hard on his staff. "Your empty threats don't scare me! Instead, I got something better to offer for you!" The psychopathic professor said, but Elfin shot an attack to the robot: "We not listening any of your lies you snake!!" But the attack only reflected back and Preyas had time to shield her from it. "Elfin! Preyas!" Marucho yelled worriedly. "Ghh.. What?!" The aquos bakugan groaned while rubbing his head. "Just what is that suit he's in made of?" Baron asked confusedly and slightly afraid by this point. None of their powers didn't seem to do anything to it, except make it stronger. 

"Hahahahah! You really think I used up weeks to build this and it could get destroyed so easily?! Don't think so, punks! And now, witness the ultimate power!!!" And what came next was enough to explode the whole damn hall off, as it was everyone's partners as well. They returned to ball form, from having the final bit of energy drained from them. Their partners had concerned expressions as they took their exhausted bakugan's on their hands. "Are you guys alright?!" "Ingram, talk to me!" "Kkhh... I-I'm sorry Shun, I've never felt so weak before..!" And he coughed blood out of his lungs and Shun gasped in horror. It wasn't only Ingram thought. Everyone's partners seemed to be out of breath, as it surely felt like their insides wants to turn to their outsides. "Noh…! What did you do, YOU MONSTER?!" 

"Hmhmhnhm! Did you really think we didn't have something planned? You knew that revealing our location to you was a trap, yet you still came! Or did you all just want to die, as did the other fools that came here?!" He grinned and they all looked at him with eyes wide. "What are you talking about?! What 'others' ?" Ace questioned. "Those dragonoids, of course. One of my men catched quite the rare white dragonoid that day...Its power level was like nothing compared to the other bakugan we had caught. But, it didn't take long when a bunch of them came lurking around the facility. But it turns out they were not from this world…They came from a secret place…Where only those strong enough can survive…!" He explained while keeping Helios steady and held his long tail crushingly under his feet. Helios was barely able to breathe, and he should had turned back to ball form, but the odd power from the suit didn't let him. If he couldn't soon get some rest, he could had been killed! 

"By harnessing their powers I was able to realize my dream, and now it's even closer than you think..! I have created a vaccine that can transform humans into bakugans..!" Everyone was out of words to say. After hearing something this insane, it was no surprise there was all kinds of thoughts bouncing in your mind." T-That's crazyh.. There's no way that's possible!" Dan countered. "Yeah! The DNA is way different, a human body couldn't possible handle it!" Marucho said back. "Why wouldn't you even want such a thing?!" Baron asked. "Oh and here I thought children would have the best imagination! To become a bakugan, have all that power to yourself..! Just imagination all you could do like that! Why get a bakugan to do that and them ultimately betray you midway, or dying from over powerment, when you can just do the job yourself?! It's so obvious..!" He visioned spreading his arms. "You really have lost it…! Then where would you need Drago, huh?! Seems like your well on your way into that mad dream of yours on your own!" Dan asked tightening his hands into firsts. "My core dragonoid, I need for producing or course! Than we shall have the ultimate army, to conquer the other world, and make an empire of beasts…!"

The surprises never ended from this crazy vestal's mouth. "Uuh, hate to break it to ya, buut Drago's not a chick, in case you haven't noticed!" Dan said sarcastically, but Helios couldn't help but to turn head looking at the Professor shokedly. "Oh, but that's not necessary, they don't have the silly sex limits as us humans! But he's the only bakugan I've discovered to have this ability so far..! I must have him! All to myself!!!" He said laughing maniacally, as Helios tried one last time to wiggle free, getting that bit of energy from sheer anger. This pervert had to be stopped! Helios would rather die before seeing him lay his hands on Drago again! "That's…Not gonna happen..! If youh...touch him one more time, I'll fry your balls and make you choke on them!!! You hear you sick f**k?!?" He hissed. If only he could get free, he would do it anyway, just for the sake of him even daring to talk like that from Drago. He talked like he owned him already, but that's where he was wrong. Dead wrong! 

Meanwhile the special unit was closing in on the hall where all of them were. The professor and the brawlers, but they proseeded quietly, as they saw how he was holding Helios as a shield. The bombs detonation had only 90 seconds left! But no one had time to look at their gauntlets, as their focus was full on what was happening in front of them! 

"So you have two options: either give me my core dragonoid, or I'm gonna test how well does the serum work on your precious Helios!" He said pulling a syringe out and held it close to Helios side. "NO! YOU LET HIM GO OR ELSE-!" But he only put it closer by Spectra's response, as the Professor tightened his hold on Helios' neck. "You will not- khh..! Turn me into one of those things..!" He growled. Anything but that..! He already disliked needles, so this was already triggering a panic attack on the viper dragonoid. Seeing one this giant so close to his skin, with a serum in it that could as well been poison. "Well what's it gonna be?! Him, or a happy lil trade?" The brawlers were stuck in horror. There was nothing they couldn't had done to prevent this..! And the Professor kept pulling the needles edge closer to Helios red stomach, Spectra's heartbeat kept rising in panic. The seconds kept ticking around them, but for them it felt like the time had stopped. Till a red flash brought them all back to reality. 

"TRADE THIS..!" And a tranquilizer pierced through the shield into the glass cage where the Professor was, and fried him alive. His own already mutated skin fried up like bacon pieces in a pan and the four extra spears went and pierced his body for good. As the host of the suit died, it lost it's power, making him drop Helios to the ground, while gasping for air. He turned around to look, and saw what mind as well as been an angel. 

"Move it! This place is about to blow!!" Drago said and the special team came from hiding and the climbed on Drago. "10 seconds..!" Everything had happened so fast, and played out so unexpectedly, that they weren't even sure if it had happened. But Drago's presence there proved it already. He had came just in the nick of time. Helios barely managed to get himself in the air and fly from the slight shock he was in, but he and Drago managed to fly everyone out, just as the whole place exploded and lit on bright fire. They had got answers, but also left a lot of questions. Helios looked at Drago while trying to steady his breathing. Fresh air sure felt nice, but even more nice was to see that everyone was alive. "Commander, mission accomplished. Were coming back to base." The leader radioed as they flew back to the hospital. 

"Dragoh…" Dan said looking at him with blurry eyes. "Dan… Are you ok?" "Y-Yeah..!" "We all are, thanks to you." Spectra said taking his mask of and looked Drago thankfully. Drago smiled back to the blond. "I'm glad to hear that…" Than he shifted his gaze to Helios who seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open. "Helios?" But he returned back to his ball form but thankfully Drago had time to get him and Keith before they fell. "It's ok, we're there soon. Then you can rest safety." Dan nodded and hugged Drago's thumb and he held him onto his hand. "I'm glad your here…" Dan whispered while a tear of joy falled down his cheek. Drago looked at the brunet who clearly was tired both mentally and physically. "Me too, Dan…Me too."

When they all finally got back to the hospital, everyone needed some serious down time to heal up from everything. The gas that their partners had inhaled was hard to get out, but thankfully it didn't cost anyone's life. This had been the most unbelievable battle yet, with events that no one could ever forget. They were all just glad it was over, and they had all made it out of there alive. Iitu give an ear full to Drago for his irresponsibleness, but like usual, Drago knew this full well already. And the truth was, that if he hadn't shown up when he had, Helios mind had not been with them any longer. Once again, it amazed everyone what a danger alert these two had for each other… 

The vestal council took the audio and video prove from the special team that they had from the final battle, and took it for an inspection. They didn't raise any judges against Drago from killing the wanted professor, before he got to be brought to justice. Dan was grateful for that, as was the dragonoid himself. But of course, the council needed all of them in there to be questioned in order to make a full out report of the incident. 

As the week went by, everyone got healed up completely, and life on New Vestroia as in the Vestal got back on track. It took some time to find the rightful owners of the kidnapped and illegally traded bakugan, and wipe out the effect of the amnesia they had been put through. Most thankfully survived without major difficulties, but some unfortunate never got to see or sadly remember their original partners. And of course there was the huge amount of dead bakugan during the cruel experimenting. Drago than had a thought of to put a memorial place for all their lost family members and close ones, where they could pay some form of respect to the ones that had passed on… Of course no one was against it, and together with the brawlers and Vestals, they fenced of a calm area close to the Glowing forest. Anyone was free to visit it, and to take care of the tooms whenever they felt like it. 

After the more depressing parties were arranged and done, it of course wouldn't had been fair for them not to arrange an actual victory party as well. Helios was still souer from the previous ball in the palace, that he hadn't even gotten to have one dance with his spesial dragonoid, when it had gone back to a fighting zone again. But this time, he was determined in this one to at least have one drink and perhaps even a dance with his spesial dragonoid, who had had well enough drama's and accidents already. It was time that they had something nice to plan ahead already! 

But before all that, he had been extremely busy. Of course Helios of all bakugan wasn't gonna stay in bed healing for more than a day, so he sneaked off somewhere everyday out of the others site. It was early in the morning, barely the sunrise when he took off, and late after dinner time, he ate on his own and slept few hours before going off again. When he's partner asked was there something he wanted to share with him, the viper dragonoid had simply replied that it was his own little future project. As long as he came back to get some sleep and eat, Keith didn't push his nose any further in his partners business. Besides, it seemed to put him in rather good mood… 

Drago was laying on the bed while feeling his stomach with his hand. It didn't feel that huge yet but intime, he knew it would start to show the evidence more clearly. He and Dan had not talked about that subject yet, nor had Drago yet revealed it to no other bakugan than Percival, who came to see him everyday. He sighed heavily, while thinking hard. This was a new and very stresful thing for the young pyrus dragonoid. Iitu had done every day a check up on him, as she wanted to keep an close eye on the dragonoid's condition. Drago was already a special dragonoid for one, but this state was the rarity of a bakugan lifetime. It had been ions since the last produsion. 

So what Drago had done on his freetime was reading of every possible pregnancy related book. Before he could even dream of revealing it to Helios, he needed himself to be on top of this. It made no sense to make Helios have a panic attack of every single side effect that mind occur during it, or how the symptoms would get worse as the time passed on. The latest thing Drago learned, was that it was possible if the birth took too much out of him, he could die. Knowing all the risks rather than not knowing anything, definitely made him felt better and more confident about the situation. But he was a though dragonoid. That much had been proven already. If no cores of the planets or termination systems aren't able to kill him, than what chance did a newborn baby have? 

So with Drago being pretty well occupied during the whole week with studying, Helios got to continue his project in complete peace and quiet. As the six days and night had went by, he looked at his progress, and put his hands on his hips while huffing: "Okay, I think it's starting to be presentable now. I hope I haven't done this all for nothing…Now the only thing left is to bring him here, and he better like it or else I'm gonna eat my own tail!" The viper dragonoid got more and more exited the closer he flew back to the baku hospital, to show his present for his lover. 

Drago was as expected in his room, cuddling Terry while softly snuffling. Helios went by him and thankfully didn't notice the book Drago had accidently dropped on the floor, as he had dozed off. The bigger dragonoid when to lay on top of him, giving him the best wake up call ever, by taking his lips onto his, and kissed them warmly. Drago moaned softly in his sleep, so Helios decided to pull his other hand to Drago's soft waist, and slide it towards his ass. Now the red one had bit more of a reaction and he let out a louder surprised moan, and carefully opened his eyes to see his sexy lover on top of him. "Mmhh..! I-is it morning already?" 

"No, but it doesn't matter. Can you come with me somewhere?" Drago blinked couple of times and rubbed his eyes while letting out a yawn. "To where exactly?" "It's a surprise." He said winking. "Come on, we mind make it there by sunrise!" Helios said getting off from on top of him with a jolt, clearly showing that he was excited by it. Than he leaned his hand to the other dragonoid so that he would take it and help him get up. Drago didn't have much else to do, than obey him and get satisfaction for his curiosity. "Show me the way." But Helios stopped him there already. "I have to blindfold you though..." Drago fully opened his eyes in confusion and asked: "What?" "I can't let you see it early! I want you to see it when we're all the way there." Helios commanded, and Drago sighed and knew there was no point arguing back, when he looked in his determined eyes and answered: "Okay, I'll trust my life on you!" Helios kissed him and grinned: "Naturally." 

What Drago hadn't had any clue of, was that they would be flying the whole way there! As he was blindfolded! This had disaster written all over it. "How much further?" The red dragonoid questioned, after it started to feel like they had been flying half of a day. Helios looked over his shoulder, while making sure with his long tail that Drago didn't diverged from the current. But of course as a side effect Drago now and then got nice little brushes from it, when the viper dragonoid stroked his chin in to the right direction with it. "We're almost there, promise." "I feel like you have said that 10 times now…" The ruby red dragonoid groaned. "Exactly as many times as you have asked before." The darker one countered. *sigh* "But I've asked about an hour ago!" He said back while rolling his eyes that Helios couldn't see now, so he made a pouty face. Helios couldn't hold his amusement laughing, while flying a bit closer to him and nuzzled him: "Don't worry your hurriness, I can already see it. Just few kilometers and prepare to land." 

Drago swallowed nervously and said: "Are you sure this isn't just your pay back for me coming to the facility? Besides, I have barely seen you in the whole week! This feels more like entering in a torture chamber to me!" The red one protested but couldn't lie when he said he wanted to see him. He had actually missed Helios during this time, but when he had asked about it from Keith, he said he had not seem him either around lately… So no one had a clue where he had gone off to during week, but as long as he came to sleep and eat, no one had not looked too much into it. 

Helios had another snickering out of the red one's bizzare guessing game. He couldn't blame him though. "No, you crazy dragon! Why would I secretly make you a torture chamber, when I have all needed for that right here, if I ever want to torture you?" He asked sedusingly, while purring and licked his cheek, and brushed his muscles against the other dragonoids body in a exiting manner. Drago let out a low purring and his body responded automatically, and he just wanted to push his body against the other dragonoids warm bigger one. "I've been missing you so much…" He whispered to him. Helios give the other a kiss on the lips while pushing his head against the golden horned ones, and responded: "Mee too, love." Despite the blindfold, Drago's blush was able to show under it. Now he would had wanted nothing more but to throw himself in the others arms, but just in time Helios slowed down and said: "Leg's up front and lower altitude, please!" 

Drago had never performed such landing, but he had surprisingly good balance, and he nailed it. Well despite few lurches, but he was on solid ground in one piece. "Can I look already?" "Noo, just a bit further." Helios said, and Drago's was able to tell that he had smirking. Drago let his shoulders drop and he took a deep inhale. He had to stay calm. But it sure was hard after flying blindly somewhere all morning, without a single clue. Besides the ocean waves and seagulls. But that could had been anywhere! Just what could had Helios possibly have in store for him? 

The viper one kept slowly leading him into somewhere, where there were apparently rocks and climbing, and Drago was so close on tripping to them more than couple of times even though he was holding Helios' hand. "Come on, Helios! This is getting dangerous…!" "Well I haven't had time to clean up all of the yard yet! just few more steps…" Now Drago was truly puzzled. Yard? Just where in New Vestroia were they??? 

"Helioos…! Come on, not even a clue? And why would you need a yard full of rocks? And seriously, blindfolded all the way? Please let me look already! I'm totally lost!!" The red one pleaned. "Oh you think your lost now? Just wait until you see the whole place! But how about first just the main living quarters?" Those were the words that got the red dragonoid even further confused, but Helios lifted his tail of from his curious eyes. What Drago couldn't help but to notice was that his voice had an odd kind of echo, like they were inside somewhere hollow… And indeed they were. Drago's jaw dropped all the way by what he saw in front of him. 

It was the very same island they had visited just a week or two back, except the cave had changed a whole lot! The entrance was a loth bigger, as was the usual crawlspace inside. Somehow, it had been carved nicely out in a perfect open shape, that made it feel like a actual living room. On the right there was couple of carved hollow spots, just like cabinet levels, and a nice big wooden table with few water bottles and snack bags on it. Making it shadow a kitchen of sorts. And on the left, Drago saw another doorway to the outside, and realised that it had been made as a balcony area. In the middle of the room, had been left a perfectly round shaped area, almost as to make it look like a dining table. The red crystals had been put in a great use as well, since apparently Helios had found a way to make them work as brightly as lamps, that shed a warm coloured lighting to all over the comftrable home. 

"I didn't have time to figure out the furniture yet too much, but I got us enough food and blankets to spend the night atleast. So, what do you say? Good enough for your majesty?" He grinned and Drago was frozen to the spot. Had Helios made all this by himself? That sure explained why he hadn't seen him awhile. "H-Helios, i-it's..!" "Yees?" "I-It's the loveliest home I've ever seen! I would had never guessed...! " Drago said tearing up. He was about to take a step inside, but turned to look at his beau questionably. "Hey the lava is plenty below us. It's safe to walk!" He said as Drago went in further to circle the whole place. It felt like a dream. "Are these for-?" "Like said, I haven't had time to buy much furniture yet, but for cabinets, yes. And I still have to get the warm water running, so we can have other than cold sea baths. Especially at winter." He said and Drago went into the other side to look at the open balcony as there was beautiful site of the whole island spreading beyond them. "I thought this would be a nice place to watch the sunsets, as we have something nice to drink...But again, I don't know what kind of porch you wanted, so I left a good amount of space to figure that out. " Helios said and went to stand besides him and circled his hand around Drago's exitingly shaking body. "Y-You did all this… By yourself?" The emerald eyed dragon asked in amazement. Helios simply shrugged his shoulders and replied:"Yeah, so?" "Why? Why didn't you let me help you?! Now your back's probably broken from carrying all those boulders out! I could had helped you if you'd just asked!" The red one said, eyes full of too many emotions to pick just one. Helios sighed and closed his burned eyelids. "Because, I wanted to do this plan of mine all by myself. I wanted to surprise you in someway. And you haven't even see the best part yet. So hold your rambling, sugar, and follow me." He grinned. In truth, Iitu would had death stared him down if Helios would had even suggested a project like this right after the final battle. So it was best that he had kept this all to himself, till now.

Helios leaded he's confused dragonoid into the deeper area of the cave, and brought him in front of a curtain. There was a sweet scent lingering from behind it and Drago lost all his frustration and inhaled it. There was something familiar about it. "Are you ready?" The darker one asked tail tip wagging. "Foor..?" Drago was a bit scared. All this had been breathtaking already, but now what he saw topped all his every expectations. There was a sweet little bedroom, with extra amount of crystals all over the ceiling, and padded round bed with petals and firelilys all over the floor and even couple of scented candles. "You.. y-you have been reading something..!" "Maaybe, the mind of my lovely dragonoid?" "Mm- Helioos…!" Drago couldn't hold himself anymore and embraced him lovingly while twirling his tail around Helios'. Just when he thought the surprises would end, Helios kept topping himself over and over. Drago felt like he just fell more in love with him as the time passed on. Helios responded heatedly back, and let his tongue hunt down Drago's, as he pushed him under him in the middle of the beautiful romantic flower bed. 

Drago would had never expected to experience anything like this in his life, but here he was, experiencing it with the most unexpected mate. After all the effort Helios had put in this, Drago couldn't help but to feel bad that he had not yet given Helios anything back. He wanted to do something nice for him next time for sure. But now, it was time to enjoy this present first. 

"This is our home. A place where no one or anything will come to disturb us. And finally, we can start living the life we have been wanting all this time…" Helios purred as he caressed Drago's ribs and waist in a relaxing way. The ruby red dragonoid's hands went onto Helios' back and he give him a lovely back caressing while saying back: "Helios, you have no idea how long I've wished for something like this..! A safe haven, for both of us. A home…" He said while looking. Around the crystal walls, feeling like a royalty. "Well, home sweet home, baby. And I was still going to make an upstairs area too…Just in case." He grinned and let his hand wander slowly over Drago's stomach, over to his rear. Drago had a new kind of shiver, wondering what did he mean by it. But he didn't have much time to think, when he felt Helios taking a hold of his dick, and he started to stroke it slowly. 

Drago was already aroused, in fact he had been feeling not only lonely but needy the whole week. Iitu had said that the hormones mind also make him feel that way even though there wasn't any particular triggering around him. But now that there was, he felt hot faster than Helios. The other didn't mind it the slightest, as he felt Drago's other hand wandering over his in-scale, and taking his member out to be pleased as well. The two dragonoids had an intense tongue fight, as well as fastening stroke session in the proses. What Drago noticed however was that his lover's sacks felt extra filled for some reason. Drago un did his tongue from around the others and asked:" Is it just me or do your feel like your packing for something?" The others lust filled ruby eyes looked at him and he said: "Haah, maybeh they areh… 'For something'..." He said and felt Drago getting close already so he went below and took his member in his mouth, while watching his teeth to not inflict damage to his precious organ. Drago gripped onto the mattress, and howled towards the ceiling with pleasure, and his tail wrapped itself around Helios' long one. 

It had been over a week since these two had made love, so both having a build up frustration in them, it didn't took much to make their seeds burst out. Panting a bit, Drago looked at his mate and said: "Youh… Didn't spray any extra hormone triggering in here, did ya?" "No, just the trigger of you sweet sounds and godly body is enough for me." The other said and went up and touched Drago's tail base, that was already asking a wet entrance in itself. Helios loved how easily Drago was ready for him, making it truly feel like they were made for each other. Looking in the most beautiful emerald eyes, while tapping his glens to the others butt teasingly, as to go in or not. Of course Helios had to had a bit of fun, as needy as he was himself. "Gghhh, Helios pleeaseh..!" "Hmh. There's the magic word!" And he started trusting in him while taking a firm hold of his buttcheeks as Drago's tail swung back and forth and he let he head drop down onto the soft padding. The moans that expanded from both of their lips echoed settle on the walls, making it truly feel like a love cave. 

The two dragonoids responded to each others lust, and took a tight hold from one another and even panted in rhythm. Helios trusted faster by the closer he felt he was getting and he looked Drago's stomach determinedly the whole time. This of course didn't go unnoticed by the other, as he circled his legs over to Helios' ass and watched his sexy dragon giving him the love making of his life. 

"I can't help but wonder… If that crazy vestal wasn't lying…" He murmured with deep voice and Drago focus shifted fully on him. "Huh?" His gaze met Helios, "About the producing… If I could make you pregnant…" Drago's mind froze on the spot. Did Helios just really say that? That he wanted to make Drago carrying? All the excitement kept bubbling in, but Helios hitting Drago's sweet spot made him fall back to ecstasy and Helios started the final fast humping as he felt like his dick was about to burst. Drago whole body shook and he couldn't even keep up with the pleasures he was feeling. He just grabbed hard on Helios as his tail held on to his, before fully filling Drago's ass with his seeds. Both breathed hard as sweat kept falling from their foreheads. 

As trying to catch his breath, Drago though that it was now or never time to reveal the secret to his lover. He didn't know had the mood just been set up for this or was this the universe telling him to go for it. Either way he was gonna do it! "Actuallyh-" He started and took a deep breath while trying to encourage himself to say the words: "I-I'm already pregnant." 

Helios stopped everything, even breathing and lowered his gaze slowly to the lovely dragonoid panting under him. Hes pupils smallened and he looked at the other while asking: "Wh-... WHAAAT?! A-Are you being serious with me now?!" "Yes. Remember when I wasn't feeling well last time we were here? Apparently it's called morning sickness. Its normal when expecting…" He said and Helios slowly looked at the others stomach. He carefully felt it with his hand. Drago understood what he tried but since it was so early yet, there wasn't much difference. However he remembered something Iitu has said. "Here, put your ear on it." He said lowering his head and the bigger dragonoid did just that eagerly and concentrated fully on it. 

And surprise surprise, he was able to hear and feel the fast heartbeat. And since it was his stomach he knew it couldn't be Drago's own pulse, not that he even was able to breath that fast without his heart exploding. "You feel it?" Helios looked back to Drago slowly and asked: "How long have you-" But he chanced that sentence. It didn't matter how long had he known, so he asked instead: "How long have you… carried?" Drago looked at the side a bit. "According to Iitu, 10 days now…" He said blushing and his tail made slow waves back and forth. "A-And how long does it take to it be ready??" Helios blurred out still staring blankly at Drago. "We have no idea yet. But at least few more months. It's not instant…" He explained and tried still to read what was Helios' opinion on this. "Well what do you want me to do? Keep it or not?" But the last part was a bit more fractioned. He really wished Helios wouldn't choose the latter… 

Helios got brought back to reality and for he's serious gaze, a bit puzzled as what to say. "S-Shouldn't that be up for you to decide? Why wouldn't you though? Isn't this what you wanted? What we wanted..? Hooolyh, wait a sec-! I-It is mine right? It's not someone else's right? RIGHT?!" He asked eyes on fire already by the mere mention of that. "No you silly! Of course it yours. Whos else's would it be?" He asked tilting his his head amusedly. Although he understood why he had asked that. He had been skeptical too. But Helios looked at the side with furious expression. "I'm gonna make a bacon out if that darkus-!" "No you won't! Don't even think about it, firebreathing oven!" Drago said pulling him back to the bed as Helios was already getting up. 

Helios stopped himself next to Drago on the bed and had a blank stare at the ceiling. He took a deep breath as to calm himself down. Drago certainly could blame him for it. Why they even had similar reactions after first hearing the news. The ruby red one waited patiently, till Helios re collected his thoughts. But slowly he turned to look his tummy again, and he petted it gently. Drago had a warm shiver from it and slowly, a smile appeared on the viper dragonoid's lips. 

"Well, guess that's accomplished now after all. Not that I was about to super seed you for getting you into that state one day…" He admitted and Drago had an excitement going through his mind. "Is that why you felt so full?" Helios grinned ad to answer to his question. "So you're ok with this?" The golden horned Dragonoid asked tilting his head. "Drago dear, why the hell wouldn't I be? One other reason I wanted a big house, was that we would had plenty room for children one day. Just didn't think it would happen so soon. But of course I'm gonna stand by you. Besides, its your body. You decide all the things to do with it, no matter what anyone says. So, do you wanna do this now? I'm with you no matter what you decide. I just want you to finally be able to control your own damn life and future… And most of all, be truly happy." Helios said, while hugging the red one, that came into his arms to be snuggled. "H-Helios, I dont think I'm able to do this without you! That's my only way to get through this..! I'm still scared of what mind happen, or what's gonna come in front of me… Even though I know a lot more now than about a week ago. But still, I can't do this all by myself! I-I need youh..!" The other said tearing up and lowered his gaze, but he's lover lifted his face back up and said:"That's not something you need to even worry. I'll be by your side, always. No matter what… I'll love you till the end, and nothing can change that." He said while they locked gazes and kissed deeply. That was all Drago needed to make his decision." Thankyou Heli. I love you more than you know..!" "Same goes to you, my lovely gurrganoid." He purred and held him against him. 

This actually explained what Drago had said to him before he and the others had left for the final mission: "I need you now more than ever…" Of course. Now he knew full well what he had ment. And he made sure he would have his full support on this. The two had a calm moment and some needed cuddling time, as Helios thought of things. Drago seemed to be thinking as well, thought he's expression made it a bit more obvious. 

Not after long, Helios asked Drago while calmly stroking his head. "You alright?" "Yes, just…Thinking." Drago said turning his head on the pillow slowly to his lover, who turned to lay towards him. "About?" He asked licking his face. "Now that all this is over, what's Keith gonna do?" Drago asked and Helios looked between them and said: "I don't know, but I think he wants to go back in vestal for a short visit." He said looking at the red dragonoid. "What about you?" The viper one asked as the faint light from crystals illuminated the room. "...I don't know..!" Drago said pulling his head back but Helios kept his eye on him firmly. "Yes you do." Drago lifted his head to meet Helios' gaze. "Just say it. What do you wanna do." The ruby eyed dragonoid said and after a bit of searching, Drago's eyes started to shimmer: "I don't wanna be apart of you. I just.. Wanna be with you, Helios! That's all I'm asking.. But I can't just abandon Dan like that! That would be-..." The other stopped looking at the side shamefully. "-selfish?" Helios finished. Drago looked at him questionably, but sighed. "Your gonna say it's stupid, huh?" "No, I'm saying you should do whatever you wish. Even more stupid is to lie about it. Tell Dan that this is what you truly want, and I promise he won't be mad. Besides, we have something to start taking care off..." Helios said looking at Drago's stomach. He blushed and curled his tail up. He knew he's lover was right. "Right… *sigh* I'll talk to him when we get back." He said and rested his head against Helios' soft shoulder. "Hmh. I'm telling you it's gonna go just fine. He cares a lot about you, and your happiness is what he wants the most. Is what we all want, Dragoh…" Drago couldn't help but to blush from the heart warming words. How did he get blessed with such a great family? And such understanding beau out of everything. Drago pushed his head against Helios' while purring deeply to him and licked his face warmly: "Your the absolute greatest bakugan I've met in all my life." 

Helios nuzzled him back and grinned: "Hmh. And you the absolute sweetest bakugan in my life." He said and kissed him deeply and softly, as to demonstrate it perfectly. The other dragonoid enjoyed it and closed his pretty eyes, while relaxing on the most safest spot in the universe. After a while of tongue dancing, the dominant dragonoid pulled his hands lower to caress his lovers stomach. It felt so soft and warm, it wasn't easy to believe that there would be a little bakugan in there feeling even more comfortable. 

"Guess…Were having a baby…" Drago said as he got hard blush on his cheeks. "Guess soh...Crazyh, huh..?" Helios gasped and looked at his mate surprisedly. "It is…! I-I mean…Wow…! I-I can't believe it…! We just talked about this didn't we? I didn't think it would just magically happen like this..!" He said looking at his stomach. "Hm. If I've learned something with you over the past year and half, is that nothing is impossible with you." Helios grinned. "And I that once you make up your mind of something, is nearly impossible to turn it back around." Drago said back. Both males hymned and nuzzled. "Is gonna be fine. I know it. You're not alone, finally I can be a part of your life as something bigger. And not as enemy, but as a lover." He said softly while looking at him. "Btw, I was thinking, the island we first run in to Leo, there were quite many furniture shops there... Would you wanna go-" But Helios didn't even have chance to finish when Drago jolted up and said: "Yes! Can we go today?!" He asked excitedly and already got half way up. Helios had yet to see Drago getting so excited from anything and he didn't dare to give him another answer than:  
"Sure thing, cutie."

Since it was still early in the day, the two got a nice idea of having breakfast in town, and going around the mall looking things for the new house. Of course Drago had an idea strait away of what kind of shelf and cabinet would fit perfectly in their cave. Helios didn't care as much, as long as it didn't go too extremely colorful, but thankfully, Drago had his eyes on the best possible option. A dark red oak. The seller even give them a varnish that made it stand heat and not to burn, even if they catched on fire. Since they were living on top of a volcano, a very flammable environment.  
Next they went in to a fabric shop, but the subterra fox tried to shell them a white laced silky fabric.  
"Were dragonoids. You think some thin laced sheets are gonna stand our heat?" Helios grunted for her as he crossed his arms over his chest. Drago stepped in front a bit and with a bit kinder tone: "I'm sorry, what he means is that we'd hate to buy new bed sheets every week. Do you have anything stronger, like spike prove?" "Ouh, hmhmh! I'm sorry! You know what, your timing couldn't have been more perfect! I just got some new material delivered this morning and I think it's perfect for you two!" And she brought them a dark red silky looking sheet, that seemed quite strong already by first glimpse. "Here, this is material can't be cut, because it dull's any other blades, besides these special kind of scissors." She explained and demonstrated by trying to cut them with normal scissors, that did nothing, and even let Drago try it out, but nothing. Than he took the special ones and showed it with them and it did nothing but blunting. Than he give him the other ones and it cut through like butter. Drago seemed amazed by this and looked at Helios impressedly. "Well take them." 

After getting the material for curtains, bedsheets and such, they had to fly for good 2 hours to get back to their island. Plus the fact that they had a headwind. Drago wasn't able to fly as fast because of his condition, so he had to stop few times. No matter how many times Helios offered to carry his groceries, Drago was persistent and insisted on doing it by himself. Helios had to respect his strength, but few months ahead, and he bet that Drago couldn't carry anything that was even half of his own weight. He had plenty to carry as the fetus would keep growing. 

But finally after the first day started to turn into night, they had perfect colored kitchen cabinets and even a wooden dining table. Helios wanted to handle the materials as Drago wanted to give his sewering skills a go. In all the quietness, Drago sighed and looked at the living room his mate and said: "Some music would be amazing." Helios lifted his gaze and said: "What do you mean?" "You know. A record player. Then it wouldn't be so dead silent here… " Helios seemed to be catching on and had a genuine smile. "That sounds perfect…" Drago smiled back to him tail tip wagging and he went over to where his lover was working on varnishing the bookshelf. He leaned on the viper dragonoids back and whispered: "That looks like the work of professional." "Hm. Even though it my second furniture." "Hmh. Then I insist that you do the same to the others too. Knowing us, there will be fires, and I don't want all of our expensive stuff to burn up." Drago said grinning.  
"Yeah, which is why a mountain was the best option. And for the fact that I didn't find anything as impressive as this one…" Helios explained looking around the lovely crystal cave. Drago hugged him from behind and said: "I'm glad you did. I love this cave… This whole island has this calling to it, like I belong here…" "I had the same feeling. That why I claimed it as ours." The viper dragonoid said while nuzzling his lover, who let out a soft purring and a yawn. "I think I'm ready for a bed. We have still a lot to get in here..." He said while stretching his arms up. "Oh yeah, could we pop at the bakuhospital tomorrow? Iitu's probably wondering why I didn't show up for the check up." He asked the other. "Yeah, sure thing. Probably should talk to Keith and Dan as well while were there…" 

Drago instantly had a shadow over his face and he gripped on his arm. He felt nervous again suddenly. "Y-Yeah… " Helios sighed and got up and hugged the red one while pushing his face up to capture his lips into his. "Hey, don't stress about it. It's gonna go smoothly. Trust me on this. If you want, we can tell them together." The other looked into the ruby eyes that showed confidence in them. He pushed his head against his and give the other a neck hug. "Thankyou. That sound's way better." Drago said with relief in his voice. "And after that, we can go for more shopping, even in that decorating shop you were eyeing. "The viper dragonoid said grinning. "H-How did you notice?!" The other jolted tensing his body. "Because I notice everything you do, you silly gurrgaon." Drago smiled softly and kissed his mate. "I also noticed that you need some sleep now. " Another yawn escaped from the red ones lips and he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Yeeah… I'm seriously- Uaah!" But Helios took him in his arms and carried him towards their bedroom. "Enough talking, and more zeeing." Drago didn't need too much more convincing than that to fall asleep, but into quite restless one. He hoped that Helios was right and they're partners would understand. But the truth was, Drago too felt sad about leaving Dan so suddenly after everything. But he did want to finally start living his dream in peace and quiet, out of battling with the one bakugan he loved the most. But would it be worth the sacrifice? 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!
> 
> See you in the next one!


	30. After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan or any of the characters, just the strory and my oc's! 
> 
> Warning: This is yaoi (boyxboy) fanfic. If you don't like, don't read.
> 
> Please enjoy, a bit of anouncement at the end, so highly recomend and apriciate if you check it all the way thankyou!

Drago was sweating all over, while turning side to side in his sleep. He was sleeping in real world, but running from his life in his dream. He was in the middle of a hallway, back in the horrifying laboratory, as the Professor was trying to corner him. He had a syringe on his hand and that crazy look in his eyes. The floor was slippery all of a sudden, as Drago tried to took off, he landed on his stomach. He felt a horrible pain, followed by fear. Still hearing the footsteps approaching behind him, he tried to push himself up, but as soon as he turned, his thighs had blood all over them dripping down. He went pale as a sheet and touched his stomach, instantly feeling how the little heartbeat had stopped. "Noh… No..! No, you can't-This c-can't…! This can't be happening!!!" "Oh don't worry, we can make a new one. Come here my precious core holder... Hahahahah!" The crazy man laughed and grabbed his arms while trying to pull him down. "Noo! Get away from mee!! Helioos… Helioos!" 

"Drago, wake up! Drago!" Helios called out trying to lightly shake his boyfriend out of the nightmare he was in. Drago jolted up screaming, and looked around him panicly. "W-Where is he?! Where did he go?" "Relax, hot head. Your gonna wake up the volcano soon. There's no one here but us, love." Helios said calmly and tried to wipe Drago's burning forehead and make him wake up in the reality. The ruby red dragonoid scanned his surroundings, only you see that he was in their new magical bedroom with the crystals shining beautifully around them. The thin red veil over their heads made Drago feel safe for some reason, and being curled up on Helios' strong arms really took it to the next level. Drago automatically relaxed, but touched his tummy just to make sure. There was a small bulge already, with a little familiar heartbeat, but it felt faster than normally. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips. 

"Sorryh, did I scare you?" He whispered and tried to calm down his own heartbeat. "Hm? Yeah you scared me! I thought we got attacked or something!" The viper dragonoid huffed. "Oh, Sorry…I was talking to the little one…" Drago said. "You can hear it talking to you?" Helios asked raising an eyebrow. "Not clearly like we do, but I can feel if its upset or hungry and things like that... It's hard to explain, but I just get the feeling from it." He said turning his gaze a bit lower. "I know it's hard to believe, but-" "No, I believe you. Is it ok?" "Yes, just startled. But it's calming down now. Your petting really helps." He ruby red one smiled and looked how even without noticing Helios had started to caress Drago's tummy already. "Hm. Well that's nice to know. It only doesn't feel good, but it's helpful. I'd never thought I'd see the day." The red eyed dragon grinned. "Okay, let's continue sleeping a bit more. The sun ain't even up yet. We should catch more zeez. You really need them." Helios said. "Yeah, my plans exactly..." Drago said while yawning and curled back next to Helios, and luckily, he saw way better dreams for the rest of the night. 

"A bit to the leeft, no, riight...more on the leeft, There!" Ingram said as they were putting up the decorations on the palm trees. "Woou, the beach is going to look amazing! I hope everyone agrees!" Elfin said as she was carrying the beach chairs. "After all we put to make this happen? They will like it!" Preyas said as he and Ingram heng the lights up by the big outdoor tent, where the DJ was gonna play. "Now this is gonna be such an amazing night!" "Yeah, and the bar is just phenomenal! Thanks to Leo and Johnny for putting it together so quick!" Preyas said. "Hey we didn't do it alone! You guys helped us find the materials and carry a lot of this stuff out here! And Nemus hitting us with the electricity? Thanks a bunch, man!" The darkus dragonoid said with thumbs up for the Haos warrior. "The pleasure is all mine. Please say if there's something else I can help you with!" "Well we still have the whole two days before Friday arrives, so we have no hurry." Ingram noted. "Yeaah and we have been doing just fine on our own!" Elfin added. "That's because we make a pretty good team!" Nemus pointed out. "Hmh. Yeah! It's just been awhile that I forgot already what is it like to belong in a team…" Leonidas said nostalgically. "Well we missed you buddy! I bet you would get along great with Hydranoid too! You didn't really get to interact with him when the whole Masquerade thing was going on, right?" Preyas asked scratching his scaly head. "Yeah that's right! I'd love to find out what kind of dragonoid he really is!" Leonidas grinned. "I bet you'll get the chance someday! Too bad Percival was busy this week. He didn't even say why…" Preyas said while trying to recall it. "Ow, I hope he'll still come swing by at the party." "We will see…" Elfin said while looking into the horizon. "But, these tables aren't just gonna walk in on their own! Come on guys, were so close to unload everything! Let's try and stay focused a while longer! This is gonna be one big victory party, right guys?!" "Yeah!" 

The two pyrus dragonoids were standing on the side walk up at the bank, further from the bar. "-And farewell party for us…" Drago thought while watching them talk about it excitedly while preparing everything. He and Helios had decided to announce the news to the others before they left. Helios had thought it would be perfect, especially after he and Drago had discussed it over with Keith and Dan first… 

It was time for the serious talk. They couldn't keep Drago and Helios going back and forth to Vestal and Earth again, and Drago didn't wanna spend one more day trapped in the hospital, with eyes glued on his back every second of the day. It was time for the two finally go on to their own and make a cozy safe home for their soon growing family. 

To be honest, even Helios was having hard time coming in terms with all this. This meant that in short time, he would be a father. Even saying it in his head drew cold sweat all over his body. Was he ready for that? He would had wanted to travel a bit more and do other nice things with Drago before settling down with a family already! Besides, babies were huge responsibility. Not to mention time consuming. It took years to grow them and set them of into the world. Not that he knew how long it would precisely take thought… But it wasn't like he didn't want offsprings at all. It was just that he wasn't sure if this had been the right time for that. Nor that what he should do to become a good and strong father…So the ruby red dragonoid certainly wasn't the only one under the pressure. 

Drago was able to see his lovers difficult expression and he raised his head and nuzzled him lovingly. "Don't worry. It's gonna take time regardless before they are gonna be born. And to be quite honest… I'm scared that if we now pass this opportunity, that will there ever be another one? Will we get lucky enough?" He said lowering his golden horned head. "No, we won't pass this for anything. Your right, we have time to come in terms with this. And prepare ourselves…" The viper dragonoid said reassuringly and caressed Drago's stomach right as it started aching. "Gghh…! Aaaah, that helps a loot…" Helios' pointy ears went up wards and he nuzzled the red one comfortingly. "Does it hurt?" "Mmh, once in a while…But certainly less anymore. Thankyou dear." Drago replied, but was amazed by the fact how gentle Helios was with him. It was still hard to believe that half of year ago they used to be enemies. Still, Drago would had done anything to get Helios to understand that there was more to life than to be the strongest and feared bakugan in the existence. And now sharing this sweet moment with him, was certainly worth every sweat, blood and tear. He wouldn't trade Helios' heart for anything. This pyrus dragonoid had fight for it, and was ready to defend it with all he got! 

Helios pulled his spesial dragonoid close to his chest and held him so owningly, while licking his soft blushing cheek. "I don't like the idea of you being in pain." He murmured while continuing with the loving gestures and caressings towards the slimmer dragon's waist. "Mm, well I'm lucky to have someone to ease it and not inflict it, now aren't I?" He said emphasizing the second part especially. Helios couldn't resist such cutieful face as Drago's smile, and he kissed him right on the sweet red lips, while purring quietly. "I'll come and give you belly caressing anytime you need it." Drago closed his eyes enjoyingly and pushed his head back against Helios'. "Thankyou. I'm so glad I have you by my side..." He said while returning the kiss back to him. The viper dragonoid returned it instantly, and his hands moved to caress Drago's soft waist. The emerald eyed dragonoid purred sweetly and pushed his body against Helios' muscles and licked his neck on the soft spot. Helios had warm shivers going through his whole body, and he felt his in-scale start bulging. "Alright, as much as I'd love to take you here and now, we had some business to attend to. Than we can get your stuff from here back to to cave and than we can return to this. What do you say?" "Yes please..." Drago responded, and took a deep breath. It was time to go and get this over with.

So Drago and Helios went to the hospital, but as they were walking closer to the third floor, Drago asked nervously: "But what do I say? What if he doesn't believe me?" "Drago, why would Dan think you'd make something like this up? Just relax and tell him. Is that simple!" He said as they got in front of the right door. He waited that Drago would knock. And the red ruby one after a hard and painful sounding swallow, did three firm knocks and Dan's confused sounding voice answered: "Yees?" And the two dragonoids went back to their ball forms before entering: "Hello. Missed us?" 

Dan's eyes went wide open as he saw his familiar partner. "Dragoh! Finallyh! Where were you? I've been so worried! Iitu said that even she hasn't seen you in days! Where have you been? Are you even fully healed?!" The brunet said while pressed the tiny bakuball against his cheek. "Gghh..! Calm down, Dan! I'm alright! Me and Helios just have been busy with something…" "Well you could have told me that you were gonna be gone for few days! Would saved me a heart attack!" The blond took his partner on his palm as well, but petted him a lot less eagerly, but still affectionately. "You alright? You have had something to eat and not pulled all nighters?" Keith asked petting gently Helios' orange horned head. He wasn't used of not seeing him at all in couple of days straight. The viper dragonoid purred just a bit from easing his partners worriedness and replied: "Yeah yeah, we're alright... But, we need to talk with you both about something important." He said and turned to look the emerald eyed one. 

Dan turned to look at Drago now, who made a deep inhale before explaining, but he started shaking. He pulled his head low to hide his nervous expression. He was nervous for his life. Thankfully Dan realized it right away and wento sit down on the edge of the bed and tried to gently pet Drago's tiney back. "It's alright buddy. You know I'm always here for you. Whatever is troubling you, I wanna help you with it. But I can't help, if I don't know what am I supposed help you with, you get me? So please Drago.. Speak your mind clean." The brunet's kind words and warm palm made Drago feel the safety and strong bond that they shared together. He trusted his life to Dan, so why not this? Besides, he didn't want to worry Dan any further than he already was. He's stopped trembling and lifted his gaze up. "Dan… Thankyou. You don't know how relieved I am to hear that…" He said trying to calm down his beating heart. "I can go outside if you two want to chat privately..." Keith offered, but Drago quickly added: "No. I need you both to hear what I'm about to say...Do stay, please." The pyrus dragonoid asked. "Hm…? Alright." So the blond sat down next to Dan, to listen that the pyrus bakugan had to say. The atmosphere sure was intense. 

"There's a reason why Iitu has been worried. And before you start, no, I'm not dying. Nor am I sick…It something we have been needing to look into and watch how it progresses…" Drago said and praised himself before saying the next part:"Because about a week from now, we found out that I'm pregnant." He said closing his eyes and then reopened them to look Dan's expression. 

The pyrus brawler looked at his baku partner eyes wide. He blinked couple of times before coming back to reality. "Y-Your…?! Ah! S-So that Professor wasn't lying…! B-But how is it possible? Has there been something you haven't told me dude?" Dan asked confusedly. "No, I-I'm just as lost as you! It just... Happened." Drago sounded so sincere and confused, that Dan really tried to think how to react to this. He was amazed, but worried at the same time. "T-Than are you ok or hurt? D-Do you feel nauseous or sick or-?" "No, I'm fine, now at least. I just...I get cramps, morning sickness and dizzy spells now and then, but that's about all so far. Iitu is investigating all she can, but from what I've read, these symptoms of mine will get stronger and more repeated as the time passes. The baby is using my energy to grow, which automatically means that I'm in no shape to do anything reckless during this." He explained as this bit of information made Dan certainly feel more aware of what was happening. 

The blond brawler turner his eyes from Drago to Helios and asked: "And it didn't cross your mind to use protection?" "How was I supposed to know?! Besides, what condom is big enough for us, tell that!" The viper one protested flapping his wings, feeling targeted sudenly. Keith sighed as Drago was blushing all over, but said in between: "I don't think it would had mattered. We would had done it anyway like this…" And Drago's eyes met Helios', as he hopped on Dan's palm next to Drago and nuzzled him. There was nothing that could had extinguished their passion that night. Everything felt so right and unbelievably good, that they couldn't had stopped even if the building would had collapsed on them. They would had just accepted the fact and die making love to each other. 

The two pyrus brawlers looked their partners adorable display, and smiled to each other. For Dan, it was interesting to see Drago like this. It was as when Helios got next to him, he didn't have a care in the world. And the way the little bakuballs kept cuddling really showed how much they now cared for each other. The brunet had a smile on his face as he finally broke the purring sound in the room by saying: "So, do you know yet when the big moment is?" The two sifted the attention back to their partners embarrassingly just like some had lifted a curtain. Helios flew back to Keith's palm, as he couldn't help but to sniker a little bit. "I don't yet, but Iitu's looking into it all the time." "But the fast way you can evolve, I doubt it wouldn't take long for the baby to be ready either." The young vestal said deep in a thought. "Wait, have you gone through ultrasound or something? Couldn't you see through that and make a calculation?" Dan asked. "Well, if it keeps growing steadily, than yes." "Woouh… I-I still can't believe it. How did you pull this off, huh?! You little Drago!!" And Dan tickled his partner tummy carefully. "Ghhhahah-! Cut it out, Daan!" "Hahah! Hmm…" Than he gently petted the bakuballs stomach and had a sympathetic kind of look. "I'm so happy for you, buddy… That's some serious luck your hitting. Guess it mind also be that you have the perfe- or should I say the ultimate boyfriend now." He said grinning to Helios, who seemed to be ready to storm between if Dan was too rough with his beau's now extra sensitive tummy. "Hmh! Yeah...He is every bit of ultimately perfect." Drago said quetly, while smiling calmly. 

"But, now that that's been told we have another announcement-" But before Drago had time to finish, the hospital rooms megaphone had an announcement of it's own coming through. "And if the Neo Pyrus Dragonoid won't get his scaly ars here, I will personally come and make sure our new guards will!" They all froze to their seats and Drago sighed: "Guess I should go visit Iitu first…" "Yeah, before she will send those scary looking men here to drag you there! And I'm telling ya, those bakugan aren't a joke!" Dan sweatdropped. "Let them try, not even thousand bakugan will get through me!" Helios growled defyingly. "Hmhmh! How about we don't find out tho? I'd hate to get on Doctor Malcom's bad side." "Yeah, especially now that we really need him, more than ever!" Dan said grinning as they walked furter. Towards the familiar reception.

"I can't believe you, sir! Do you want me to do this for you or not?!" The haos cat asked paws or her hips as Drago went in front of her. "Yes, I'm really sorry, I should had left a note before going off." "It was my idea. If I would had known I would-" Helios said but Drago cut in front of him: "No, it's on me if anything. I'm sorry." Drago said back and bowed apologizing to her. It could happen to anyone. Iitu sighed heavily and decided to drop it. Clearly he had been excited and just had forgotten. "Well, that's enough about that. Lets begin and see how's our little one's fairing with all your flying around." And she put the familiar gell on Drago's stomach and the purple bluish light to see what was happening. All that was going through Dan's mind at the moment was were they able to see it already. 

"Huh, really well actually- sure had grown in two days!" She gasped as she looked at the monitor. Helios held Drago's arm and their tailtips were caressing each other, but there was a sudden spike on Helios' as he heard what Drago's PD had just said. Dan was so excited that his leg was nervously tapping on the floor. "Is there anyway we could see it too?" Iitu turned his gaze to look at the ruby red dragonoid. "Does my patient give permission?" She asked grinning to Drago knowing it was a rule at this point. "Hm. Yees he does." He grinned back rolling his eyes. Helios swallowed nervously before the screen got turned to them and the saw the small pulsating bubble, that was the little dragonoid embryo. Everyone was stunned, besides Drago and Iitu of course, who had seen it from the start. But it sure was amusing to see the three others expressions "You can already tell that there's head and there's the tiny tail." She showed with a pen. Drago watched Helios face amusedly as his pupils were glued on the monitor and he slowly said: "I-I…S-Someone pinch meh…" "Hmh. I don't need to. Your wide awake, dear." Drago smiled. Helios looked at Drago as tears formed on his eyes. This was actually real than! "Have you been able to calculate the possible day of birth?" Keith asked the Haos cat. "Uuh, I've been trying, but if this keeps up, I think it's between two and three months. Possibly even less." Helios had cold sweat all over now and Dan had a wide smile. "Ou maan! How sweet is that?! I'm so excited!" Dan said looking at his partner, clearly happy about the news. "I'm glad for you, buddy." The brunet said hugging one of Drago's fingers. "Thankyou Dan." 

Iitu had to still run the tests to see that Drago's other vital signs were ok, before seeing him off. "You have iron deficiency and you need way more vitamins in your body, so I'll give you some simple tablets to take every morning. How are you managing with the cramps?" "It's been fine, they're not too bad yet. Thank you." She sighed and looked the ruby red dragonoid as he got up. "And no more skipping check ups, or if you need to remove them from our usual time, use this!" She said and give him an electric device that seemed awfully familiar. "Is this a phone?" "You could say that, yeah. We're just trying them out, so there mind be few gics to work out still. But try texting me! It would way easier to keep in touch with you without you having to stress yourself by flying all over the New Vestroia!" She said. "Yes, it would indeed. Again, thank you so much for everything. I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I'll promise to call every time from now on if something comes up." He said bowing a bit her, but Iitu had a panicked expression. "Watch it-! You really should start paying attention on you movements, hun! We don't want your first born to be a package, now do we?" "Yeah yeah, I know. I am careful, and I know what I'm doing." He reassured. Iitu sighed and raised her glasses up with her paw, looking most unconvinced. "Do you?" "Don't worry. I'll MAKE HIM know!" Helios said firmly while watching Drago's every move, and sliced his tail up to Drago's back. Now that it had been confimed the best posible way aveilable at the time, Helios had twice the bakugan to keep an eye on. He felt like something deep in him was activated now that he knew for sure that in Drago was now their growing offsping. Now he really wanted to be on high allert. "Good. I'm trusting him to you!" She said. "And don't you forget that!" Helios waved off while walking Drago out. Iitu smiled to this slightly and said to herself: "Yeah, I know I can…" 

When they were done, Drago and Helios returned back to their ball form and went close to their partners. "Dan, about earlier before we got interrupted, there's something else we need to tell you..." "Oh yeah, you were about to say something. Continue?" Drago looked and Helios who nodded to him encouragingly. "Now that you understand my condition, me and Helios are going to need to figure out how to take care of this in the future. The baby is going to need a safe home, and us having its full attention 24/7." Drago explained, as Dan seemed to be listening but his expression seemed to change in a bit more worried one. Keith kept a calm expression on his pale face, but seemed to already be catching on what was about to come next. "We are in process of making a home on an island not too far from here, but is nice and isolated form the main land. It has a dormant volcano on it, that we are constructing as we speak. Helios made a really big start on it already, while I was healing during last week." Keith hymned and looked at his partner. "So that was your little future project you were talking about..." "Yes, we have been running groceries past few days, but Drago had to come get the last bit of stuff he had in his room in the hospital." The viper dragonoid explained, as he turned his attention back to him. "Yes, I can't be there in peace, there's too much noise and distractions. I need peace and quiet, a place to rest and be comfortable during this, so I wont get stressed and upset my stomach in someway…" Drago said pausing, before continuing the next hardest part, but Dan seemed to already been catching on. "S-So does that mean that you'll…?" A deep breath from the dragonoid, before saying the sentence he'd never thought he would:"I will retire from battling, and move in together with Helios." Drago said as lump formed in his throat. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it. This was the hardest decision of his life so far.

Dan had tears forming in his eyes and Drago's chest was hurting from saying the words, but it had to be done. There was no way around this, and the brunet realized this. Drago needed his own kind's closure in this. He wouldn't had any idea how to take care of Drago with this anyhow. And on the other hand, Helios was able to help Drago and keep up with his needs no problem. It was natural. But it didn't mean that it would be easy for either one of the dragonoids. They had known their human partners for as long as they remembered, gone through so much, fought as one and tied a bond that was stronger than the forces of the world. 

"D-Dan, I-I'm sorry to say it like this, but I-!" "You need Helios more now. No, I understand completely. It just.. This all came so suddenly...But I get it. I'm not mad… I'm just.. So proud of youh, buddyh… You have come so far…! I still remember when you appeared out of nowhere during my battle against Shuji..! Remember that, buddy?" "Of course, how could I forget? I'll never forget when you came back for me… At the river. Than I knew it was you who I was destined to battle with." Drago said as tears fell from his cheeks. "Ou man, we really have gone through doom dimension and back!" "Heh, quite literally…But survived, and become stronger than ever…!" He said and they looked at each other. 

Keith looked at his partner who flew onto his hand and watched him emotionally. "When are you gonna leave for good?" "We wanted to come and spend this day fully with you. The victory party that's coming up this Friday, were gonna leave to settle down completely after that. We still have to go get few things in here and there, that it will be completely ready for Drago to move in. " "Hmh. I see. And understand… Should we tell about our plans too?" He said turning to the brunet. "Oh Yeah...I'm gonna go and live with Keith in the vestal destroyer, and we're gonna go find out more about those dragonoid bakugans! Of where they came from and who they really are!" Dan announced excitedly. 

The two dragonoids looked at them surprised. "Really?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Helios said heatedly. "Hmh. Well we're telling now, aren't we?!" Keith said playfully, while pushing him on the forehorn with his fingertip. "Heheh! Guess you weren't the only ones with plans, huh…?" Dan said scratching the back of his head with a tongue out wink. "Hmhmh! Guess not..." Drago laughed. "It's for the better this way anyway. It wouldn't do Drago any good if we would be traveling all around galaxies and have intense events if his carrying. Besides, didn't Iitu say that the more you use your own powers during this the faster it drains you?" Keith asked the emerald eyed dragon. "Yes that's correct. I'm not gonna be in a fighting shape in a while… "

"Well this played out perfectly if you asked me! We can enjoy this day together. Just four of us! I still need to pack and figure out how to let my mom and dad know without them flipping…" The brunet grinned. "Don't worry. If I come with, I'm sure we can figure something out." Keith said pulling a hand around the brunets waist while giving him a hug. The brunet felt right away better about it and pushed his head against Keith's soft one. "Hmh! Yeah, my mom really likes you for some reason...Not that anyone could dislike you though!" He said grinning a bit. Keith kissed the young boy in his arms for being so darn cute again. "Hey, how about we go fly around and just see where we end up?" Dan suggested. "Or wait, I know even better place where we can go!" Drago said with a plan ready face. 

The weather for flying couldn't have been more perfect. There was a nice little breeze from south and there was just enough clouds that they didn't get fried in the way of two suns. Drago and Helios made a bit of a chaice game through the mountains, but it only meant more fun for their riders. They had to seriously hold on to their horns to keep themselves on board. It reminded them of their first intense battles back in the day, when they used the Ultimate formations. Despite them being enemies at the time, it had been a brawl of a lifetime! 

When they were closing in on the end of the notch, a breath taking view opened before them.  
An endless field of gold grass. The two brawler's had never seen such place, even though both of them have been all over the bakugan world. So they landed in the middle of it, while the two suns of New Vestroia shined warmly on them. They had made nice little lunch for them selfs to have an actual picnic. Of course meanwhile, Keith did a bit of a research as he was curious about finding out more of Drago's current condition, to have better understanding of it all. 

"A growing need for food, having noticeably less need for activity…changing temperatures and sudden mood changes…Any of these sound familiar?" "Yes, actually. To be honest, I haven't been feeling too battle needy lately. More like napping and lazing around... But than suddenly out of nowhere I wanna go out swiming or fly back into the mall to grab something! And it feels like I'm always hungry, and out of water..." Drago admitted now that he really started to think about it.  
"Those are few of the qualities that pregnant lizards seems to have, according to this website anyway." Keith said while eyeing his laptop. "Heh, I guess you really are cut out for ANYTHING, aren't ya?" Dan said winking while opening a soda can, making Drago roll his eyes. "Very funny, Dan." He sighed while changing positions. "And it says here that the pregnancy can last from 4 weeks to six weeks, depending how many fetuses there are." Drago made a panicked expression. A mere month? He needed way more preparing time than that!  
"But according to Iitu, it will take at least two months." A sigh of relief. "But is there anything about in specific I should not do other than brawling? I doubt laying on my stomach will be good either..." "Yes that, and there's a plenty of things you should eat and few specifics to not eat. Also there's a endless list of the symptoms, but I'll doubt they all apply. It's pretty personal which ones you'll get." Keith said as he scrolled down the website. "Well you got plenty of tablets to swallow everyday, and I have to make you mixed soup every week so you get every damn vitamin in your body." Helios said while laying on his back relaxedly while the wind was caressing his face. "Daamn, sounds like you'll have your hands full with this, huh? Too bad we can't help anymore than this…" Dan said looking at the two. "It's alright Dan. Your approval and support is the best help I could possibly imagination." Drago said gratefully. Helios rolled onto his side towards Drago, so that their partners were in between them. Helios' eyes wandered to Drago's middle torso and thoughts run through his mind. 

"I wonder which it is..." Helios wondered out loud. "What is?" Drago asked turning his head towards him. "That is it a girl or boy?" Helios questioned and caressed Drago's white and amber colored stomach. The ruby red dragonoid closed his eyes relaxingly and smiled to him. "I don't really care, I just hope everything goes well, and its gonna be born healthy…"  
"Yeah me too obviously, but aren't you curious?" The viper dragonoid tried again. "Of course I am. It's just…I don't wanna go too ahead of things yet…" He said with a bit sad expression. Helios frowned and mind had know what Drago was thinking. He couldn't resist but to nuzzle his lover gently on his soft nose and say: "Listen. Your the strongest dragonoid I've met so far, who did his everything to make a point to one hell of a stubborn bakugan. Even risked his own life for him…Now with such determination as yours, this baby is gonna be just fine. Just like you. It will go alright. Besides, I'll swear on my life that I won't let anything happen to either of you." He reassured and kissed him on the forehead. Drago nodded to the viper dragonoid and said:"I know you won't. And neither am I gonna let something separate us." He said while locking gazes with his beautiful ruby eyes.

Keith and Dan looked how close their partners had become and the level of concern that Helios showed to Drago made Keith remember the way Helios used to look after him after he had runned away from his own home. It also reminded him of the time when the Viper dragonoid had showed him what bakugans truly were. Living, breathing and feeling beings. Who actually cared for their partners safety and happiness. Now seeing how attached and protective he was of Drago, made him realise that he had truly made his life decision. After hearing about his past, Keith had wondered would Helios ever trust in other bakugan ever again, but thankfully that had been a wrong to fear. Dan similiary had thought that Drago would never let himself love anyone else ever again in fear of him losing his loved one once more. It had really been quite the shock and tragedy to see Wawern go out like she did, but what could had been the other option? There wasn't one. And there certainly wasn't a way to turn back time. There was only to let the painful scars heal and move on, with brighter future. Evolve stronger...than your former self. 

"Hey Drago? Could you and Helios fly by the cliff before you go off at Friday?" Dan asked looking into his emerald eyes. "Hm? What for?" "I just, would like to see you one last time. Please Drago? Would you?" He asked looking at him pleaningly. Drago looked at Helios for a bit, and he actually had that kind of face like he genuinely wanted to see Keith too. This just didn't feel like a farewell yet. Besides, if they were gonna be visiting the same Island anyway that day, than what harm would a little extra spin to see their partners off at night?  
"Alright, we will come, promise." He nodded. "Thanks a bunch! Your the best buddy!" Dan smiled and hugged his nose however he could. Drago either couldn't dare to not see Dan one last time before them leaving off, so he was actually happy that the brunet has asked. But Drago shook the already sad atmosphere off and turned back to his lover. 

"Hey, more strawberries?" "Heh, well guess what I have!" And Helios pulled out a whole bag of big bakugan sized strawberries. "Whaat?! No waay! How did you guys get those?!" Dan asked amazedly. "They look just like real ones!" Keith said ice blue eyes wide open. He had never seen such berries. "Well, we got wild strawberries. They are really similar to yours except the size, and they're just bit sweeter tasting." Drago winked. "T-Thats amazing…! I had no idea…That means you guys can just have strawberry shakes and such too!" "Actually one of my friends just got a smoothie shop up on Tensia Island, so I'd say it it's quite like in your world. Only difference is that is actually our sized, more than just barely a tongue dip." Drago said. "Yeah and now this prince keeps wanting mango smoothies and caramel lattes every morning and night!" Helios said rolling his eyes. "But it's so good, I've never thought I could taste anything better than that!" The ruby red dragonoid protested. "That flight and that distance, not good for that baby though!" The viper dragonoid said. "But perfect energy restorer after I get there!" A sigh of defeat fell from his lips. "It's just pointless to try and turn you around, isn't it?" He asked. "Yeah pretty much. Don't worry, I know my limits, and this is just the 13th day." "Hey don't jinx your luck with that number!" Dan warned. "Huh? Why?" Keith asked turning his head to the side. "I gotta show you one movie tonight…It's scary thought…" The brunet said with creepy face. "Hmh. Not as creepy as the noises you make in your sleep sometimes." The blond countered while smirking. "Your right. Once I thought there was a rogue bakugan outside having a sore throat, but it was only Dan's snoring!" Drago grinned. "Well you should see Keith at 6 am. Even a zombie would pale at his side!" Helios shooted back and Drago had a good giggle out if it while imagitioning it. "That's true! I thought you had transformed into one!" Dan yelled getting goosebumps of that specific night. "Well, now you know I'm not a morning person..." The blond sighed. "No one would be, who doesn't go to sleep till four AM!" "Hmm, I see a similarity here.. !" Drago said eyeing the viper dragonoid. "Hmh! I just like to sleep in, that's all!" "Duly noted!" Drago smirk back. 

They had a good time talking and laughing of so many things, that the day practically we by them. As the two suns were starting to set into the ocean, Drago and Helios flew their partners back to vestal destroyer, thanking for the wonderful day. Keith promised to do more research to Drago, and even some team work with Iitu to take everything in note and help the soon to be mother dragonoid. The ruby red dragonoid of course appreciated it a lot, and Drago felt suddenly a lot closer to Keith than ever before. Well, the four of them were practically a family now. As close as possible. 

But tomorrow, the two dragonoids goal was to finish the living room and kitchen and find a party outfit for tomorrow night. The furniture shop owner came quite familiar with the two, as every chair and shelf was from the same subterra bakugan's handy work. He even offered them a discount for their last purchase, but Drago said that he deserved every gaoin (A money that bakugan use) possible for the splendid job. A bakugan needed to earn its living after all. 

They again made couple of laps between shops and got exactly what they needed. Now, it was time for the real challenge. "What looks good without being uncomfortable?" Drago asked as he looked around the clothing shop. "I'm not putting a suit on, that's for sure!" Helios stated stomping his tail on the ground. "Oh you wanna go with dress instead?" Drago grinned, but lost it in giggles as his brain dared to make that image in his head. "Hahaha, very funny! No something relaxing… That you barely even notice on you… But still that it looks hella cool and badass." He said scanning everything and wrinkled his nose as he saw a too tight tree pieced suit. "I know what you mean…" But not too long after finishing that, a pyrus fox lady came down the straits and in front of the two clearly searching dragonoids. "Hello scaly handsomes, could I help you with something?" "Oh, good evening. We were hoping to find a party outfits for ourselves but nothing too tight or complicated. Would you have anything in mind?" She then looked at Drago and circled him around with poofy tail flapping as she walked and she took his measurements up, but before Helios had time to say anything about personal space, she was all over Helios body as well. Then while mumbling something to herself she disappeared in the back room. Helios and Drago looked at each other in confusion, as they heard a lot of confusing noises coming from behind the curtain. The two decided to let the curiosity take the best of them and wait a while, but in a mere twenty minutes, she came back with something that for sure caunt Drago's attention. 

"You have such a good waistline that it should be highlighted for sure. And you have this beautiful uniform like scaling here, and unique cross lines scaling on your back. And it all gets crowned with that cute soft head of yours, so bet this would do the trick to make it bring out the best of you." She explained, and put on him a vest, that was shorter on the back, about half way, and as circling on back in front, it softly curved longer all the way to cover his stomach. There was also a cross belt that went nicely and sit perfectly on his hips. On his arms he got arm warmers that covered perfectly the more plain deep red part of his arms. He also got a tie on his neck coming down perfectly on top of the perfect core, and a top hat. The bow that went around it, was checkered fabric as well as his tie and vests neck, the belts under layer and his armwarners. Across his belt it went a similar red topping with gold round studs, almost like in his scaling. The similar decoration went by the back of his vest and on the shoulders as well. The tie and vest had couple of golden chains as extra decoration, and the couple pockets in his vest had surprisingly much space in them. Drago looked himself all around the mirror, like he saw himself the first time. "Looks fresh, and feels like-?" "Y-Yeah... Wow, the fabric feels like someone is caressing me with silk hands…it's so light and warm…." 

"That's because it is. A perfect relaxing ebraise for a always so caring and stressed gentleman such as yourself." 

Drago was pleased and rather surprised to be honest. It was like she had know already everything about him with a single look. Drago really was in need of something new and relaxing, and the party sounded just like his kind of perfect stress reliever he needed right now. He had to wonder tho, might this lady had some skills as a fortune teller or something? 

Helios was speechless by what he saw in front of him. He felt like he was staring a star, rather than his boyfriend. The outfit was perfect for the pyrus bakugan, literally like made for him. Now Helios really couldn't wait to get to spin this beauty in the dancefloor tomorrow. 

"Thankyou so much! This is all I could ask for!" Drago said as she was already taking Helios' measurements too. "I'm glad it is to your liking. Now could you lift your tail please?" She asked as he tried to get his back measured. And not after long he got that part done, she disappeared again, and the two tried to get Drago's outfit nicely back off of him. 

As she came to wear Helios' outfit, it was just as magnificent. It had nice shiny black cap with deep red buckle going around it. He had a vest except it was longer than Drago's from all sides, black as well. It had four layers of buckles in the front and one one the back. He also had arm warmers that too had four smaller buckles, that seemed to be a theme of it, but it matched perfectly. The lettered buckles were the same deep red colored, but red and black just fit perfectly on Helios. 

"Now as you seem to be quite the hot musculed reptile, I think you need something to hold all that in you, like these." Helios turner his head to look at every angle and seemed quite pleased. "Oh yeah, just like me. Or wouldn't you say? "He asked turning around to look at Drago behind him, while posing a bit and flexed his biceps to him. Drago could feel hot shivers through all over his body as he laid his eyes on his boyfriend. "I have never seen you more good looking." Helios smirked back to him and said: "Well I guess that's decided than!" 

After thankfully quick shopping, the two dragonoids were ready to relax. The house looked even better than before, now as the living room was in order, and the kitchen cabinets had some food and plates and such in it. Helios had figured out how to make a stove as well for them to just warm up with their own fire. And for the winter, they had even a furnace now. It seriously started to look more homey already. "Aahh, tonight I'm too tired to hang the plants anymore, but tomorrow it looked like it mind be a rainy day, so then I would have some time.." He thought while looking the boxes next to their wall. "Yeah, and get that curly mat all around the kitchen table." Helios added while caressing Drago's tail with his own. "Yeah, sounds perfect." He yawned and started walking towards their bedroom already. "Ah, just as I'm getting a bit chilly…mind doing something about that, hotwings?" He said purring and went after him." Hmh. You mean-" And Drago pulled hes glorious golden ruby winds open, with the unique shape of them showing. "These one's?" 

"Yes, those exact ones… That compliment the shape of your body perfectly…" He said and went behind him and grabbed his waist and licked his neck on the soft spot. Drago let out a deep purring sound and pushed his body against his mate while getting closer to the bedroom. "Mm... Suddenly I'm not as tired anymore…" The viper one whispered and slid his hand down Drago's chest eroticly. "Mmhh…Yes, it's like some triggered something else in me than tiredness." Drago murmured and turned to face the other, while caressing his neck scales. "Well, I'd love to know what turned on exactly. Wouldn't you?" And there was the all so irresistible grin again… And Drago felt his tail making coils behind him. "You look soo readyh… To find out, that is…" Drago said while licking his lips slowly as Helios tried to catch his tongue with his own, before it disappeared back in between his lips. Drago moaned from it and gladly give his tongue to him to be sucked and they went to lay down on the soft red bed. Helios gladly went on top of him, and caressed his thighs and rear. "Gaahh, your touch just feels so… Right!" The red one moaned and waved his hips while grabbing Helios from the waist and pulled him against his body. "Ghh… And you feel so good to be touched…I can't stop once I start…" And the ruby red eyes locked into the emerald ones. "No one wants you to stop." Drago said back and kissed him deeply and give some much needed attention to his already aroused dick. Helios felt the wave of pleasure going through his whole body and next thing he felt was Drago switching their positions sudenly. "The only thing I want right now-" And those sweet red thies pushed on top of Helios', locking him in place. "Is you." And Drago touched his tailhole, and carefully wiggled his claw into it.

The voice difference that happened to Helios was unbelievable. Where had this came from? He suddenly felt like panic kicked in, but Drago completely distracted him, and he started to caress his member at the same time. Helios' brain couldn't keep up how to turn this back to other way, because deep in his mind, he had wondered how it felt to be seeded. But there was no way he could had asked that with a strait face from Drago. But the the red one knew him better already. He knew Helios was curious of new things, and to be quite honest, he had wanted to get up on him awhile now. And now that he was, he noticed something while touching his usual Krovarg's ass. "It's just as soft as it looks…" Helios had never blushed so much in his life. He tried to move, but Drago had such warm and strong hold that he couldn't even lift a finger. He surrendered completely to what was about to happen. "D-Dragoh… just...Y-you know what your doing, right?" "Trust me, I know how to handle you." He said with voice that send shivers to Helios' spine. He didn't even notice, when Drago had gotten two of his fingers in his hole, and he could barely keep his eyes open. He's breaths were shaky, and he felt something dripping down his tailbase. Drago took his fingers out and licked them. "I knew you had sugar inside you..." "Ghhmm! Realyh?" He asked ears pinning down a bit. "Now, you know what you need to do…Or should I do it for you?" And Drago slowly spread the viper dragonoids thies and positioned himself in a right spot and pushed the tip of hes dick in between the others cheeks. Helios howled loudly, and he couldn't help but to grip on the mattress. Only this time it didn't rip open, thanks to the special fabric. Drago saw how Helios held his breath and stared straite at the roof, like he was paralysed. "About the breathing, dear..?" Drago reminded and Helios gasped air in his lungs and relaxed his body again. But as soon as he did, Drago pulled deeper in, knocking the air out again. Drago went slowly at first, remembering his first time, but this felt exiting in a whole new way. Feeling Helios like this really made the feelings go in a new height. He hadn't even gotten this far with Wawern, so in a way, this was his first time. But he wasn't scared. He only needed to concentrate on how Helios opened and relaxed himself to know how and when he could move. 

Helios on the other hand had been surprised completely when Drago suddenly has decided to do this now, but then again, why not? Here, miles from other bakugan's he could scream as much as he liked, and only Drago would hear them. So he just fully laid back and relaxed himself. Feeling Drago's sweet, throbbing dick going slowly all the way in him certainly was something he wouldn't had expected to feel.

"How do you feel?" Drago asked while licking his neck sweetly. Helios looked like he absolutely didn't want to open his eyes, but Drago had the full treat of the panting, blushing, ears down helpless looking Helios. "You can moveh…I'm readyh." He said and wrapped his arms around Drago's body. Drago did as requested and humped him lovingly and couldn't help but to speed up to the rising excitement. This felt better than he ever could imagined! 

"Gaaahh...I-Im..gonna die from youu!!" He yelled and wrapped his legs up at Drago's lower back and kissed him deeply while pulsating back to him. Their emotionally out of control tails swinged all over the hallway. Drago felt like something in him just activated and he let the instincts completely take over him. It had been so long since his dominant side had come up like this. He enjoyed both positions to be honest. He felt like he could had done this all night, but his body couldn't handle the overflowing pleasure and he cumed deep in his lovers ass. Helios sure moaned unlike ever before, that Drago wouldn't mind hearing again. He panted hard, and felt a headache kicking in from yelling so much. "Ghh…So, how was it?" He asked of the panting mess under him. 

"Ok I'll admit. That… wasn't anything like I'd expected..." He murmured while covering his face and Drago giggled while seeing Helios look like he had been defeated by love. That sure was an interesting site. "Hmhm! Well that's a relief to hear. Wait, I'll be right back soon." Drago said pulling out carefully and Helios rolled onto his stomach and could barely even hear what he had said. He wasn't tired, but the pure pleasure relaxed him so much that he fell right asleep. This was unbeliebly relaxing. When Drago came back in 10 minutes after, he found his boyfriend snoring on the bed with quite peaceful smile on his face. Drago couldn't help but to kiss him and pull his tail around him and whispered: "My sweet lovely viper." And followed him into the dream land. That had went differently, but perfectly regardless.

As the next day came and the afternoon slowly turned into a clear beautiful night, it was time to get ready to go. "You ready my handsome Krovarg?" Drago asked while turning to look at his hot lovely outfit. "You mean ready to rock the floor with you? Absolutely, my Belanrg." Drago smiled and the they both took off into the nice and cool New Vestroia night, with exited and a bit plaintive minds. When they came back home after, it was final. From this night forward they were leaving the final goodbyes to to the brawler's on battling for now, and start their own private new adventure of life. 

The party wasn't too far from their own island but it was in between the main land and Tensia island, where the mall was and Leonidas lived. It was on a bit bigger island, called Oaku. It was going through a good constructing as well, and the big sand beach just got the first attraction, a bar/restaurant. And now as for its first night opening and for the brawlers wiping the last bit of King Zenohelds minions, it was time to relax and celebrate.

It was two storey place, and the middle area had been left clean so many bakugans were able to fit dance on it. The speaker system was next level sounding, going all around the place nice and smoothly. Its didn't sound any worse on the outside, where the beach had been lit up with multi colored led lights, and as for midnight, there were booked a colorful firework show. So bakugans all over New Vestroia came, and it really was a miracle that everyone somehow fit. 

"Heeyy, Helii, Dragii! Over here!" Preyas waved as the two dragonoids could be seen flying over the horizon towards the colorful beach where the laughing and music was being wafted. "Hello! OMG, Aren't you two a precious sight!" "Did you break your piggy banks to look as awesome as that or what?!" "You two are firee~quite litery!" Leo said winking to the pair as they got to the same table as the rest of their team was. "Well lets just say we had some real luck finding the perfect outfits right away." Drago grinned and looked Helios, really liking how he has only hooked the first stamp on his vest, making his muscular chest look even bigger than it was. "Whaat?! I had to go through all the clothing shops possible to find this perfect dress as I did! How do you guys like it btw?" "It suits you perfectly Elfin. You look like a true Aquos Princess." Drago said politely while watching Elfin's glittering blue dress, that had cute little hearts all over it. She even had a little silver crown on top of her frog head. "Hmhm! Why thank you, Sir Drago, or should I say: Beau of Viper?" Drago blushed madly as everyone had a little good laugh. For reasons, Helios didn't mind that name the slightest, and deep down, Drago was actually proud to have that title. 

They all ordered first drinks now that their team of eight was present. "Alright, a toast for our glorious win over the mad Professor, and for that we showed once again that we cant be just imprisoned like that!" Preyas said raising the glass, and they all toasted as the whole bar clapped for their protectors once again. Now the fun really begun. The DJ kicked the music up and everyone danced happily, letting the rythm take over their bodies. Never had there been so many happy bakugans in one place, which also proved that many of them were quite sosial. Well as the saying went, the more the merryer. 

As Percival was sitting on the other side of Drago, he whispered: "Your not having actual alcohol are you?" "No, there's none in it. Don't worry. " He reassured his concerned friend. "Good. Just double checking." He smiled back while admiring his outfit. It was a mystery how Drago nailed to look both beautiful and cute at the same time...he blushed lightly without noticing but Drago's reply made him snap out of it. "And I appreciate it. Really, thanks for looking out for me. Your a true friend." He smiled back. "Have you finally told him?" The darkus warrior asked in return, while watching him and Leonidas talking a bit furter away. "Yeah. He… Took it exactly like you said he would!" "Hm, what's with that tone? Almost makes me feel like you mind had wanted him to react negatively." The darkus warrior grinned. "Hmhmh! No, it's just that I'm so used of something always coming up, you know? But now that something is finally going right for a change, I feel like its too good to be true…" 

Percival understood what he truly ment, and smiled reassuringly while putting a hand on Drago's shoulder. "Don't worry. Tonight nothing will go wrong. We have earned this peace and happiness, and we all are ready to do everything to keep it. You don't have to carry this alone any longer." Percival said while looking at his friend with a strong gaze in his red eyes. To Drago, that information moved yet another heavy stone on top of his heart. He felt it in everyone. The perfect core even reacted to all the bakugans united thought and strong goal, by glowing lightly under Drago's checkered red tie. "Thankyou so much, for all of you. I really appreciate this…" And the two friends hugged tightly. They finally had what they had been fighting for all this time. "You just worry about yourself now, ok? You have something that's gonna need your attention more than anything else now." He said looking at his stomach. "Yes, I'm fully aware. Not only that, but we have been busy with something these past weeks. Thankfully, the little one hasn't seemed to be bothered with all this going back and forth over the ocean." Now Percival was a bit confused. He didn't know of their cave back at the volcano yet. "What does that mean?" "Don't worry. We'll explain later." He grinned and winked at him.

As Helios wasn't more the fev meters from him, he saw Percival's sudden move in as something more than what it was, so he immediately went by him to defend his dragonoid by hugging him from behind and pulling more distance between the two. "Hey I feel like dancing, don't you? There's a good song on." He said almost growling while eyeing Percival like a stranger that had just entered through his front door. "Ah, wouh! A-alright... Talk to you later?" "Alright." The darkus bakugan said but Helios glanced him murderously, almost even hissed at the darkus warrior as he pulled Drago in the middle of the clearing. He took a hold of his warm hips and started rhythmically swaying him back and forth to the beat. He nuzzled him while at it, rubbed the red ones sweet sent on himself and give him his own. "Hmmh, aren't we appropriate again… " He said looking at him, but Helios looked back at him rather longingly. Almost like Drago had been away like an year for some reason, leaving Helios alone on the desert. Drago was rather taken by such, but he wished that Helios would try and get to know Percival a bit better before judging him. To be fair, he wasn't as close with the other bakugan's as he was with him, but thats just because they had been together the most, so they had formed a deep friendship. Drago was wondering, had Helios even had true friends like now? He just hoped that all of them could just get along without another drama storm. 

But again, just when Drago was getting too deep in his thoughts, the baby decided to get his attention away from them by moving around, so that Drago had to stop to hold his stomach for a bit. Helios of course notice this right away and asked alarmed: "Is it coming???" "No, it's way too early! Just a cramp. And it's gone already." He reassured. Helios raised an eyebrow wonderingly. "You sure..?" But Drago made such quick move and spin while shaking his hips to beat, that got Helios even more worried looking. "Should you slow down, darling?" "In your dreams." He grinned and kissed him deeply and melted all his worries away. Drago knew himself, and he felt like he was up to do anything right now. Helios just needed to learn to trust him better with this, and try to keep himself calm duting this. As posible as that was... He could barely sustain his exitement already! But for that spesific reason, he needed to be more on guard than ever now. If Drago would get in a battle and use too much of his powers, who knew how could that effect the baby? Or even him? Helios had never felt such great deal of responsibility put on him. 

There's was so much at stake here now…But there was something else that was bothering Helios as well. After the mission, Drago hadn't said a single word about it. But that one more deep part in his eyes had not disappeared ever since the came back. "To be honest, you have been really quiet about it…" Drago avoided his look again and his expression changed completely. "I did it again… Took someone's life…I know he was sick and totally roten, but I can't celebrate anyone's death. No matter good or bad…I just ended all what they mind have had in front of them. No one should have the right to do that..." He said while eyes glued on the floor, feeling the guilt choking him. Helios took him in a warm embraice and said back: "You had no choice. And trusts me, bastards like that wont change, no matter how many chances you give them. He chose that fate on his own when he decided to start cutting something he shouldn't had. And truly speaking, if you wouldn't had done it, I would. Given even one chance, I would had used it. I wouldn't had been satisfied or felt safe before that asshole was six feet underground." Helios said with serious voice. Drago turned to look at him, his moral was fighting against it. "I know, but still…It's on meh…" 

Helios saw that it was eating his lover on the inside. Drago was just too pure hearted to stomach something like that. Helios bit his lip and felt responsible for it his remorse. "That's why I would had wanted to handle it on my own. I know you wouldn't had bared another..!" Now that Drago saw Helios' expression, he felt twice as bad. It was just better try and forget it. He could learn to live with it, and whatever after burn that was about to come. He was already the moment he had picked up the stun spear and jumped in to save the very dragonoid in front of him. That had been all in his mind at then, save Helios. "I just couldn't bare to lose you…!" He whispered and hugged him tightly. Helios wrapper hir arms lovingly around the slimmer dragonoid's back and pulled him against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "And thanks to that, I'm still here aren't I?" He tilted his head and smiled gently, that took Drago's breath to see what he did in front of him. He didn't know Helios was even able to make such gentle looking smile. Drago's tears stopped immediately and he pulled his head against the sweetest looking face he had ever seen to caress it. Despite Helios' sharp jaw, it was surprisingly soft and resilient. And quite attractive to nibble, that Drago didn't even notice he started doing at some point. "Hmh. Now look who's biting!" The Viper dragonoid grinned and tried to pull away, still noticing that they were in the center of everything. 

"Maan if I would had know how addicted you two are to each other, I would had made a fence and put you two on different sides of it!" The bars owner grinned while watching them both the desk. "Wouldn't had mattered to me. Nothing stops me from getting what I want!" Helios huffed. "True, that fence would had been gone faster than you could say 'love' !" Leo added and everyone had a giggle out of it. 

Helios turned to look at his boyfriend who tried to hide himself in his arms from embarrassment. "Hey, did we become to have one last fun with our friends or to mope and worry around the dance floor?" Helios asked snd nudged Drago, puching his flushed face up to look at him and said: "I could use so fresh air right now… I-I feel hot.." And after saying it, Helios was able to feel that Drago's body was almost flaming. "Yeah, before you boil over."

So the two went in more quiet and peaceful walk on the side beach, that was light up beautifully. While the lovely night sky reflected through the mirror stiff ocean, there were few Limulus' swimming at the distance. "Aahh, much better… It's been fun so far. I'm impressed how well you can move yourself. Where did you learn to dance?" Drago asked while cooling his feet on the refreshing ocean water. "Nowhere. I was winging it. Just a bit by watching others, and the rest comes naturally." Drago turned to look at him surprised expression on his face. He taught Helios has been secretly practising out of his site! "Really? Why you know even how to shuffle perfectly!" He said while seeing a seashell and crouched to look at it. "Heh, why I'm impressed that it fooled you! At least it's better than waltzing in my opinion. Just getting to feel you close with the beat is all I need to have a good time." He said while watching the horizon. "Yeah, It is more free styled and exiting. Though I enjoy both. Just glad about the timing that I'm still able to move so easily. Don't know in about month what my condition mind be already…" Drago sighed while picking the shell up. "Well we will see…" Helios said in rather calm tone, but on the inside he was nervous. Every day waiting felt like forever. Like he had said, he wasn't the patient type of dragonoid. Had never been… But it was hard to hurry something that grew at its own with what ever speed it liked. 

Suddenly, Drago lifted his head up like he had seen something in the distance. "We never got to know who he was..!" "Huh? What are you talking about? Who?" "That guy in the ball who took me to the balcony but left after the agent after he pinched me. We never found out who he was..." Helios just huffed while walking behind the ruby red one. "Hmp. Just a pervert who wanted some attention from the famous dragonoid! Besides, he never came back, so he's gone. End of the story!" Helios grunted while putting his arms on his vest pocket. "But your not curious at all?" Drago questioned turning his head. "Not one bit." He said and came to sit behind him and said: "But what I am curious about right now, is what do you think of this?" And Helios give him a golden orange seashell, a rather big one. It was in perfect shape, and it looked like it had been even polished. As Drago seemed to already be impressed by this, Helios decided to add: "There's more. Open it please." Drago blinked and couldn't believe what he was seeing inside. There was perfect gold pearl sitting inside in center. Drago held his breath, once he realized what he was looking at. "I-It's the legendary golden pearl I've been looking for.. !!" "Thats right." He's krovarg grinned. "B-but... But h-Hhow?!" He asked unbelievingly. "That's a secret." The viper one said and turned his head on the side. Drago looked at him amazedly and didn't know what to say. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you so much! I'll tresure it!" He said hugging and kissing him on both cheeks and as that didn't make Helios blush hard ennough, he kissed him on his lips as a final, and wrapped his happily waving tail around Helios'. The darker dragonoid purred and smiled pleasedly that his present was a sucksess. "Well heck, I have to get you more gifts, if that's the revard I'll get every time!" But the rubu red one gulped. And shook hes head to this idea. "No no no, you'll spoil me for good!" "That's the point, my beautiful belanrg." He grinned and kissed the red one passionedly in the moon light. The two cuddled lovingly and desided to simply sit there a while, as the music could be heard far to them from the bar. The fireworks would soon start, so it was time to make the announcement. They just hoped the others wouldn't be too disapointed by their desision.

The two dragonoids came back inside, as the atmosphere had gone a bit more drunk while they had been gone. But gladly not too much so that they could had still have the serious talk with them. "Hey, could we have your attention? Preyas, Elfin, if you would please listen for a sec?" Drago asked looking at the young couple who was dancing like no tomorrow. "Alright, alright! What, you two not having enough fun or what?" "No, quite the opposite. This has been the most fun and relaxing night of my life. But, it is because of this that we now have to share this as a last moment with you…" Everyone got confused and looked at the dragonoid pair as the maid brought them all a new drinks. "What is that supposed to mean?" "Yeah don't leave us hanging!" The two looked each other and Drago continued: "Me and Helios are gonna move in together." Drago said looking at them, as Helios lifted one of the ribbons hanging from Drago's top hat. Everyone was dead silent. Clearly not understanding what he actually meant, so he continued: "We are gonna retirer from the brawlers and move in our own little cave." 

Every bakugan in the table was frozen and looked at the two, prosessing the news. "W-Wait hold on… retired, as in leave for good?!" Ingram asked. "What about Dan and Keith? Aren't you gonna tell them?" Nemus added concerned. "We have already informed them and they let us go. It's all been arranged." Drago calmly replied. They all looked each others, unsure what to say, but Percival was the first to speak up. "Thats is great! I'm happy for both of you!" Drago had a wide and relieved smile looking at his dear friend. "Well, seeing all you have gone through to get here, you deserve it." Nemus nodded. "Damn right they do! And flight to Madai while at it! Go for it, you two love reptiles! And don't come back before there's ten kids to introduce us to!" Leonidas grinned, while clapping for them and this eased the atmosphere a lot. Not to Drago's mind though. He blushed madly and mumbled awkwardly while pushing himself onto Helios' chest: "Y-Yeah… Heheh...riight…" Man he didn't even know how close to the truth he was. 

"Do you have a place than where to stay?" Ingram asked. "Even better than just some place: A whole island if our own!" The viper dragonoid grinned proudly while pulling an arm around Dragos waist. "Aaww, that's so sweet!" Elfin blushed excitedly. "Heheh, well there's the reason why we haven't seen you two in a while!" Preyas grinned. "Hey, We should have this final toast then, for Helios and Drago!" Ingram said raising his glass like everyone else. The two pyrus bakugan's were taken from such announcement but it had gone well. "Don't worry. I'm sure we will run into each other now and then. Were not leaving from New Vestroia after all..." Drago confronted. "We wouldn't had let you move further from us! But guess we will give you a bit space then…for now!" Elfin said. "That's right, and call us for housewarming party!" Ingram said. "Oh yeah, we could do that once we got everything ready right?" "Hm. Depence how we get everything done and set first. We still have long way to go." Helios said back. "Well, we all wish you good luck with your new home, and life!" And perfectly just on the cue when the fireworks started, they toasted and drank one final time together, for surviving together through the impossible. 

After emptying the final glasses, Drago and Helios slipped out of the bar and set sails to journey home. But first, they were closing in on the familiar cliff. On top of it waited two familiar faces. They both roared to them, getting the two boys attention, as Dan waved happily for Drago to land. "You made it! I was afraid you mid had forgotten!" Dan said while hugging Drago's arm as he run to him. "Sorry it took so long, we kinda lost the track of time.." Yeah. But were here now…" Helios said looking at the blond with a dark shadow over his face, and not just because of the night. They couldn't believe how far they taken their relationship, but it only meant that they were serious about it. 

Keith was just standing in front of him, like he was struggling how to proceed. But then he turned his gaze to him, and looked him deep in the eyes. Helios lowered himself to get to eye level with the blond. That actually meant for him to lay down. "Helios… I'll never forget when I first met you. You seemed to understand me so well and so fast… It soon felt like you knew me better than I knew myself. I didn't even have to explain to you how bad things were in my life at the time, between me and my dad... You just realized it without words." He said looking at him with deep pools in his unique vestal eyes as he petted his cheeck gently, like he had when Helios was younger. "Keith, If you hadn't picked me up that day, I don't know If I would had made it much further. I had just came in Vestal six years ago... The air was so different, the bakugan's were odd, everything was as bizarre as if I had warped in an alien planet. But you weren't an alien to me. You were something else… safety, trust and something I had been in need for..." He said looking at him, while the different events together replayed in his mind. How weak and small he had been. In what shape had he been at the time... So close to death, and at the brink of giving up, till the same boy who now caressed his cheek looked at him, had picked him up, and brought the fire back to life within the young pyrus dragonoid. 

"You give me strength to keep going, but now, there's someone else who needs it even more." Keith said and turned his gaze to Drago. Helios nodded, understanding what he was talking about. "Yeah…I know…You have grown since then, and became a much stronger person. You don't need me anymore. But that goof for sure does..." The ruby eyes dragonoid said while looking the brunet brawler. Keith hugged the dragonoid's muzzle and looked at his partner from back than, from that raging, wild yet lost young dragonoid, to this now much more responsible and major adult one in front of him. Helios had grown so much since then... It felt like when you got your first puppy, and you have watched over it and trained it. And there has formed a deep uniq bond between you two, that was hard to just give up like that. But he knew this had to be done. 

Than the blond went to in front of Drago, as Dan got to sit down with Helios. "You know he can be a bit of a handful and harsh sometimes, but trust me: It only means that hes that much more worried." He said looking into the emerald green eyes. Drago nodded and smiled sympahticly. "Yeah, I know. I'll make sure he won't do anything reckless by himself. And please… Look after Dan for me. He adores and really looks up to you, you know?" Drago said while lowering himself onto his level, as the blond came to pet his head. "Yes Drago. You know I won't let anything happen to him. You just worry of yourself and the task that lies ahead. Take good care of yourself. No matter what happens, we are always here for you. Come and see us whenever you feel like it." The blond said and hugged his warm nose. Drago couldn't help but to tear up from the blond's welcoming words and caringness. Thankyou Keith. For everything you have done! I'm… I'm gonna miss you..!" Drago couldn't help but to let the tears fall. This whole thing started to feel more real by the minute. Even Keith was struggling to maintain his torrent of emotions, so he smiled, winked to him, and added:" And don't let him boss you around too much!" Drago forced a smile on his face and answered: "I won't!" 

Dan in return turned to look at the viper dragonoid behind him. "Well, do I even need to say anything or is it obvious?" Dan asked while putting his hands on his hips. "Hmh. Yeah, yeah, I hear ya! But you wouldn't let him go with me if you wouldn't know that I'm gonna take the best possible care of him, right?" "Heheh, true dat!" Dan said in carefree attitude, but he was sad and happy at the same time. There was a great conflict on the young teens mind going on. But what Helios had said was the undenieble truth. "I wouldn't let him go with any other bakugan other than you. And you know he's good faking that it's all rainbows, even when it's not." "Heh, he couldn't even dream of fooling me again with that! Besides, two can play that game if he really won't let up." He grinned playfully. "Hmh! You do that! He can be quite devious now and then…" "So can I! And you, make sure he SLEEPS! I don't know is he afraid of it or what, but a genius like him needs rest! Hes brain is going 1000 miles in a minute with new ideas, but he needs to learn to take it easy before exhausted himself completely! Do whatever it takes! Pull the plug out, cut out the power or throw him in his bedroom! He doesn't even realize that he has pulled an all nighter or two before it's too late!" Helios growled consernedly. "Oh don't worry! I know, and he won't go one night without at least eight hours a sleep with me! Trust me! I have my ways…" The brunet winked. "Hmh. Good! He will listen to you. You always get through him eventually... "Helios said lowering his gaze. Dan tapped the dragonoids ear, like as to say it was gonna be alright.  
"Your such a sunshine, he's pulled to you." The dragonoid said, and give the brunet a genuine smile. Dan had never seen such gentle smile on Helios' always so serious hard face. He was happy to answer to it with his own and he hugged his nose and said: "You really should do that more often!" The brunet winked and immediately he put his face on the normal and looked aside. "I won't show it just to anyone! You have to earn it." He said and looked at the brunet now more meaningly. "You made him smile again, laugh even… I'm more than at peace to leave him in your care." Helios said in a very sensitive way, that made Dan feel... Incredible. To hear and see this from Helios of all bakugan, it meant that Dan had earned his trust. If that was the case, Helios 100 % could have his dear old partner. 

"We should get going…" Helios said walking besides Drago closer to the edge. The ruby red one turned his gaze to their partners, and his eyes didn't want to part from Dan's. But delaying it anymore was only gonna make it harder… Besides, the morning sun's red rays were already peaking from the ocean. "Yeah, you two go and get some rest..." Keith said and went besides Dan. "Fly carefully… And thank you for everything. We couldn't have saved New Vestroia without you!" Dan smiled happily. "That should be my line. But all the same. Thankyou. And… Farewell." Drago said and opened his wings. "Goodbye…" Helios said with already voice cracking from the lump that wanted to get out of his throat. He took of after Drago, blowing a warm gust of wind to the two pyrus brawlers. Helios held his tears, as did Drago the best that he could, but he's vision was blurryring. He didn't want look back, afraid that he would turn back one more time. 

The two pyrus brawlers waved for them, but as soon as they were 10 meters from them, both Dan and Keith's cheeks rolled a river of tears. Their partners flew furter, but Helios turned looked at Drago, who looked at him as tears rolled down. They both roared loudly for their brawlers, as the glowing fiery sunrise ahead of them made it the most unforgettable view they had ever seen. Their united voice in the wind told that when one door closes, another opens. And they all knew that. This had been the kind of evolution that they had all wished for in their lives.

The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it all the way to the end, than you have my deepest gratitude. This was quite the project, but I got tired of waiting to someone make a story from these two, so here is!  
> It has been really unusual year for all of us. For me, it simply meant a whole lot if free time, and thanks to that, I gotta finish this and a lot more in such short time. But, I am gonna need a bit of a break for now…
> 
> Now I'm sure there's a lot of questions left from it, and I'll spoil as much:I have made a sequel. Buuut here's the catch: It's in a form of a comic. It's gonna get updated on my deviantart, and there for, I'm gonna ask from you: Do you want me to continue writing the story here as well, slightly different and abbreviated? Please feel free to comment, I'd love to hear! Or even how was the first part, was it like anything you would had expected when you kindly took your precious time to read this jumble? Was there some part that you remember above all else? Was there something you mind wish still to see happen in the possible next part? Think and tell please! ;)
> 
> And again, I can't even put to words how surprised I am about how much attention this has gotten already! But that's all on you kind people for checking this out! Thankyou so much for comments and kudos, that has been the best motivator!🖤 I really hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have by writing it! ^^
> 
> But for now, stay awesome and see ya~!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading the first chapter!
> 
> Sorry for my bad english, hopefully it's readeable. xd
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, and the best way to let me know if you want more! ;) 
> 
> See you in the next one! ^^


End file.
